


Falling From Grace.

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Girl!Stiles, Kid Fic, Protectiveness, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 127,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was never meant to happen but it has. It means suffering through the consequences of your actions in inevitable and it's the strangest feeling for Stiles to be one of the most liked people in town to become the most looked down upon. </p><p>It was one mistake and a broken condom that has now completely altered her life for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Girl!Stiles is a good girl. Sometimes a little bit crazy and not really popular as the Sheriff but she is still one of these nice girls with perfect grades who doesn't get in huge trouble.
> 
> Then she meets Derek Hale who is her new literature teacher. Because of some extra homework they start to talk and slowly fall in love. For her 16th birthday he gives her a present and they both don't know how it happens but they sleep together. After their night together they both admit feelings but a relationship would be illegal AND Derek could lose his job. So they go back to student-teacher except they can't stop their after lesson meetings. They only talk even if they want more. 
> 
> There is only one problem. They didn't realize that the condom broke during their night together and now Stiles is 16 and pregnant.
> 
> Everybody in town seem to have an opinion about her horrible behaviour. Forgotten are her good grades, her helpfulness and her record for funny jokes. The only important thing is that she is underage and pregnant.
> 
> ***
> 
> I have tweaked the age by one year but nothing major. 
> 
> Please read and enjoy.

_“When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.” - Arrigo Boito ._

*** 

Stiles Stilinski was a good girl. She was top of her class in grades, helpful at the best of times, and the daughter of the much loved Sheriff of Beacon Hills. But like everyone, they came with baggage. Stiles had been diagnosed with ADHD when she was six years old that left her hyperactive and attention deficient. 

The years went on and she grew up to be who she was now. Stiles was sixteen, cheeky, witty, and didn’t get into a lot of trouble. Her life wasn’t perfect but it was pretty damn good for now. 

It was the start of the school year, eleventh grade, junior year, and it was slowly the beginning of the end. The alarm clock was loud and irritating and she slammed her hand down when it beeped at 8am. Stiles sighed tossing the blankets off and listened to her dad downstairs singing with the radio. 

It made her smile as she stumbled around the bedroom pulling on a pair of skinnies and a t-shirt with Iron Man on it before looking in the mirror. Her hair hung in loose curls just brushing her shoulders, her eyes dark brown in this light and her pale skin dotted with moles. Stiles knew she wasn’t the prettiest girl or the populist girl in the school but she tried. 

She sighed turning away and headed downstairs immediately making a beeline for her coffee machine. The Sheriff was quiet as he made breakfast and she took her Adderall. It was routine in the morning for them and silence was to be accepted. He grunted in greeting and head upstairs to get his head down after a night shift. 

Stiles sipped the coffee feeling already exhausted from a four hour phone call with Scott bemoaning the fact they had to return to school. The summer had been long, hot, and hectic for all of them enjoying summer before September arrived. Jackson had been an asshole, Lydia had been fierce and beautiful as ever, Scott and Allison had been all over each other, and Danny had been his usual wonderful self. 

Stiles scrubbed a toothbrush around her mouth before spitting, grabbing her bag, cell, and keys, and driving off to Scott’s to drive him to school. Scott looked like a wounded puppy when she arrived and he crawled in with a sigh.

“Can we skip?”

“No way in hell, my dad and your mom would slaughter us. I need to get my grades this year or father of mine is going to stop paying for my petrol” she said giving him a sidelong glance. “I can’t afford it”

“I’m never going to see her!” 

“You and Allison will be fine! Worry about your beloved best friend. I am the only single pringle here surrounded by two couples and a gay man” she argued slapping the steering wheel. “I need things to change and fast. I haven’t kissed anyone since Cain Russell’s party seven months ago. It’s boring and limited. I’ll be a virgin forever” 

“No you won’t! You’re…beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you” 

“Aw, Scott, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me” she cooed grinning when he rolled his eyes at her. “I’m telling the truth though, no one wants me, no one ever will, and I’m stuck watching you four make out” 

“Danny is the same!”

“Danny is gay! He broke up with whatshisname about three weeks ago” she argued turning into the lane for the school and groaned. “This is going to be hell isn’t it?”

“When is school not hell?”

“English Literature first” she muttered. “That old bitch has left now because of depression so we have someone new. I’m praying for hot, sexy, and intelligent”

“You’re deluded” Scott replied with a snort when they parked and he hopped out running to find Allison amongst the crowd. Stiles sighed deeply climbing out and looking up at the building wishing it would explode into flames. 

“I swear if you two make out every time I see you I will be forced to assassinate you both” Stiles cried walking up to them in the middle of the hallway interrupting their morning kiss. “I swear to god I will do it” 

“It’s lovely to see you too, Stiles” Allison said in greeting wiping away the lipstick on Scott’s mouth. Stiles groaned looking over her shoulder as a pissed off Jackson appeared looking at them. 

“Great, I’m back with you losers”

“You know you love us really” Stiles cooed and dodged a punch he aimed at her shoulder. “Come on, Jackie, we losers stick together”

“I’m not a loser, not like you, and I told you to stop calling me that” he said with a sneer while she rolled her eyes. 

“Ignore him, he’s just upset because I wouldn’t give him a blow -” Lydia said announcing herself only to be interrupted by Allison coughing loudly.

“We get it” she said with a small smile and a nod. “It’s too early for that on a Monday morning”

“I’d do anything for this to be a dream” Stiles whispered closing her eyes and jumping out of her skin when the first bell rang loud and demanding. There was an audible groan from everyone as they went to first lesson and Stiles walked in to see an empty classroom. 

“Well that’s a great start” she said sarcastically sliding into her desk and bringing out her pen to fiddle with aimlessly. Her nerves were on edge and she just wanted the day over to begin with. It was when everyone was distracted that the single most beautiful man strolled into the classroom. Stiles was sure if this was a cartoon her heart would be jumping out of her chest. The whole class went quiet, mostly the girls, and with a single look from mister beautiful face everyone was back in their seats. 

Stiles opened her mouth but no words came out as he introduced himself as, Derek Hale, and pulled out a register to say everyone’s names. Her stomach dropped when he said her name with a frown and looked up to meet her eyes. Stiles smiled softly in greeting and he nodded moving onto the next person. Her eyes drifted to Lydia who was currently pushing out her chest and acting like the flirt she was. 

It was there and then that Stiles decided being that handsome and rugged was to be made illegal. It really wasn’t fair and it made English Literature a lot more appealing to her. Her eyes travelled over his body taking in the grey shirt open at the collar and smart pants looking every bit the sexy teacher. 

The girls of the class were particularly panting and wet for him as he walked up and down the length of the class discussing the semester. It was going to be an interesting year for all and most of the boys in the class were frowning and not looking all too pleased with the new literature teacher. It was William Shakespeare’s, Macbeth, as opposed to the classic of Romeo and Juliet. It was something Stiles had a secret liking for and she kept silent as he handed everyone a script. Her eyes shot up meeting his when he dropped one in front of her lingering for a moment before walking away. 

Her heart fluttered inside her rib cage and she closed her eyes feeling like an idiot. The second bell of the day rang when an hour passed and everyone erupted talking while Stiles packed away her things and jumped when her name was called. 

“Stiles, can you stay behind just for a minute?” he said nodding at her. Stiles nodded glancing at the now closed door and slung her bag over shoulder walking to the front of his desk.

“I’ve heard about you, you’re top of the class” he said sitting in his chair. 

“I try my best”

“I’ve read some of your essays, you’re very good” he praised her with a nod.

Stiles flushed shrugging her shoulders looking down at his desk before meeting his eyes and wanted to get lost in them.

“Like I said, I try my best in everything I do, and I’m looking forward to learning more about…Macbeth” she said with a small smile. “Even though I read it ages ago”

“Oh really” 

“Yup” she replied with a twist of her mouth. “I got bored easily, the previous teacher was a bit of a bitch, and I got bored. I read Macbeth, Tempest, Romeo and Juliet, and his autobiography”

“William Shakespeare has an autobiography?” he said with a raised eyebrow. 

“I think people get bored easily. He’s interesting, great mind and that, and had a wife he didn’t really love. I think he was gay, well people would speculate but have you read some of his little sonnets and that sonnet about his dark lady was obviously heterosexual but then he could have been bisexual” she rambled and paused when he stared at her like she just told him she killed his dog. 

“I see” he murmured with a nod. 

“I better go, I have chemistry, and Harris is annoying” she said awkwardly backing away. “Later”

Stiles saluted and darted out of the classroom blushing. Derek stared at the now closed door stunned and it left a funny feeling in his stomach. Stiles slid into her seat feeling like an idiot and ignored Adrian Harris’ hateful glare directed at her. This was the only lesson she struggled in and he revelled in that when he set essays, assignments, and anything else his wicked mind wanted to do. 

“He’s gorgeous” Lydia said with a nod at break time. “He’s actually stunning, Adonis in human form, and don’t give me that look, Jackson”

“He’s not” Jackson muttered sipping from his water still looking moody. 

“He is kind of” Allison admitted and looked at Scott guiltily when he shot her a wounded look and she cooed kissing him better. Stiles scoffed in disgust getting up and going for a walk. They were right of course and he was hot topic for the first day in school. It was going to get tedious and rather quickly. Stiles sighed finding a quiet spot and sitting down watching everyone around her wondering how long the hype would last. 

*** 

“I’m so stressed out!” Stiles wailed dropping on the bed face first while Scott spun in her chair nibbling a chip. “Are they trying to kill us all? It’s been three weeks since we have been in school, three fucking weeks, and the amount of essays and deadlines is ridiculous. We’re not even in college yet. I have Harris on my ass about the chemistry project, I have Hale on my ass about my two missing essays for Macbeth, and I have Finstock on my ass for his economics bullshit”

“I’m in the same boat, Stiles”

“This isn’t a boat! It’s a submarine and I’m going under” she mumbled into her cushion. “Why are you here again?”

“Allison and I had a fight”

“Oh yeah” she muttered with a grimace. “It’ll be fine! Look at Jackson and Lydia, they are always fighting. They love and hate each other it’s ridiculous and Danny gets the brunt of it for being Jackson’s best friend. It’s kind of sad”

“This isn’t about them, it’s about me! Her dad hates me” 

“Chris is a softie at heart” she said pulling her laptop on top of the bed. “It’ll be fine, Scott, you trust me, right?”

“Sometimes” he muttered with a sneer. 

“Asshole” she said with a nod. “Look, you love her; she loves you, all that kind of crap. You always sort it out eventually. I have bigger fish to fry and my lack of motivation and concentration is at zero, Scott, a big number zero. It’s not helping that I’m knee deep in essays that need to be “a star”, okay?”

“Fine”

“Thank you” she said with a tired sigh. “Fancy watching Doctor Who?”

Scott looked over to her and shrugged in agreement getting up and dropping down next to her. It was procrastination at its finest moments as they lazed together watching reruns of Doctor Who and then Community. 

“I’d fuck Matt Smith so hard” she muttered and laughed when Scott grimaced hitting her shoulder. 

“Oh come on, you’re telling me if Karen Gilligan arrived in your bedroom, naked, horny, and wanting your cute ass you’d say no?” she said and laughed when he gave a sidelong glance with a shrug. 

“Exactly and I wouldn’t mind Arthur Darvill on the side because that awkward cuteness is right up my street. I also wouldn’t mind David Tennant” she said thoughtfully.

“Stiles!” Scott said with a raised eyebrow while she giggled squeezing her eyes shut. “You’re a little whore aren’t you?”

“Hey! I am not, I just lust after cute guys I can’t have. I daydream about people I don’t have a chance with” she said putting on another episode. 

“So is that why you stare at Hale all the time then?” he questioned looking over to her with a knowing smirk when she blushed. 

“Yes and no, I’m like every girl in the school. He’s gorgeous and mysterious plus intelligent and I got my wish first day” 

“He’s also in his mid-twenties and totally out of your league” he said casually and wincing when she elbowed him hard in his side. 

“I don’t need to hear these things! I could say that about Allison because she totally is” 

“But yet she loves me” Scott mumbled. 

Stiles glared at him and kept quiet as the new episode kicked in and hated Scott for being right. They spent the rest of the night watching the shows before the Sheriff came home and ordered Scott home and ordered Stiles to do her homework. Stiles pouted but he didn’t relent as he threatened to switch the internet off.

“I need it for my essays!” she shouted back and sighed dropping into her seat. 

“You need to do your homework, Stiles, I know you’re behind. You mumble to yourself” he shouted back whilst getting dinner ready. 

“Well don’t listen” she muttered opening the laptop lid. 

“I heard that”

Stiles rolled her eyes looking at the questions in front of her and wished she could get drunk instead. It was a long night ahead though when she eventually settled down to do them. Stiles drank several energy drinks she would later regret when she couldn’t sleep at all due to her medication and the caffeine running in her system. 

The next day was absolute hell when she dropped her head on the desk during English Literature and actually fell asleep. It was a gentle hand in her hair that woke her up and she blinked awake slowly to see Derek staring down at her in concern and the classroom empty. Stiles jerked flailing and straightened up staring up at him. 

“Um…I have no explanation” she said with a shrug. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

“I was up all night with essays, I’m usually on my game but everything has been falling away from me lately, and I had an energy drink. I’m not allowed energy drinks.” Stiles replied with a hard swallow wanting to go back to sleep. “I don’t have your essays”

“You’re passed both deadlines” he said sitting on the other desk looking at her thoughtfully. “If you need help, Stiles, then help is always there. I can offer my assistance if you wish”

“Do you have to sound so formal?” she said with a smirk. “I don’t need help, I just need motivation, quiet, and away from people”

“How about extra lessons” he suggested. 

“What?”

“I’m offering my help, Stiles, you’re top of the class, your grades are excellent, and I want it to stay that way. I’m offering extra lessons after school were you can complete the essays and I can help. It’s up to you” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“But that’s your free time?”

“I know”

“Fine”

“You’ll take the extra lessons”

“Why not” she said softly watching him bob his head and stand up. 

“Okay, we’ll start next week…how about Wednesday?” he said writing something down and handing it to her when she walked up to him. 

“That sounds okay” he said looking down at the note explaining why she was late. “Thanks…I guess”

“You’re welcome, you’re already late, you better go” Derek said perching on the end of the desk. Stiles nodded quickly leaving and glancing over her shoulder at him before heading to mathematics. Her heartbeat was too quick to be normal when she handed the note over and sat down feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach. It was the strangest feeling but she liked it. Extra lessons would help her out because even if it was her favourite lesson, everyone always needed help. 

“You look happy” Danny commented at lunchtime when she sat down and shoved a chip into her mouth. 

“It may be because I have extra lessons with the one and only mister hale and it’s awesome” she sang with a grin. 

“That crush of yours will you get you into trouble one day” Danny said with a snort. “How did you manage that?”

“I fell asleep in his lesson because I got no sleep last night and I’ve missed two deadlines” she admitted with a frown. “I’ve lost my game recently. I don’t know what’s wrong with me but everything is sliding through my hands so he’s assisting me. I don’t care what he does, I get Wednesdays with him” 

“Lucky. I’d beware of every girl out for your blood though” he mock whispered and she grinned looking around the cafeteria. It didn’t take long for the others to join them and Scott and Jackson were arguing about lacrosse as per usual. Stiles liked the little bubble of happiness in her chest and wanted to curl around it protectively. It made the day pass a lot quicker and she actually longed for next week which was the weirdest part. 

*** 

The weekend came and went which was spent mostly sleeping and doing homework. It was to her delight that it was Wednesday quicker than she imagined and she looked forward to the end of the day. 

“Can you give me a ride back?” Scott pleaded when the bell rang for the end of the day.

“Extra lessons” she replied. “Ask the girlfriend”

“She’s already gone home” he muttered with a pout. 

“Well walk home then, I’m busy” she said with a smile and headed off the classroom. Stiles knocked before stepping inside and shuffled awkwardly when Derek turned to face her surprised. 

“If you’ve forgotten this is going to be really awkward” she muttered with a nod. 

“No, no, I’ve not forgotten. I’ll be with you in a moment, take a seat” he said with a shake of his head as she sat down and waited for him. Her eyes trailed over Derek’s back as he finished tidying away and her teeth bit into her bottom lip to stop herself from saying something inappropriate. 

“So how’s your day been?” Stiles questioned with a small smile. 

“Busy, I thought you wanted to do essays”

“I do but get to know your teacher as well. It’s much more fun for me” she said gesturing at him. “Are you from around here?”

“I came here from New York. I used to live here” he said shuffling papers around and putting them onto stacks in the tray.

“You used to live here? I don’t remember anyone called Hale living here”

“It was a long time ago and my family died in an accident” he said sitting down to answer her instead. “I moved away from here with my sister and I’ve only recently returned with two friends of mine. It was by chance that this job opened to me”

“Lucky indeed, she was a right bitch” Stiles said with a smile. “So…girlfriend or wife”

Derek blinked looking over to her faintly amused while she tried to look innocent. “No and no”

“Oh my god, are you gay? If you’re gay then the universe hates me” she said desperately closing her eyes and waiting for his answer. 

“I’m not gay, I just don’t have anyone. I’m not in the dating mood as they say” he said with a snort of laughter. “Now I’m here for you to help you in extra lessons so instead of being nosy why don’t we do what we’re supposed to be doing?”

“Oh don’t be so boring! Why did you leave New York for here? It’s Beacon Hills, not Beverley Hills, and I’d rather have stayed there if I was you”

“Well you’re not me are you? I came here because it’s my home. It’s all I have now and my sister is travelling the world as we speak” Derek said thoughtfully staring down at the lino floor. “There are other reasons of course but you don’t need to know those reasons. If you’re quite done, you have two essays. I don’t want to fail you but I will if they are not done this week”

Stiles swallowed hard looking down at her desk and brought out her pad to write on. Derek watched the tic of her jaw and took in the slump of her shoulders. Stiles wasn’t like other girls, she didn’t need to slap make up all over her face, wear clothes that shown off her breasts and body, and she was altogether different. She wore a hooded sweatshirt and jeans, her hair fell naturally and curly, and she had natural beauty. 

Stiles could feel his eyes on her and looked up to catch him looking at her in soft wonder. It made something inside of her skip a beat and he looked away quickly after that. She didn’t question it and chose to concentrate on the essay at hand instead with a small smile. 

It was a long hour before she slammed down her pen and ripped out the three pages she had managed to write. 

“I hope you’re happy that I have a cramped wrist, my writing is sloppy, and I’m starving” she said handing it over. 

Derek took it from her casting an eye down it and nodded. “I’ll get it graded tonight and I want the other done by Friday”

“So is this every week or is it a onetime offer?”

“Every week” 

“Good stuff, bring food next time, yeah?” she said collecting her bag and heading out with a smirk. 

“I’m your teacher, not your servant” he called after her so she paused spinning to face him. 

“Yeah but as my teacher you need to feed me like a gerbil otherwise I just run down” Stiles said with a shrug waving a hand. “Bye-bye, Derek”

Derek opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. She was something different alright and Derek liked different a lot. It made something inside of him twist and he smacked a fist against his forehead annoyed at himself. That “different” was sixteen years old, young innocent, cheeky, slightly annoying, and very clever. It was illegal and very wrong to want that kind of different but it didn’t stop it. It just developed.  
While Stiles went to get takeout and go home, Derek got in his car and drove back to the apartment he was sharing with his two friends. It was about twenty minutes from the school and when he arrived the music was blaring. 

Isaac was lazing on the couch when he walked in and hit the pause button. 

“No, no, don’t do that!” Isaac protested and grimaced when they both heard the squeaking and moaning of Boyd and a woman together having sex. Derek wrinkled his nose turning it back on and Isaac looked at him in relief. 

“You’re back late” he shouted over the music. 

“Extra class with a student” he explained dumping his bag and coat on the kitchen side. “Have we still got that leftover Chinese food?”

“I think so” Isaac said with a shrug sitting back down and closing his eyes. “How is the school?”

“It’s fine, do you have a job?” he shouted and rolled his eyes when he grimaced guiltily.

“I’m looking, we both are, we will get the rent, Derek, we swear”

“I came here with you two because I needed friends and you both wanted out of New York for different reasons. Get a job, Isaac, I’m not your carer” he said pointing a fork at him. 

“I promise!” Isaac pleaded looking like a puppy begging for treats. 

Boyd’s bedroom door opened and Derek paused the music taking in the blonde that walked out all messy hair and a smug grin. She looked at the both of them before collecting her shoes and bag and heading out. 

“Booty call” Isaac whispered with a snort when the door closed behind her. “Boyd’s a whore now I think”

“I’m not a whore. Her name is Erica and we’ve been meeting up” Boyd said walking out in rumpled clothes. “She’s…great”

“You mean she’s a good fuck and blonde” Isaac said with a grin and grunted when Boyd pounced on him and they rolled on the floor fighting. Derek rolled his eyes again and took his food into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. The double bed looked lonely when he got on closing his eyes and listening to Isaac and Boyd fight in the other room and prayed for salvation. 

Stiles, meanwhile, was lounging on the bed at her house feeling giddy and couldn’t stop smiling. It was probably wrong but she didn’t care. She wasn’t some naïve little girl here, she knew nothing was going to happen because of age difference, the fact he was her teacher, and this was real life. It didn’t stop her fantasies though and she could happily imagine ripping his clothes off. 

The lovely thoughts were interrupted by the knocking at the front door and she walked downstairs opening it. Stiles stepped aside blinking when Scott and the others just strolled in. 

“It’s your turn for movie night” Lydia said thrusting the takeaway menu at her. 

“Why was I not consulted?” Stiles replied with a raised eyebrow looking at them all confused. “We’re not watching the notebook”

“Thank you!” Jackson exclaimed nodding at Lydia who looked away nonplussed.

“We did consult you, you just weren’t listening. You were daydreaming” Danny said with a smirk when she flipped him the finger. 

“I don’t daydream” Stiles said softly sitting down glancing at Scott and Allison looking cosy and much happier. “Life is so much better when you two are talking, seriously, it makes me happy”

The movie night ended up all of them watching Thor and eating takeaway until the Sheriff came home glancing at them all.

“Don’t you lot have school tomorrow” he said nodding at the time. Stiles smirked lazily whilst the others stood up looking tried and trudged out back home. 

“It was my turn for movie night, it’s held every once in a while. It gives us comfort in these terrible times” she said stretching out and smiling up at him. 

“You seem happier” he noted shrugging off his jacket.

“Do I? I had a good day I guess” she murmured with a shrug and longed for her bed. “I’m heading to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Night” he said fondly watching her walk up the stairs and sat down on the couch deciding to eat and catch up with some shows. 

Stiles wrapped the comforter around her like a cocoon and snuggled into it for the night blissfully accepting sleep and for the first time drifted away without anything pecking at her mind. 

*** 

“We’ve been doing this for a month now and I’m all up to date” Stiles said to Derek as they sat together in his classroom. It was near the end of October and Halloween was right around the corner. It was all Stiles birthday in November which she wasn’t looking forward to. Seventeen was such a dull age. It was overlooked, it was all about being eighteen, being legal, turning into an adult, and she couldn’t care less. 

Derek rolled his eyes at her opening his drawer and tossed her a bag of sweets. Stiles caught them in surprise staring down at the gummy bears with a grin. 

“You actually did it; you actually got me food after all this time! I think we should alert the news” she said with a giggle opening them up and popping one into her mouth. “What’s your favourite sweet?”

“I don’t like sweets”

“You freak! Okay, what’s your favourite food?”

“Meat” he said looking down at his desk as he scribbled into his journal.

“Oh my god, it’s like talking to a wall today” she muttered with a frown. “What kind of meat? Stop holding back on me, Hale”

“Steak, I like steak, I like it medium rare” Derek said after a long moment. “I thought we were done with this sharing with each other”

“Hell no, you’re my puzzle and I need to complete you” 

“Well this puzzle is tired for one night and if you’re done then you better be on your way”

“You’re so boring! I just want to talk” she murmured with a sigh closing her book and shoving it into her bag getting ready to go. It would be another lonely night at home what with everyone doing their own thing. It was weird to have friend but feel so alone at the end of the day. They had each other and she had no one. It was getting ridiculous and she pined for someone to want her and for her to want them back. 

“Fine if you want to talk, we’ll talk” Derek said after a minute of silence sitting back down. 

“Really” she questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Here?”

“If you want”

“Why can’t I remember you? Everyone knows each other in this little town, everyone knows each other’s business, so why can’t I remember you?” she said sitting on top of a desk facing him. 

“Because you were just a child when I moved, Stiles, I was fourteen so that would have made you about six or seven years old at the time” he explained. “There was an accident and it…my family died”

“Oh” Stiles breathed. “I’m sorry”

“Don’t apologise”

“So you moved to New York?”

“For a while, yes, we moved around a lot though. We always came back. New York is a wonder” he said softly. “What about you, what do you want to do after here?”

“College”

“Studying what?”

“I don’t know” she admitted with a chuckle. “I think might do psychology or art or something fun! Its college, I get to go away and have fun. I’m not staying here; I might go New York myself or go to Stanford, Harvard, or anywhere fancy”

“You’re very clever, I’m sure you can get in” 

“You say that now but I have another year to go! I could end up failing everything!” she cried dramatically. “So who did you come here with?”

“Two friends of mine”

“What are their names?” she said slowly and smiled when he looked over to her pointedly. 

“You’re far too nosy for your own good”

“I like to know things, I’m just curious”

“Curiosity can you get you into trouble”

“Not always” Stiles said softly in response. “It killed the cat but it doesn’t mean it has to kill me”

Derek narrowed his eyes at her as she jumped off and grabbed her bag popping another sweet into her mouth. Stiles hummed heading to the door before turning towards him.

“I’ll see you on Monday”

“I look forward to it” he said slowly seeing her eyes light up in wonder before she smiled and walked out leaving him alone in his hidden misery. Stiles sat in her car feeling strange but also strangely satisfied. The smile wouldn’t fade from her lips when she started the car up and drove home unaware of what was going on back in the school.


	2. Chapter 2

November arrived in Beacon Hills with a bitter cold snap as everyone moved past Halloween and started to prepare for the countdown of Christmas. Stiles was nursing a three day hangover after a Halloween party at Lydia’s. It was so like her to host one and it wasn’t the best moment when she threw up on three strangers and collapsed with Scott into a bush. It was the strangest feeling to wake up freezing, covered in vomit and booze, and Scott snoring next to her in the bushes. 

It was also saying goodbye to her sixteenth year of her life as her birthday drew closer and closer. Stiles was wrapped up in her comforter on the couch when her dad strolled in from the early morning shift to confront her about it.

“Your birthday is on Friday”

“Yeah I know” she muttered staring at the television screen. “I told you two days ago now that I don’t want to do anything and I haven’t changed my mind. Dad, no one cares about the seventeenth birthday, it’s the eighteenth that everyone has an orgy over”

“Stiles” he scolded with a look as she sat up and rolled her eyes at him. 

“Look save those dollars for next year, I want to travel the world, and I’ll be going to college around then. I think we should just get takeout, watch a film and you can let me drink alcohol” 

“You’re seventeen, not twenty one, you’re underage”

“Spoilsport!” she called after him when he walked away to make some dinner. Stiles sighed resting her head on the cushion and staring at the television screen. She wasn’t looking forward to it one bit really. Her birthdays were not as fun as they used to be before her mom died. It left a sour taste in her mouth and she sighed moving back upstairs to wallow. It left a painful feeling in her chest every time she thought about her. 

It had been an interesting week previous and Stiles was really beginning to enjoy her extra lessons. Derek was a mystery she wanted to unravel and every time he closed up she somehow managed to open him up. It was interesting to see what she could wield out of him and her little “crush” for him was growing bigger and bigger by the day. 

The next day was of course Monday and the alarm clock was the worst creation in the world. Stiles gritted her teeth smacking it to the floor and groaning as she buried her head under the pillow. 

“I’m not buying you a new one, get up” The Sheriff said knocking on her door and heading downstairs. Stiles lifted her head from underneath glaring at the closed door before pulling herself out of the warmth of her bed with a whimper. The sky was overcast and it made her miserable as pulled on her jeans and a jumper. It had Mickey Mouse on the front and it made her smile before it faded and coffee was the only important thing in her life. 

The Sheriff handed her a cup as soon as she walked in and sat down with a heavy sigh. 

“I hate school” she mumbled. 

“Yup” he said with a nod. “That is said by every teenager all over the world but your education is important” 

“I don’t need to know about chemistry, I don’t need to know about algebra. You tell me when I’m going to use an x and y in my life, please? It sucks” she said and smirked when he rolled his eyes turning away from her. 

“I’ll tell you in ten years” he said with a nod. “Now hurry up, drink your coffee, and over you go to learn about x and y”

Stiles glared at him till he walked away looking overly amused for the morning. Her sigh left her lips and she took her coffee with her as she walked upstairs to finish getting ready. Her hair was scraped back and she looked at her appearance before shrugging and heading out. 

The car journey with Scott was tiresome when he talked all about Allison and about them sneaking out together to watch the stars. Stiles imagined killing him in three different scenarios and each time was satisfying. Her mood picked up though when he ran away like a puppy to find her and Danny appeared slinging his arm over her shoulder.

“You look sad and you’re wearing a red jumper with Mickey Mouse on” he commented giving her an amused look. 

“It makes me happy in these sad times” she said with a smile and a nod. “By sad times I do mean winter coming in and ruining everything. I miss summer”

“I thought you liked Christmas”

“I do! I just like being warm” she murmured and jumped when the bell went. “Oh yay, I have English Literature”

“Do not deny that you love staring at Hale all time” he said pushing at her head gently. 

Stiles grinned batting at his hand and shrugged walking in the direction. “Cute face, cute ass, what’s not to like?”

“Goodbye Stiles” he said loudly going in the opposite direction. 

Stiles chuckled and headed into the classroom to see him leaning against the desk waiting for the class. Her lips twitched into a smile when his eyes tailed her till she sat down and she blinked innocently when his eyes narrowed. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn’t stop and she fiddled with her pen nervously. The lesson was underway and she had no idea why she was so nervous. It wasn’t like anything was happening or going on but the butterfly feeling wouldn’t fade. 

It was after the full hour that she lingered behind packing things up slowly and Derek appeared in front of her. 

“I don’t like it”

“What?” she questioned confused and stood still stunned when he pulled the band holding her up. Her hair tumbled down all curls and waves and Derek seemed satisfied. 

“You should always wear your hair down” he said handing it back to her. “Have you got the new essay?”

“I haven’t-haven’t started it yet” she said clearing her throat and slinging her bag over her shoulder. “I was hoping for some help this Wednesday”

“I can’t do Wednesday, I have business elsewhere and I can’t do Thursday because I have plans with friends. How about Friday? Unless you’re busy and we can just do it next week” he said sitting down at his desk. 

Stiles bit her lip contemplating it and nodded. “Friday, sounds good”

“You have no plans?”

“Nope” she said with a small smile and went to head out when he called her name. 

“Nice jumper” he commented with a smirk when she blushed and walked out of the room. Her hand tugged at the end of her hair and she hurried to chemistry still feeling jittery and confused. 

“Your hair was up before” Scott said at lunchtime as he slid onto the chair. 

“Yeah…apparently I should wear it down all the time” she murmured thoughtfully looking up at him and he blinked back at her confused. Stiles was quiet throughout lunch and Lydia frowned taking her hand and dragging her with her as they went to the toilet. 

“Spill”

“What?”

“Don’t give me that, you’re quiet, you are never quiet. You always have something to talk about and you’re quiet so that says something is up” she said folding her arms over her chest and nodded at her. 

“I’m just quiet! You know Monday blues and all that jazz” she said slowly tugging at her sleeve. “Am I not allowed to be quiet?”

“You’re not quiet, I mean even Jackson noticed and questioned it”

“I’m fine, I promise” she said with a small smile even though she knew it didn’t reach her eyes. Lydia frowned not convinced but let it go with a shrug of her shoulders and they walked out together. It wasn’t like she was hiding anything really. There was nothing to hide but Derek’s actions had left her confused and questioning. 

The rest of the day was like that as she stayed quiet and worked hard in her lessons instead of speaking and raising a point. The drive home was diverted as she headed over to Scott’s instead. 

“You’re acting weird today” he said as they dropped on the bed together and stared up at the ceiling. 

“How did you know you liked Allison? I mean what was it that made your head spin and your heart stop so to speak?”

“I-I don’t know, I guess when I first met her. I mean she’s different, you know? I liked that and she’s also beautiful, smart, funny, and I just felt it. It’s like there all quick heartbeats and butterflies in your stomach…that kind of thing. Is there a reason you’re asking this? Do you like someone?” he said turning on his side to look at her. 

“I’m not sure, I mean I do and then I don’t and then I realise I’m an idiot. This…person, I know nothing can happen, I know it would be wrong of me to do that, but then a part of me says fuck it and you only live once. I think I like him more than I should and he’s confusing me” she rambled and sighed deeply closing her eyes. “It’s the look in his eyes or something he’ll do that will make me flip out internally and I can’t…no, I don’t know what to say or think around him” 

“Is it someone I know?”

“No” she lied tapping her fingers on her stomach and opening her eyes. “I just needed to know from an expert. She’s all you think and breathe about. It’s actually sickening. I hate you for it because you’re happy, insanely happy, and you suck” 

Scott smiled at her happily and turned on his back. “Fancy a game on the Xbox?”

“Sure, I can beat your ass tonight”

“You cheated last time!”

“Bullshit, I’m just better than you” she cried sitting up and waiting patiently while he turned it on and sat down handing her the second control. Stiles readied herself as the game of zombies started her up. It didn’t matter what the name was. Stiles loved days like this when she could sit on her ass playing videogames with Scott without fuss or drama. 

“Beat you, again, that’s the third time” Stiles said with a chuckle and shuffled away when he went to hit her on the shoulder frustrated. 

“Because you’re a cheat”

“No because I mastered this game. I know this game, this game is me” she said blinking at him and smiling widely when he rolled his eyes at her. 

“Mom will be back soon”

“Are you chucking me out, McCall?”

“No, you can stay if you want”

“Dad’s on a double shift. I swear he wants to give me a heart attack worrying about him and his stupid overtime” she muttered fiddling with the remote control. 

“It’s your birthday this Friday, are you doing anything?”

“Nope, next year, I don’t want to anything. I just want to eat crap food, drink alcohol, and not care that I’m a year older” 

“You’re so weird, who doesn’t like birthdays?”

“Me” she mumbled meeting his eyes. “It’s not been the same since mom died. It’s always been different, I always used to do something with her and since then…I’m not bothered about the fact I’m seventeen. I’m still underage to do anything that my dad won’t slaughter me for”

“Oh” Scott murmured giving her a guilty look. “You still want a present though?”

“Yes!” she said looking at him like he was mad. “So…fancy a rematch? I like kicking your ass on this”

“Yeah” Scott mumbled starting up a new game and they both stared up at the screen battling their way through another game. 

*** 

Derek looked at his cell as it rang for the fifth time that night before answering it.

“Oh so you are alive” Laura said unamused.

“What do you want?”

“Oh baby brother, why do you assume I want something?”

“It’s you, where are you now in the big wide world?”

“Japan” she said with a sniff looking outside. “I robbed someone’s phone to make this call by the way so his bill will be huge”

“Why am I not surprised?” he muttered rolling his eyes. “Why have you travelled to Japan?”

“I’m seeing the world, I’m stepping out and climbing over mountains with strange men who smell, I’m swimming in oceans to see fish, and I’m eating food that should make me vomit but it does not. I asked you to come and you said no, you returned there”

“It’s our home”

“No, New York is our home, that place is riddled in bad memories and you return there with those monkeys. How are they by the way?”

“It’s our home, we were born here” he argued pinching between his brows. “Boyd has a girlfriend or a fuck buddy I don’t know and I don’t care and Isaac is…Isaac. He’s glad to be free of that monster of a dad and is job hunting to pay rent” 

“Good, take care of them, they need you. Have you heard from Peter?”

“He’s in Ibiza” he muttered looking out of the window. “Well from what I heard last but he had a hoard of woman and a condo”

“Typical whore” she murmured rolling her eyes. “How are you anyway?”

“Fine”

“I can sense a lie from all the way here in Japan, Derek, tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on” he protested and cursed the way his voice went up and he heard her sigh dramatically on the other side of the phone. “It really is nothing, just my mind and my heart at war and neither of them is winning”

“You like someone”

“It’s not as simple as that, Laura”

“Nothing is simple, we know that by now. Who is she?”

“Well you’re not going to know her are you?”

“No but you have a piss poor judgement on women and you haven’t dated someone in years, Derek, it’s really, really, sad and I want you to be happy” she said sitting down. “I have a feeling you’re keeping something from me though”

“You and your feelings” he muttered trailing his finger down the pane of glass. “It’s nothing; I’ll figure it out eventually. It’s just hard because…I’ve never met anyone like her in my life and she’s so…unreachable”

“No one is unreachable”

“She is, she always will be, and you don’t understand. I have to go; I’ve got essays to mark”

“Don’t hang up like this, Derek, I can help” she pleaded. 

“Bye” he said simply and hung up switching off his phone. Derek collapsed on the couch staring up at the ceiling feeling his stomach churn. Isaac decided to walk in on that moment and he closed his eyes hearing him come over and sit next to him. 

“What’s up?”

“Life” Derek mumbled. 

“It’s a bitch but we suffer through it”

“That’s your motto, not mine” 

“Well…deal with it”

“Deal with it” Derek repeated giving him an annoyed sidelong glance and Isaac looked away sheepishly. 

“Okay maybe not deal with it. You look like crap”

“I’ve had a crap day so it reflects on me” 

“Why? You’ve been acting weird for days, what’s going on?”

“Fuck, why can’t you lot get off my back for once? It’s my business, I’m dealing with it, back off” he said walking away from him and slamming the door to his bedroom hard. His temper flared inside of him and he dropped on the bed before lying back and covering his face with his hands. It wasn’t Isaac’s fault and he hated himself for making him feel like it was.

His eyes flashed open and he got up walking back out to see Isaac staring at the television screen with a vacant expression. 

“Sorry” he said sitting next to him. “Go get the vodka would you?”

Isaac flashed him a look before getting up and coming back with two glasses, the vodka, and a bottle of coca cola. Derek grabbed them off him pouring more vodka than coke and they sat back on the couch together. 

“I have a job interview” Isaac murmured poking his shoulder and smiling when Derek did. 

“Great now get it and you’re sorted” he muttered slapping his thigh. “You’ll be fine, smile and be you”

Isaac nodded taking a sip of his drink. “You know you can trust me with anything, right?”

“Sure”

“So whatever is bothering you, you can trust me to understand and keep it a secret. I won’t tell anyone. You look damn miserable sometimes, Derek, and I know it has to be out something or even someone” 

“I know” he said simply and turned to look at the television turning it on. Isaac huffed gulping down his drink and gagging a lot. Derek smirked at him amused before it faded and he focused on the cooking show instead. 

The next couple of days are in one word: hell. Derek hated his job and he even somewhat hated Stiles. It was ridiculously hard to act normal when she was literally everywhere with bright eyes, secretive smiles, and enough wit to fool him. It made him ache in ways he couldn’t explain and the fact Friday was dawning was leaving him nervous. The extra lessons with her weren’t even lessons anymore. It was about sharing stories and giving the occasional helpful hint once in a while. 

It was slowly like becoming a hazard to himself and he couldn’t help meeting her gaze in lessons and feeling something in his stomach stir. It was so, so, wrong but it seemed like his heart was slowly and surely winning the battle inside of him. 

*** 

Friday arrived finally and Stiles woke up that morning to see rain hitting the windows. She hummed content and stretched happily. It was a nice feeling listening to it before she had to get up. The only thing she was looking forward to was her extra lessons after school. 

Stiles jumped out of her bed rummaging around her bedroom pulling on a black silk top that was the nicest thing she owned in her opinion. 

“It’ll do” she murmured heading downstairs and pausing at the bottom step. “Dad?”

“Breakfast” he said nodding at the table and Stiles grinned at him. 

“You made me a fry up” she said sniffing the air and looked at the presents on the sign. “Presents I can accept”

“I thought so; you’ve not changed since you were little”

“Yeah but remember that year you got me a Barbie doll” she muttered meeting his eyes and smirking when he grimaced. 

“That poor doll” he murmured more to himself. 

Stiles smiled amused reaching over and tearing open the paper to reveal box sets for her shows and a cheque to cash. The bubble of happiness in her chest grew happier and she looked up at him with a nod. 

“Well done father of mine!” she said reaching up to kiss his cheeks in thanks.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“Cheeky sod, eat your breakfast” he said standing up and paused debating whether or not to tell her. 

“I’m going to have to be in work in the evening. There was a young woman shot on the highway and well…”

“Dad, dad, its fine, really, life goes on and like I said I-I don’t care about this birthday” she said munching her food. “I’ll be fine with Scott…oh no, maybe not Scott, he and Allison got caught sneaking out and they’re both grounded” 

“He snuck out?”

“Melissa caught him and grounded his ass for like two weeks. He’s not the brightest crayon in the box but any attempt to be with Allison has to be taken” 

“Oh” he murmured raising an eyebrow and handing over a coffee which she took gladly. Stiles grabbed her box of, The Walking Dead, and hummed with a nod of approval. It meant lazing in bed was going to be so much better with this lot to watch. The cheque was also very nice and it meant cash in the bank to do whatever she wanted. The birthday was turning out better than she expected and after collecting her stuff together she headed to get Scott. 

“Birthday girl” he said handing over a bag to her and she peered into it to see a bottle of Jack Daniels and laughed. 

“How the hell did you get that?!”

“It’s from me and Allison” he said with a shrug. “You can now get drunk”

“Aw, this is why I love you” she cooed pulling him into a hug which he squirmed away from while she chuckled stuffing it into her school bag. “That will be very handy”

“I’m sorry I can’t be there tonight, I asked my mom and she said if I asked one more time I was grounded for another week” 

“It’s your own fault! How could you have been so stupid? You lied to her and she caught you both out” she said narrowing his eyes at him while he shrugged unbothered. 

“Oh sue me for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend!”

“That’s what weekends are for! You can cuddle, snuggle, and fuck till your heart’s content” she said and snorted when he blushed. “Oh don’t even try and deny it”

“I wasn’t going to, now shut up” he muttered as the car turned into the school and went to meet the others. 

“Did you get our present?” Allison said in greeting pulling her into a brief hug and letting her go. 

“Yes, thank you”

“I don’t care that it’s your birthday” Jackson said looking bored with the whole situation. 

“I don’t care about you so we’re even” Stiles said with a smile and noticed the look of hurt before it faded to indifference. 

Lydia handed her a present and she raised an eyebrow with a smile at the perfume. 

“It’s perfect for you, believe me. Just wear it” she said proudly. 

Stiles smiled gratefully again before stuffing it in her bag to put next to the others she received previous years. Danny gave her an iTunes card which she took with great enthusiasm and looked forward to the end of the day. The rest of the day was spent waiting for something she could only hope was still on. It wasn’t the worst way to spend your birthday and Stiles had no intention of doing any work at all if she had to.

It was the end bell that finished economics and Finstock waved them away with a scowl. Stiles did wonder why the man was a teacher; he was truly a head case. 

“Where are you going?” Scott questioned when she went the other way. 

“Extra lessons” 

“It’s your birthday!” he protested while she shrugged. 

“I’m doing nothing better, Scott, so I’d rather do something worthwhile. My dad is busy with that shooting on the highway and it’s…Hale” she whispered the last word before turning on her heel and walking away. 

Scott frowned deeply before letting it go and trailing after Allison who held out her hand to him so they could spend time together before separating. Stiles knocked on the door peering in and waving a hand at Derek who beckoned her in. 

“I didn’t think you’d come”

“Why is that?” she said dumping her stuff on a desk. 

“It’s Friday so shouldn’t you be out drinking?”

“Well…” she murmured opening her bag and pulling out the bottle. “Fancy getting drunk sir?”

Derek’s eyes went wide as he took in the bottle and looked at her stunned. “You brought alcohol into school?”

“No, Scott did, it’s my birthday” Stiles explained sitting on the edge of his desk. “I know, wild right? I could be doing anything right now and here I am with you and before you complain I want to be here”

“It’s…it’s your birthday?” Derek repeated dropping the papers onto the desk. 

“Yeah, it’s my birthday. I don’t want to do anything, not really, my dad is at work, Scott and Allison are grounded, and Jackson doesn’t care apparently though I found twenty dollars in my coat I think was from him. Lydia and Danny are doing their own thing so it was either sit on my own or come here”

“Stiles, we can’t”

“Oh lighten up! It’s Friday and if you want me to drink this on my own then please be my guest” she said gesturing at him. “Or you could be awesome and join me. It can be…my birthday present” 

“This is school premises and anyone could walk in” he muttered looking at the door. 

“Then lock it” she said slowly like he was dumb. “It’s school, the moment everyone leaves the teachers are out of here”

“I…” Derek said trailing off looking at her for a long moment before bobbing his head. “Fine, lock it”

Stiles blinked stunned before turning to lock the door and smiled at him. “I didn’t know you had it in you, mister hale”

“I didn’t know myself. Why didn’t you tell me today was your birthday?” he murmured folding his arms across his chest and watching as she sat on one of the desks.

“I just didn’t I guess. It’s not really that important, today is the eighth of November and it’s my birthday. You can have that for future reference” 

“You shouldn’t be here, you should be celebrating it”

Stiles pursued her lips considering before opening the bottle and taking a sip. “Celebrate it with me the. I’ll just go home and drink this alone whilst watching the walking dead and you don’t want that. I will cry” 

Derek considered her for a long minute before taking the bottle off her and taking a big gulp. The taste was sharp and it burnt his throat on the way down. His eyes stung and he handed the bottle back to her as she grinned up at him. 

“This is going to be fun”

*** 

“Okay-okay, I have ten questions and you have to answer them honestly” Stiles murmured holding up a hand as they sat on the floor together. Stiles sprawled on the lino whilst Derek leant against the desk with his eyes closed. 

“Fine”

“What’s your favourite colour?” she said narrowing his eyes at him. 

“Brown”

“Brown?! Why-why brown?”

“It’s the most unappreciated colour and least liked so…brown” he said honestly opening his eyes to look at her all bright eyes and messy hair. “Like your eyes”

“You like my eyes?” she whispered in awe creeping closer. “Okay, question number two, what’s your deepest darkest secret?”

“Like I’m going to tell you that, Stiles, it’s secret for a reason”

“I won’t tell anyone”

“How can I know that?” Derek muttered grabbing the half full bottle taking a swig and licking his lips gently. 

“You don’t trust me? Come on, do you even have one?”

“I might do, what about you? Do you have a deepest darkest secret?” he quizzed watching her lie down and sigh deeply. His eyes travelled down the length of her and the pull of desire was dizzying. 

“No, not really, I have secrets, but nothing dark” 

“Well neither do I”

“I think you’re a liar” she whispered taking the bottle off him. “What time is it?”

“It’s nearly…half past five” he said looking at her with a pointed look. “If we get caught, I’ll get fired, and you’ll get expelled. I don’t think you want that” 

“I want a lot of things” she murmured turning her head to look at him pointedly. “Question number three, if you could have anything in the world what would it be?”

“To see my family one more time”

“Who was your first love?”

“I don’t know want to talk about that” he said quickly in response looking at the window.

“Fine, who do you want most in the world?” she whispered sitting up and looking at him with mischief in her eyes. “Come on, it can be anyone”

“Leave it, Stiles”

“Come on! Why are you so boring? You need to drink more” she whined thrusting the bottle at him. “It’s my birthday, this day is about me, just lighten up and answer my question”

Derek took it off her with a scowl and drank some more wincing a little at the sharp taste. Stiles took it back off him drinking some more and chuckling. 

“I’m so going to regret this tomorrow. I am the worst for hangovers, seriously, I’m such a terrible lightweight sometimes” she mumbled dropping down next to him. 

“I know who I want” she whispered looking at him. 

“Stiles, don’t” he warned staring down at his hands. 

“It’s wrong though” she whispered again toying with the bottle between her hands. “It’s very naughty, very, very, naughty, and I like it. I like imagining us in different scenarios” 

“Stop it!”

“Why are you telling me to stop it? You don’t even know who this is” 

“You’re drunk, this needs to stop, and I need to get home. We shouldn’t have done this” he said standing up shakily and helping her up. Stiles gripped his hands swaying uneasily and staring into his eyes. Derek swallowed when she intertwined their hands together seeing the contrast and she cocked her head with a small mischievous smile. 

“I think that’s a lie”

“It’s not a lie”

“I think it is, I think you’re scared”

“What do I have to be scared of?” he said tugging at his hands but she gripped them tight stepping closer to him. 

“I don’t know but I didn’t even say a name and you freaked out. Why did you freak out? Unless what I’m thinking is right and the alcohol in my system is right as well and…I know what I want for my birthday” she whispered pressing closer so her chest was pressed against his. Derek got his hands free sliding them down her sides till they were resting on her hips. 

“It’s you” she murmured feeling like her heart was constricting inside of her. His hands felt red hot as they held her close and his eyes were full of fear and disguised lust. Derek swallowed hard feeling the silk underneath his fingertips and pushed them under feeling the softness of her skin. Stiles gasped shakily when his fingers caressed her hipbones. 

“I want you so much; you’re all I can think about. It’s been what…three months. I want you, Derek, and this isn’t even the alcohol talking” she said shakily hands wrapping around his neck bringing him closer. Derek forced her back so she collided with the desk knocking papers onto the floor when he sat her down. 

“We can’t” he hissed staring into her eyes. “You don’t get it, Stiles, you have no idea what’s happening inside me right now and you look…you look…” he said trailing off and closing his eyes with a moan when she kissed his jaw softly. 

“I think we can, it’s my birthday. You can be my present” she murmured with a giggle and a hiccup. “I want you”

“Stiles” he whispered pained staring at her lips all pink and lush. Stiles noticed and surged forward capturing them and moaned when his hands slid up her back. Derek’s will all but snapped when the kiss turned hot and demanding. His tongue stroked against her tasting the whiskey and she moaned for more. 

“Come on…sir” she purred and gasped when he groaned pained pulling back.

“We can’t do this here”

“Where then?” she murmured.

Derek was silent considering. “Car, my car”

“Are you sure? I don’t think I can make it” she murmured and gasped when he grabbed her hand stumbling a little. Stiles grabbed her bag with a chuckle when they unlocked the door and walked through the corridor.

“Naughty, naughty, naughty” she chanted when they exited through the doors still open for the cleaners. Derek led the way to the car and she whistled getting in when he unlocked it and looked over to him. 

“Can you drive?” she murmured. “Don’t kill me” 

“Shut up, Stiles” he murmured driving them out of the car park and driving till he found a secluded spot and parked. Stiles smirked before climbing over the interior straddling his lap with a smirk. Derek’s hands clutched at her ass and she claimed his mouth once again.

“I feel so dizzy” she whispered against his lips and he nodded in agreement. “Whiskey is very, very, bad isn’t it?”

“Backseat” he insisted opening the car door and she yelped when he pushed her out. Stiles stumbled nearly falling over before tugging it open and sliding into the back. The leather nice underneath her hands and she moaned greedily when he climbed in on top of her. Clothes were tugged off desperately when his hands slid down her chest and rib cage.

“Do-do you have a condom?” she whispered when he drew back and nodded moving away to the front to get one before returning. Derek threw their clothes over to the passenger seat so she was in nothing but her underwear like him. 

“Is this your first?” he whispered staring into her eyes all blown with lust and impatience. 

“Yes” she whispered and he closed his eyes swallowing hard.

“I want this, I do, and I really, really, do, Derek, please” she pleaded kissing him into distraction as he pulled yanking down his boxers to roll on the condom. 

It was the most frightening and surrealist moment in Stiles life in that moment to be drunk, half naked, and have the most gorgeous man alive kissing her breathless and dragging down her panties. The goosebumps on her arms rose up and her nerves were on fire. Her eyes trained on him and he shushed her gently when she nodded. The first push inside of her was sharp and stinging and a side of painful. Derek hovered over her, his eyes clenched shut adjusting to her, and his hand slid down her thigh soothingly. 

Stiles wrapped her legs around his waist and her teeth bit into her bottom lip when he thrusted inside of her. The pain lingered but pleasure started to build as well and she moaned for more, her hands digging into his back and she rolled her hips questioningly. It was the right thing to do when she moaned in surprise as they rocked together. It felt like forever in her mind and the leather stuck to her sweaty back.

Derek could feel his climax building and he pushed forward while Stiles moaned and panted urging him on. There was a small voice in the back of his mind screaming at him that this was so wrong, she was underage, but he ignored it kissing her hard and desperately. Stiles was his in this moment and his hands gripped her hips thrusting deeper inside of her. 

“I’m going to…” he whispered and cried out when he climaxed. The hot white heat of it made her cry out as she followed immediately after twitching and clamping up. The orgasm spread across her body leaving her shaky and breathless while Derek slumped against her. Her eyelids felt heavy with sleep as she basked in the afterglow of it. 

Derek eased out of her while Stiles whined feeling empty. He didn’t even look as he tore the condom off and chucked it out of the window falling against the seat. Stiles opened her eyes and sat up with a hiss feeling sore already. 

“Well” she muttered looking over to him and he met her eyes. Stiles could see the guilt already there and shuffled over resting her head against his shoulder feeling sleepy and sated. Derek’s guilt left a sour taste in his mouth and stomach as he contemplated and dwelled on the fact that twenty four hours previous she had been sixteen, she was underage, and they had just had sex. It couldn’t possibly get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am British so I can only apologise if Briticisms slip in. If they do please tell me.
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek paced the length of the living room nervously and scrubbed a hand over his mouth. The guilt over what he did or better yet what they did wouldn’t fade from his mind. It was there when he woke up and when he went to sleep. It had been awkward and confusing when they woke up together in the car much more sober and dressed. Stiles had looked pale and shifty as she stood there staring at him before he drove her home. 

He left her at her house and drove away not looking back once in fear what he might see. It was a mistake. There was no doubt about that and a mistake they had to learn from, move on from, and never mention again. Derek knew without a doubt he would be fired, arrested, and most probably go on a register or sent to prison. Stiles was underage and he had taken her virginity in a drunken encounter in the back of his car. It left a sickening feeling to his stomach every time he thought about it. 

He had wanted it and every argument in his head had gone out the window when she was there. It was now Sunday evening and he was worried sick. He had her first morning in English but he knew he couldn’t run away from it. 

Isaac walked in on that moment with food for the both of them and frowned at Derek pacing the length of the room.

“You okay there buddy?”

“Fine” he replied sitting down and closing his eyes.

“Okay, well I have food and drink”

“I’m fine” he muttered holding the vodka bottle up.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? You have work tomorrow” Isaac said slowly raising an eyebrow at him. “You’ve been acting weird again”

“Well maybe that’s just how I am now” he said meeting his eyes with a nod and a deep sigh. “Maybe I’m acting weird because it’s the new me. I’m not the same man I was in New York. I’ve changed”

“Not for the worst” he muttered sitting down next to him. 

“No you don’t understand, Isaac, I-I’ve become something that everyone hates. I’ve done something that people like me would hate. I’m the worst excuse of a man” he said clenching his jaw tight. 

Isaac stared at him in wonder and grabbed the food passing it into his hands. “Eat, you’re scaring me and I think you’re a little too drunk for comfort. You’re not a changed man, you’re just quieter, weirder, and I think you need a time out”

Derek huffed amused and they both looked up when Boyd walked in with Erica kissing and heading towards his bedroom. He directed his gaze elsewhere and ultimately decided to go to his bedroom shutting the door behind him tight. He dropped on the bed closing his eyes and sighed deeply wondering what tomorrow would bring.

It was the worst feeling walking into that classroom the next day and spotting the left whiskey bottle on the floor. His heart dropped as he picked it up and quickly hid it in his drawer panicking. Derek sat down at his desk staring at the clock and wondered if she would even come in today. The hand inched towards the number twelve and the lump in his throat appeared.

The bell eventually rang and he jumped a little standing up and started to prepare for the lesson bringing out all the necessary papers. The students filed in talking loudly as they sat down and Derek’s heart constricted when Scott walked in followed by Stiles. His eyes went to the front of the class and he breathed out collecting himself. He had a class to teach, he just wouldn’t look at her, and everything would be fine. 

His first mistake though was looking over to see her looking down and doodling on a page. Stiles looked pale and small in the oversized jumper she was wearing. Derek’s stomach flipped just for a moment before continuing the lesson and pretended it didn’t happen. 

The next bell an hour later was the best sound in the world as he sat down and caught her eye for the first time throughout the whole lesson. Stiles lingered behind and he bit into the side of his cheek when she walked over to the desk. 

“How are you?” he said softly. 

“I’m fine, what about you?”

“Same” Derek murmured clearing his throat. “Look we can’t talk about this now so come by at lunchtime and we’ll talk then” 

Stiles blinked and nodded quickly opening her mouth to say something but thinking better of it as she quickly left the classroom. Derek watched her leave with a hard swallow and covered his face with his hands instead despairing over the impending conversation. 

Meanwhile, Stiles leaned against the wall of the bathroom breathing in and out shakily. It hadn’t been the best weekend in the world when she had to deal with the fact her virginity was gone and the realisation she was stupidly in love with her English Literature teacher. She could remember most of the encounter in the car and even though she ached afterwards and Derek looked like he was about to be sick it was the best experience she ever had. 

The images wouldn’t stop going around and around her head over and over again. The way he kissed her, held her, and of course the sex was the extra bonus. The alcohol hadn’t been the best way to do it but what’s done was done and nothing could change it. The only thing Stiles was dreading was Derek telling her it was a mistake and could never happen again. 

It wasn’t something she wanted to hear from him even though anything between them would be illegal and he could be arrested. Stiles looked down at her cell to see she was already fifteen minutes late and decided to skip the lesson. She threw down the lid of the toilet and sat down with a sigh. 

“Politics” she muttered grabbing her cell phone and opening a game to play on to pass the time away. 

It was when the second bell rang that her cell phone rang and she frowned answering it.

“Scott?”

“Where the hell are you? Why didn’t you come into chemistry?”

“Toilets, I was in no mood for Harris and his bullshit experiments” she explained exiting them and walking down the corridor. “I’ll meet you in the cafeteria”

Stiles hung up pocketing it and heading there. Scott looked at his phone with a sigh and waited patiently for her to arrive shooting her a pointed look when she smiled at him.

“You’re going to get detention”

“So?”

“Stiles, you don’t get detention. What’s with you today? You’ve been acting strange all weekend and we hardly spoke”

“Do we need to speak twenty four seven? You have no right to talk when you ignore me for days for Allison. I’m not objecting that of course because she’s your girlfriend and no I am not mad at you for missing my birthday. I had a good birthday. I…ate bad food and went to sleep watching Community” she said stealing his bag of chips and eating them instead. 

“I’m still sorry about that”

“You can make up for it next year when we travel the world. Do you think we can convince the others to come with me?”

“Go where?” Danny said appearing and she smirked at him happily. 

“I want to go around the world starting on my eighteenth birthday, do you fancy coming?”

“Why not” he said without care and Scott rolled his eyes shaking his head. 

Allison and Lydia soon joined them and it was Lydia who looked pissed off and huffed sitting down on a spare seat. “Jackson and I had an argument”

“Is that news to us?” Allison commented and looked away sheepishly when Lydia glared at her and folded her arms over her chest. 

“He’s being a dickhead”

“Now that’s not news” Stiles murmured and hid her face in Danny’s shoulder when Lydia turned the full force of her glare on her. 

“I’ll talk to him” Danny said pushing her away gently so she chuckled and nabbed Scott’s drink despite his protests. 

“What’s yours is mine” she argued when he fought her for it and she won with a laugh of triumph. “You see this is why you always lose”

“You’re not funny and you owe three dollars now”

“Fine, whatever, I’ll pay you back later” Stiles murmured taking a big gulp and handing it back. “You’re temperamental, are you on your period?”

“You’re an idiot”

“Rude” she muttered pointing a finger at him while Allison laughed softly taking Scott’s hand and sitting him down so he’d calm down. Stiles sat down with him rolling the bottle in between her hands debating whether or not to tell them what really happened on her birthday. Her eyes roamed over all of them bar Jackson who was probably sulking somewhere. She hated keeping secrets from them but maybe this secret was worthwhile to keep for now. 

*** 

Stiles knocked on the classroom door at lunchtime scanning down the empty hallway before going inside. Derek looked up at her from where he was picking at his sandwich and gestured at her to sit down. 

“You wanted to see me” she said grabbing the chair and sitting down in front of the desk watching him carefully. He licked his lips nervously and she knew what was coming. 

“I wanted to see you because we need to talk about what happened on Friday. I want to know if you’re okay, really okay, it’s a big deal, Stiles” 

“I’m fine, really, it was a little overwhelming afterwards but I got over it and here I am” she said playing with her fingers avoiding his eyes. 

“It was a mistake, Stiles, you have to know that. Whatever I feel, whatever you feel it doesn’t matter because it’s wrong and illegal. I could go to prison for what we did”

Stiles huffed amused looking away from him and towards the window. It was an overcast day again and it felt like her mood. 

“Just what every girl wants to hear that their first time was a complete mistake” 

“I’m sorry, Stiles”

“Yeah” she murmured with a nod. “I bet you are”

“It was never meant to happen. We were drunk, mistakes happen, and this was one of them. I could go to prison; you could be excluded or worse. I don’t want that for either of us so we keep this on the down low and we tell no one. It’s for the best and you know it is” he said leaning forward to look into her eyes. 

“I bet you’re now going to tell me how we’re teacher and student, our age difference, and how they’re other boys out there for little old me” she muttered slamming the pencil she was fiddling with onto the desk. “I’m not some little kid, Derek, I know what’s up, and I know this was a mistake but I just didn’t want to hear it. I wanted to have sex with you drunk or not I just didn’t think it would ever happen. I’m not stupid. But-but I didn’t need to hear it from you. I do have feelings you know”

“I was going to say that yeah and I am sorry I said it was a mistake but -” he said cutting off when she glared at him. 

“Don’t…don’t even bother. I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m hungry, and I know everything you want to say to me” she said picking up her bag. “I won’t tell anyone. I’m not insane”

Derek bit the inside of his lip when she saluted walking back out and he pinched between his eyes with a sigh. Stiles stood in the corner hidden from view and blinked back the tears forming at the back of her eyes. Her chest was tight as she clenched and unclenched her hands fighting back the urge to cry. 

“Fuck” she whispered sniffing deeply and breathed out going to find the others. Danny was playing with his iPod when she walked over and he pulled out an earphone looking at her in concern. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine” she murmured sitting down next to him with a sad smile. “Just feeling like shit”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No”

“Do you want to skip the rest of school and get drunk?” he suggested and she looked over to him in surprise. “Jackson is the same as you, he’s miserable because Lydia isn’t talking to him, and you’re miserable because of…whatever. I say we get out of here and get drunk” 

“I’m a good girl, I don’t get drunk and skip school” she said with an innocent look on her face while he raised an eyebrow. “Dad will kill me if he finds out”

“Well he doesn’t have to find out, does he? Look you don’t have to if you don’t want to but we have economics next. I don’t know about you but I’m in no mood for Finstock” Danny muttered wrapping the earphones around his iPod and pocketing it. 

Stiles debated before shrugging her shoulders and giving in. “Why not”

Stiles gripped his hand as they went to find Jackson in the locker room brooding and sulking. 

“Come on, Jackie, we’re going to get drunk” she said pushing her hands into her pockets with a smile. Jackson raised an eyebrow looking between them both. 

“I told you to stop calling me that” he muttered grabbing his stuff. “Come on then!”

Stiles pressed her lips together amused as they snuck out of school and left the premises heading to the woods. Danny brought out a bottle of vodka passing it over to her which she took taking a big gulp. Jackson yanked it over despite her protest and drank some down with a gasp of satisfaction. 

“Fuck I needed that” he murmured. 

“What did you argue about?” she murmured softly sitting down and leaning against the tree. 

“It was nothing, just stupid stuff. It was her fault not mine” Jackson responded digging a small twig into the dirt attempting to be indifferent about it.

“Oh so it’s all Lydia’s fault when she’s the one calling you a dickhead”

“She’s high-maintenance! Clingy and shit” Jackson argued while Stiles scoffed handing the bottle to Danny. 

“This is Lydia Martin; it comes with the job description. She’s beautiful, intelligent, high maintenance and all good things. Lydia is perfect for you Jackson but you two can’t see it with this constant fighting” she argued and gestured at Danny who cocked his head at him in agreement. 

“Traitor!” he cried looking offended. 

“I want your happiness” Danny said putting a hand over his heart. “She’s right though, Jackson, she’s perfect for you”

“She’s one in a million girls who want me”

“Oh and your some god now” Stiles cried pointing at him. “You’re not everyone’s type”

“Yes I am” 

“What’s the smell? Oh I think its bullshit” Stiles argued snatching the bottle back and taking a sip. “You need to fix whatever it is because like Scott and Allison you are meant to be”

“Why are you crying over my relationship? Worry about your own. Oh, wait, you don’t have one because no one wants you” Jackson said cruelly smirking at her. 

Jackson yelped rubbing his shoulder when Danny hit him hard shaking his head.

“That was uncalled for. I’m in the same boat here and I’m worrying about you. You two aren’t good apart, you sulk, and she becomes a bigger bitch. 

“Oh and that’s just making me desperate to get back in her good books. You know what I’ll give her? The sex is good” he said.

“There’s a reason you’re an asshole” Stiles murmured looking him up and down. “I’ll give it to her that she can do so much better but she doesn’t do better. Lydia is in love with you sadly enough and one day when she leaves you for good you’ll realise what a complete bastard you are” 

Jackson scowled deeply but didn’t answer back as the bottle of vodka did the rounds and she felt tipsy soon enough. 

“It’s true though…no one wants me” Stiles mumbled picking up fallen leaves and throwing them into the air. “How pathetic is that? I’m newly seventeen and haven’t been in a long term relationship”

“Plus a virgin” Jackson murmured with a snort. 

Stiles swallowed glancing over to him and Danny who narrowed his eyes at her confused. 

“You-you are still a virgin aren’t you?” 

Stiles swallowed hard feeling a little sick and held up a hand before darting forward and vomiting behind a tree. Jackson pulled a face of disgust when she stumbled back sitting down and leaning against the tree with a sigh.

“Well that sucked ass” she murmured closing her eyes. 

“It’s vodka, you’ve had like…six mouthfuls, and how are you throwing up?” Jackson questioned her and threw the mini twig in her direction. “You suck, Stilinski”

“Fuck you, Jackson”

“I’m way too sober for that” he muttered narrowing his eyes at her. 

“You’d fuck me?” she said blinking and training her eyes on him.

“If I was drunk enough”

“What…” she said trailing off when Danny coughed loudly shaking his hands and head. 

“This conversation is getting way too weird for me so let’s please stop it right now before I throw up” he said looking between them.

Jackson sighed deeply swigging from the bottle and handing it over to Stiles who refused shaking her head at him.

“What’s the point in getting drunk if you won’t drink the goods?”

“I’ve just thrown up!” 

“Live a little” he dared waving the bottle at her. Stiles glanced at Danny before grabbing it and taking a mouthful. She winced in disgust handing it back and gasped looking up at the sky. 

“If my dad sees me like this he’ll kill me. I don’t do this, I have a reputation! I’m the sheriff’s daughter; the sheriff’s daughter doesn’t get drunk with her two friends in the woods. Scott will kill me as well. He’s like my brother sometimes” she said with a long sigh. “That overbearing brother though who stops you from having fun. I love the guy but…he’s so protective. I’m not a little girl”

“He just wants to look out for you”

“McCall is a loser” Jackson injected and cried out when Stiles kicked him.

“He’s not a loser! He’s our friend”

“Your friend”

“Why do you deny your love for us?”

“Because I’m forced to be there by Lydia”

“You’re such a bad liar!” she hissed shaking her head. “You’re here because you want to be and your best friend is here too”

Stiles pointed at Danny currently lying on the floor who waved a hand signalling he was listening and her eyes went back to Jackson.

“You actually love us all but your Jackson ego gets in the way making you look like an asshole and a bastard to everyone who cares about you. You’re really not” she said taking the bottle off him. “Face facts, we’re stuck together like glue”

“Well give me the solution to unbound then”

“Bullshit” she muttered with a pout. “I feel so sick; I’m going to regret this” 

“But do you feel better?” Danny questioned.

“Not really, I still feel like shit! Why are you men so mean? I mean, seriously, why do you treat women like you’re something you’ve just stepped in”

“It takes two to tango” Jackson mumbled shutting his eyes. “It’s not just guys; it’s you girls as well. You’re not so innocent”

“I didn’t say we were!”

“You implied it was just men”

“Oh you know what” she muttered struggling to stand and pointed a finger at him. “I don’t have to justify myself to you, Jackson Whittemore, I’m going home”

Stiles turned in the direction of home stumbling a little and hummed attempting to find her way home the best she could. It didn’t take long before they caught up with her to help her back home. Stiles was grateful as they walked home. 

“He’s a liar, he loves us” she muttered when Danny helped her inside and Jackson was lying on the grass making her laugh. 

“You bet sober up, I think this was a bad idea” he whispered and she giggled with a nod. 

“It was the best! I love you guys”

“Lightweight” Danny mumbled pushing her down on the bed. “Go to sleep”

“I do, Danny, you’re just the best” she whispered petting his head before passing out. Danny shook his head amused before walking down and looking at Jackson near enough passed out. 

“It was one vodka bottle and look at you” he mumbled helping him up and wrapping an arm around his shoulder while Jackson whined about Lydia and grass stains.

*** 

Stiles was having a bad week altogether. English Literature was awkward as hell, Derek would barely look at her, and the extra lessons were cancelled. It was strange how much she needed them now. It wasn’t just school affecting her, it was her body. Stiles mood was all over the place and she could go from happy and smiling to wanting to hurt someone and moody. Her breasts had become tender and sore to touch which was confusing and questionable. Fatigue had struck her and she often found herself coming in from school and going straight to sleep.

“What’s with you lately?” Lydia questioned eating a cheese and salad sandwich which made Stiles want to puke as she walked away.

“I don’t know it’s probably my period on the way. I think we all turn into nightmares then” she explained with a shrug.

There was the odd ache and cramp, discharge that made her worry as she stared at her panties in disgust before chucking them in the washing basket, and no sign of the period. It was making her snap constantly and even Scott was keeping back and leaving her to it. 

“Is everything okay?” The Sheriff asked one night when she refused to eat dinner because the smell of turkey burgers was making her feel sick.  
“Period stuff” she said softly and smirked when he wrinkled his nose walking away. Stiles smile faltered and she sighed deeply rubbing her forehead because of another headache. The first week disappeared slipping into the second week and her symptoms wouldn’t suffice. 

Stiles was sat in English Literature watching Derek walk up and down the length of the classroom talking passionately about Shakespeare. It made her want to kill him and she narrowed her eyes at him every time he passed her. The lesson was pure torture and her breasts were killing her. It was enough for her to snap grabbing her bag and to storm out of the lesson. 

The rest of the class watched her stunned and she ignored Derek shouting her name in surprise. Stiles walked down the length of the hallway until she found an empty room and slid inside to sit down and just breathe. The door of the classroom opened though and she sighed staring at Derek who was looking at her in concern.

“Stiles, what the hell was that?”

“That was me storming out of the lesson because if I heard one more line from Macbeth I was going to scrape your eyes out” she said with a smile before it faded. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m just a little…moody and I feel weird. It’s girl problems”

“Girl problems” he repeated.

“If you don’t know what I’m talking about then you need to leave” she said with a sigh slapping a hand over her eyes.

“I know what girl problems are, Stiles, I have an older sister”

Stiles looked up in surprise at that. “I didn’t know that or I forgot. What’s her name?”

“Her name is Laura and she is travelling the world as we speak”

“Cool”

“You need to come back to lesson”

“I don’t want to! I have the headache from hell, my breasts are killing me here, and I feel like I want to vomit all over your pretty face” she said with wide eyes. 

Derek narrowed his eyes at her thoughtfully before opening the door. “Well off to the school nurse, you can’t stay in here all day. If you’re ill you can go home”

“Well aren’t you so thoughtful and caring after ignoring me for weeks” she said snatching her stuff and walking to the door. “It’s almost like you care”

“I do care”

“Funny” she murmured meeting his eyes and swallowing hard as she exited heading to the nurse’s office. Derek watched after her for a long moment before heading back to the classroom. 

“Where is she?” Scott said looking up at him with concern shining in his eyes.

“Nurses office, now can we focus please?” he called to the rest of the class.   
Stiles stood in front of the nurse’s office before changing her mind and heading to reception.

“I’m not feeling too well, I have aches everywhere and I want to vomit” she said to the lady behind the desk who looked startled as she ate chocolate.

“Sure, whose class are you supposed to be?”

“Mister Hale, he knows I’m here” she lied with a small smile. “I just want to lie down”

“I’ll sign you out for the rest of the day but…” she said trailing away as Stiles walked out of the main doors heading to the car park. Stiles got into her jeep tossing her bag aside as she drove all the way home. 

The house was of course empty when she arrived and she ran upstairs grabbing her laptop. The first thing she did of course was type into the search bar, “tender breasts, tiredness, cramps” and clicked enter. The first result made her heart stop as she stared at the early pregnancy signs link. Her heart beat fast in her chest and she scanned the rest of the list seeing questions about PMS or early pregnancy symptoms. 

Stiles covered her hand with her mouth and pushed the laptop away to look at the calendar on the pin board. Her eyes went to her date she was supposed to have her period and her heart constricted when she realised it was two days late. She was never late. It was always a day early or on the day but she was never late. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” she chanted feeling panic build in her chest and she breathed shaking her hands. “I can’t be, I can’t be, no, no, no, it’s wrong. We used protection; it’s just my first late period” 

Stiles bit her lip not believing a word she had said and sucked in a breath before grabbing some money and her car keys. Her head felt stuffed with cotton wall as she sat in the car driving to the local supermarket and walked down the aisles till she found pregnancy tests. It felt like her heart was in her stomach when she reached out for a Clearblue pregnancy test. Her hands were shaky scanning the aisles and she darted to a spare counter not paying any mind to who it was till she looked up and gasped.

Her eyes locked onto the town gossip, Irene Robinson, once she got her claws into a juicy story then the whole town would know before the day ended. Stiles watched as her eyes widened taking her in and looked down at the pregnancy test in stunned horror. Her mouth opened to beg her to not tell anyone but nothing came out because it was useless. Stiles threw the right money down, grabbing the test, and ran out of the store as quick as she could. The tears in her eyes were forming but she bit her lip ignoring it as she drove back home. 

Stiles arrived and grabbed her cell sending a message to Scott telling him to get here and get here now. She was shaking and panicking when she sat on her bed staring at the bag and glanced at her cell to see one new message from Scott telling her he would be there in fifteen minutes. The smile on her lips faded after a moment and she brought her knees up hugging them to her chest. 

It was actually twenty minutes later when Scott arrived using the spare key and let himself in. He frowned walking up the stairs and paused at the sight of her huddled on the bed looking vulnerable and scared.

“Stiles, what is it? What’s happened?”

“I-I lied to you, I, um, there’s something you should know. I…I did something on my birthday. It wasn’t supposed to happen but we drank that whiskey you gave me and I’m attracted to him, hell I think I’m in love with him some of the time, and we went to his car and…Scott, I lost my virginity on my birthday” she muttered looking up at him. 

Scott gaped at her flabbergasted and sat down on the bed. “Who? Who was it?”

“That-that doesn’t matter, I lost my virginity, we used a condom, but…but I’m late, my period is two days late, I have all the symptoms for…for pregnancy” she said grabbing the plastic bag and holding it up. “I might be pregnant”

Scott paled staring at her as she dropped it down. 

“I could be late I don’t know, I’ve never had these symptoms for my period before. I feel like I want to kill something and happy as anything the next, my breasts are sore and I keep getting the odd ache or cramp. I-I don’t know”

“Take it, you have to make sure”

“What if I am?”

“Then we deal with it, go take it” Scott said handing it to her. 

Stiles pressed her lips together with a nod getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom. It was strange pulling out the kit and reading the instructions before grabbing the two of them to pee on at the same time. Stiles felt sick as she finished peeing and took them with her into her bedroom. Scott looked at the sticks as she sat down next to him. 

“What if I am? What do I do? I’ve just turned seventeen two weeks ago. I-I can’t have a baby! I can barely look after myself, well I can, I’ve raised myself since mom died but this…he’ll be the father”

“Who is it?”

“I can’t tell you” she murmured meeting his eyes. “Not yet” 

“You’ll be a mom”

“Don’t”

“If you are, you will be” he said when she looked away from him and down at the stick in her lap facing down. 

“I can’t look, I can’t, I can’t do it, Scott, I can’t see what’s on there” she whispered closing her eyes. “You do it, you look”

Scott stared at her for a long moment before reaching over and turning them both over and exhaled slowly. 

“Stiles” he whispered looking back up at her. “Look at them”

“I can’t”

“Stiles, look at them” he ordered watching as the tears slid out from her eyes and she looked down opening her eyes. The “pregnant” positive on both made her gasp throwing them down and breathing harshly.

“They’re wrong!”

“They’re not”

“I can’t be!” she shouted at him and broke down with a harsh sob when he collected her in his arms holding her tight rocking her back and forth gently. Stiles cried into his chest whilst Scott held her tight feeling her shake and sob harder with each breath. Scott got his cell out sending a quick message to the others and dropped the cell down resting his cheek against the top of her head. 

“What am I going to do?” she whispered pulling back and looking a mess. Her hair was stuck against her face and her eyes red with tears. Scott swallowed hard sorting her out and cupped her cheeks staring into her eyes. 

“We’ll deal with this”

“How” she whispered.

“I don’t know just yet but we will” 

“Did you…did you tell the others?”

“They’re coming over” he muttered and wrapped his arms around her again when she leaned against his shoulder. 

Scott was hesitant as he glanced at her. “Who’s the father, Stiles?”

“Fuck” she breathed pressing her face into his shoulder. “Everyone is going to know. I ran into that bitch Robinson…the town gossip…everyone will probably know that the sheriff’s daughter was buying a pregnancy test” 

“You can deny it, tell everyone it was negative”

“What would be the point? I’ll start showing soon enough” she murmured. 

“So you’re keeping it?”

“I don’t know” Stiles whispered. “I don’t know what I’m going to do” 

“You’ll have to see a doctor”

Stiles was silent as she closed her eyes listening to him breathe in and out slowly. She jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on the front door and he stroked a hand down her arm before going downstairs to let them inside. Stiles swallowed waiting for them and looked up when the four of them entered the room looking confused and a little breathless. 

“What’s going on?” Lydia said looking between them. Allison bent down after noticing the sticks on the floor and gasped staring at them in horror. Danny looked over her shoulder and looked at them before looking at Stiles with wide eyes. 

“You’re pregnant?!” he exclaimed.

“How is that possible?” Jackson said taking one gingerly. 

“How do you think?” Lydia said with a scoff. “Sex, Jackson, Stiles had sex and now she’s pregnant”

“We used protection though” Stiles whispered biting her lip. 

“It must have broken or…one little sperm got free and got the egg” Allison said breathlessly.

“I know how I mean…I thought she was still a virgin! She’s not even dating someone; did you just get someone and fuck them?” Jackson said with a snort. 

Stiles blinked tears slowly falling down her face and Scott turned towards him with a cold expression and anger no should test. 

“If you have nothing fucking good to say then get the hell out of here and don’t come back. This is no time for jokes, games, and hateful words, Jackson, she’s our friend and she’s pregnant! She needs us more than ever and if you aren’t going to be here for her than get the fuck out”

Stiles stared at him in surprise as he breathed out in a big gust and looked at her. Danny sidestepped them all sitting down and brought her into a big hug. Stiles clung to him gratefully whilst the others sat down with her and surprisingly Jackson who had kept his mouth shut. 

“You have options” Lydia said gently. 

“Options, so I abort my baby or I have the baby and give it up for adoption” she said looking at them all. “I…I can’t abort the baby”

“Why?” Allison said softly touching her knee. 

“Reasons, just personal reasons, I can’t get rid of the baby and I don’t know if I can live knowing that I’ve gave my baby up to some family despite how much more they could take of it” she said looking down at her hands. “I guess there’s one option”

“We’ll be here for you” Lydia whispered taking her hand and squeezing it tight. 

“Yeah” Jackson said surprising her as she looked up and gave him a small sad smile before looking away. 

“I have to tell my dad and…” she said trailing off as she thought of Derek and telling him she was pregnant. It left her feeling sick at his reaction and she knew he wouldn’t take it well, he could even ask for an abortion. 

“I think you should go the doctors first, check everything out, and get some advice” Scott said softly when she met his eyes with a nod. 

“Will you come with me?”

“Of course I will”

“Okay” she said with a hard swallow and a nod before accepting Allison’s hug. 

“So…baby names?” Jackson said in question and everyone turned towards him before striking out and hitting his arm while he yelped falling off the bed. Stiles bit her lip amused and knew she shouldn’t be feeling like this after discovering she was pregnant but despite everything that was going to happen, the changes it would bring, at least she had them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos! 
> 
> They really do mean a lot and encourage me to write these 6k chapters. 
> 
> Who knew gender swap could be so fun to write?


	4. Chapter 4

“Did you ring the doctors?” Scott said as they sat in his room eating pringles. 

“Yeah, I have a morning appointment. It looks like I’ll be skipping school, again, and thankfully my dad doesn’t know. Do you know how scared I was when he came in yesterday? He said I looked like a deer caught in the headlights and laughed. I nearly shit my pants! Scott, he’s going to kill me. I’m seventeen and pregnant. I should be on that show”

“You need to be sixteen”

“I was sixteen nearly three weeks ago and now I’m nearly three weeks pregnant” she hissed. “He will kill me, I can see it, I can see him flipping out, demanding to know who the dad is, and who seduced his underage daughter to have sex. I mean, what is my life? I have sex for the first time and end up pregnant. You’re the one with the girlfriend and so is Jackson and Lydia and Danny can’t have children because he’s gay. I should give the baby to him; he and that Russ guy can raise my baby” 

Scott looked at her with a soft expression and pointed a pringle at her. “You’re going to be an amazing mom”

“I’m not, oh my god, that sounds so fucking weird” she said with a moan covering her face. “How can I be a mom? I’m…me. I’m the annoying, hyper, ADHD riddled daughter of the sheriff who can tell a good joke once in a while. How can I raise a child?”

“Because you’re you and you’re amazing. You under estimate yourself, Stiles, yeah you’re those little traits sometimes but underneath that you’re smart, you’re caring, you’re loving, and you’re going to be amazing because it’s you” Scott said rambling and looking at her. “This baby is going to the luckiest baby in the world”

Stiles bit her lip staring at him and leaned over slapping him on the arm hard. 

“You’re going to make me cry! I cried myself to sleep last night. I am so hormonal and moody I feel like a fucking yo-yo” she said while he whined at being hurt. 

“Are you going to tell me who the father is?”

“No because he doesn’t know yet and I can’t tell you first can I?”

“Who the hell is it though? You mentioned liking someone but I have never even seen you with a different guy. The only time you’re with a guy is when you’re…” Scott said trailing off with narrowed eyes and looked at her. 

“Tell me what I’m thinking is wrong”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, I’m not a mind reader” she murmured reaching in the tin to get another pringle out. 

“The only time you’re even with a guy who isn’t me, Jackson, or Danny is when you’re with Derek Hale in your extra classes and don’t think I haven’t seen the way you look at him” Scott muttered breathing deeply in and out. “He looks at you the same way and I thought it was creepy at first but I’m starting to think it all makes sense. Why-why didn’t I see it before?! You-you went to his lesson, Stiles, it was your birthday, and you had the alcohol, and you went to see him” 

“Scott –” 

“Is Derek Hale the father of your baby, Stiles?” Scott cried interrupting her. 

“It’s complicated” she protested when he stood up to get away from her. 

“Oh my god, he is, isn’t he?” Scott cried turning back around to face her. 

“Scott, please, just listen to me” she pleaded holding up her hands. “Yes, okay, yes he is the dad and we did have sex in the back of his car when we were drunk. I should have told you but I didn’t know how you would take it. You can’t tell anyone, no one must know, you can’t tell the others either” 

“Did he force himself on you!?”

“No! Oh my god, Scott, do you think I’m stupid enough to let that happen?! We had sex because we like each other and we had enough whiskey in our system to think it was okay to do it! Derek used a condom and the condom broke somehow. I need to tell him myself and I need to tell my dad before the whole town finds out and he discovers it from someone else” Stiles argued looking into his eyes to see conflict raging there. 

“Fine, fine, but if he comes near you again…”

“He won’t! We know it’d be wrong, illegal, and blah blah blah but he still needs to know he’s going to be a daddy sooner or later” she said patting his chest and sitting back down on his bed. 

“Derek Hale, you had sex with our English Literature teacher, Stiles” he said with a snort sitting down next to her. 

“It was amazing sex” she said glancing over to him and biting her lip amused when he rolled his eyes at her. “It was amazing drunken sex in the back of his car. Our baby was made in the back of a car. That’s not very romantic” 

“Screw romanticism!” 

“It’s true though!” 

“I think you have bigger things to worry about” 

“Yeah” she murmured with a sigh. “You’re still coming tomorrow?”

“I’m there” he replied gripping her hand and squeezing it gently in response. 

Stiles smiled at him gratefully before falling back and lying on his bed with a groan. Scott dropped down next to her and they lay there in silence staring up at the ceiling. Stiles was one hundred per cent nervous about tomorrow but not as scared at the fact she would have to tell both Derek and her dad she was pregnant. 

*** 

“You look pale” The Sheriff commented the next morning and she jumped out of her seat a little staring at him.

“I’m, um, fine, I’m fine, and where are you going? You have a day off” she said looking at him in confusion.

“The store? We need food”

“No! Oh my god, no, I’ll go” she said standing up shaking her head. “You need to rest, okay? You work too much; I’ll get the food after school. You just relax, put your feet up, and we have enough food to last us till I get back” 

“Okay…” he said slowly with a raised eyebrow. “You want me to rest the whole day?”

“Yes! Just relax and stop me worrying about you keeling over working so hard all the time. You deserve it, so please just relax” 

“Okay, Stiles, okay, I’ll relax if you will” he said holding up his hands and passing the money over to her. “Do you need a list?”

“I know what to get us” she mumbled pocketing it. “I live here you know”

“Yeah but knowing you, you’ll come back with pop tarts, Gatorade, and curly fries” he said ruffling her hair. 

Stiles smiled at him until it quickly faded when he left her to go sit down and turn the television on to watch morning television. Her chest felt tight as she collected her stuff together and left the house. Her appointment was at 10am that morning and when she went to get Scott they got breakfast first. 

“No coffee”

“What?” she said looking at him stunned. 

“You’re pregnant, you can’t have coffee” Scott said and ordered himself coffee and her orange juice instead. Stiles opened her mouth stunned when he returned sitting opposite her. 

“I’m going to have to get baby books aren’t I? Find out the dos and don’ts of pregnancy” she whispered glancing around the café. 

“It’s nothing major, you can’t eat shellfish, you can’t have soft cheese, you can’t have caffeine so no coffee and no energy drink and limited fizzy drinks. It all can lead to still birth and miscarriage. You need to exercise regularly, wash all fruit and vegetables plus eat healthily for you and the baby. No alcohol and no smoking at all because it’s bad for the baby, well you can have a glass of wine but that’s about it, and take vitamins”

“How do you…how the hell do you know this?”

“My mom is a nurse” he said with a grimace and looked up with a smile when he brought them bacon and toast. Stiles smiled at her gratefully before turning her attention to him. 

“I have to do all that for nine months?! I’m going to be pregnant in the summer, I will be nine months in July!” she hissed covering her face with her hands. “I hate him; I hate him for doing this to me” 

“It won’t be so bad”

“It won’t be so bad? Do you know how hot our summer is? I am going to be a whale in the middle of summer” she hissed digging into her breakfast. “I hate him”

Scott shook his head at her amused as she ate her bacon and toast with a fierce scowl on her face. It was silent between them as they ate and Stiles whined pitifully when Scott drank his coffee down and she sniffed her orange juice in disgust. 

“Think of the baby”

“The baby is all I’m thinking about” she muttered drinking it down with a sigh. “Come on then, let’s go and see what’s happening inside of me. I only hope I’m right otherwise I’ve been worrying about a baby that doesn’t even exist” 

The doctor’s surgery is semi busy as they book in and wait for the doctor to call them in. Stiles glanced at the people around them paying them no mind as they cough and look uncomfortable in the small waiting area. Her nerves are on fire because of the lack of medication and the fact Scott texted her first thing to tell her not to take Adderall. Her impatience was getting the better of her and it was her relief when her name was called and she dragged Scott inside. 

“Hello, my name is Doctor Masters as you may know; I see you’ve booked an appointment with us because you think you might be pregnant”

“Yeah, I, um, I took a home pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant” she said sitting on the chair. “I had sex for the first time three weeks ago and we used protection but I don’t think it worked”

Doctor Masters nodded eyeing her for a moment before turning to her computer asking her for her personal details including her real name. Stiles handed it over with a hard swallow glancing at Scott who squeezed her knee reassuringly. 

“You’re seventeen” she said looking over to her. 

“Yes” Stiles murmured looking down at her hands. 

“Okay, I want you to go lie on the table for me, Stiles” she said in a fake cheery voice that sent alarm bells going off in her head. It was her eyes that were judging her as she hopped up on the table and laid down lifting up her shirt as she got the equipment ready and squirted the gel onto her stomach. 

“It’ll be a little cold but it’ll warm up” she said distractedly before pressing the wand to her stomach brushing it along her flat stomach with narrowed eyes before nodding. “Pregnancy test was right, you’re about three weeks pregnant, congratulations” 

Stiles swallowed hard when she removed the wand from her stomach and handed her a paper towel. Scott was at her side immediately and squeezed her hand hard when she cleaned up and sat up exhaling shakily. 

“Are you the father?”

“No, no, I’m just her best friend” Scott protested with wide eyes. 

“The father doesn’t know” she muttered getting off and moving to sit down at the chairs near her desk. 

“Well you should tell him as soon as possible because this is his responsibility as well as yours” she said turning to face her. “You have a big decision on your hands that should not be taken lightly. I take it this unexpected pregnancy?”  
“Well yeah! I’m seventeen”

“Indeed, you’re very young, you’re barely an adult, and I’d like you to take these” she said handing over leaflets. “Having a child can affect you and your life. There are options available to you and I would like you to take them seriously”

“Oh yeah, options, kill my baby or get rid of it. I think those options can go to hell” she said with a fake smile at the doctor. “You get paid how much a year and you’re telling me I have options such as abortion and adoption? You have no idea what is going on in my head right now and yes I am scared shitless because I have a little foetus growing inside of me. I’m going to have a baby in eight months’ time and I’ll be an underage teenage mom with a little baby dependent on me. You, meanwhile, will be happily sitting at home with hundreds and thousands of dollars locked away in a nice tidy bank while you revel in what you have. I see no wedding ring so no marriage and no photos of kids so no children. You can take your “options” and shove them up your ass” 

Stiles threw them at her and got up storming out of the room whilst Scott followed after her stunned. Stiles was seething as she walked out of the clinic and stood outside breathing in the cold air. 

“Um, wow” Scott murmured looking at her. “What was that all about?”

Stiles gave him a sidelong glance and walked away whilst he followed.

“There are reasons why I don’t want to have an abortion, Scott. The reasons are to do with my mom and the fact that this baby could be the only baby I ever have. If I abort it like it’s nothing and then in five or ten years’ time when I want to have a baby and I can’t…what does that make me? I can’t give the baby up for adoption because I couldn’t live with myself knowing I gave them up like they meant nothing either” she ranted stopping when they reached the car. “The only option is to have this baby”

“But do you want it?” Scott urged. “Stiles, there’s a difference between wanting a baby and having the baby because you feel you need to. The doctor was right about it changing your whole life because it will. You’re going to be a mom but the real question is do you want the baby?”

Stiles was silent as she considered it staring at her reflection in the window screen before turning fully towards him. 

“Yes, I’m so, so, so scared and I have every right to be but last night when I was crying and dealing with the fact I could be pregnant…I imagined this little baby with his eyes or my eyes staring up at me. I imagined him or she completely dependent but also loving me because I was their mommy and I…liked it”

“Well that’s that” he said with a shrug. 

“Holy shit” she whispered looking back at her reflection. “I’m going to have a baby and I have tell my dad and Derek”

“Yeah” Scott mumbled patting her back while she whimpered pushing her forehead against the glass. 

*** 

Derek sat at his desk rolling a pen between his teeth wondering why Stiles hadn’t been in his lesson today and had disappeared yesterday without a word. It was worrisome that Scott was missing too and he had no way of contacting her to see if anything was wrong. The day was dragging and he saw no end when he eventually opened his lunch to eat it. His cell phone rang again and he glared at the caller id of Laura wanting to speak to him.

He loved his sister but sometimes the constant calling was annoying and irksome. His mind was elsewhere as he thought about Stiles and the last time he seen her. She was pale and her symptoms odd. He hadn’t known Laura to be like that when they were younger and he sighed deeply answering the phone.

“You know I actually thought you were dead for like a second” she said the moment he answered.

“You’re very annoying” 

“I love you too”

“What do you want?”

“I’m checking in! Why are you not worried about me?”

“Because you’re like a cockroach, you always come back”

“That is a horrible thing to say about your dear beloved sister” Laura said in fake horror. “I’m in France!”

“You were in Japan yesterday!” 

“I couldn’t stand it anymore and that guy found me demanding his phone back and well…I had to get the fuck out of there! How are you though really?”

“I’m fine” he said closing his eyes. “But can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot”

“You know your time of the month, what are your symptoms?”

“My symptoms” Laura repeated in a disbelieving voice. “I don’t know, I get spots, cramps, and I eat the house out before it comes”

“Do you get….sore…breasts?”

“What? No, why are you asking me this?”

“It’s for someone I know. The person I know has sore breasts, ache and cramps, a headache, and wants to be sick” he repeated and felt very uncomfortable.

“Okay” Laura said with a snort of laughter. “Well tell this said person that they better think about getting a pregnancy test because that’s not period symptoms but more like bun in the oven” 

Derek felt like heart had dropped into his stomach as he listened to her laugh and ramble on about French people and how they smelt as well. The buzzing in his head wouldn’t fade and he hung up on her talking before leaning back in the chair slowly taking it in. Pregnancy, Stiles could be pregnant, and it was the scariest thing to imagine. Derek was up on his feet pacing the length of the classroom as he attempted to digest it and wondered if she really was. What would he do? Would she keep it or abort it? If she did keep it, could he be a part of the baby’s life?” 

Stiles, meanwhile, walked into the school at lunchtime with Scott in tow finding the others at the table. They all jumped into alert when they came and sat down with them.

“Well?” Lydia murmured touching her arm and Stiles nodded quickly.

“It’s there, three weeks, the doctor was a bitch, and I’m pregnant” she whispered and glanced around the cafeteria to see the odd person staring at her and whispering. “Does everyone know?”

“We’ve heard the odd rumour but we’ve managed to keep them down” Jackson said with a nod looking at the others with a cold glare. “But that bitch Robinson’s daughter is in this school and she’s told the odd few. I think that the whole school will know before the day is out” 

“Oh fuck” Stiles whispered closing her eyes. “I-I better go see the teachers I missed this morning, they’ll tell my dad otherwise. I’ll lie”

Stiles glanced at Scott as she walked out and he nodded at her as she walked away from them and went to see Derek. It was the most terrifying walk of her life as she stood outside the classroom door and knocked. Derek jumped when she peered in giving him a small brief smile before stepping inside.

“Stiles” he said with a croak in his voice before clearing it. “Come in”

“I wanted to explain why I wasn’t in lesson this morning”

“Why was that?”

“I had a doctor’s appointment” she said stepping closer to him. “Are you okay? You look really pale”

“Just….just, um, realisation and, um, why-why were you at the doctors?” he said stuttering his way through the whole conversation and sitting down on a desk. 

“I had to check something out before I came here and I -”

“You’re pregnant” he said interrupting her and she stared at him open mouthed before it snapped closed.

“How did you…?”

“Your symptoms, I spoke to my sister who said those symptoms were a sign of pregnancy, and no I-I didn’t tell her about you before you say it. Are you pregnant?”

“Yeah, three weeks” she said with a nod while he breathed out shakily and shook his head starting to pace the room.

“How are you pregnant? We used protection!” he hissed not looking at her. 

“It must have broken or one little sperm got free, I don’t know, Derek, but I am pregnant and of course it’s yours” she said desperately. 

“Are you keeping it?”

“Yes” she said with a nod and a clench of her jaw. “So don’t you dare ask me for an abortion or that you’ll pay for it because I will not abort this baby” 

“I wouldn’t ask that of you but you’re seventeen, Stiles”

“Yes”

“Do you think you can raise a baby?”

“Who knows, I guess I’ll find out when I give birth” she said with a shrug. “I want the baby, I want my own little baby, and this could be the only baby I could ever have. I can’t get rid of it like it’s unwanted because it is wanted. I know you’re the father and I fully acknowledge that but people can’t know”

“I know” he said with a nod sitting back and covering his mouth with both of his hands thinking hard. “We can’t tell anyone, you’ll have to deny and ignore when they ask about the father, but don’t…don’t say it’s anyone else’s Stiles. I couldn’t bear that. I just need to get my head around it”

“Well it’s happening and it’s real. Our little “mistake” in the back of your car has gotten me pregnant” she said folding her arms across her chest. “The whole school will find out by the end of the day because Irene Robinson was the one who served me at the checkout counter. I have to tell my dad, I have to tell him I’m pregnant, and my whole reputation will be ruined! Everyone is going to hate me” 

“No one is going to hate you, Stiles”

“Oh but they will!” she cried sitting down on a desk as well. “You’re being oddly calm about this. You do realise you’re going to be a father”

“Oh I know” he muttered nodding over and over again. “Like I said it’s just taking a while to sink in” 

“I cried all night, it’s still sinking in now. I can’t believe this is happening to me, how is this my life? I don’t even know if I can complete high school and go to college. Who’s going to take me when I have a baby on my hip?”

It was silent between them as Derek stared at a spot on the floor and Stiles grew uncomfortable before standing up to look at him.

“I better go, it’ll look weird if I am here for ages” she said softly.

“What’s your cell number?” he said looking up at her. “Just in case anything happens” 

“Oh” she murmured and grabbed a piece of paper scribbling it down and handing it to him. “Just send me a text so I have your number”

“Okay” he agreed pocketing it and staring at her. 

“I’ll see you around” she said with a small smile before heading to the door and walking out. Derek was left alone as he stumbled off the desk and slid down to the floor staring at nothing. It was the worst feeling in the world as he stared into space and the crushing reality of him getting a seventeen girl pregnant bore down on him. Stiles was right about him being strangely calm when inwardly there was a war screaming and burning inside of him. It was like the horror of it hadn’t hit him and the realisation that in eight months’ time give or take he would be a father to a son or daughter. 

Stiles would be the mother of his child and she was barely an adult. She was on the cusp of adulthood and still had a year of school left before college applications came in and she left. The problem with that though was even though it was a shock he still wanted to be a part of their life. He couldn’t be that father who abandoned his child because he was scared. 

Derek swallowed scrubbing his hands down his face and breathed out slowly. Everyone had a choice and this was his. It didn’t matter how they did it but he would be a part of their life no matter what.

Stiles found the others waiting for her and joined them ignoring the looks she got.

“Is it true, Stilinski?” a voice shouted with a cackle of laughter. “Are you knocked up?”

“You shut the fuck up before I make you” Lydia shouted back. 

“I need to get out of here, I need to tell my dad” she mumbled walking away and down the corridor. “How am I going to tell him?”

“Well its better coming from you then some stranger on the street talking about” Allison said trying to comfort her. “He’s your dad, he’ll be angry but he’ll be there for you”

“Angry is an understatement when he’s going to murder me for this. Do you know how many talks we’ve had about sex? I’ve lost count. It’s his worst nightmare me being pregnant and look what’s happened!” she hissed dramatically. “You do it for me”

Scott held up his hands when he looked at her. “This is your talk, not mine; I’ll have to deal with my mom when she finds out”

“Everyone is fucking finding out!” she muttered angrily when a group of girls passed laughing and looking at her in judgement. Stiles bit the inside of her cheek as she got her bag and headed towards the doors. 

“Stiles, wait!” Danny shouted after her when she walked out of the doors heading to the car park. Stiles tuned them out getting into the car and shoving the key in as she drove home and parked sitting in the driveway for a long minute. The front door opened revealing her confused dad and she climbed out of the car waving a hand at him. 

“What are you doing here? Are you sick?”

“No, go inside dad” she said following him in and locking the door. “I have something to tell you”

“Okay, tell me” he said standing in the living room with his arms crossed. 

“I don’t know how to even begin” 

“Well you’re kind of scaring me kid, so just tell me” he said with a hard swallow. “Is it school? Are you getting bullied? Is it drugs or alcohol?”

“No, no, and no” she whispered. “I just want you to know that it wasn’t meant to happen, okay? It was a mistake, well not really, we both wanted it to happen and he said it was a mistake which made me feel like shit. I just want you to know that…that we used protection” 

The Sheriff blinked at her still confused and she sighed deeply closing her eyes. 

“I had sex on my birthday dad” she said watching his eyes widen in horrified realisation. 

“No”

“Dad…”

“Stiles, please, please tell me that this conversation is not because you’re pregnant” he said desperately. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered sitting down heaving on the couch.

“Tell me you’re not pregnant!” he shouted at her so she flinched and bowed her head. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, dad, please you have to believe me!” she pleaded when he turned away from her covering his mouth with his hand. 

“You stupid, stupid, girl, Stiles, what the hell were you thinking?! You’re underage! You shouldn’t even be having sex and now you’re turning around and telling me you’re pregnant!” he shouted at her so she crumbled biting her lip. “Who’s the father?” 

“I can’t tell you”

“You will tell me, you will tell me right now! Is it Scott or one of the others?”

“No, oh my god, he’s like my brother, they all are, and Danny is gay!” she cried staring up at him. “I can’t tell you! I’ve only just told him and he’s in shock! The father doesn’t matter at the moment…”

“It matters when whoever this is has impregnated my daughter, my underage daughter, how could you have been so blind, Stiles?!”

“We used protection and we were drunk” 

“That’s not an excuse!” he shouted loudly enough for her to flinch back again and his hand flew out smashing a glass against the wall. “How many weeks are you? Two or three weeks give or take?”

“Yes”

“Then you can have an abortion”

“No” Stiles said with a hard swallow looking up at him. 

“Stiles, do not argue with me about this! You’re a child, you’ve just turned seventeen and you have your whole life in front of you. You can graduate, leave school, go to college and have a life. You’re too young to become a mother so an abortion is the only way forward”

“No! You can’t make me dad! How can you even suggest that?” she shouted back at him while her eyes swam with tears and they slid down her face. 

“I’m looking out for you, I want what’s best for you, and you need to make the right decision”

“I want this baby!”

“You’re just a child yourself” he snapped looking out of the window.

“You know it could be hereditary” 

“You got pregnant on the first try, Stiles” he argued closing his eyes. 

“Yeah and this could be my only try! How many months, years, and time did you spend longing for a baby? The doctors told you it was hopeless and mom couldn’t get pregnant but you kept on till she fell pregnant with me. You told me she cried for a week and wouldn’t let you touch her because she was scared she would lose me. The doctors called me a miracle and then they said she wouldn’t carry me long term, they said I could die in the womb, they said everything in the book but she did it, she had a healthy baby girl” Stiles argued standing up and walking till she was stood next to him. “They told her that was it, they told her I was a miracle and that she couldn’t have any more children because her womb and tubes were too damaged” 

“You are not your mother, you’re fine, she wasn’t, and we planned for you. This is a mistake, that baby is a mistake and you can easily get pregnant again when you’re older and in a relationship” he said with narrowed eyes looking at her. “Don’t throw away your life”

“How is having a baby throwing away my life? Yeah, I got pregnant first try but what happens in the future when I can’t? What happens when my due date comes and I have aborted this little life wanting to come into the world but I threw it away because of a life I haven’t lived” Stiles said softly and sniffed wiping away her tears. 

“There is no justifying this, Stiles, you are pregnant, you’re underage and pregnant, and I want you to consider having an abortion” he said turning to look at her with the coldest expression. His eyes were expressionless and it left a sour feeling in her stomach as she turned away from him shaking her head. 

“This is your grandchild!”

“Stiles, stop it!”

“You’re asking me to consider aborting my child, dad”

“I’m asking you to be the smart girl you are and make the right decision”

“What if the right decision is the wrong one? I could regret this for the rest of my life!” she argued turning away from him to look at the picture on the mantel piece of herself and her mom. “She wouldn’t want this, you know she wouldn’t, she’d be angry but she’d never try and force me into an abortion!”

“She’d be disappointed in you just like I am!” he shouted at her. 

Stiles bit her lip closing her eyes and letting the tears spill over down her cheeks. It was like a punch to the chest hearing those words and there was nothing worse than hearing when a parent was disappointed in you. 

“It’s not even my fault, its life, I used protection, I got drunk and had sex, and it’s not a big deal” she murmured. “It’s my baby, not yours. Why can’t you be there for me? Why can’t you be angry and upset but be there for me? You’re my dad and I need you to be there for me no matter what”

The Sheriff looked exhausted as he sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. Stiles sat down on the floor watching him carefully and kept her silence just this once. It was awkward and tense between them as he digested the new information and Stiles played with her fingers. 

“I cried when I held you for the first time” he said breaking the silence looking over to her. “Your mom went into labour in the supermarket, she was screaming, effing and blinding everywhere, and we got to the hospital and she was so worried. Elena was so scared that you’d be sick, disabled, or even still born. It was her crying that got to me as she sobbed her way through half of it and when you were born…it was the happiest moment of our lives”

Stiles blinked stunned leaning forward and listened intently to the story she had never heard before.

“You were born, you came into the world screaming so loudly and it was the single best sound in the world. Your mom held you and she cried again, she refused to let the nurses take you until they persuaded her. It was when she was asleep that I held you. You were so small, so silent, and blinking these blue eyes at me because all babies have blue eyes at that time and…” he said trailing off with a shake of his head. “You don’t understand love until you hold your child for the first time. It is the scariest and most overwhelming feeling”

“I knew when I held you for the first time that that you became the single most important person in my life and I would always love you no matter what you do. It’s the same for now. I will always love you and I will always be there. I just want what’s best for you, Stiles, because you’re my daughter and my only family member left. I lied when I said your mom would be disappointed in you, she’d be upset, but never disappointed” 

Stiles’ breath hitched as she pushed herself up and darted over into his arms. He grunted at the force of the unexpected hug and he hugged her back tight. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so, sorry, I am, I really am, dad, I wasn’t expecting it to happen but it has and now I’m pregnant. It’s not going to just go away because I want the baby. Yeah, I’m seventeen, yeah, I’m still in high school, but I can do this” she said breathing in his familiar smell. 

“Are you going to tell me who the father is?” he said when she pulled back to look at him.

“I can’t”

“Why not”

“Because…because it’s complicated. Just-just please trust me? Please? I will tell you but not now” she pleaded putting her hands together in sign of prayer.

“Fine” he murmured closing his eyes. “Are you sure? Are you one hundred per cent sure you want this baby?”

“You sound like Scott…yes, okay, yes” 

“Then you’re in for a tough ride kid” he said meeting her eyes. “I can’t force you to do anything but you have to know this will be tough”

Stiles swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded going back into his arms when he hugged her again and she shut her eyes letting him hold her. 

*** 

Isaac and Boyd returned home after a night at the bar to see the flat dark and turned it on to see Derek sat on the couch drinking from the vodka bottle again.

“Hey, you okay?” Boyd said dropping his keys on the side. 

“Fine” he mumbled with narrowed eyes. “Just going to be a dad”

“What?” Isaac said softly in confusion approaching him. “Did you just say you’re going to be a dad?”

“Yeah, I slept with a girl and girl is pregnant with my baby, my baby boy or girl, I’m going to be a dad” he said slurring his words a little and frowning when Boyd took the vodka bottle away. “Condoms don’t work, they just don’t work, and she’s pregnant. Isaac, she’s having my baby”

“Yeah, yeah I get that” he said patting his knee and looking at Boyd with wide eyes. Boyd shrugged and turned towards the kitchen to make him a cup of tea because coffee would probably make him suicidal. 

“Who’s the girl?”

“I can’t say”

“Okay, how many weeks?”

“Three” Derek muttered closing his eyes. 

“Is she keeping it?”

“Yeah” he muttered looking at him. “I asked her and she said she was having the baby”

“Wow, okay, are you going to be a part of the baby’s life?”

Yes, yeah, I’m going to be there. I have to be there for the baby and for her because she’s…she’s young and beautiful and smart and intelligent and she’s going to be amazing but she needs my help” he said looking at Isaac who nodded giving him a hesitant smile. “I’m going to go be sick now”

Derek stumbled up going into the toilet and both Isaac and Boyd grimaced hearing the wet sounds of his vomit hit the bowel. 

“Who is it?” Isaac whispered looking up at Boyd. 

“I have no idea, I guess we’ll out sooner rather than later though” he said giving him a pointed look and handed him the tea as they sat together contemplating over the fact that everything would be different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading plus comments and kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Slut”_

_“Whore”_

_“Skank”_

_“Tramp”_

Stiles had heard them all. It was around the whole school and nearly all of town that she had bought a pregnancy test and of course without even asking they knew she was pregnant. The names were hissed at her as she walked down corridors keeping her head down and trying to stop the only four who stuck by her down from attacking back. The teachers even looked down at her, Harris revelled it in as he spoke about failing students, failing classes, and looked at Stiles with a cold smirk. The only teacher in the whole school who didn’t give a shit was Finstock. Derek was a whole different subject and he often appeared out of nowhere during breaks and took her away from it all and into his classroom. The first time it happened had been weird enough.

“So who knocked you up, Stilinski?” someone sneered shoving her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise it was any of your business” Stiles said defending herself as she shoved her hand away. “Touch me again and I’ll rip those pretty fake extensions out and we’ll see who the real tramp is”

“You little bitch…” she sneered moving towards her when Derek appeared shouting at them and the four strangers soon disappeared. Stiles swallowed watching them walk away before looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t need your help” 

“You’ve gotten it, come on” he urged tugging on her elbow.

“I’m not an invalid you know” she argued when they walked into the classroom. “I can defend myself from a pair of fake bitches who think they know what’s what in my life”

“What if they shoved and hurt you or the baby?”

“I’d be fine!” she protested and frowned when he handed her a bottle of apple juice. “What is this?”

“Apple juice, it’s healthy, it’s for the baby” he said looking a little awkward as he stepped away and she smirked up at him. 

It had been three weeks since everything had come back and it had been one hell of a ride and it wouldn’t stop. Whilst dealing with the whole school looking down at her she had a dad who was working constantly and wouldn’t be around her. It broke her heart that she barely spoke a sentence to him all day. The Sheriff would come in, ignore her, make dinner, ignore her, shower, ignore her, and go to bed. Stiles was left to deal with her mood swings, her heightened sense of smell and the overwhelming urge to vomit every morning and throughout the day. 

She was now six weeks pregnant and according to her research from the internet the baby was a size of a pea. It was growing every second and it was the strangest feeling.

“You’ve kept your distance for weeks, you have text me four times total, and now you’re giving me apple juice” she said opening it up and taking a sip. “You’re hot and cold”

“I have to keep my distance, Stiles, and I want to make sure you’re okay, you’re both okay, and I can’t draw attention to that” he said rolling his eyes at her while she grinned at him. 

“You do realise the baby is the size of a pea or a lentil as the websites say” Stiles said putting the juice into her bag and folding her arms over her chest. “I’ve had no morning sickness yet, pure nausea, but no actual vomiting. I’m the moodiest and happiest bitch alive and my body aches. I’m fine, baby is fine, and we’re all fine” 

“You say that but your eyes speak a different story”

“Well…my dad is ignoring me. I think he’s still ashamed of me, he can barely look at me, and if I talk about it he walks away. I can’t walk anywhere without someone staring at me, calling me a slut or a whore and telling me I should be ashamed of myself. I have teachers in this hell hole telling me I should prepare for the worst and that I might not be able to complete this year or next year. I’m going to be dragged into the head teacher’s office soon” she ranted and bit her lip when tears sprang to her eyes. 

“I am…barely two months pregnant and I’ve never had this much stress in my life. Scott tells me if I stress too much I could miscarry and I don’t want that. I don’t want to miscarry. I just…I’m not a bad person. I’m not”

Derek circled the desk bringing her closer and cupping her face to stare into her eyes. 

“Listen to me, you’re not a bad person, you’re better than anyone else out there because they’re judgemental dicks, Stiles, and they have the upper hand. They see you, a seventeen year old girl who is pregnant and keeping the baby. In their eyes, it’s wrong, it’s shameful, and they act on that. You’re strong, I know you are, and you can do this. You can keep your head up and smile your way through it”

Stiles stared at him stunned, her lips parting as her eyes roamed down his face, and her hands circled his wrists gently. The hum of arousal was flowing through her and she leaned forward just in time for someone to knock at the door. Derek lurched back leaning against the wall and Stiles turned to see an angry Scott storm in. 

“Are you okay? Why are you here with him?” Scott spat glaring at Derek who narrowed his eyes at him confused. 

“I’m fine! He brought me in here to talk, Scott, and he’s allowed to do that, remember?” she said hitting his shoulder. 

“You stay away from her” Scott threatened glaring at Derek.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to speak to me like that, Mr McCall, so I’d gladly ask you to watch your tone or you’ll be serving detention for a week” Derek threatened with a smug smile. 

Scott deflated a little still glaring and tugged at her arm. Stiles pulled back with a huff and gently shoved him towards the door. 

“Go, I’ll be there in a minute, Scott, just go” she ordered watching him struggle before giving in and storming out. 

“He knows?!”

“Yes, I told him, well I didn’t, he just worked it out for himself. He’s the only one who knows. It’s literally the three of us who know that you’re my baby daddy” she said with a bright smile. 

“You’re not funny”

“I am all wit and humour” she said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Thank you though for what you said. I’ll try my best but people know how to get you down when you’re feeling pretty low about yourself”

“You’ll be okay”

Stiles didn’t reply as she left him to it and rolled her eyes at Scott waiting for her with a scowl on his face.

“Don’t give me that look, I had four bitches on my back, he swooped in like a superhero, gave me apple juice, and talked to me” she said as they walked down the corridor.

“Well you should have found me! Who were they?”

“No idea, I’ve never spoken to them in my life, Scotty, but everyone has the upper hand because I’m the shameful skank remember?” she said with a snort of laughter going to find the others. 

“Well tell us instead of hiding it away. Stress is bad, Stiles, especially when you’re pregnant” he said when they found the others. “It’s Christmas break tomorrow”

“Oh don’t remind me” she murmured sitting down next to Danny. “You guys are getting no presents, every penny I have is for little old me. I can’t even get my dad a present and that’s saying something”

“Don’t worry about it” Allison said with a smile. “I haven’t got a lot either” 

“You have enough to worry about. You have to get all the baby stuff, crib, bottles, diapers, pram, car seat, clothes, and everything else that a little baby will need” Danny said and met her eyes when she looked at him. “Your dad will help”

“Oh my god, you think about the baby, but you don’t…you don’t think about everything they will need!” she said looking at them all with terror.

“I’m sure the father will help” Scott said looking over to her. 

The others exchanged glances with each other before Lydia gasped pointing between them.

“He knows who the father is, you know who the father is and we don’t?!” she said looking outraged. 

“I will tell you! I haven’t even told my dad yet” she argued while everyone glared at Scott and she knew later on they would drill him for information. 

Stiles bowed her head considering that and knew Derek would want to be a part of the baby’s life because he could. He had rights towards it but how would everyone react when the truth eventually came out? Stiles couldn’t face it if Derek got arrested and went to prison because of her. 

It would be the worst possible thing to happen and even with a choice every child needs a father. Stiles would not deny that to her own and she sighed deeply looking up at everyone passing by. It would be Christmas soon and Stiles wasn’t looking forward to it. She would be around eight or nine weeks around Christmas time and the thought of it didn’t sound appealing. 

Like her birthday, Christmas was an awkward and tense affair. It hadn’t been the same since her mom died all those years ago and Christmas dinner was a cooked chicken and vegetables. The presents were limited and the day was rather depressing. Usually, Stiles would steal a bottle of alcohol and drink herself stupid until she fell asleep but that wasn’t happening this year. 

School ended quickly after lunch and when she got home her dad’s car was in the driveway. Stiles sighed deeply collecting her bag and went inside smelling food cooking. She sighed preparing for another night of silence and awkwardness as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey” she said softly in greeting when he looked up looking straight at her. 

“How was your day?”

“Shit” she said honestly. “I’m the most hated person in the school, everyone is talking about me, and no one wants to be near me. It’s like you can catch pregnancy or something”

“I know, I went to the store, and you’re not the only one. It’s more pitying looks though” he said stirring the sauce he was making. “Little old ladies coming up and saying how sorry they are, how young you are, how you’re throwing away your life, and who was the father of my daughter’s unborn child”

Stiles swallowed hard looking down at the table instead of him. The Sheriff sighed deeply turning to face her. 

“I told them very kindly to shove off and it wasn’t any of their business” he said giving her a pointed look when she looked up and smiled at him.

“Oh please tell me the very kindly shove off was actually “fuck off, you old bint” because that would be so awesome” she said in a mock prayer and laughed honestly for the first time in weeks when he rolled his eyes but let out a snort of laughter.

“I was very polite, I am the sheriff. I can’t afford to tell nosy old ladies to fuck off now can I? Oh, and language, you may be shooting into adulthood head first but no language like that in my house” 

“Sorry” she murmured with a small smile feeling happy he was actually talking to her. 

“Dinner will be ready in fifteen, go wash up” he said with a nod in her direction. Stiles turned on her heel walking away and heading upstairs with a small smile on her lips. It was the strangest but nicest feeling to see him kind of talking to her again and she dumped her bag on the bed. 

Her eyes went to her full length mirror and she stood to the side pulling her top tight. There was no bump yet which she was kind of thankful for. Her research shown that every woman is different and some women can start showing really early or really late. Stiles hummed and grabbed a t-shirt folding it in a way and stuffing up there to see what it would look like. It wasn’t the best representation and she sighed tugging it out and chucking it aside. 

The bump would come in its own good time and she pulled on some sweats and a jumper before going back downstairs.

“Spaghetti and meatballs” she said walking into the kitchen.

“It was your favourite when you were a little girl”

“Yeah and then it was sausage and mash, then it was garlic bread, and then it was lasagne. I was always changing my mind” she said sitting down at the table. 

“Well you need to eat full meals, drink plenty of water and juice, you need to keep healthy so that…baby will be healthy” he said licking his lips and not meeting her eyes.

“You’re still pretending it doesn’t exist aren’t you?”

“How can I when it’s shoved into my face every day?” he snapped looking up at her. “I can’t even go to the store without someone looking at me, coming up to me, whispering behind my back. Stiles, you’re the talk of the town” 

“It’s not my fault that this lot get a story and dig their greedy little hands into it!” she protested sitting back. “I have Scott telling me not to worry about it, I have certain teachers telling me I’m strong and I can do this, and then there’s you! I am so sorry I am making life so difficult for you when you go to the store, dad. Do you know how strained it is now between us? I feel if I breathe near you you’ll freak out” 

“I don’t know how to handle this!”

“Handle this like my father!” she shouted angrily. “Stop treating me like I’m some hobo who’s knocked up and living in your house, this isn’t going to go away, and I am having this baby. It’s your decision if you want me out of here then I’ll start looking for somewhere else to live but stop ignoring it”

“I don’t want you to move out, Stiles, you’re too young anyway. I’m just…I am still getting my head around the fact you’re pregnant kiddo. It’s a lot to take in and digest. I’m not a fool and I know what’s what” 

“Then treat me how you did six weeks ago when I wasn’t pregnant”

“I wish you’d tell me who the father is”

“All I can tell you is, he’s gorgeous, like this baby is going to be stunning, seriously, and he has a job”

“So he’s older?”

“Yes?”

“How much older?” he said carefully stabbing his fork into the meatball and eating it. 

“Dad, I told you I will tell you”

“When will you tell me?”

“When you’re holding your grandchild” she said with an innocent smile picking up her fork and started to eat her dinner.

“That’s not fair. I deserve to know who he is, Stiles” he argued with a deep sigh.

“You really, really, don’t. Dad, we agreed not to tell anyone. That includes you and everyone else because it’s too complicated”

“Is he married?”

“No!”

“Well he’s older, how much older?”

“Dad, please leave it” she pleaded looking up at him. “Please?”

“Just tell me one thing; will he be there for you and the baby?”

“I think so, I don’t know yet, because we haven’t discussed it. It’s new, like you said, we’re all just adjusting” she said twirling the spaghetti around her fork. “I need to book an appointment for my first scan so I can see how the little one is. I think it could be between eight and fourteen weeks if I read it correctly. The internet is a wonderful place”

“Do you want me to come?” he said after a long minute of silence between them.

Stiles looked up at him stunned and nodded. The Sheriff nodded and looked down at his plate still continuing to eat his dinner. It was silent after that as he ate his dinner and went off to work. It left Stiles alone as she did the dishes and sat on the couch wrapped in her comforter. She watched the television feeling a little subdue when someone knocked on the door loud and demanding. 

“Alright!” she snapped yanking it open and stood back when Lydia came in with bags. “Lydia, what the hell?”

“I am your fairy godmother, I will be here for you no matter what happens, and right now we’re going through these. Close the door, it’s freezing out there” she said yanking the grey beanie hat off her head and sitting down. Stiles closed the door with a sigh walking to sit beside her and looked at the bags with a raised eyebrow. 

“What is this?”

“Prenatal vitamins, you can’t get everything from food. The two most important are folic acid and iron. You need to take these. Oh, and I got you some ginger biscuits and ginger-ade. That will help with your nausea and you’re soon to be having morning sickness and some anti-nausea tablets I found” she said handing them over to her. “You’re going to get stretch marks so I got you some body butter but stretch marks are fine anywhere. I also made a list!”

Stiles stared at her with wide eyes when she got really animated and she could see the fire in Lydia’s eyes to help and serve. 

“The dos and don’ts of pregnancy” she said presenting it proudly. “Are you eating healthily?”

“Kind of”

“No more fattening foods, no more caffeine, and I would recommend regular exercise. Swimming or even a fifteen minute jog in the morning. It’s healthy and keeps you both healthy and growing strong. You have limited foods now but don’t worry, it’s not a lot, and have you booked an appointment yet?”

“It’s on my to do list”

“Good, is your dad paying for your health insurance?”

“Um, I think so, well I can’t” Stiles replied breathlessly staring down at everything. “Isn’t this a little too much? I’m still in the early stages, Lydia, I could still miscarry”

“Don’t you dare think that way, Stiles, you’ll be fine. These things need to be addressed otherwise they’re just sitting in the pile of your to do list” Lydia said with a smug smile. “We’ll go shopping after Christmas or…maybe before! You need new clothes, new underwear, new maternity clothes; you’re going to get big. They will be needed”

“Okay”

“You will need plenty of sleep as well” Lydia murmured jotting something down on the piece of paper before handing it to her. “Get that appointment booked, you’ll be able to see baby, and they’ll tell you more. You’re probably going to need needles”

“I don’t like needles” Stiles whispered feeling overwhelmed. 

“No one does, so can I know who the dad is now?”

“What? Lydia, I haven’t told anyone. Scott guessed who the father is and I confirmed it. I don’t want anyone to know, not yet, and I feel really sick right now. I just want to go to sleep, okay?” she said putting everything in a bag and staring at her. 

Lydia sighed thoughtfully and pointed a hand at her. “When you do tell me, I want to be the one who knows first”

“Fine”

“Good stuff”

“Do you want me to pay you back?” she said gesturing at the stuff and blinked when she laughed holding up her dad’s credit card.

“That’s what it was for, he knows about you, my mom said to take it easy” she said rolling her eyes and sorted herself out. The lip gloss came out and Stiles felt incredibly plain in front of her when she finished fluffing her hair. 

“Call me if you need anything”

“Sure” Stiles mumbled when she left with a wave of her hand and closed the door behind her. Stiles sat in the silence of the living room before standing up with the bags taking them upstairs and sorting through them. It did make her smile that Lydia was looking after her. The bottles were placed on the desk and she put the ginger next to her bed. 

Her bed looked incredibly comforting as she climbed into it and let her head rest on the pillow. It was bliss as she lay there in comfortable silence before drifting away into a heavy sleep.  
*** 

Isaac was in the middle of the store getting some food together when he heard two teenage girls talking in one of the aisles. 

“Oh come on you must have heard”

“The sheriff’s daughter, Stiles Stilinski” she said with a snort. “I always thought there was something odd with her and now she’s pregnant. Who do you think the father is?”

“Who knows? It could be anyone, the little slut; some people are saying it could be that McCall person she’s always hanging around with”

“Maybe but still…who would want her as a mother?”

“No one” 

Isaac heard them laughing as they moved away down the aisle. His eyes narrowed as he peeked around watching them leave and go to the checkout counter. He collected his items together and followed after them as they talked in hushed tone and giggled. Isaac wasn’t able to catch anything else as they left and he looked at the checkout lady.

“I know this sounds odd but you wouldn’t know…Stiles…Stilinski” he said slowly trying the words on his tongue and nodding.

“Yeah, the sheriff’s daughter, she’s pregnant”

“Right and why is that a problem?”

“Underage, seventeen years old and keeping the kid” the counter lady said with a shake of her head. “She used to be a good girl, little bit odd and hyperactive, but a good girl. It’s all gone downhill now. She should be ashamed of herself”

Isaac handed over the money with narrowed eyes. “I don’t think you have any right to be judging her. It’s her life, not yours, and this whole town is talking about her like she’s nothing. Just because she’s pregnant doesn’t mean everything will fall apart and I think judgemental bitches like yourself should keep your mouth shut”

Isaac snatched the bag and left her open mouthed and stunned as he walked out making sure not to shop there again. It left him reeling a little as he walked back home and let himself into the building. Derek was home when he walked in dumping the food on the table and watched him as he cooked in the kitchen. Derek looked up sensing his eyes on him and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“You’re going to be a father” he stated with a nod. 

“Yes?”

“Okay, so, how many weeks is she now?”

“She’s six weeks, why-why do you want to know?” he said stepping away from the cooker to face him.

“Okay” Isaac said with a nod. “So this girl who is supposedly pregnant with your baby is six weeks pregnant, we’ve never seen or heard of any woman you’ve been with, and-and the whole town is talking about some seventeen year old girl who is pregnant” 

“What are you getting at, Isaac?” he said with a sigh. 

“It’s her isn’t it? It has to be! If it was some woman in a bar you met then you would have said but I was in the store listening to two girls slag her off calling her a slut. I got to the counter and the old bitch serving me said she should be ashamed of herself” Isaac argued running a hand through his hair. “This whole stupid town is slagging her off like she’s dirt on their shoes!” 

Derek swallowed hard looking down and gripped the counter in a tight grip. “I know they are”

“Is it her?”

“Yes” he said slowly looking up at him. “It’s her”

“She’s seventeen” Isaac whispered with wide eyes watching him push away and walk past him. “Seventeen, Derek, how the hell did this happen?!”

“It happened on her birthday! I’ve felt…attracted to her from the moment I met her in September and its December now. She came to see me and before I knew it we were drinking whiskey and having sex in the back of my car. I know how it sounds, I know how disgusting I sound when she’s underage and I took her virginity. It was consented and I used protection. The protection didn’t work” Derek said grabbing the bottle of beer and drinking it down. “That’s the story, do you want the sequel?”

“Oh my god” he breathed leaning against the counter. “What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean what am I going to do?”

“You could go to prison for this! If anyone finds out, if the sheriff finds out, you’ll be fucked” he argued looking fearful and Derek rolled his eyes sitting down.

“No one will find out, it’s a kept secret. I can’t go to prison” 

“What if she tells?”

“She won’t, Isaac, because it’s our agreement. It’ll be kept a secret to the right time”

“Are you going to raise it with her?” he murmured softly walking over to him.

“I’m going to be in the baby’s life but I don’t know yet”

“She’s going to need all the help she can get. She will need a crib, pram, all those bits and pieces babies will need and she’ll need to pay for her insurance. What is she going to do about school and college? This will affect everything”

“I don’t know, Isaac” he shouted so he jumped back a little. “One day at a time, please?”

Isaac nodded biting into his bottom lip considering. “Does Laura know?”

“No”

“You haven’t told her? Man, she’s going to freak out” he said carefully sitting further back when Derek got up to get another beer out of the fridge. “Like seriously, you need to tell her”

“I don’t have to tell her anything! Stiles hasn’t even passed her first trimester yet and she could…” he said trailing off and looked down popping the cap off violently. “No one can know, you shouldn’t even know”

The front door opened on cue as Boyd walked in and stopped looking between them. “Should I walk out and come back in later or…?”

“No, this discussion is over” Derek said with a fake smile and walked back to the couch sitting down on the soft to switch on the television. Boyd raised an eyebrow at Isaac who shrugged in return. 

“You need to think about the future” Isaac hissed at him when Boyd went into the bathroom. “You need to realise that this is a huge fucking deal!”

“You don’t think I know that? You don’t think I’m losing sleep worrying about it all. This isn’t what I imagined to happen when I returned here, Isaac, it wasn’t like I planned it. Whatever happens though, I will be there for her. I have no choice” he said angrily meeting his eyes. 

“How can you be a part of this baby’s life when no one can know? You think it’ll all change when he or she is born? The moment the cops catch a sniff of this you’ll be arrested and she’ll be alone!” he argued in a low voice and Derek snapped getting up and grabbing his coat and keys.

“Where are you going?”

“Out!” Derek shouted glaring at him and slamming the door behind him. It wasn’t Isaac’s fault and he was actually speaking the truth but sometimes the truth hurt too much. Derek glared up at the sky as snow started to slowly fall and he climbed into his car going for a drive. It was a good way to release some stress and he eventually parked bringing out his cell phone to look at her number. 

His thumb hovered over the call button before he pressed it and held it to his ear. Stiles was in the middle of a good dream when her cell rang and she flailed tired answering it.

“Hello?” she croaked.

“Did I wake you up?” Derek said closing his eyes feeling bad.

“You did but it was a good job, I won’t sleep tonight otherwise” she muttered struggling up and switching on her lamp. “Holy shit, it’s snowing!”

“Yeah, I’m out in it. I want you to be careful when you walk somewhere” 

“Okay” she muttered getting out of the bed and looking out the window. “What’s up? Why are you ringing me?”

“I, um, my friend Isaac, he’s kind of found out”

“What? How? Did you tell him?!”

“No, no, I may have rambled a little when I was drunk and obviously the gossip around town. Isaac is clever. He put two and two together and got the right answer”

“Will he tell anyone?” 

“No”

“Good” she muttered sitting on the bed. “My dad is interrogating me for more information…”

“Stiles, you can’t tell him”

“He might understand”

“He won’t” he muttered looking up at the ceiling of the car. “You know that”

Stiles bit her inside of her lip staring down at her carpet. “Yeah…”

“How are you feeling?” he questioned changing the topic.

“I’m fine, I feel fine if that’s what you mean. Lydia came around before giving me all the dos and don’ts of pregnancy plus vitamins. It’s so much and Scott and the others made me realise how expensive everything is going to be! I don’t have a job, I can’t provide, I’m still in school and have enough year to go. Will I have to drop out? I know my dad has money but it’s limited and mom left me some money when she died but I don’t get it till I’m twenty one” Stiles ranted and sighed closing her eyes. 

“I’m sorry; you didn’t need to hear that”

“Yes I did, you’re not on your own here” 

“I am a little bit. You can’t even come to the first scan; my dad’s coming with me. I’ll get a scan photo but…it won’t be the same”

Derek closed his eyes swallowing the lump in his throat. “It’s okay”

“Is it fuck okay” she mumbled and turned when she heard the front door opening. “My dad’s back, I’ll see you tomorrow. It’s the last day”

“Be careful in the snow!”

“Fine, drama queen” she cried and hung up with a roll of her eyes.

He tossed the phone into passenger seat when he was done and started up the car heading over to a cash machine to get cash out that would be enough for now.

***  
The snow that had fallen the night before melted away during the night leaving people to walk into school just fine. It was the last day before Christmas and Stiles was more than thankful. The irritation of ignoring people who crowded into her, hissed hurtful words at her, and laughed at her behind her back was tiresome. 

It meant lessons weren’t really lessons and everyone was just chilling waiting to go home early. 

“Here” Jackson said handing her a bottle of water out of nowhere.

“Lydia’s got to all of you hasn’t she?” she said taking it off him with a small smile.  
“No” he muttered with a frown. 

“Jackson, you don’t do nice, she threatened you didn’t she?”

“Kind of”

Stiles hummed slipping it into her bag. Her cell buzzed with a message and she brought it out to see a message from Derek.

“Classroom now”

Stiles frowned picking up her stuff and left them behind as she walked down the corridor and walked into see him waiting for her. 

“What?”

“Here” he said handing her a brown envelope. 

Stiles peered in and gasped at the amount of notes inside of it. “Is this a joke? Tell me this is a joke, I can’t accept this!”

“You can and you will. I’m providing for you, for both of you, whatever you need. You’re going to need food, clothes, money towards health bills, and this is what I am helping you with. I can’t be in the picture just yet so I have to be in the background” he said putting his hands behind his back when she tried to hand it over to him.

“It’s too much!”

“I have money”

“What am I going to tell my dad when he asks why I have like over a thousand dollars in here” she said shaking it at him.

“You tell him it’s from the father who wants to help pay his way” Derek said giving her a pointed look.

Stiles sighed deeply folding it over and putting it into her bag. “You’re insane”

“Yes”

“This will help though; I guess I’ll see you over the Christmas break”

“Don’t sound too thrilled” he said raising an eyebrow at her when she smirked looking down at the floor. 

“Of course I’ll see you” she said moving to stand in front of him. “I’ll be fatter when we get back”

“Stiles” he scolded and froze stunned when she leaned in giving him a chaste kiss. 

“I’ll see you soon” she said with a small smile turning to leave when he wrapped a hand around her wrist, glancing at the door, and pulled her into a deeper kiss. Stiles made a small sound of surprise and pulled back breathing hard to stare at him.

“Go” he whispered brushing a curl away from her cheek. “Go, Stiles”

Stiles swallowed nodding and shuffled backwards and out of the door. She licked her lips thoughtfully and went to find the others when a spot of red caught her vision and she walked to her locker confused. It made something inside her tighten when the words in red paint stared back at her. 

**SKANK**

People whispered around her and she felt someone tugging at her hand urgently before she looked at Danny who took her away. She dimly heard him threatening everyone and whoever it was. Tears burned in the back of throat and eyes as she felt arms wrap around her tightly and smelt the familiar smell of Scott. 

“I’ll kill them!” Jackson raged storming away quickly followed by Danny half agreeing half attempting to stop him. 

“It’s going to be alright” Scott whispered in her ear.

“Why are they judging me? This isn’t even their life, it’s mine” she whispered pulling back to look at him and wiped a stray tear falling down her cheek. 

“I don’t know but you do whatever it takes and ignore them. If you let them get to you, they’re winning”

“He’s right” Allison whispered pressing a tissue into her hand. “They feel like they have the right to judge you for your actions when they don’t”

Stiles crushed it in her hand as she smiled at weakly. Her hand moved down pressing against her stomach and she inhaled deeply with a nod. 

“My decision, my life, my baby” she said looking him in the eyes and he nodded in agreement looking strangely proud of her. Stiles met Allison’s eyes as she smiled at her in agreement also. 

“Then let them judge, it’s my life, and I’ll live it how I want” she said more to herself and would stick by that to the very end.


	6. Chapter 6

In Stiles’ mind Christmas had been very interesting and rather boring to say the least. It had been like any other Christmas apart from the fact that Stiles spent most of the morning throwing up into the bowel of the toilet. Her dad appeared every now again to give her water and ginger which helped but didn’t at the same time. 

“Do you think this is punishment from God?” she called flushing the toilet for the eighth time that morning and walking out. “I’m pregnant on his son’s birthday and he’s like “how dare you, you shall throw up all day, and your presents shall be burned by my holy fire” or something”

The Sheriff threw her a confused look as she sat down on the couch and pouted at him. 

“Jesus wasn’t born today, he was born in the summer, but we celebrate in on December 25th because of Christians. I think” he said handing her a present.

“Oh whatever” she mumbled tearing the wrapping paper off. “I still say it’s punishment….you got me maternity pants with batman on!”

“Well I didn’t know what to get you and then you went and fell pregnant so I got you stuff you’ll need for the future” he explained when she cuddled them.

“They’re awesome!” she said with glee in her voice. 

The rest of her presents were the same, maternity clothes, DVD’s and vouchers for stuff she could buy herself. Christmas dinner was ruined by her stomach deciding it was time to bring up her breakfast despite taking tablets to stop it. Stiles curled in bed with a whimper while her dad sat on the bed next to her amused. 

“You’re fine, stop whinging”

“How did mom do it?”

“If I told you she liked it would you believe me?” he said pouring her a glass of ginger-ade and setting it down.

“Yeah, I would, wouldn’t you if you longed to be pregnant for so long”

“Well I’m a man” he said giving her a pointed look. “She loved everything about it, she loved it when she threw up, the bump, the stretch marks, when you kicked her, and even the birth. You were her little miracle. When we went for a scan, it was in the early stages, you looked like a grape so she nicknamed the bump and you that”

“Mom nicknamed the bump and me…grape” she said raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yep” 

“I might nickname mine, I like junior, I think I might do it” she said putting a hand on her stomach. It was still mostly flat and she longed for a bump. “Junior is much better than grape”

“It’s what you looked like” he replied standing up and looking down at her. “Get some sleep” 

“I have essays to do” she mumbled.

“It’s Christmas, you’re tired, and you need to get some sleep. Sleeping is good” he said patting the top of her head before leaving the bedroom. Stiles blinked sleepily and sighed rolling away and to the side closing her eyes. The nausea wouldn’t fade from her system but the sleep was good as she slept throughout the evening, through the night, and woke up at 7am running to the toilet. 

Stiles shuddered slumping on the floor and moaned weakly.

“What are you doing to me junior?” she whispered pressing a hand to her stomach and wrinkled her nose when she smelt bacon downstairs. Her sense of smell was so heightened and certain foods she used to love repulsed her and made her nauseous. Her sixth week was gone and she was well into her seventh week now. 

“Are you doing much today?” he said when she went downstairs huddled in a jumper and shrugged.

“I might go see Scott if he isn’t busy” 

“Your whole life shouldn’t revolve around him” he said handing her an orange juice. “I’m going to ask you something and I want an honest answer if you can”

“Okay” she muttered raising an eyebrow at him.

“Is Scott the father of this baby? If he is then you have nothing to be ashamed of. You have always had a connection and I guess if things got a little…” he said and trailed off when she protested loudly throwing her hands up.

“No, no, no, don’t even go there! I like Scott as a friend, he’s like my brother, and I swear on everything you and I hold dear that he is not the father of my baby” she said looking him in the eyes. “It’d be like incest but without actual blood connecting us”

“It’s not the other boy is it?”

“You mean Jackson?” she said with wide eyes. “Oh my god, no, no, no, how could you even think that?!”

“I was only asking!”

“It’d be like having sex with my worst enemy, well not really, because he’s an asshole and a douche but he’s better now. It’s not Scott, it’s not Jackson, and it’s not Danny because he’s gay and vaginas scare him” she said sipping the juice while her dad choked a little glaring at her. 

“Sorry” she mouthed and smirked looking down at the table. 

“I was only asking, I was curious, I thought you were scared to say because of Allison” 

“No” she muttered in reply.

The silence between stretched out and she sighed feeling sick again and let her head rest on the table breathing in and out slowly. He glanced over to her trailing his eyes up and down her thoughtfully.

“What about this first scan?”

“What about it?”

“Do you want me to really go or does this father want to go instead?” 

“I-I don’t know, we haven’t really talked about it because you were coming with me. I do feel a little guilty for not letting him be there for the first time” 

“Well how about I step back and let it happen?” he suggested and she opened her mouth stunned while he ate the bacon he was cooking. 

“He can come instead? Are you sure because you suggested it?” Stiles said leaning forward to address him. “I can get scan pictures for you!” 

“If he wants to go, then he should go. I may not know who he is but I won’t deny him that right” he said with a hard swallow and walked away upstairs leaving her to gape wordlessly before reaching for her cell.

Derek was half asleep when he heard his cell phone ringing and answered it with a sigh.

“Hello?”

“I have a surprise late Christmas present for you” Stiles said in greeting standing up to walk into the living room.

“I don’t need any presents from you, you’re already giving me a gift” he mumbled shutting his eyes again sleepily. 

“Hah, hah, no listen to me. How would you like to come to the first scan?” she said biting her lip hearing his hitch of breath and Derek opened his eyes sitting up. 

“What? I thought your dad was going”

“He’s not anymore, he said the father can come, so well that means you and I would really like you to be there”

“I’ll be there”

“Well it’s not for a few weeks first but good. I can no longer feel guilty”

“How are you?” 

“Morning sickness, the occasional odd pain and ache, and my breasts…seriously they’re getting bigger!” she said cupping one and shaking her head. “I keep peeing as well, I’m sick of it already, and this is only the beginning”

“That sounds all fine to me”

“Oh how would you know?” she said with a scoff. 

Derek smirked at her tone as she rambled down the phone to him about her different symptoms. 

“I know a lot more than you think”

“Whatever, you’re not me, I was throwing up yesterday! Christmas Day ruined because of these pregnancy hormones” she argued with a sigh. “What are you doing today?”

“I don’t know yet considering it’s not even 9am”

“Fancy getting some breakfast?”

“Can you eat?”

“Took some tablets, I should be fine” 

“I’ll pick you up” 

Stiles told him her address and ordered him to park down the street so her dad didn’t see the car. Stiles took off running upstairs pulling on a pair of jeans and a loose jumper. Her hair was a mess and she sighed shoving a beanie on top of it.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m meeting up with a friend and we’re going for breakfast” she said with a grin. 

“Oh” he muttered eyeing before going back downstairs and getting ready for work. Stiles licked her lips looking out of the window and waited ever patiently for him. It left an excitement buzz in her chest and stomach as she waited for him and turned her head when her dad appeared again.

“I have work, I’ll be back later, so take it easy and yeah” he said awkwardly and she smiled at him in return. Stiles watched him leave and looked out of the window waiting till he walked out of the house and drove away. Her hands twitched impatiently and she looked over to the empty bottle of Adderall. Her dad had thrown them away weeks ago and she pined them more than she could ever imagine. Who knew withdrawal could be so bad? 

Her cell phone beeped at that moment and she jumped up heading downstairs and outside. It was freezing as she stepped outside and looked down the street seeing the familiar black car. 

“This doesn’t look suspicious at all” she said as she climbed in and snorted with laughter buckling up.

“You’re the one who suggested parking down the road”

“It’s a good idea, if anyone sees, they will talk. This whole town is talking about me anyway so can we get out of it and go somewhere no one knows us?” she suggested looking over to him and running her eyes up and down him. “Are you kidding me?”

“What?” he said looking over to her in concern.

“It’s like…9.15am and you look ridiculously good and I look like someone dragged me through a bush!” she protested with a pout. 

“You look beautiful”

“Charmer” she muttered with a smile looking away from him and outside. She glanced around the interior and glanced at the back seats. 

“Well this makes a change” she said with a smirk looking over to him and laughed when he rolled his eyes. “I get to see the front! It’s not as nice but it’ll do”

“Shut up, Stiles”

“Oh come on! It wasn’t that bad”

“Yes it was” he muttered taking them out of Beacon Hills and out to find a diner further out. Stiles face fell as she took that information in.

“You mean it was bad, like I was bad?”

“No, no, the whole situation, I wasn’t saying you were bad” he replied quickly.

“So…was I good?”

“We’re not having this conversation” Derek muttered ignoring the laughter that came out of her. It made his heart skip at the sound and she hummed narrowing eyes at him.

“I think I was rather good for my first time, not that I’ve had much experience, but maybe in the future I can get better. Do you think people will want to sleep with me if I have a child?” she questioned and watched as his hands clenched the steering wheel. 

Derek suddenly felt very angry and the feeling was lost on him as he drove them in silence to a diner he knew on the outskirts. Stiles pressed her lips together not pushing it any further and instead looking at the passing trees and her stomach rumbled for food. It didn’t take too long to get there and the outside looked okay. 

“How do you know about this place?”

“I come here once in a while. It’s underrated, it has good coffee and good pancakes” he said opening the car door for her and she slapped at his hand when he tried to help her out.

“Save that for when I’m nine months pregnant and blaming you for all my problems” she said looking at the diner with a nod. “I miss coffee” 

“You’re not having one drop”

“I’m allowed some caffeine! I read up on it, I’m just not allowed too much”

“Well I don’t care. You’re not having coffee” he said holding the door open for her and giving her a sidelong glance when she huffed storming inside. 

“You can’t stop me” she threatened as they found a seat and she folded her arms over her chest. 

“Try me” 

Stiles swallowed at the look in his eyes and sighed deeply snatching the menu. Her eyes scanned down the list and she did eventually settle on a milkshake and pancakes because she could. Derek rolled his eyes when she told him and she settled her face into her hands when the waitress walked over. It was clear that the petite blonde already knew him and the way she was batting her eyelashes and pushing her breasts out was a clear sign. 

“Seriously” Stiles muttered looking at him when she left with a wiggle of her hips.

“What?” 

“You don’t see it? The waitress is gagging for you”

“I don’t see it” he said narrowing his eyes as he glanced over to her. 

“Liar, her breasts are practically out of her shirt, her skirt is too short for winter, and I can smell the arousal leaking off her” Stiles said looking out of the window.

“You sound jealous” Derek said slowly drawing circles on the top of the table. 

“I’m not jealous”

“But you sound it”

“Well I’m not!” 

Derek smirked at her amused when she pouted folding her arms over her chest. Stiles refused to look at him and instead glared at the waitress when she came over with their drinks. He couldn’t help but smile at Stiles when the blonde waitress walked away confused.

“Is this your hormones playing up?” he teased and pressed his lips together when she glared at him. 

“This isn’t my hormones! If it was my hormones I’d be over there ripping her hair off” she snapped shoving a straw into the glass.

“So you are jealous”

“No, I just think that’s unprofessional to flirt and thrust her boobs at people” she hissed and looked down when she brought over their food and quickly left. 

“You’re a little adorable when you’re jealous, which you are, and you can’t deny it”

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t shove this up your ass?” she said holding up her fork and smiling when Derek leaned back a little.

“I’m paying the bill and our child needs a father” he whispered and she narrowed eyes at him before shoving the fork into her pancakes. 

“I’ll be throwing this up later, I better enjoy it. Those tablets just don’t work long enough and then on my knees in front of the toilet again and look” she said pointing at her breasts and pulling them tight. “Bigger”

“They’re filling with milk”

“I’m going to look like a porn star” she mumbled shoving a pit of pancake into her mouth. “No, I’ll look like your pretty little blonde over there? Are you going to pick up her later as well?”

“Stiles” Derek scolded drinking his coffee while she scowled. “Stop it”

“Whatever” she mumbled eating the rest of her breakfast in silence. The silence crept in as they ate and Stiles leaned back in her seat when she was finished blinking sleepily. Derek raised his hand for the check and narrowed speculative eyes at the blonde much too eager as she came over. Stiles was steadily ignoring both of them as she slipped him the bill and he handed the cash over. It was only when she left that he noticed the cell number and the name, Sandy, on it. 

Derek crushed it in his hand and tossed it on the table. “Come on”

Stiles was silent as she shuffled out and stood up only to gape when Derek linked their hands together pulling her out. It was there for everyone to see and Stiles looked over her shoulder to see the blonde waitress looking a little crestfallen. Stiles felt immediately smug when they stepped outside and Derek tugged her pressing her against the car.

“Um, hello” Stiles whispered looking into his eyes. “What-what are you doing?”

“Want to tell me why you felt jealous?” he said brushing a curl away from her cheek gently.

It made something in her stomach clench and she leaned into his touch craving more. 

“She’s prettier than me, I don’t feel…attractive, I’m going to be the size of a whale in a few months’ time and look at you! I’m seventeen, you told me this couldn’t happen between us, and I respect that, I do, but you’re gorgeous and she wanted you. You’re going to find someone eventually and…” she rambled and cut off when Derek cupped the back of her neck bringing her into a kiss. 

Stiles made a small sound fisting her hands into his jacket and parted her lips kissing him back. It was a different kiss, slower, intimate, and it made the hairs on her arms stick up when he pulled back pressing his forehead against hers.

“You’re beautiful in every sense of the word. I know this is wrong, I know I probably shouldn’t have kissed you but you’re stupid to think I could want someone like her when I have you” he said stroking a thumb over her neck.

“Well I guess we’ve already done the worst half and suffering the consequences” 

“I want only you”

“So do I”

“What about having sex with other men?” he said in a tight voice and Stiles laughed softly poking him.

“Now who’s jealous? Like I could want anyone else” 

“Everything remains though, I could go to prison, Stiles, for everything. This kiss could get me sent away because you’re seventeen, I’ve got you pregnant, and you’re my student” he said looking a little pale at the end of it. “I really didn’t plan for this when I came back here”

“Why did you leave in the first place?”

“Accident”

“What accident? Come on, you can trust me, I won’t tell a soul” she pleaded and smiled when he wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer. 

“I do trust you”

 

“Then tell me” she whispered seeing the conflict and pain in his eyes before he nodded and she laughed when he kissed her nose.

“You did not just do that”

“I’m reassuring you” he murmured looking oddly embarrassed as she climbed into the car. 

“By kissing me on the nose, you’re a little romantic at heart aren’t you? I’d better you would spoil me rotten and from our brief encounter in this car…you’re a cuddler” 

“I am not!”

“You are so, you wouldn’t let go of me afterwards, you were all hands and like a cuddly bear” she said and cooed when he flushed pink driving them away. “It’s cute, believe me, you have a lovely sensitive and romantic side. It’s endearing” 

“You need to shut up”

“Are you doubting your masculinity, mister hale?” she mock whispered and giggled when he flipped the finger. “You’re all man, believe me”

“I know I am”

“You should throw me over your shoulder and growl whilst cooking hamburgers on a stove outside. You should rip your shirt off as well and then find a woman, preferably me, and fuck her till she can’t walk” Stiles said and grinned at him amused when Derek huffed. “Where are we going anyway?”

“I’m showing you why I left” he said driving them back to Beacon Hills. 

“Oh” she murmured confused and settled back into the seat. Her nausea and being in a car wasn’t doing too good and she nearly moaned in relief when he parked. Stiles got out breathing harshly and Derek appeared at her side in an instance.

“What is it?”

“Morning sickness” she murmured patting his chest. “I’ll be fine; I’ll just vomit behind a tree. Why are we at the woods?”

“I’ll show you” he said linking their hands together and Stiles raised an eyebrow in surprise when he led the way. It was freezing cold as they walked through and Stiles had to stop once to be sick and Derek was there the whole time. It was a comfort to lean back against him and he held her till she felt better.

“We’re nearly there” he said and Stiles blinked when something started to come into view and she gasped staring at the burnt broken shell of a home.

“The house fire” she whispered and looked at Derek stunned. “I remember that! Dad rushed out one night in a panic and he came home blackened and reeking of smoke. That was your family?”

“It was an accident, typical house fire, faulty wire in the house and the whole thing went up. I wasn’t in at the time and neither was Laura” he said blinking and looking over to her. “My uncle was and he was only the survivor. He was burnt a little but nothing damaging. The others didn’t make it”

“Fuck” Stiles breathed and moved closer to him resting her cheek against his shoulder. “I didn’t even realise”

“Laura took us away, she took us to New York and that’s where we stayed. It was years later that I decided it was time to come back. I couldn’t stay away forever” 

“This might sound weird but I’m glad you did” she whispered.

“Me too” he murmured and hugged her back when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Stiles breathed him in and pulled back after a long couple of minutes to look into his eyes. 

“I want to show you something as well”

*** 

Derek stared at the grave and looked at Stiles who was kneeling on the floor in front of it. Her eyes were wet and she trailed her hand over the top.

“Derek, meet my mom” she said looking up at him. Derek slowly knelt down with her looking at the writing on the black headstone. 

“In loving memory of Elena Stilinski.  
Beloved wife, mother, and friend.  
1973 – 2006”

Stiles swallowed hard tracing the rose at the bottom of the grave. “She had an aneurysm. It was unknown and one morning she was there and the next she was gone. I found her, I was eleven years old and she was lying on the kitchen floor completely still. Dad had already gone to work and I tried to wake her up but she wouldn’t” 

“She always complained about headaches, loss of sight sometimes, but she always brushed it off. Mom was dying slowly and surely and we didn’t even realise. Her life could have been saved if we knew” she said wiping away the tears that fell. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered clutching her hand. 

“It’s fine, what do you have to be sorry for? 

“Because I know how it feels to lose a mother. That bond that can’t be replaced” 

“She’ll never know her grandchild”

“I know” 

Stiles blinked miserably and sighed standing up looking out across the graveyard. “I never come here, it’s too depressing. There all these…dead bodies in the ground and we…we stand here mourning them and they don’t even know. Dad always asks why I never want to go with him but…this is why”

“It’s okay, Stiles” 

Stiles placed a hand on her stomach with a thoughtful hum. “Whatever happens, the baby will know about her”

“Was there any doubt?”

“No” she said honestly looking at him. “I was just saying” 

“I wouldn’t deny you that”

“What about your family? Have you told them?”

“Not yet” he said quickly looking down at the grass. “Maybe after your first trimester and I can see that he’s okay”

“He” she said with a smirk. 

“It just slipped out” 

“Liar, you’re hoping for a boy” she said with a pointed look walking away from the grave and heading back to the car. 

“I don’t care what sex it is, I just want he or she to be healthy and born in the right month” he said with a frown following after her and they got into the car. 

“Junior will be, it’s my baby, which means it’s going to be amazing” she said putting her seatbelt on and smiling when he got in shaking his head. 

“I’m going to prove every asshole in this town wrong” she said when he drove her back home. “I can be an underage mom with grades and a career ahead of me, I can push out an eight pound baby and still get my essays done, I can go to college and I will do it. I swear to god!” 

“I believe in you”

*** 

The impending return of school was a daunting one as Christmas and New Year’s ended. Her weeks of pregnancy passed and as they did her body changed. Stiles woke up one morning on her ninth week and yelped when she looked in the mirror to see a bump there instead of a flat stomach. 

“Holy shit” she breathed stroking a hand down it and smiled thoughtfully. 

The call to the clinic was easy and her first scan would be at twelve weeks meaning she would be in school and so would Derek. It left her panicking and it was Derek’s voice warm and insistent in her ear that soothed her. Derek would claim “family emergency” the day before and she’d take it off for the doctors. 

The first day was nerve wracking as she pulled on a t-shirt which framed her bump and she smirked before going downstairs and out of the door. Scott was looking cold and miserable as he climbed in. 

“Look” she whispered pointing at stomach and he raised a surprised eyebrow.

“That appeared overnight!”

“I know! It’s my scan in three weeks, the only time they have, but I’ll be twelve weeks pregnant. I can’t wait, Derek’s coming with me”

“Whoa, wait what?”

“Yeah, it was my dad but he said the father should go” she said glancing at him. “Don’t give me that look! He’s my baby’s father”

“He’s our teacher plus it’s so illegal! Are you dating?”

“No! We just…kiss…now and again” she said with a frown. “I can’t help it! He’s like my first everything and my baby daddy”

“You like him” Scott stated with a nod.

“Like him? I think I’m in love with him, no I probably am in love with him” she argued slapping her hand on the steering wheel. “I’ve wanted him since I met him and I got him. I can kiss him if I like, I can fuck him if I want, because he’s all I want. I feel like I’m in a typical romantic cliché or something. He will not go to prison because no one will find out. I’ll burn down the prison before that happens”

“Wow” Scott murmured looking away from her. “You’re insane when you’re pregnant”

“I know, I’m happy one minute and crying over puppies the next”

“Do you have any food cravings?”

“No, not yet, but certain foods repulse me now” 

“How’s morning sickness?”

“I threw up before I came to get you” she said giving him a pointed look. “It comes and it goes. I’m dealing with it. I can’t laze around in bed. I need to be up and doing things!”

“I know but you need to take it easy”

“I am! God, I am surrounded by men constantly worrying about my welfare. You all need to chill out” she said turning into the car park and parking it.

“No” Scott replied getting out and ignoring the finger she flicked at him in response. It was the strangest feeling to look up at the school and she rolled her eyes at Scott waiting for her. 

“Bump!” Lydia said loudly pointing at her. 

“It’s only small, calm down” she said slapping at her hand gently. “Oh look everyone is staring at me. I’ve missed this”

“Ignore them, hello” Danny said in greeting and she grinned when he hugged her. 

“New aftershave” she noted with a nod. “Nice, I like it” 

“Christmas” he said with a shrug. 

“I got maternity pants with batman logos on, be jealous” she said smugly.

“Oh insanely” he muttered as they walked inside and Stiles found her locker painted over. She chucked softly for a moment before opening it and shoving her stuff inside. 

“Holy shit, so it is true?” a girl’s voice said next to her and Stiles looked at the stranger. 

“Yes or I have had a really big breakfast” she said patting her stomach. “But considering I was throwing up before I came here and I am constantly peeing I am going to say that I’m nine weeks pregnant” 

“Wow” she whispered with a nod. “Are you keeping it?”

“Yeah”

“Um” the stranger muttered looking around. “Congratulations”

Stiles blinked stunned when she hurried away from her and smiled softly slamming the door closed. The bell rung after that and Stiles bit her lip hard before walking over to English Literature. Derek was at his desk when the door opened and she walked in. His eyes went to her stomach and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“I know” she mouthed as she went to sit down. Derek’s throat was dry as he looked away and it made him feel funny looking at her like that. One moment she had no bump and the next she did. It was only small of course; it could be brushed off as a bit of a tummy by someone who didn’t know she was pregnant. Stiles brought out her pen keen to concentrate as he started the lesson when she felt it. It was like same feeling she always had when she felt the urge to vomit. 

Her hand covered her mouth and she swallowed hard staring down at her desk. She felt shaky as she sat back watching Derek talk about poetry. It was the weirdest sight. Stiles couldn’t hold it back as she stood up darting to the door and running out. The rest of the class looked alarmed and Derek stared at the door before glancing at Scott and indicating his head. 

Stiles hit the sink instead of the toilet and vomited into it. Scott knocked on the bathroom door before entering and stood by her side rubbing a hand up and down her back gently. 

“Fuck!” she swore looking at him and stood up. “I try everything and nothing works! I am sick of being sick”

“Speak to the nurse when you go see her” 

“Do you have any water?”

“No, I’ll go get some” 

Stiles stayed in the bathroom till he returned and she swilled it around her mouth before spitting. 

“I’m going to end up chucked out” she murmured washing away the sick in the sink. “I can barely sit in a lesson and all I want to do right now is go back to bed. How can I…I can’t even sit in a lesson. What am I going to be like later on? How can I complete senior year with a baby on my shoulder?” 

“Stiles, stop it, okay? This will all be sorted out. You need to stop worrying all the time” 

“I have to worry about these things!”

“You really, really, don’t” he said putting a hand on her shoulder. “All you need to worry about is your baby; all this…this will be sorted. You can retake the year or be home schooled, Stiles, but you can complete this year and next year with a baby. Stop worrying or I’ll tell my mom and she’ll kill you”

“I’m not scared of your mom”

“You should be”

“I know” Stiles agreed and sighed deeply rubbing her forehead. “I am a little scared, she’s a little frightening”

“Will you stop worrying then?”

“I will try! It’s hard” she cried looking down at the sink. “Should I go back in?”

“Do you think you’ll be sick again?”

“It’s a possibility” 

“Home” Scott said leading her out. Stiles sighed deeply cupping her bump and waited till Scott came back with her stuff and she went to reception.

“I’ve just been sick” she said as she was signed out. 

The ride home was depressing as she got in to an empty house and curled up on the couch feeling miserable. It was at lunch when she was poking at a sandwich she made that there was a knock at her door. She frowned deeply before jumping up to answer it and stared at Derek stood on her doorstep.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see if you were okay”

“I’m fine, I should have stayed to be honest” she muttered letting him in and closing the door. 

“You ran out of my lesson and threw up”

“Yeah, I have morning sickness and afternoon sickness” she said sitting down on the couch. “Oh and evening sickness” 

“It’s throughout the day” he questioned.

“I’ve been taking the tablets I guess and reading up on some things to stop it and some help but…” she said trailing off with a shrug. “Three weeks to the end of my first trimester, I heard it starts to fade around then. I can start to eat probably again. Do you have any essays for me?”

“No” 

“Then why are you really here?” 

Stiles watched as he sat down and placed a hand on top of her stomach.

“It appeared overnight”

“I can tell”

“Can you feel anything?”

“Nothing at all, I get the odd aching and cramping, sickness and nausea, but junior won’t start kicking till I’m like 18 weeks pregnant or something” she replied covering his hand with her own and meeting his eyes. “Scary isn’t it?”

“I’m not used to being scared”

“Well relish it…because it’s only going to get worse” she whispered leaning back into the cushion and looking at his lips when he leaned in capturing hers. It was slow and sweet and over too soon when he pulled away and stood up. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” she said when he went to leave and he kissed her forehead before he left. It left her tingling all over and she sighed wistfully slumping into the cushions 

“He’s killing me and he knows it” she whispered and whined throwing a pillow over her head wishing the next three weeks to fly by. The sooner she saw her baby the better.


	7. Chapter 7

Who knew three weeks could pass like they were nothing? Stiles was excited and nervous as her first scan approached and while it did her baby grew. Her morning sickness wasn’t that bad anymore, the nausea wouldn’t fade, but she could handle going to lesson every morning. Her bump grew more profound and by her twelfth week it was a lot bigger. It was amusing and daunting when she passed in school to see everyone staring at her, whispering, and the words, slut, whore, and skank, were still in effect. 

Derek on the other hand couldn’t stop touching her. It was always during lunch or even after school when he would stroke a hand over her bump. 

“I won’t be there when junior first kicks” he murmured one day when she stood in front of him and he trailed his hand down her bump thoughtfully.

“Well it could kick at any time, how are we meant to know when it could kick?” she said raising an eyebrow at him. 

“I won’t be there though”

“Well the moment it does I’ll call you” she said trying to reassure him the best she could but the frown wouldn’t disappear from his face. 

“It’s not the same”

“Well you won’t feel it first anyway, I will, you’ll just have to feel it second” she muttered watching his hand when he removed it. “My first scan is on Thursday, you need to take if off the day before, okay? No one can know” 

“No one will know”

“If someone finds out though, we’ll be in the shit. How are we meant to explain how you are coming to my scan without it being suspicious?”

“Stiles, please stop panicking” he said moving away from her to sort out next lesson.

“Everyone keeps saying this to me, stop worrying, stop panicking, well you know what it’s all I have because if we don’t worry, we’ll slip up” she argued pointing a finger at him. “We’ll get caught out and everyone will know!”

“Stiles!” he cried turning towards her looking frustrated. “The more you worry, the more anxious you will be. Just relax!”

“Oh yeah because shouting at me is going to work isn’t it?” she argued glaring at him.

“You’re being ridiculous, this will work! We’re managed twelve weeks without anybody knowing, you’ve passed your first trimester and on Thursday we’re going to see our child. It’s fine, it’s going to be fine, stop worrying” he said gesturing at her while she gritted her teeth and looked away.

“Why do I feel like I’m the only person in this whole thing that is trying to be reasonable here?”

“Your reasons are stupid”

“I am not stupid!” 

“I didn’t call you stupid…Stiles!” he called as she stormed out slamming the classroom door behind her as she went to find the others. 

Scott was listening to Allison’s ranting about her dad when Stiles appeared flustered and teary eyed.

“What happened?” he said when she sat down next to him and Allison went silent staring at her in concern.

“Nothing, just high emotions” she murmured biting her lip. “Where are the others?”

“Library” Allison answered handing her a tissue when a stray tear fell down. “Studying, exams and everything, I should go as well. My chemistry is late”

“I’ll join you in a minute” he murmured giving her a look as she left and it was just the two of them alone. 

“Alright, spill”

“I had an argument with Derek” she whispered pulling the tissue apart. “He thinks I’m being dramatic and I snapped at him. I just feel so high strung and he’s making it worse. I don’t want to fight with him and I-I feel like an idiot”

“You’re not an idiot”

“I feel like one though” 

“But you’re not and you never will be” Scott argued with a shrug and she shot him a frustrated look.

“Do you know how strung up I am? I’m angry one minute, happy the next, and I’m horny, Scott, very, very horny” she said and didn’t care when Scott grimaced looking away.

“Well ask him to sort that out, don’t tell me”

“Well how is that supposed to work when all we do is…kiss! Do you know how frustrating it is when he’s being all cute and kissing my lips, nose, and forehead? Immensely frustrating, Scott, I feel so edge all the time around him and all I want to do is rip his clothes off and become a whore like all these bitches call me”

“Stiles!” Scott hissed flushing pink and she groaned burying her face into her hands. 

“He won’t though, he’ll kiss me, he’ll hold me, and he’ll make me want to cry when he’s being sweet to the bump but anything else? Oh no, that’s naughty” she muttered into her hands before lifting her head to look at him. “You’re lucky; I bet you have sex anytime you want. I’ve had sex once, fucking once, and this is my result”

“Can I leave now?” Scott muttered desperately.

“No! I have endless amounts of sexual frustration and it’s nearly February. It’s been three months!” she cried hitting his shoulder. 

“Well find someone then and stop hitting me!” Scott said standing up and leaving her to it. Stiles narrowed her eyes watching him leave and leaned back against the wall with a deep sigh. Her hand reached into her bag as she pulled out her cell and typed a message to him.

_“If you want to get into my good books, I need you to do something for me”_

Stiles sent the message and bit her lip wondering if he’d reply to her. It was a torturous wait but he eventually did five minutes later with a simple: “What”

_“Sex”_

Stiles closed her eyes as she sent the message and got one straight back.

_“Classroom, NOW”_

Her heart was in her throat as she walked back down the corridor and back into the classroom to see him waiting with a confused and angry expression. It was strangely appealing. Stiles blamed her hormones for how it made her feel as she shut the door with a snap. 

“It’s the bell in fifteen”

“Sex” he said with a pointed look.

“I’m horny” she stated with a small smile. “Hormones everywhere, Derek, and I haven’t had sex since our little encounter. I’m desperate. I feel like a whore!”

“You’re not a whore” he murmured with closed eyes. “We can’t, Stiles”

“What because I might get pregnant? Oh wait!” she said dramatically touching her bump. “We can’t because it’s wrong? I’m pregnant. We can’t because we’ll be caught? Well you have very clearly pointed out that in twelve weeks we have not been outed, caught, or anything like that. It’s not wrong when you’re kissing and cuddling me!” 

“Sex is…sex is different” he hissed glancing at the door. “Sex is…more intimate”

“You sound like a fourteen year old girl” she said slowly while he glared at her. 

“Sex is sex” 

“Sex is not just sex, Stiles”

“It is when you’re three months pregnant and need it!” she said while he rolled his eyes looking away from her. “Come on, it won’t be so bad. It’s not like anyone will know. It’ll be really good for me and for you. I need to work off some stress and tension here and I read sex is good whilst being pregnant. It won’t harm the baby and I get what I need”

“It’s a really bad idea, what about masturbation?”

“You don’t think I’m doing that already?!”

“I gather that now” he muttered looking down at the lino. “Stiles, you’re seventeen…”

“Pregnant”

“It’s illegal”

“Pregnant!”

“It doesn’t matter that you’re pregnant”

“Tell that to your child when he or she is born” 

“Stiles, you’re being difficult”

“I’m angry and horny!” she argued through gritted teeth. “Look, if you won’t, I’ll just find someone who will”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think?! I will find someone who will, okay?”

“So you’re going out to find someone and have sex with a random stranger?” he scoffed mirroring her image as he folded his arms over his chest. “Very classy, Stiles”

“Are you judging me?!” Stiles cried and jumped when the school bell rang and she narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t have to explain myself to you! I came to you because I need you and you’re getting all prissy about it. I’ll find someone else then shall I?”

“You’re acting like a child!” he hissed glancing at the clock. 

“Fuck you!” she hissed at him before walking out and walking to class. 

Derek closed his eyes squeezing the bridge between his eyes hard before inhaling deeply. He sat down at his desk staring at the essays staring at him but couldn’t muster the energy to do them. The idea of arguing with her turned his stomach and he knew stress wasn’t helping in the slightest. 

Stiles was officially in a bad mood and ignored the confused looks from the other four. It was a bad day and she wanted nothing more than to find a big frying pan and kill everyone. It would be satisfying and good for her. Her silence was the key and she moodily packed away all her stuff at the end of the day.

“You look like you’ve sucked a lemon” Danny commented as they walked out together. 

“It’s funny actually” Jackson injected with a smirk which faded when she spun around and pointed a finger into his face.

“One more word and I’ll shove your pen so up your ass you’ll be shitting ink for a week” she muttered turning away and leaving Lydia to laugh at Jackson’s expression. 

“Wow” Scott murmured linking his hand with Allison’s. “You’re still angry then”

“Yes” she muttered with a sigh. “I need pickles”

“What?” Danny said blinking at her confused.

“Food cravings!” she said dramatically walking to her jeep. “I need pickles; I need pickled onions to make me happy. Danny, come on”

“I have practise!”

“Ditch it!” she shouted. “Scott’s busy, I might kill Jackson, and I want a boy, not a girl, sorry girls, so come on” 

Danny rolled his eyes and trailed after her as they got into her jeep and she tossed her bag into the backseat. Danny was wary as he got in and she started the car up.

“You’re not going to kill me are you?”

“No, I don’t fancy heading to prison” she said looking over to him. “I’m just moody; I need my pickled onions and chocolate” 

“That is a weird combination”

“Food cravings” she said with a shrug. “I was craving strawberry ice cream this morning, I hate ice cream, and I nearly cried when my dad said we had none. I’m seriously losing it”

“I can tell…”

“Hey! You are supposed to be my friend, supportive, kind, and I am pregnant good sir so deal with me” she said with a huff.

“I am but you’re scary when you want to be. I think you left Jackson traumatised back there”

“I think that was a great line and very witty as well”

“Sure” Danny murmured with a hint of a smile looking out of the window as she drove them to the store. 

“I could go wild in here so it’s up to you to control me before I buy all the pickles, I will do it, I swear to god!” she said pointing the keys at him as they got out and headed over.

“Have you got baby stuff yet?” he said when they walked in and she headed straight for them.

“No and yes, dad’s hinting at getting my old crib out which is in the attic but I want the baby to have a new one, mine’s old and I think a rat is nesting it. I don’t want to get anything, it’s bad luck, you know? No one was even supposed to find out and then everyone did on my third week. That’s called unlucky” she muttered putting four jars of pickle eggs into the basket. 

“I think that’s enough, you’re going to reek”

“I know” 

“You could still buy stuff, little things, bottles, nappies, and that stuff”

“It’s still too early, let me see my baby, see it’s okay, and then I’ll start thinking ahead. I don’t even know what’s going to happen with the father. I don’t know if we’re going to raise it together or share custody or…” she said trailing off as they reached the sweet aisle. “I’m going to have to drop out of school though”

“You can be home schooled or take your exams later”

“I know but still…everyone is looking down at me. It’s like I’m an underage mom who’s going to be on benefits and living off her father for the rest of her life. I will not be that” she said looking at him and chucking chocolate in the basket. “I want to complete school, I want to apply for college and get in, and I want to do all this whilst caring for my baby. I know I can do it but do you know how hard that is with everyone judging you?”

“Ignore their judgement! Fuck them, Stiles, prove them wrong” he said trailing a hand down her back.

“I know, I know” she muttered taking the basket off him until he pulled back.

“I’ll carry it” he said nodding at her bump.

“Men” she muttered gesturing at him to follow her as she got a few more items and went to the checkout counter.

“Is the father going to be involved?”

“Oh god yeah, he’s a mess already and I’m only three months gone”

“Wish you’d tell us who it is” Danny murmured giving her a judging look when she looked at him with an apologetic smile. 

“When junior is born, okay?”

“Fine”

Stiles grinned amused and nodded at the checkout lady as she scanned her items and she paid for them. Danny grabbed the bag before she did and she glared the best she could when they walked out. 

“I thought I was here for a reason”

“Yeah, entertainment, and I am no damsel in distress. I can still lift things”

“Yeah but I’m being a gentleman and helping a pregnant lady out”

“Fuck sake, why are you gay again?”

“I like dick” he said innocently looking at her and she stared at him for a long moment before laughing.

“Touché” she said climbing into the car and waiting for him before starting it up. 

Stiles dropped Danny off at his house before travelling back home and was surprised to see her dad’s car in the driveway. She blinked grabbed her bags and headed inside to see him sat at the kitchen table surrounded by paperwork. 

“Before you ask I am working from home” he said lifting his head to look at her.

“I gathered, so any murders recently?”

“No”

“You’re not going to tell me anything are you?” she said going into the kitchen and pulling out a jar and a fork before joining him at the table.

“Pickles?” he questioned when she popped open the cap and stuck her fork in. 

“Cravings” 

“I see”

“It’s not me who wants them! It’s junior, do you remember this morning? You nearly had a fit on your hands” 

“I bought some before just in case. Your mother was the same; she was craving sausages and mustard”

“That’s disgusting!”

“You’re eating pickled onions out of the jar, Stiles” he pointed out whilst she shrugged crunching one. “Anyway, she had the odd craving. It was the strangest craving but I guess everyone has one, your mom craved chalk for a while”

“Chalk” she repeated and he nodded. “The thing you write on blackboards?”

“The very same”

“Well I can thankfully say I am not craving chalks or anything else in that manner. I will tell you though when I’m feeling peckish for pens” she said biting into a pickled onion. “So why are you really here?”

“I felt cooped up in work so I came here. I didn’t think that would be a problem”

“It’s not, it’s just a first” 

“Well I have”

“Whatever” she murmured picking up her stuff and leaving him to it as she trailed upstairs. She sighed sitting on the bed and punched on her pickles till her cell phone rang and she answered it with a huff.

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to argue with you, Stiles” 

“I know”

“You know why, it’s dangerous”

“Yeah, yeah” she murmured. “Underage sex and I’m only seventeen and you’re…wait how old are you again?”

“Twenty five”

“Jesus” Stiles mumbled. “That means when our baby is ten years old you’ll be thirty five”

“Thanks for reminding me”

“Whoa that is an age difference” she muttered biting her thumb. “Still…we’ve done it once; we can easily do it again”

“Why are you making this difficult?”

“Because I can”

“Can we discuss this after the scan please?” Derek said with a deep sigh. 

“I guess so” Stiles murmured and hung up before he could say anymore and placed a hand on her bump “Daddy’s an a-hole, junior, remember that when you’re a teenager” 

*** 

The antenatal clinic was not in Beacon Hills. They both couldn’t afford to do it here since everyone knew each other. It meant travelling the thirty minutes to the one out of town where no one knew them and they could see their baby without hassle. Derek had claimed family emergency on the Wednesday meaning he was off and continued it on to Thursday. 

Stiles sat in the car nervously twisting her hands till Derek reached over gripping them and taking her hand to squeeze it gently. Her eyes shot over to him gratefully and she intertwined their fingers together. 

“It’s going to be fine” 

“Then why do I feel so nervous?”

“Because you’re a first time mom”

“You don’t look nervous”

“I am” he said giving her a sidelong glance. 

“Good for you” she muttered looking out of the window. Derek smiled lightly for a moment squeezing her hand again and didn’t let go once until they got there.

The building was a pristine white from the outside and not at all frightening from the looks of it. It became a little frightening though when they got inside and she pressed against Derek’s hand on her lower back and swallowed moving to reception. It was easy enough to check in and sit down waiting till they were called in. They were surrounded by other couples who were waiting just like they were and Stiles felt a little sick. 

“Just breathe, its fine” Derek whispered kissing her shoulder and she exhaled shakily with a nod. Stiles glanced around the waiting room looking at all the leaflets on the notice boards, leaflets on abortion, adoption, and chlamydia littering the place. Her eyes settled on a woman in her mid-thirties eyeing her speculatively. The judgement is there and she knows it. It leaves her feeling bereft and she sighs deeply glancing at Derek who looks distantly uncomfortable. 

“Do you think if the midwife knows, she’ll tell?” Stiles whispered.

“Patient confidentiality” he whispered back to her. “Stiles, we’re not near Beacon Hills, if people know, they don’t care” 

It wasn’t long before her name is called and she tugged at Derek’s hand as they go into the orange room. Her stomach lurched a little as she sat down staring at the midwife who was all smiles and no judgement as she introduced herself. It was stand procedure when she asked Stiles a serious of questions from her last period to work out the due date, family history of diseases and if she had previous pregnancies. It also meant filling out paper work and Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes when he announced himself as the father and she asked him as well.

It was stressful and gave her a headache as paper work was filled out and Stiles had to do a blood test, and urine test, and was offered screening tests for down syndrome and others. Sties was handed a little urine tester which she peed into and returned slipping into the midwife’s hands.

“You’re very young” she commented.

“Yes”

“Have you thought everything through? Are you one hundred per cent sure you want this baby, Stiles?”

“Yes” she said with a nod. 

“Okay” she said with a genuine smile and proceeded to take her blood. Stiles gripped Derek’s hand when the blood was taken to be sent away to the lab.

“Don’t worry it’s just being taken to see your iron levels and stuff like that, just like urine test came up fine, you’re free from any infection like could be harmful to you and the baby” she said pressing a plaster on her arm. “Do you want to see baby now?”

Stiles let out a small laugh before nodding and Derek squeezed her hand in support. It took a few moments to set up but soon Stiles was lying on the table with gel on her abdomen, Derek at her side, and they were both staring at the screen as she used the ultrasound transducer on her. 

Stiles gasped pointing at the screen as the baby came into view. “It’s so big”

“It gets bigger” the nurse said with a chuckle. “So there we see one little baby, not twins, so you’re okay on that account. That flicker there is your baby’s heartbeat which is beating nice and strongly. The arms, the legs, the spinal cord, of course the head…”

The nurse’s words were distant in her ears for a moment as she stared at the baby and the nurse rambled on about baby growing healthily and strongly, all the major organs were growing normally, and her placenta’s health. Her eyes flicked to Derek who was staring at the screen with wide eyes and didn’t seem all there. Stiles squeezed his hand and he shook his head lightly looking down at her and brought her hand up kissing her knuckles. 

Her emotions were all over the place as she stared at her little baby on the screen. All her worry and nerves flew out of the window as she stared at it and her teeth bit into her bottom lip fighting the urge to sob. 

“15th of August” the nurse said loudly catching her attention. 

“What?”

“Based on your baby’s age in the womb, your last period, and how many weeks, I have estimated your due date to be the 15th of August” she said with a smile. “That’s our estimation though, it doesn’t mean the little one will come that date. The baby can come anytime but that’s your due date”

“So junior’s fine for now?” she said reaching out to touch the screen.

“Baby is growing fine” she reassured.

“What about the sex?” Derek said in a croaky voice before clearing it. 

“It’s a little early to say but if you really want to know…”

“No, no, I don’t want to know” Stiles protested shaking her head and accepting the paper towel. “Are we allowed scan photos?”

“Of course, I’ll print two out for you now”

The nurse left them to it as Stiles cleaned herself up and she sat up pulling at his hand till he looked at her. “You okay?”

“Yeah” he muttered blinking heavily and looking away. “You don’t want to know the sex?”

“No, do you?”

“Yes and no”

“I want it to be a surprise” she whispered when he cupped her cheeks tilting her head up and she could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes. “Baby’s fine, he or she is fine”

“Yeah”

“Fuck” Stiles whispered closing her eyes feeling her tears spill over and down her cheeks. Her forehead pressed against his chest and he stroked a hand over her hair while she attempted to calm down and the nurse returned with two scan pictures for them.

“Shall we book your next appointment now? This is your first child so your next scan shall be when you’re 16 weeks” she said handing them over and Derek dealt with it all as she stood up and stared at the picture. 

Stiles felt a little numb as she walked out and they walked out of the clinic. It was drawing to a close on January but it was still freezing cold and February was just around the corner. Stiles was in a mind of her own when Derek grabbed her hand drawing her in and she moaned when he kissed her hard. It was there and then that she wished she could kiss him forever as they kissed in the middle of the car park. 

Her breathing was harsh when he pulled away mindful of where they were and tugged her so they were leaning against the car. 

“You’re a fucking tease” she whispered and looked down at the scan. “Perfectly healthy”

“I told you”

“You did not” she muttered and chuckled when he kissed her again. “But it’s a relief, look at him…or she. Look”

“I know” he said taking it off her.

“You can have that one, I’ll have this one to show the others, and that one for you” she said with a smile. “I feel giddy, I was crying ten minutes ago, and now look at me. Look at my baby”

“Come on” he said urging her into the car as she cooed over the photo. 

“It’s tiny, well it’s not but…you can see the legs and arms already and head!” she cried stroking her fingers over the picture. “I want to have the baby now”

“Let him grow first” he muttered rolling his eyes and glancing at her whilst she grinned happily enough. 

“You said him again! What if I have a girl?”

“It just keeps slipping out”

“Oh I bet it does” 

Silence stretched out between them as he drove her back home and parked down the street so he wouldn’t see.

“I feel like I’m in a film half the time” she muttered with a sigh. “We’ll need a talk soon”

“I know”

“Why can’t things be simple?”

“Because life isn’t like that” he said softly looking over to her. “I’ll see you tomorrow”

Stiles sighed stepping out and slamming the car door behind her as she walked down the street towards the house. Derek watched her till she was in the house before driving back home. His cell phone was ringing for the third time today and he looked at the caller id with a sigh. He ignored it shoving it back in his pocket and arrived back at his apartment fifteen minutes later.

“Hey” Isaac sang when he walked in slamming the door behind him. 

“Why are you not in work?”

“Day off, how was the scan?” Isaac said excitedly and gasped when Derek handed him the scan photo. “Oh my god, that’s a baby”

“Well done” Derek said sarcastically. 

“Your baby, why are you not happier?”

“I am happy, it’s probably one of the best days of my life, but I have an older sister calling me” he said waving his cell. “I don’t know how to tell her”

“It’s pretty simple. Laura, I got a girl pregnant, she’s three months gone, and that’s about it” Isaac said with a shrug. “She has to know, Derek, she’s your family”

“My family who refuses to come here” 

“There’s a reason!”

“Well I’m here, I came back” Derek argued grabbing a Gatorade and slamming the fridge closed.

“You came back here for a reason and you brought us with you which I’m grateful for” Isaac said exhaling heavily. “But she has a right to know she’s going to be an auntie, Derek, she’s gonna be…furious. She’s your sister”

Derek closed his eyes and gritted his teeth when his cell rang and he answered it walking into his bedroom.

“If you don’t stop ignoring me I am going to find you, kick your ass, and then stomp on your fucking head, Derek!” Laura shouted down the phone. 

“I was busy” he responded in a bored tone. 

“Or keeping secrets”

“What does that mean?” Derek muttered looking up at the ceiling. 

“I called Isaac” Laura said confidently. “I was wondering where my little brother was and he told me something very, very, strange”

“What?” he muttered sitting up. 

“That my so called little brother is at a scan for a baby I didn’t even know about”

“I’m going to…ISAAC!” Derek shouted angrily and he heard scuffling and the slam of the front door. 

“What the fuck is going on back there?” 

“It’s hard to explain”

“Well start explaining!” Laura cried exasperated. “What the hell, Derek, is it yours?”

“Yes”

“Who is she?”

“A girl”

“Her name”

“You don’t need to know”

“Are you kidding me? Tell me who she is!” Laura shouted so he held the phone away from his ear. 

“What has Isaac told you?”

“Nothing much, he kind of freaked out when I started shouting at him, and then he hung up and turned his phone off. He told me you were at the scan for your baby and that was it. The last time we spoke you didn’t mention anything about a baby!”

“Her name is Stiles, nickname, not real name; she’s three months gone after a drunken mistake in the back of my car. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to know. I went to the scan today and saw the baby for the first time”

“Oh…my…god” Laura whispered. “How the hell did that happen?!”

“It’s this little thing called sex”

“Oh don’t you dare, I know how it happened, I mean when did you have one night stands?”

“Since I became a teacher” 

“Since you…wait what?” Laura scoffed and paused. “How old is she?”

Derek was silent on the other end as Laura stood up from the hotel bed and stared out of the window.

“Derek, how old is she?”

“It’s…”

“Derek, just tell me how old she is”

“She’s…she’s seventeen” 

Laura was silent on the other side of the phone and he closed his eyes rubbing his forehead.

“I can explain. It just…happened. It was her birthday; I had been giving her extra lessons for her essays because she was falling behind. She had whiskey and we drank it. I knew it was wrong but it just happened” 

“You’re a fucking idiot”

“I know”

“No, seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Many, many things” Derek responded slowly listening to her laugh bitterly on the other end. 

“Oh god” Laura whispered closing her eyes. “Well…what’s done can’t be undone and I’m guessing she’s keeping the baby”

“Yes”

“Did you even use protection?”

“It broke”

“Oh fate” Laura muttered rolling her eyes. “It’s so typically you isn’t it?”

“Yes because it was my plan to return to my hometown and fall for a seventeen year old girl plus get her pregnant. Laura, the sex was a mistake, it was a drunken fuck in the back of my car, and she’s pregnant. The baby isn’t a mistake though, my son or my daughter is not a mistake, and yes her age is an issue but I will not abandon her”

“I would never ask you to do that, I want you to stick by her” Laura argued. “I’m coming back”

“No”

“What? Derek, I need to be there!”

“No, you really don’t, Laura, just keep travelling the world, visiting people, eating foreign food, and leave it. I don’t want you coming back here because of Stiles and the baby”

“I think you forget that you’re my family and this baby will be my family as well. I’m going to be Auntie Laura and I want to be there for you!”

“No! I don’t need you around, Laura”

“Yes you do you just don’t think you do. I’m coming back” she argued and cut the call.

“Fuck!” Derek swore loudly throwing down the phone and scrubbing his hands down his face. He stood up exiting the bedroom to see a note from Isaac simply saying:

**SORRY!**

Derek crumbled it and tossed it aside as he sat down heavily on the sofa and looked at the scan photo. He sighed softly looking at it and knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

*** 

Stiles was in her bedroom after showing her dad the scan photo. His eyes went glassy and she bit her lip watching him get emotional, give it to her, and walk away from her. It left her confused and she wandered upstairs waiting there instead. She turned her head when someone knocked and five figures tumbled in. 

“What are you guys doing here?” she said when Lydia demanded the scan photo. 

“Here to see the scan photo” Scott said giving her a look as he sat down next to her. 

“Is everything okay?” Allison questioned taking it off Lydia and smiling.

“Fine, growing fine, perfectly healthy, and I have another in a month’s time”

“Do you know the sex?” Jackson said raising an eyebrow at the scan and passing it to Danny.

“No, I want it to be a surprise till the very end”

“Do you have any names?” Lydia said leaning towards her. “I like Matilda for a girl”

“Matilda? No, it reminds me of the film” 

“Joseph” Danny said randomly and everyone looked at him. “What? It’s nice!”

“That is nice” Stiles murmured thoughtfully. “Pass my pad”

Scott handed it over as she flipped it onto a blank page and made a list for boy and girl names.

“I can’t make a decision though, it has to be mutual, and god…nothing is going to go with Stilinski” she said with a sigh. “It has to be special to them, no renaming them after a family member, their own name”

“Okay, I call it now, I say it’s a girl” Lydia said loudly spreading out across the bed. 

“Shall we make that into a bet?” Jackson suggested tugging at her ankle and ignoring her protest. 

“What?” Stiles protested whilst everyone made a small noise of agreement. 

“Twenty says it’s a girl” she said with a smug smile.

“Boy” Jackson and Danny said at the same time. 

“Girl” Scott said with a thoughtful look. 

“Boy” Allison said lastly with a smile.

“Oh my god” Stiles said looking between them all. “You do realise you’re making a bet on my child”

“Yeah because it’s…fun” Lydia whispered the last word. “Come on, join us”

“No way, if I’m wrong, I’ll feel like an ass” Stiles protested shaking her head. “Boy or girl I don’t care, I just want them healthy” 

“Boring” Lydia sang and Stiles leaned over hitting her arm. 

“Where’s the photo” she demanded and took it off Scott with a scowl. “Get out of my house; you’re all addicted to betting” 

“You’re just no fun, we’re going shopping this weekend” Lydia said dragging the pad towards her. “You’ve passed the first trimester, you’re three months, and junior is fine. It’s time to get those maternity clothes and start ordering baby stuff”

“Okay” Stiles whispered as they all started talking amongst themselves about what she would need and wouldn’t need. It was a little scary and she sucked in a breath when Lydia chucked a magazine at her. It was still like being hit with a truck when she realised she’d be holding a baby in six months’ time and the whole house would be baby central. It was terrifying.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was in the sweets section of the store unsure what to get when she felt eyes on her and turned to see a curly blonde boy staring at her curiously. Her self-defence went up and she narrowed her eyes at him before turning away. There had been too much judgement in the past few weeks for someone staring at her to be kind. 

“Is your name Stiles?”

“Why?” she snapped when he spoke up and appeared in front of her. 

His eyes travelled down the length of her before zeroing in on her bump and she placed two hands on it protectively. He looked away nervously after that and Stiles picked up a packet of sweets pointing them at him. 

“What do you want?” 

“I don’t know you, not-not personally, I know of you, I’ve seen your scan” he said rambling a little and she stepped back in confusion. “My name is Isaac, Isaac Lahey, I came here with Derek”

“Oh!” she said in surprise. “Yeah he told me about you, I guess you know then…about us…and the baby”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s, um, a friend, he’s a little mad at me right now” he said fidgeting nervously. 

“Why?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow putting the sweets back.

“I may have told his sister that he’s having a baby and she had no idea. Derek hadn’t told her yet and he was on the phone to her and he yelled my name. He’s going to be mad at me” he muttered pulling at his sleeve. 

Stiles frowned deeply and sighed grabbing some fizzy sweets. “Come on, I’ll talk to him”

“What?” Isaac said following after her. “What are you going to say?”

“I’ll him not to kill you or be angry” she said with a smile and a shrug. “Plus he hasn’t told me where he lives yet so you can take me there. So why did you come here to Beacon Hills? I mean, seriously, it’s not exactly New York”

“My, um, my dad isn’t the best father in the world…he…hit me and Derek took me away from that” 

“Oh, wow, I didn’t know that or I did and I forgot” she said taking her change and they walked out together. “So what are you doing here now?”

“Nothing much, I have a job, but it’s a bit limited. I don’t know anyone apart from Derek, Boyd, and his girlfriend” he said with a sigh. “I’m…”

“Lonely” she said finishing off his sentence and opening the car doors as they got in. “Well…you can have me. I have five others as well” 

“Five others” he said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Friends, idiot, I have five other friends. You can have them as well if you want” she said with a smile starting the jeep up. “Where are we going?”

Isaac blinked at her startled before shaking his head and giving her the directions. Stiles drove them over there and whistled when the building came into view.

“Well it looks like someone has been keeping secrets from little old me, look at this place, you’re very lucky” she said switching off the engine and getting out of the car. Isaac followed after her confused and a little in awe as she walked to the main doors.

“It’s nice, state of the art, but clean, too clean, you’re the lucky one. You have a house” he said letting them into the building. “I used to have a house, it wasn’t the best, but it was still a home. You’re lucky to have that, your dad is the sheriff of this town, and you’ll always be protected, you’ll always be loved by those five friends and your dad and even Derek”

Stiles paused as they walked up the stairs and looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Maybe” she murmured thoughtfully. “But you’re out, you had an abusive father and yeah you’re not in the best of circumstances but at least you’re not there. You’re here now, you have a family still, it’s not the best, but it’ll do, right? Derek’s your family now which means you’ll be part of the baby’s life and that means…you’re part of my family”

Isaac stared back at her stunned and she smiled patting his cheek gently before continuing up the stairs.

“What apartment is it?”

“This-this one” he said pushing the key into the door. 

Derek was in the kitchen when the door opened and he pointed his knife towards it. 

“Isaac, I’m going to kill you”

“Well that’s not nice” Stiles said giving him a look as he dropped the knife confused. 

“What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” he said with a hint of panic in his tone as she wandered in and spun in a circle looking around. Isaac was sheepish as he shut the door behind him and Derek glared at him furiously.

“Honey, I’m home” she said with a grin. “Why have you never taken me here? You’ve been holding out on me, mister hale, how dare you keep this from me”

“Why are you here?” he questioned shooting Isaac a look. 

“I was in the store buying fizzy gummy worms when I noticed him staring at me and he introduced himself. We got talking and he said you were angry at him because he told your sister that you were at the scan of your baby and she didn’t know. It was obviously an accident, wasn’t it, Isaac?” 

“Yes”

“See, it was an accident, so don’t be mad at him” she said taking his hands when he got close enough. 

“Laura knows, Laura is coming here” he said softly meeting her eyes.

“Shit, is she going to tell?”

“No, she wants to be an auntie apparently”

“Really?” she whispered cupping the bump and meeting his eyes. “So…she’s not going to tell everyone is she?”

“I won’t let her and what are you doing out at this time?” he said looking at the time and back at her as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh stop it, it’s…nearly half nine, I’m seventeen, not seven, Derek, and I got to meet Isaac” she said grinning at Isaac and holding out her hand which he took. “He’s adorable, oh my god, look at your couch! You lucky bastards”

“You’re pregnant and young, Stiles”

“Yes, Derek, that is correct, well done, would you like a medal?” she said sitting down and bringing Isaac with her. 

“Can I…?” he said gesturing at her bump and she nodded letting him feel.

“Whoa, that is so weird. It feels…warm and full” Isaac murmured meeting her eyes and she smiled at him with a nod.

“Have you held a baby before?”

“No, never, I’ve been around babies before” 

“Just you wait…oh look, I think mister jealous pants is making an appearance” Stiles said tilting her head to look at Derek watching them with narrowed eyes.

Isaac removed his hand slowly giving Derek an apologetic look and stood up heading into the kitchen instead. Stiles pouted for a moment before he came over taking his place.

“Is someone jealous?” she whispered and chuckled when he glared at her. “You have no need to be jealous, he was feeling my bump, and everyone feels my bump now. I still have the whole town hating me but still…the odd person will want to grope me” 

“Well tell them no” Derek whispered back at her and stroked his hand over it. Stiles watched him fondly till Isaac clearing his throat nervously brought her to attention. 

“Hey, where’s your bedroom?” she said slowly standing up and walking through the hallway.

“The last one” he called giving Isaac a look before he followed her inside. Isaac watched them till the door closed and bit his lip, grabbed his coat, and headed out leaving them to it. Stiles gave his bedroom a quick appraisal before sitting on the bed and bouncing on it gently. 

“Bouncy”

“Is your dad not worried?”

“Dad is doing the night shift” she said softly. “I thought we were going to have a talk, we were going to come to a compromise”

“Stiles, you may be pregnant, and this may have happened before but you’re still underage. You’re not eighteen till November well after our baby is born and I can’t do this if we get caught out. If they find out I have been having sex with you even after I got you pregnant I’ll be locked up” he said kneeling down in front of her and looking into her eyes. “I’ll go to prison for a long time and I’ll be put on some list. Your dad will probably shoot me and I’ll…I’ll never see you or the baby again” 

“They won’t find out, I won’t let them. Do you know who knows about us?” Stiles said bringing him closer and pressing her hands to his chest before wrapping them around his neck. “You know, I know, Scott knows, Isaac knows, and now Laura knows. That’s three people really, three people who know and won’t say a word. It’s not like I’m asking you to fuck me in the middle of the school hallway. It’s called being…secretive”

Derek closed his eyes with a quiet moan and looked down at her lap with a sigh.

“We can keep this a secret, see each other in secret, I mean aren’t we already doing that? No one will find out” she whispered. “I want you, only you; I was lying when I said I’d find someone else” 

“Stiles…” he breathed lifting his head and trailing his nose down her cheek softly so she gasped shakily. 

“You won’t lose us, you’ll never lose us” she murmured and gasped when he captured her mouth pushing her down onto the bed. Derek hovered over her so he wouldn’t crush the baby or even her whilst kissing her. Stiles moaned weakly against his lips feeling flushed as she dragged her hands into his hair urging him down. 

The arousal was painful as he pulled away from her lips and kissed down her neck settling between her legs. The bump pressed against his stomach as an ever present reminder of what they had done previously and she gasped when his hands trailed down her sides. Derek sucked on her collarbone hard and she moaned louder gripping his hair tight and dragging him up. 

It was all ruined though when the sound of the front door opening disturbed them and they paused panting hard listening. 

“Who is it? Isaac?” she whispered and closed her mouth when Derek pushed a finger against her lips. 

Stiles looked up at him and smirked at how wrecked he looked. His hair was a mess, his lips shiny and red, and his eyes were shining with lust and arousal also. She had never wanted him more and she was prepared to murder whoever came through that door.

“It’s Boyd!” he hissed meeting her eyes. “He can’t know, just-just stay here” 

“Wait!” she hissed gripping his hand. “I mean, Isaac knows, why doesn’t Boyd?”

“Boyd doesn’t pay attention, he knows someone is pregnant but he doesn’t really care” 

“But…but everyone knows!”

“He doesn’t” he whispered tugging his hand away. 

Derek shuffled off the bed leaving her alone as he shut the door behind him tight and licked his lips before walking out to see him. Boyd looked moody as he dumped fast food on the table.

“Hey, want some food?”

“No, what are you doing back here? I thought you were with…whatever her name is”

“Erica, we had a fight” he said with a sigh opening the carton and moodily stabbing his fork inside. “So I’m sulking and she’s planning my death. Where’s Isaac?”

“Out” Derek muttered. “Do you think you could go find him?”

“Why? He’s a big boy” Boyd muttered sitting down and putting his feet up. “He’ll be fine, nothing happens here, and I don’t want to move” 

Derek closed his eyes for a moment before nodding and returning to the bedroom to see her leaning against the headboard flicking through a book. 

“Shush” Derek whispered pressing a finger to his lips. “He won’t leave”

“Well…I could just walk out…” she whispered when he sat next to her. 

“No” he replied in a hushed tone. “You’re in my bedroom, you’re pregnant, and he’ll know who you are. The less people that know, the better I sleep at night”

“I’ll have to stay here then!” she hissed wriggling to lie down and smiling at him. 

Derek closed his eyes exasperated. “You have school and I have work tomorrow. What happens if your dad has gone home and sees you’re gone?!”

“I’ll tell him I got lonely and went to see Scott!” she whispered closing her eyes. “It’s not that bad, you get to cuddle us”

“You shouldn’t even be here”

“Blame Isaac for finding me, he’s so adorable. I want to cuddle him” she whispered and grinned when he glared at her. “I’ll just wear these clothes again, no one will care. Can I borrow some clothes?”

“Wardrobe” he whispered closing his eyes. “If we get caught…”

“Oh please” she hissed standing up and looking through his wardrobe before pulling out a t-shirt and getting undressed. Derek’s eyes opened and he looked over to her as she kicked her jeans away and hit the wall. She bit her lip looking over to him and pulled off her tops. Derek’s eyes went to the bump and his heart was in his throat before his t-shirt was pulled on.

“Do I look like one of those girls from those films?” she whispered posing. 

“You look beautiful” 

“Yeah, right” she muttered climbing onto the bed and settling next to him. 

“You doubt yourself?” he murmured turning on his side to look at her. 

“I do when I’m starting to lose my figure” she murmured stroking a hand down her thigh and glancing up at him. “It will be at zero when I’m waddling”

“You’re so stupid” he murmured stroking a hand down her cheek so she leaned into it and pouted. “You’re beautiful. I noticed you”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not like everyone else, you’re naturally beautiful and you don’t need makeup to do that. You don’t need to thrust your boobs into my face or flirt with me whilst reeking of a commercialised perfume” he whispered bringing her closer and she smiled softly. 

“Big words for a big man” she murmured and smiled when he kissed her forehead. “I hate you when you’re like this”

“Like what?”

“Cute” she whispered and hummed when he kissed her gently. 

“Oh well” 

Stiles sighed deeply and pouted in thought. “I’m hungry”

“What do you want?”

“Food, preferably something savoury, and my sweets” she whispered poking his chest. “Can you make food without being noticed you have shit loads?”

“I eat a lot, be quiet, I’ll be right back” he whispered pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and leaving her alone in the bedroom. Stiles lounged back resting a hand on her bump and looking around the bedroom thoughtfully. Derek stood in the kitchen looking into the fridge and glanced over to Boyd typing furiously into his phone. He snatched the takeaway menu and the phone before walking back into the bedroom. 

“Takeout? Oh my god” she whispered looking up at him. “We’re so perfect for one another”

“One time, you need to eat healthily” he hissed poking her nose and pulled it back when she went to bite him. 

“Whatever!” she murmured looking through it. “This baby is mine; it’ll be addicted to fast food”

“It really won’t” 

“I want cheeseburger, fries, soda, and…garlic bread. Yeah, garlic bread” she whispered with a grin before it faded. Derek snatched it back from her and left the bedroom to order the food and returned quickly after that.

“I was discussing names with the other five before” she murmured when he got back on the bed bringing her towards him. “How do you like Joseph?”

“No”

“Why?”

“Because I said no”

“Matilda?”

“No” he muttered with wide eyes. 

“I agree…have you thought about any names?”

“No” he said slowly. “I haven’t had time”

“I guess that’s what baby books are for…I quite like Max”

“No” he murmured stroking a hand through her hair.

“Why?” she hissed. “Okay…Ruby if it’s a girl”

“Maybe” 

“Really?” she whispered excitedly.

“It’s pretty” 

Stiles hummed with a nod and exhaled when his hand stroked down her bare thigh and cupped her leg gently. Derek met her eyes when she looked up at him and shifted.

“If you’re going to start and don’t finish then…remove it” she whispered. “I’m far too horny for you to be teasing me. I will kill you” 

“We can’t, Boyd is in the living room” he whispered against her cheek when she inched closer to him.

“I can be very, very, quiet. I live with my dad, I have to be quiet” she murmured grabbing his hand and linking their hands together. “I won’t make a sound”

“Oh why do you have to be seventeen” he whispered furiously looking up at the ceiling. 

“Blame my parents. I was a miracle baby. I am not waiting till I am legal, that is not till November and junior will be three months old then”

“Do you know how hard it is when your heart and mind is telling you two things?” 

“Yes” she breathed pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth and smiling when he moaned softly trailing his hand up her thigh slowly. Derek pushed her down into the bed so she settled into the mattress and cushions confused but excited. His lips trailed down her neck again so she gasped softly biting her lip. He watched her for a short moment before pushing up the shirt and kissing the bump. 

“Fucking hell” Stiles whispered closing her eyes and repressed the moan threatening to come out when he kissed her hips slowly and moved to her inner thighs. 

Derek hummed lifting his head to look at her and she gritted her teeth pointing a finger at him.

“If you don’t something about this, I will murder you slowly”

“Cute” he murmured pressing his lips to the top of her knee. 

“Derek, please, I know I’m seventeen, it doesn’t matter. Age is just a number, just please” she murmured closing her eyes and covered her face with her hands to stop crying from frustration. Derek inhaled deeply before pushing every thought back and hooked his fingers into her panties and pulling them down slowly. Stiles gasped removing her hands and looking down at him stunned as he manoeuvred them down and dropped them on the bed. 

“Not a sound” he whispered and she nodded biting her lip when he hooked her closer pressing his mouth onto her clit. Stiles gasped shakily pressing a hand over her mouth because like last time this was her first. It was the first oral sex she would ever receive and it was done in secret. It was the second most vulnerable moment of her life when she felt his tongue, warm and hot, press itself inside of her and she whimpered into her hand. 

His hands clutched at her hips and she pressed her hand harder onto her face grinding down onto his tongue. Stiles moaned weakly when he sucked on her clit gently before removing it and pressing a finger inside of her. Her teeth bit hard enough into her lip for it burn and hurt as he applied his tongue as well. It was equally overwhelming as her skin felt hot and sweaty and her hands twisted into his hair. 

“Derek” she breathed when he licked her slowly and teasingly coaxing the orgasm out of her. It was hot and burning inside of her as she wriggled and writhed and slammed a pillow over her face moaning quietly. 

It was becoming too much and she pushed at his head to get him away but he was relentless. Her toes curled when it hit her and she groaned pressing the pillow into her face feeling the climax warm her body. Derek hummed his approval as he licked and sucked her clean and she whined pushing at his head twitching. 

“Holy shit” she whispered when he removed the pillow with a raised eyebrow. Her curls stuck to her sweaty forehead and her body felt sweaty and tight as he looked down at her. 

“How was that?”

“You’re like a god” she murmured feeling dazed and pulling him down into a kiss. “Plus very good at oral, we are so doing that again”

“Be quiet” he murmured pressing a finger to her lips and she licked her lips wrinkling her nose. 

“I can taste myself”

“You’re not that bad”

“Oh, thanks” she murmured with an amused snort. “Where’s our food?”

“Our delivery boy is a moron” he whispered handing her the underwear on the bed and she pulled them on with a secret smile. “It’ll be here soon”

“Baby wants food” she whispered with a pout. 

“Don’t you dare do that to me” Derek muttered poking her nose. “It’ll be here soon”

Stiles hummed when he rolled away and exited the bedroom to get a drink for them both. Derek looked at Boyd who was looking miserable as he stuffed fries into his face.

“What’s up?”

“Life” he mumbled. “What are you doing?”

“Drink”

“Two of them” Boyd said with a nod.

“I’m…thirsty and hungry apparently. I have food on the way. I’m…eating out” he muttered and ignored Boyd’s confused look as he walked back to the bedroom. 

Stiles smirked at him when he walked back in and chucked her a can. 

“You’re spoiling me today, I feel so lucky”

“I’m providing for you”

“You’re providing me with food and sex” she murmured turning her head to look at him. “I don’t think my life could be any better”

“I had sex with a seventeen year old…I’m going to hell” 

“I’ll join you” Stiles said taking a sip. “Where ever you go, I go, remember that. I mean it, Derek; you’re never going to lose us. I know…I know it’s not going to be easy when baby is born and we still need to talk about everything but…we’re not going anywhere” 

Derek glanced over to her not responding back and simply drank his drink. It didn’t take long for there food to arrive and he ignored the look Boyd and Isaac who had recently returned gave him. Stiles took great delight when he handed it over and threatened her with greasy marks on his sheets with no more sex.

It was much later when they were full and tired that they curled under the covers together. Derek held her close as she slept in his arms and he stroked a hand down her cheek slowly liking it more than he should. It was the strangest feeling and he let her go when she made a small sleepy sound and rolled to the side of the bed. Derek watched her for a long minute before pressing his chest against her back and breathing in the smell of her soap and his detergent letting it lull him to sleep. 

*** 

“Shopping tomorrow” Lydia said the next afternoon. “It’s Friday, smile!”

“I can’t, I have aches and pains, and I feel nauseous” Stiles mumbled sipping her drink. “It sucks”

“I thought your morning sickness was fading?”

“It is, I still feel sick though” she replied with a shrug. 

It had been a very eventful morning when she had waked up with Derek pressed against her back and breathing into her ear. It was nice and it was all good till the alarm went off and they realised they had to get up and get to the school. Stiles dressed in yesterday’s clothes and it was Derek who checked the living room before giving her a slow kiss and sending her on her way. She felt sneaky as she drove home to see her dad still gone and quickly ran inside to get changed. 

“I rang you last night” Scott said appearing and scowling at her.

“I’m sorry that my social life doesn’t revolve around you” she said turning towards him. “I was busy, I…met someone”

“Who was it?” Lydia questioned. 

“His name is Isaac; I want you to all to meet him soon. He’s a little…nervous, but he’s adorable” she said avoiding Scott’s narrowed eyes. “I’m going to go library” 

Stiles dodged Scott who watched her leave and she rolled her eyes when he followed her.

“Isaac” he hissed at her. “Who the hell is that?”

“Derek’s friend” she muttered yanking open the door. “I met him last night; I stayed with Derek last night…”

“What? Are you insane?” he hissed as they found a table and sat down. 

“Clearly” 

“If you get caught…”

“You know what, Scott, you keep saying this, he keeps saying this, and the more time you say it the more likely it will fucking happen” she whispered harshly slamming her bag on the table. “You keep telling me not to stress, not to worry, and then you lay this bullshit on me. I know, okay? I know better than you because if we get caught I lose the father of my baby and the one I love. Yes, the one I love, I have fallen in love with his stupid pretty face” 

“I…” Scott muttered trailing off and looking into her eyes. “You know that it can’t work”

“Oh really” Stiles mumbled in question raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! You’re seventeen, he’s your teacher, plus in his mid-twenties and you can’t be with him. You have to know this! Yes he’s the dad and yes you’re in love with him but it doesn’t mean that you’re going to fall together and raise this baby. This is America, Stiles, no one will let this happen! You’re dad…he’s going to be furious. The law will be all over this and Derek…he’ll be taken away” Scott said meeting her eyes. “You know this” 

Stiles swallowed hard looking down at her essay before looking up. 

“I guess, I just…I don’t want to raise this baby alone. I want junior to have a family”

“He or she will, you have us” 

“I know that but you’re not the father and every child deserves a father” 

“Just because someone father’s a child doesn’t mean they’re a dad” he said giving her a look and she sighed deeply knowing Scott was talking about his own dad. 

“He is the dad though”

“He can’t raise this baby with you!” 

“Who says he can’t?!”

“The fact he is our English Literature teacher and you’re seventeen” Scott said softly. “You’re going to be a young mommy, everyone is going to know this, and hell everyone does know this. Do you really think everyone, including your dad, is going to let Derek into your life?”

“This is not their life! I don’t give a single fuck about anyone in this fucking town because they don’t give a single fuck about me. The only people I care about are you lot, my baby, my dad, and Derek. I don’t give a shit what anyone thinks about me anymore because I have had so-so much judgement. I’m called a skank on a daily basis, if Derek wants to be a part of this baby’s life then he can be”

Scott was quiet as she ranted and he shook his head slowly looking down at the table.

“Life is not that simple, life is never that simple, and if you think you can have junior and live happily ever after…then you’re living in a fairy-tale” he said collecting his stuff and leaving her to it. 

Stiles breathed out shakily feeling tears burn in the back of her eyes and she pressed her lips together desperately trying to stop crying. The urge to work was pushed away and down as she slumped in her seat deep in thought and desperately wanted Scott to be wrong. 

Her hand cupped the bump and she grabbed her stuff and headed to his classroom. Derek was staring at his phone and looking at the seven missed calls from Laura with a frown. He loved his sister more than anything but she never knew when to give it up. The classroom door opening was a relief till he saw her face and jumped to attention.

“What is it?” he said grabbing her hand when she shut the door tight. Stiles was pale with wide wet eyes as she stood in front of him. 

“Stiles, you’re scaring me!” he urged till she snapped out of it and met his eyes. 

“I’m fine, I’m just a little…” she muttered waving a hand and pressing her cheek against his chest with a sad sigh.

“Fuck, you scared me, don’t do that” he whispered into her hair. “Are you sure? It’s not the baby is it?”

“Junior’s fine, I’m fine, I’m just…I’m scared about the future and giving birth and my dad finding out you’re the dad. He’s going to be furious. I-I don’t know if you can raise this baby with me and Scott’s an asshole but he talks sense…sometimes. I-I’m so scared and I know I hide it well but…”

“Shush” he whispered holding her tight when she let out a small sob pressing her face into his chest. “I know, Stiles, I know”

“J-just promise me you’ll never leave, okay? Despite my age, I know I’m young, I’m stupid, and I’m hyperactive, well some of the time, and I know I annoy you sometimes and I am only going to get worse. Just-just please…please don’t leave” she pleaded and swallowed hard when he cupped her cheeks gently tilting her head back.

“I won’t leave you” he said with sincerity staring into her eyes and brushing away her tears. “I know you’re scared and you have every right to be but it’s going to be okay”

“You don’t know that” 

“No I don’t but we have to believe, right?”

“Yeah, I guess, but my dad…” she said breathing hard and biting her lip. “He’ll kill you!”

“I don’t think he’s going to kill me. I think he’ll be angry” 

“He will, he’ll be so, so, angry” she whispered curling into him and he rubbed a hand down her back when she sniffled. Derek frowned when his cell rang again and glanced at the classroom door before answering it.

“Laura” he greeted. Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes when she heard her name. 

“Finally! Fucking hell” she cried down the phone irritated. “You would think you hate me or something?”

“I’m in work!”

“I’m going to be over there in two weeks’ time”

“Two weeks? What, why?” he said looking at Stiles who looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Because I have things to sort out before I come back to good old America and I have a flat in New York, remember?”

“Look…Laura, you don’t have to do this”

“Yes, yes I do, and you’re not changing my mind, Derek, I will see you and Stiles in two weeks” she said and ended the call with a click. 

“Two weeks” he murmured pocketing his phone.

“It could be good” she whispered chewing on her bottom lip. “I’m actually looking forward to meeting her”

“Great” he breathed whilst she snorted and wrapped her arms around his neck for a better hug. 

*** 

Stiles was curled around in bed happily that Saturday when the door burst open and she yelped staring at Lydia, Allison, and Danny standing there.

“What the fuck?” she cried when clothes were chucked at her and Lydia brandished a credit card in front of her. 

“Your dad let us in and gave us a credit card” she said smugly. “We are buying you everything you need. I’m your fairy godmother and your fairy godmother is telling you to get the hell out of bed, get dressed, brush your hair, and we are all going shopping”

“You want to know something amazing? It’s called the internet and ordering online” she mumbled. “Why can’t we browse the net?”

“Because that’s boring” Allison said with a smile. “You never know what you might get. I know a great baby store and you need maternity clothes”

“How did you get dragged into this?” she said looking over to Danny. 

“Lydia” he said simply and grimaced when Lydia hit his arm hard. Stiles hummed in agreement pulling on her clothes and followed them out as they went downstairs. 

She scowled at her dad sitting at the table drinking coffee and ignored his smirk and wave of hand as they left the house. It was tiring for her already as they got into Allison’s car and she drove them into town. Stiles mourned the loss of her jeep as they rolled into town already heaving with people. 

“Oh my poor legs” she murmured and whimpered into Danny’s shoulder. 

It was literally hell when Lydia took charge and Stiles felt pressured and tired as she was dragged out. It was being thrusted into the deep end as they took charge and Allison cooed grabbing a baby duck off the shelf.

“This can be from me” she said chucking it into the trolley. 

“This is too much!” Stiles whined peering inside and jumped when Lydia squealed running towards a crib.

“This one” she said with a smile. 

Stiles flicked the price tag over and laughed loudly. “Are you kidding me? No way, junior can have a moses basket for now”

“Babies grow, Stiles”

“It’s 1500, Lydia!” she protested. 

“It’s my gift to you”

“No…no!” she protested again. “Danny, help me out”

“It is a little expensive”

“I can afford expensive” she said flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiling smugly. “Where do you think my allowance goes?”

“Clothes and perfume” Allison said with a raised eyebrow.

“No! I save it and I want to do this because I am your fairy godmother”

“I know and I love you but this…this is too expensive and yes it’s gorgeous, it’s white, and it has a gorgeous blue and cream bedding” she said trailing her hand up the wood. “But that white moses basket will do!”

“No, we’ll get both” she said signalling the sales person who ran towards her like an excited puppy. Stiles let out a breath looking at Danny and Allison who shrugged. Her protests fell on death ears and it was ordered for delivery as they went to buy the stuff going from nappies and bottles to a moses basket. 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this” Stiles muttered when they finished. 

“Whatever, I’m ignoring your protests, right, maternity clothes for you” Lydia said with a nod. “Come on” 

“I hate you” she said pointing at the three of them. 

It was long and tiring day as Lydia and Allison did most of the work and Danny carried the bags. It was a relief to get food at the end of the day and get back home to rest. Her room was littered with bags when they left and her dad walked in raising an eyebrow.

“Lydia Martin” she said simply glancing at him and away sucking the sauce from her pizza from her fingers. 

“I can see that very well” he said picking up a bag and looking through it. “You got the works”

“Oh that is really not the rest of it. Lydia brought me a crib”

“Wow” he muttered glancing at her. “How much”

“1500” she said and nodded when he glanced at her with wide eyes. “It’s beautiful as well, white, pristine, the bedding is gorgeous and the baby will love it because it has an animal mobile that comes along with it. I have this moses basket as well”

Stiles stroked a hand over the wick of it and sighed deeply. “It’s so weird, I mean look at everything. I’m nearly four months soon and I already have all this stuff!”

“It’s a good thing, believe me” the Sheriff reassured sitting on the bed with her. “It’s a weight off your shoulders” 

“I just think it’s so fast…anything could happen. I’ve heard of women…you know like six months pregnant. I just…I’m worried”

“You have nothing to be worried about” he murmured gripping her hand. “You trust me right?”

“Yes”

“Then trust your old dad’s words, you’re going to be fine and nothing’s going to happen” he said slowly squeezing it tightly and opening his arm when she shifted over. Stiles hugged him tight pressing her lips together and prayed he was right, but also that he wouldn’t hate her in the months to come when the truth finally came out.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek hated airports. They were too busy, too loud, and he wanted to leave. He was patiently waiting for Laura’s plane to come in and looked up at the stairs when people began to walk down after checking in. The familiar pale sister he once knew appeared in front of him tanned, hair long and brushing down her back, and a familiar cheeky grin.

“I didn’t miss you” he said when she threw herself into his arms for a tight hug.

“I smell bullshit!” she said pulling back and looking him up and down. “You look good, really good; having a baby is doing well for you”

“Junior is not born yet”

“What?” she said with a splutter as they went to collect her suitcase. “Please, please, please don’t tell me you’re naming the baby junior”

“No, Stiles has nicknamed her bump junior because when her mom was pregnant with her she nicknamed hers “grape” so she picked it out”

“Oh how cute! I can’t wait to meet her” she said with a smile. “Oh don’t give me that look, I am not going to eat her alive. I want to meet the girl who stole your cold emotionless heart. I mean come on, how many times have I tried to hook you up? I lost count. I wanted you to be happy for so long and then you move back to this hellhole, knock up a seventeen year old, and are now going to be a daddy” 

“I couldn’t help it, she’s different” he muttered glaring at the woman who shoved into him and not regretting it when she looked at him in fear before hurrying away.

“Oh aren’t they all?” she murmured with an amused snort. “What makes her so special?”

“She’s different; she’s smart, beautiful, brave, and everything good” 

“Oh how special” Laura muttered sarcastically.

“If you’re going to be like this then get back on that plane, fly back to France, and stay there” he said looking her in the eyes. “I don’t need to explain her to you, Laura, and you shouldn’t be even here! You said you’d never come back here” 

“So did you! We ran and we kept running. You’re the one who decided to come back, you took Isaac and Boyd and you ran back here. I’m not judging you or her” she argued spotting her suitcase and grabbing it in time. “I’m here for the three of you, my family, and yes she’s my family now since she’s carrying my nephew or niece”

“Fine” he muttered taking it off her and wheeling it out to the car. 

“When can I meet her?”

“When she’s ready” 

“Oh come on! She’s had two weeks and three days to prepare for my visit plus stay. Why can’t I visit her today?”

“Because I say so and she’s not feeling too well today” 

“What, why?” she said gripping his arm so he stopped. 

“It’s March, it’s heading into spring, and the temperature change has given her a cold. She’s also fifteen weeks pregnant, the scan is next week, and she can’t take anything because it could harm the baby” he said yanking his arm back. “I don’t want to upset her any further”

“I just want to meet her! I won’t upset her” Laura protested hitting his arm. “Just get us to the apartment, invite her over, and let me see her. It’s better to get it over and done with, Derek, and you know it” 

Derek gritted his teeth chucking the suitcase in the back of his car and she got in the front with him. 

“Fine”

“Seriously? Well done” she said clapping her hands slowly. 

“Don’t upset her! She’s vulnerable and her emotions are all over the place so just…don’t” he warned and rolled his eyes when she put her hands together in prayer pretending to be an angel. The drive there was filled with music as she blasted the stereo and relaxed in the seat. 

“Beacon Hills” she murmured. “I swore never to come back here again…how things change”

“You didn’t have to come here”

“You keep saying these things but you don’t mean them” she said looking over to him. “Why are you so against me being here? Do you really think I’d sell you out? You’re my brother, I travelled the world because I wanted to, and I wanted to see what a fucking pyramid looked like. You did the opposite, you came back, you took two of our friends and you took them far away because they needed it. I’m not judging you for that. I would never sell out my own family. I’m here for you, I’m here for this little baby, and I’m here for her” 

Derek glanced over to her and swallowed hard with a nod. “Okay, maybe, just maybe, I’m really glad you’re here”

Laura smirked poking his arm and settled into the seat as they travelled back to the apartment. 

Isaac was poking at his pasta when the door opened and he looked up gaping at Laura who walked in like she owned the place. 

“How’s my curly headed puppy?!” she said and hummed when he hugged her tightly.

“You’re so brown!” he said stepping back to look at her. “How long are you staying?”

“I’m staying as long as I can and I’m helping out with the baby” she said patting his head. “He knows, right?”

“Yeah but Boyd doesn’t know”

“What?”

“The less people that know the real truth the better I’ll feel”

“He lives here! How can he not know? He’s not the brightest star in the big sky is he?” she said looking at Isaac as he shook his head with soft laughter.

“Stop it, Laura”

“I’m serious!” she muttered. “Where am I staying?”

“My bedroom” Isaac said. “I’m moving in with Boyd”

“Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?”

“Not anymore, they broke up. He’s a little…sad” Isaac murmured and shrugged. “I don’t have to go in there now and have it reek of sex and perfume”

“Oh…okay” she said grabbing her suitcase and going into the room he pointed out. 

Derek pulled out his cell and dialled Stiles number letting it ring out till she answered. Laura stepped out of the bedroom watching him as he spoke on the phone and hung up. 

“She’s on her way”

“Stiles?” Isaac said looking up in question. “You’re meeting her today?”

“Why delay? Can I come to the next scan?” she said with a smile which faltered when Derek shook his head. 

“No, that’s mine and hers, not yours, and you can make do with a scan picture” he said holding it out to her. Laura gasped as she clutched at and cooed pointing at the baby. 

“Holy shit, it’s a baby, your baby, oh my god, you’re going to be a dad. You, my little brother, you’re going to be a dad” she said looking up at him. 

“You sound like Isaac on an energy drink high”

“Hey!” Isaac protested. 

“Still…I can’t imagine it at all. You said you never wanted kids”

“You did?” Isaac said in disbelief.

“I said that when I was eighteen!”

“It still stands!”

“Well I changed my mind” he muttered walking over to the window and looking out. 

“Oh I bet you did” she mumbled putting the scan on the fridge and smiled softly looking up when Derek startled away from the window moving to the phone. The buzzer went off and Laura bit her lip before moving to sit next to Isaac on the couch. It was five minutes later that he opened the door and a worse for wear Stiles entered.

“I feel like shit, this better be good!” she said scowling at him and closing her eyes when he kissed her forehead. “That’s nice”

“I want you to meet someone” he said taking her hand and pushing her forward. “Laura, Stiles, and so on”

Stiles grimaced as she looked down at herself in an oversized jumper and maternity jeans because her jeans were too small now. She was riddled in cold and her nose was red and sore when she wrinkled it.

“This is seriously the worst time to meet me” she murmured. “Hello, I’m the pregnant one” 

“Oh I see why he likes you” Laura said looking at Derek with a knowing look. “It’s very nice to meet you”

“I do look better I swear” she muttered pulling at her sleeve and glaring at Derek. “You couldn’t have picked a better time?!”

“She wanted to meet you”

“I did, I wanted to meet you. You and my brother are the reason I am here plus that little baby you’re carrying” she said sitting down to look at her. “I can just about see it”

Stiles hummed pulling her jumper back so it emphasised her bump and shrugged.

“I’ll be bigger soon; my midwife tells me I’m about the right size for fifteen weeks. I’m four months in two days’ time. I already have so many things, I have clothes, diapers, pacifiers, my friend Lydia has brought me a crib, and a moses basket” 

“That’s pretty good so far”

“I guess” she murmured and made hands at Isaac as she sat down on the sofa. “It’s a little soon though; I mean I have five months to go!”

“The earlier the better” Derek injected handing her an orange juice which she took with a pout and a cough before sipping it down. 

“He’s right” Laura said turning towards her. “I remember you, I didn’t realise till now. I mean…you were only a little girl at the time”

“Laura” Derek snapped so she looked at him with wide confused eyes. 

“I’d like to get to know you better, if that’s okay?”

“Sure” Stiles muttered with a nod glancing at Derek. “I’m sick at the moment and can’t take anything so I’m not the best company”

“Oh that’s fine. I’m jetlagged” she said holding up her hands. 

Stiles smiled in agreement and looked over to Derek. “Can I lie down?”

“Yes” he said watching as she stood up and headed to his bedroom to lie down and sleep. 

The bedroom door closed with a snick and Laura licked her lips glancing at Isaac who quickly got up and headed to his own bedroom. Derek narrowed his eyes at her when she patted the seat next to her and waited ever patiently for him to sit down. 

“Well…she’s very young” she said meeting his eyes. “Very pretty, very witty by the looks of it, and has a bit of a temper. I can see why you like her”

“I know”

“She’s going to be one hell of a mom!” Laura said shaking her head. “You sure know how to pick them”

“What’s your point, Laura?”

“I’m here for you and for her. I see reality right in front of me and I see a seventeen year old girl in her second trimester and growing bigger by the second. I see a twenty five year old teacher who has got her pregnant and could go to prison for having sex with a minor and a student of the school he works at. I see that this will not all be okay when an innocent child is born” Laura said pressing her lips together. 

“You don’t think I know that?”

“I think you’re in denial, I think you’re both in denial, and you have to know you can’t raise this baby with her. You’ll be lucky to see him or her on weekends. The sheriff of this town is her father, he’s protective as shit over his only daughter, his only pregnant daughter, and as soon as that baby is born…I dread to think. He’ll know the truth and you…you won’t be able to go near them” 

“I can fight for my rights!” he said with a sigh.

“You’d put her through that?!”

“I will be in this baby’s life”

“No, no, no, you will be in prison for god knows how many years or you’ll be placed on a restraining order” she said with a snort of amusement. “Look if you want to raise this baby with her and be in your baby’s life then the first person you need to convince that you’ll be a father and stick by her is the sheriff” 

“She won’t let me tell him”

“I didn’t mean now, I meant in the future when the baby is born. When that baby is born, it won’t be just only her in this pretty little equation. It’s two lives, two lives that you want to be a part of and if you don’t want to go to prison then you’re going to have to fight and fight hard”

“You’re changed your tune” he snapped glaring at her. 

“Fuck, Derek, I’m giving you a reality check here! You really think this is going to be sweetness and light when the baby is born? You think the sheriff is going to open his arms and welcome you in? You think this town will?”

“I don’t know”

“They won’t” 

Derek closed his eyes and brought his hands up to scrub them down his face. Laura slapped a hand onto his knee. 

“You love her don’t you?” she said softly. 

Derek didn’t answer as he moved her hand and stood up. 

“Is it so hard to admit?”

“Leave it alone, Laura, go to sleep, eat, I don’t care. Just…leave it” he said giving her one last look before moving to his bedroom. 

Derek opened the door slowly and carefully to see her asleep on her side. He leaned against the door frame watching her before realising it was a little creepy and returned to the living room. Laura turned to look at him in surprise. 

“Maybe” Derek said slowly.

“How about…you are in love with her and instead of maybe it’s a yes” she said folding her arms over her chest. 

“Maybe” he repeated moving away from her and into the kitchen to get some food. “Laura, she’s seventeen”

“Yeah, I kind of know that!” she cried sarcastically and threw herself down on the sofa. “Good sofa, I like it”

“Thanks”

“Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with her? Is she what you really want?”

“Why does everything have to be so serious, so domestic, so…complicated” Derek snapped slamming the fridge closed. 

“Life, Derek, life grabs you by the short and curlies and it grips you tight. You have to decide whether you’re going to be with her, really be with her, otherwise you’re going to be with someone else and some other guy will raise that baby when Stiles gets into a relationship” 

“I knew you coming here was a really, really, bad idea. Laura, just shut the fuck up” he said slamming the food in his hand down. 

“What because I’m talking sense? You needed me and I’m here!” 

“Yes! You know hearing the truth is sometimes a little worse than hearing the lie” 

“Life isn’t like that and you know it” she said walking towards him slowly. “I’ll have whatever you’re having and I need a shower”

“Towels are in the cupboard in the bathroom”

“Thanks” she murmured patting his shoulder gently and leaving him to it. Derek closed his eyes with a heavy sigh before cooking some food up for the both of them. It was later on that they both sat in the living room with the television on and Laura sat on the floor going through her suitcase that Stiles came out. 

“Well that was tedious” she mumbled sitting on the couch and smiling when he wrapped his arms around her waist cupping the bump. “I kept waking up! My throat kills, my nose hurts, junior is hurting me because he or she is growing a mile a minute, and I’m…well you know”

Derek smiled into her shoulder bringing her down and stroking a hand through her hair when she curled into her resting her head on his chest. Laura was silent as she watched them with narrowed eyes and watched them interact with each other. 

“Are you going to talk to junior again?” Stiles said lying on her back and smirked when he hummed with a nod shuffling down.

“Why are you keeping mommy awake?” he whispered against the bump and smiling when Stiles chuckled watching him. “Mommy is not well and she needs her sleep. I can’t wait to see you”

Derek kissed over belly button and put his chin on her bump looking at her thoughtfully. 

“You could sing, I’d quite like to hear that singing voice”

“You’d really not” Laura said startling the both of them. “Hi, do you forget about me? You two are adorable together. It’s also proven that babies can hear you in the womb so the more you talk to them the more they will recognise you when they’re out”

“I read it in a book” Stiles said with a nod looking at Derek. “We played nursery songs the other day and I kept getting twinges all night. I can’t wait to feel junior kick for the first time”

“Cute” Laura said with a small smile. 

Stiles inhaled deeply glancing at the time and pushed at Derek as they stood up together. 

“I better go, I promised Scott I’d come around tonight. He says we’re not spending time together anymore” she said with a sigh. “Which is complete bullshit because he is always with Allison and when I call he answers the phone all…breathing hard and it’s just horrible”

Laura laughed into her hand while she grimaced in disgust and leaned in kissing him goodbye. 

“I’ll call you” he murmured into her ear and she waved a hand at Laura before leaving the apartment. Derek stared at the front door for a long moment before turning accusing eyes on Laura staring at him.

“What?”

“You’re so helplessly in love with her aren’t you? She is completely yours but also the mother of your child. It’s a total win-win situation for you until baby is born” she said grabbing her dirty clothes and carrying them to the washing machine and shoving them in. “It’s so cute, you should see yourselves and talking to her bump? I want to coo” 

“Go to hell” he said with a fake smile and chucking a towel at her head. 

“I like her, Derek” she said interrupting him when he went to walk away into his bedroom. “I really do like her, she has an appeal. I can’t wait to get to know her better”

Derek swallowed bobbing his head and walked away slamming the bedroom door closed and leaving Laura in the kitchen washing her clothes in self-conflict. 

*** 

Stiles weeks of pregnancy in her opinion were flying by as her second scan arrived, she got to hear the baby’s heartbeat for the first time, burst into tears, and got another scan picture of a bigger baby. Derek had been witness for the second scan and had kissed her breathless in the car afterwards with wet eyes but no tears. She knew the effect it had on him and Laura had squealed claiming the scan picture for her own. Laura had been a presence in her life she didn’t know she had missed till it arrived. It had been awkward at first but that slowly slipped away and was replaced with warmth and a “big sister” feeling. It was nice but it also meant it took her away from the others when she was spending time with Laura, Isaac, Derek, and Boyd who had finally discovered the truth. It had been a funny moment for her when he looked at the both of them in confusion before shrugging and letting it slide.

It was the reason why she had Scott in her bedroom on the weekend of her eighteenth week of pregnancy all jealous and bitter. 

“I never see you anymore!” Scott ranted pacing the bedroom. 

“I thought we had this discussion a few weeks ago”

“You said things wouldn’t change and they have”

“Fuck” she muttered pushing off the bed. “Scott, I am not pushing you away or abandoning you or anything your pretty little head is thinking. During the week I am with you and the others, during the evening I lie to my dad and I see Derek, and at the weekend I do the same. I like spending time with him and spending time with him means spending time with Laura, Isaac, and Boyd. I always ask you but you always have an excuse”

“Maybe I think it’s a little weird seeing my English Literature teacher during the weekends” 

“He’s not just our English Literature teacher though is he?”

“No” Scott murmured. “You made sure of that. Look, you’re my best friend; I want to be here for you through all of it like I was at the beginning. I was the one with you, remember? I feel like you’re pushing me out of the way” 

“I would never do that! You’re my best friend too and…fuck sometimes you’re an idiot. It takes two to tango here and you’re exactly the same with Allison. Jackson and Lydia have broken up, again, so there at odds with each other and it means Danny siding with Jackson and Lydia hating them both. Our little group is a mess at the moment and you’re literally all I have” 

“I’m sorry”

“I’m sorry too” Stiles murmured and walked over pulling him into a hug. “You’re such an idiot”

“So are you”

Scott looked down at the bump pressing against them and raised an eyebrow stepping back.

“Can you feel anything yet?”

“Not yet, well I get the odd flutter now and again like he or she is stretching or doing backflips. Junior has taken a particular interest into pulling on the umbilical cord which is uncomfortable and my bladder is their new favourite toy” she said stroking a hand over the bump. “Midwife is pleased with me, she says baby is growing fine and healthily. She said to continue whatever I am doing” 

“See? Your worries are for nothing” he said letting her go so she could sit down. 

“No my worries were not nothing, you know how fragile pregnancy can be!” she protested dragging him down to sit with her. “I’m craving liquorice so much it is disgusting. Derek hates me at the moment because he hates it and I want to eat it all the time! I’m also craving cherry yoghurt but that’s a different story. My hormones are so bad that I cried whilst watching that documentary last night…the mom and son were reunited after so many years and I cried for half an hour” 

“Wow”

“Shut up! I sense that judgemental tone” she said slapping his arm. 

“I’m not judging you” Scott argued with an amused smile. “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Sure, you can cuddle me” she said with a smirk. 

“Oh I’m sure your dad will love that”

“I don’t know, he’s being really odd lately and I came downstairs yesterday in this silky top and it made my bump look well good and he said I look like mom” she said with a grimace. “He went all quiet and ran off to work” 

“Well…you do. I’ve seen pictures off her pregnant with you and you do look like her. It must be a little scary for your dad to see you like that”

“Well it’s not like it’s intentional! Excuse me for looking like my mom whilst pregnant” she said shuffling to lie down. “Want to watch the Avengers?”

“Sure”

“Well put it on then” she demanded and grinned when he rolled his eyes getting off the bed. “I need to be resting, taking it easy, and get me my liquorice would you?”

“I’m not your slave!”

“No, you’re my best friend” 

Stiles grinned happily again when he put the DVD on and disappeared downstairs only to reappear with her sweets and snacks. It was just like normal when they settled on her bed watching the Avengers and argued over the different superheroes. 

“How about Thor for a name” she said glancing at him.

“Stiles, no”

“Tony Stark!”

“Your child will be bullied in the school yard”

“Well…I was thinking…The Doctor” she said popping liquorice into her mouth ignoring his splutter and accusing eyes. 

“You cannot call your baby “The Doctor” Stiles, there is something seriously wrong with you” Scott argued while she gaped trying to act offended. 

“I can do whatever I want!”

“Oh yeah? What does Derek have to say about that?”

“He doesn’t know, not yet, and we keep discussing baby names but all my suggestions go out the window and I am not happy!” she argued with a pout. “It’s not fair at all. His suggestions are all crap and weird like…Christopher and Paul. I am not naming my baby Paul for anyone and certainly not him”

“I’m sure you’ll find something whether it’s boy or girl”

“I think it’s a boy” she said with a small smile.

Scott turned interested eyes on her before flipping onto his side. “Why?”

“I don’t know…mother’s instinct? I just have a feeling I’m carrying a little prince and not a little princess. I don’t know…I’d quite like a little boy looking entirely like him and nothing like me” she said stealing a pringle out of the tub. 

“I think it’s going to be very cute with your big brown eyes” he said poking in between her eyes. “It’ll be very lucky to look like you”

“You think so?”

“I know so!”

Stiles narrowed her eyes at him before looking back at the television screen. “Maybe” 

It was silent between them as they watched the rest of the film before deciding to watch Paul the movie instead under Scott’s instruction and amusement. It wasn’t long before the Sheriff came home and looked in at them with raised eyebrows.

“Hello father of mine!” she greeted waving a hand in his direction. 

“I thought Melissa and I banned you two from cuddling in the same bed”

“Oh my god, I told you it’d be like incest if that ever happened. We are two grown up semi adults and I am pregnant! I’m not like you make me out to be” she protested pointing a finger at him. “Hey, is there any of those mini pizza’s in?”

“They are but you need to eat healthily”

“That’s my line!” she cried watching him walk away from the bedroom and back downstairs. “That is my line; you know how hard I try to get him to eat healthily” 

“I know” Scott whispered patting her arm gently while his lips twitched in amusement. 

It ended up being a quiet but amusing night for them as they ate a chicken salad despite her protests and pouts and fell asleep around midnight. It was confusing the next morning to wake up next to Scott and not Derek draped over her like a doll. 

“I need to pee” she muttered shoving his arm off and going to the toilet. “How’s my baby today?”

Stiles smiled as she stroked over her bump thoughtfully. “Are you going to kick today? I’m going to see your daddy today so it’ll be really good if you could? Can you do that for mommy?”

There was no response of course and she sighed washing her hands and returning to the bedroom to see Scott doing a starfish. 

“Hey!” Stiles protested slapping his back till he grunted sleepily closing in his arms and legs and she got back under the covers with a sigh. 

“I don’t know how Allison copes with you” she murmured pressing her face into the pillow with a sigh. It was Saturday morning and the birds were tweeting loudly in the trees nearby. It meant sleep was far away and she sighed loudly staring up at the ceiling. 

“Demanding a gun from my dad” she muttered furiously pushing up with a groan and going downstairs to make breakfast. Her eyes flickered to the clock on the wall telling her it was half past eight and she seriously wanted to cry. The coffee machine looked at her from across the kitchen and she whined opening the fridge for the grape juice. 

“I want a cooked breakfast” she mumbled grabbing her cell from the coffee table and dialling his number listening to it ring. 

“Hello?” a sleepy voice answered.

“Ah there’s the father of my child” she said in mock cheer. “I’m awake, I’m awake because of birds and the baby is playing around the womb I think. I want a cooked breakfast and since this is all your fault you can take me to that diner again” 

“How…how are birds my fault?!” Derek muttered clearing his throat and peering at his alarm clock. “Stiles, its half past eight” 

“I know, well done for telling the time, look my dad and Scott are asleep”

“Scott? Why is Scott there?” Derek demanded narrowing his eyes as he sat up.

“He cuddled me last night. We had an argument, we watched films, ate crap, and he stayed over”

“That’s my job” Derek muttered with a hint of bitterness. 

“Yes and your job is to get me breakfast. I swear I will call you at 3am to get my ice cream” she threatened listening to him sigh and groan as he got up. 

“Fine, you owe me big time. Get ready and I’ll be there in twenty minutes”

“I do love you” she said with a grin ending the call and going back upstairs.

Stiles glanced out of the window to see the sun was rising and pulled on a top and her maternity pants. Scott was waking up slowly and peered at her in confusion. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Breakfast, father of my child is taking me” she whispered reaching over to poke his nose. “Your bed is mine but make it up before you leave…I feel like a whore leaving my own bed. Look just make it and I’ll text you later” 

Scott protested in a series of sounds but she ignored them as she closed the door and headed downstairs. It was amusing to her as she pulled on her shoes and coat before heading out and walking down the street. It was still cold despite spring arriving and she huddled in the warmth of her coat waiting for Derek to come. 

Derek was late by ten minutes when he arrived wearing sunglasses and scowling. Stiles smiled at him sweetly as she got in. 

“You still look gorgeous when you scowl; I think you deserve congratulations”

“I deserve coffee and lots of it” he mumbled driving them to the diner. “I thought you hated this place because of the blonde”

“I do but the pancakes are awesome!” 

“You just want to go there to spite her being all…pregnant”

“Are you calling me fat!?”

“No” Derek replied with a tired sigh. 

“That blonde piece of…thing is not why I want to go to the diner! The baby could kick any day; I thought you’d want to be around that”

“I do but not at nine in the morning, Stiles” 

“The baby doesn’t keep to your time, Derek, what are you going to do when junior screams at 2am?” she said folding her arms over her chest. “Oh my god, scratch that, look at my boobs! They’re getting so big, look!”

Derek glanced over to them and hummed with a nod meeting her eyes.

“Oh…you love it!” she said with a chuckle. “You do, don’t you?”

“I didn’t say a word”

“Your eyes said everything, Derek, they’re mirrors to your soul and you love them” 

“Whatever”

Stiles sat back in her seat looking out of the window as they drove all the way to the diner and sighed happily when they arrived. Derek held her hand as he helped her out and she looked around the place as they walked in. It was mostly empty apart from one guy hunched over his coffee and two old ladies bickering in the early morning over fry ups. 

“Blonde isn’t in, it’s some brunette with acne” Stiles whispered. 

“You’re very judgemental”

“I’m allowed to be” she muttered grabbing the menu.

“So how’s Scott?” Derek said with a fake smile. 

“Fine, he’s still in my bed” she said with a fake smile back. “Do you want eggs, sweetums?”

Derek glared at her when she looked down at the menu and the brunette waitress looking very tired and very bored came over to take their orders. Stiles put the menu down and leaned back looking at him. 

“You’re actually jealous of Scott”

“I’m not jealous of Scott”

“You are and you know it” she said with a small smile. “I could tell when I told you he cuddled me last night”

“That’s my job”

“He’s my best friend!” 

“I don’t care” he said with a nod. “That’s my job”

Stiles smirked amused glancing down at her hands. “Fine”

“You’d be the same if I told you I “cuddled” some girl last night”

“Hey! That’s a whole different scenario because Scott is my best friend, we cuddle all the time, plus he has a girlfriend and you cuddling with someone is cuddling a stranger” she argued grabbing her fork and pointing at him. “You don’t have a girl best friend” 

“I could”

“Well don’t” Stiles mumbled looking up when their drinks came over and sighing deeply. 

It was slightly tense between them as they ate breakfast in silence and Stiles tucked into her pancakes greedily.

“I’d never do that” Derek said looking at her. 

“Do what?”

“Cuddle another girl”

“You always you don’t “cuddle” it’s “manfully hugging”” she said with a chuckle when he rolled his eyes. 

“I won’t manfully hug another girl. You know I wouldn’t”

“You have no need to be jealous about Scott, he is a cuddle monster, and he thinks I’m pushing him away. I needed to reassure him that is not the case and I am going to need him more than ever when I have junior” 

“I’ll be there for that” he said looking into her eyes. “I promised, remember?”

“I know” Stiles murmured with a small smile and pulled her hand away to continue eating with a niggling feeling in the back of her mind. 

*** 

“Oh you’re such a cheat!” Laura shouted shoving at Isaac as they played on the PlayStation. 

“No, you just suck” Isaac argued pulling his tongue at her playfully. 

The two of them both looked up when Stiles strolled in closely followed by Derek. 

“It’s not my fault you don’t like liquorice” Stiles argued. “I do, this baby does, and you’ll just have to deal with it”

“It’s disgusting black tar” 

“It’s nice!” Stiles argued and turned her attention to the others with a smile. “What are you playing?”

“Halo” Laura greeted and reached out pressing two hands to her bump. “How’s baby?”

“Well…he or she has took a fondness to the umbilical cord” 

“Ouch” she murmured looking up at her with a smile. “Where have you two been?”

“Diner and we went for a walk”

“Exercise” Stiles mumbled rolling her eyes. “So who’s winning?”

“Me” Isaac said proudly waving the controller. 

“Because you’re cheating, Isaac, you’re just like Derek”

“I don’t cheat, I don’t need to cheat with you” he replied with a small smile wrapping his arms around her waist and Stiles smirked leaning back into his chest. 

“I do not suck! I’ve been travelling the world, I apologise for not sitting down to play Halo” she argued scowling at the pair of them. 

They were all talking amongst themselves when it happened. It was like a butterfly flutter in her stomach but harder and Laura yelped drawing her hand away when it happened. Stiles gasped softly pressing a hand to her stomach. 

“Did you feel that?” Laura whispered.

“Yeah” she murmured grabbing Derek’s hand and placing it overs. 

“It kicked?” Isaac whispered looking at Laura who nodded slowly. 

Derek’s breathing was faster in her ear as they waited and she grinned when that same feeling happened again and they both felt it against their hands. 

“It looks like someone listens to mommy” she said smugly. “I was talking to junior this morning, I asked he or she to kick me, and look”

Derek removed his arms and turned kneeling on the ground in front of her pressing his hands over the bump. Stiles chuckled when it happened again and Isaac insisted to feel it and shuffled over. 

“It’s real” Isaac whispered earning a look from everyone. 

“Yes” she said patting his head gently and Laura laughed at Isaac’s annoyed expression. 

Derek made a small sound as he stood up and she smiled when he kissed her hard. Laura made a small sound and reached over covering Isaac’s eyes despite his protests. 

“It’s porn!” she said tackling him into the couch.

Stiles ignored them concentrating on Derek kissing her till she was breathless and breathing hard against his lips. 

“Is that a tear?” she whispered reaching up to stroke it away. “Wow”

“Oh shut up” he muttered in a rough voice and she laughed for a moment before leaning in and kissing him because she could and in that moment nothing could ruin her mood.


	10. Chapter 10

“Once it stars kicking, punching, and trying to be a gymnastic it really doesn’t stop” Stiles said as she leaned against Derek’s chest while he stroked her bump. She felt him smile into her shoulder and she sighed pushing a chip into her mouth. “It’s getting warmer, it’s now April, I am twenty two weeks pregnant, and my dad…my dad is getting seriously suspicious” 

“Why?”

“He wants to know who the father is so bad and I am constantly with you guys at the weekend and even after school” she said with a sigh. “He’s getting suspicious. Scott told me he asked him if he knew who the father was, he had to lie”

“I was wrong about Scott” Derek murmured kissing her neck softly. “It’ll be okay”

“You say that now” Stiles muttered looking down at the covers. “I was pulled into the principal’s office yesterday”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing much….just general crap like wanting to know how the pregnancy was, how I was coping with my essays and next year. He wanted to know how I was going to juggle motherhood and my senior year” Stiles said with a hard swallow. “I don’t want to drop out of school, Derek; he says I may be able to do them at home but it’s not definite”

“You will pass senior year, you will get into college, and you just have to believe in yourself” 

“You always say that, you’ve said that since the beginning” she said softly and turned to face him. “When are we going to face reality?”

“Well we are in reality” 

“No we’re not” she argued looking away from him and closing her eyes when he kissed her neck slowly down to her collarbone. “We’re not, we’re in denial”

“Stop worrying” he breathed into her ear. 

“I’m seventeen, do you really want to spend your life with me?” she questioned grabbing his hands. 

“Why do you even question it?” 

“Because I have to question it, I have to question these things for my future. You’re older, Derek, much older than me and they’re plenty of women out there, women who are more beautiful, smarter, funnier, and a lot more mature than me. I’m still a teenager, I’m going to be a young mom and yeah I am going to mature a hell of a lot but I’m still…young” Stiles said staring up at the ceiling. “I can be a single mom, I can, but I don’t want to be. I want the baby to have a mom and a dad but I don’t want you there only to leave in a few months because -”

“Stiles, stop it, okay? Just breathe” Derek said interrupting her and rubbing a hand down her back. “Yes they’re women out there a lot older, beautiful, and smarter but you know what they’re not?”

“What?”

“You” he murmured kissing behind her ear. “You said to me that age doesn’t matter and sometimes it doesn’t and sometimes it does. It matters now because you’re underage but in five years’ time you’ll be twenty two and I’ll be thirty. They won’t care then, they won’t give a single fuck” 

“Yeah but that’s in five years’ time, Derek, it’s a long time”

“It’s not really, it’s not when we have a little baby growing by the second” 

“I guess” she replied with a sigh and turned lying against his chest. “I know I keep worrying but I get that trait from my mom, she was always worrying about everything but sometimes it was for a good reason”

Derek hummed pressing his palm against her bump and smiled when the baby kicked almost immediately after like he or she knew he was there. Stiles peered up at him and at the soft smile on his lips with a fond look. 

“It’s so strange” Derek murmured. “To feel he or she kicking like this”

“I know, it’s a laugh a minute when junior is kicking me at 3am and I need to pee” Stiles murmured with a roll of her eyes. 

“That’s not what I was saying” he whispered poking her nose. 

“I know what you mean, it’s the weirdest feeling having a little human inside of me kicking, poking, punching, and it’s only going to get worse when he or she gets bigger” 

It was silent between them as the baby kicked and Stiles winced when a particular punch caught something inside of her. Derek soothed it the best he could before sighing deeply and looking up.

“I know it’s going to be hard and I’m not expecting this to be an easy ride, Stiles. I’m not expecting anyone to accepting of this and I know it’s going to be hard but I know one thing and one thing only”

“What do you know?”

“That you’re my family, you are both my family, and I’m not losing another one” he said tilting her head back to look into his eyes. “I’m going to fight for you” 

Stiles blinked feeling something in her chest tighten as she nodded and pulled him down into a kiss. It was over too soon when he pulled away stroking her cheek gently and she smiled back at him. The front door banged and she jumped a little hearing Isaac and Laura bickering as they came in. Derek rolled his eyes holding her hand as they got off the bed and went out to join them smelling food. 

“We got fast food because it’s the weekend and who can be assed cooking?” she said in greeting.

“See, this is why I love her, she knows me” Stiles said taking the food off her whilst Laura beamed. “Don’t give me that look. It’s fine, I’m eating healthily, drinking shit loads of water, and I’m allowed a treat now and again. I remember very well the last time I ate fast food”

Derek’s cheek flushed a little pink whilst she smirked sitting down on the couch. Isaac looked between them confused and Laura snorted into her hand amused.

“I don’t want to know do I?” Isaac said wrinkling his nose whilst Laura laughed harder and Derek scowled chucking a chip at her head. Stiles cooed wrapping her arm around his shoulders and shook her head before wincing and touching her bump.

“What is it?” Laura said noticing her distress. 

“Nothing it was just a punch to a kidney I think” she said with a shrug. “Junior is probably hungry as well” 

“Are you sure?” Derek said narrowing his eyes at her in concern.

“It was nothing! You need to stop worrying” Stiles scolded while he rolled his eyes looking down at the table. Laura looked between them before looking down at her own meal and walking over to sit with them. The worry was still there but it eased away as one of the many television programmes they had all been watching came in. Stiles couldn’t finish her dinner and got up with help from Laura to chuck it away. 

“Are you okay?” Derek muttered grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry. I, um, can I get a shower? I got sauce on me and I feel a little tense” she said squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

“Sure, you know where the towels are” he replied softly watching her let go of his hand and left them to it. 

Laura chewed her food and swallowed it down before meeting his eyes. “Have you two had a fight?”

“No, no, we talked before about reality and she keeps worrying about everything. She’s scared about what her dad is going to stay and…she’s, um, she’s worried I’ll leave her”

“It’s understandable; her hormones are all over the place and she’s young, very young, and you’re a lot older than she is. You can see why she’d want to talk about it” Laura said looking at the television screen and Isaac hummed in agreement next to her. 

“I really don’t when she’s all I want”

“Cute” Laura murmured with a small smile. “She’s still seventeen”

“Eighteen in November”

“It’s April! That’s a long way away” 

“I don’t care”

“Oh I know you don’t” Laura mumbled and grabbed the remote off Isaac who protested fighting for it back. Derek rolled his eyes moving away when they started play fighting till they collapsed on the floor giggling like school children. He moved away heading to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. The sounds of the shower soothed him till they shut off and five minutes later Stiles walked in. 

Derek opened his eyes looking up at her and took in the fluffy white towel covering her body, her curls damp from the water, and her cheeks rosy from the heat. His mouth went a little dry at the sight of her and he sat up slowly. Stiles was opening the wardrobe to borrow his clothes when she felt his eyes on her. 

“What?” 

“Take it off”

“What?” she repeated.

“The towel, Stiles, take if off” 

“Why?” Stiles muttered looking down at her body and back up to him seeing the curiosity and lust shining in his eyes. 

“Because I want to see you and to see you I need that towel to drop to the floor” he explained with a nod. “So…take it off”

“I’m fat”

“You’re beautiful”

“I’m huge, Derek, you don’t want to see me”

“Stiles…” he said gesturing at the towel and leaning back while she looked nervous and she licked her lips before tugging it away. It pooled around her and she felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment when his eyes trailed down her slowly.

“I look fat, I have stretch marks, and my boobs…my boobs are awful” Stiles mumbled and looked away when he reached over grabbing her hand and pulling her over.

“You’re not fat; you’re carrying our baby, that’s not fat. You’re stretch marks are because, again, you’re carrying our baby. Your boobs are not awful, they’re big for a reason, and you’re so beautiful” he said kissing her bump. 

“Yeah it’s not like you’re going to agree with me” Stiles muttered closing her eyes when he continued to kiss her bump. “You know I’d stab you in the face”

“Then why say it?”

“Because I have the self-esteem the size of a peanut and I wake up every morning to see this bump in front of me whilst Lydia and Allison look stunning…and skinny” 

“You’re being silly”

Stiles huffed and pushed at his head. “Can I get dressed now? I’m cold and exposed” 

“Fine” 

Stiles turned away grabbing a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt yanking them on. Derek held his arms out and Stiles smiled softly sitting in his lap. 

“You smell nice”

“I feel nice, your shower is awesome. My shower is weak and cold compared to yours” she said wrapping her arms around his neck. “I like wearing your clothes as well. I feel like your girlfriend”

“I like you wearing them”

“Is that what I am though? Am I your girlfriend or…what?”

“I don’t think we need a label, do you?”

“Well…if we don’t have labels then no one is going to know what the hell is going on. I don’t class myself as your girlfriend even if I feel like one sometimes” Stiles said giving him a sidelong glance. 

“You, you’re the mother of my child, so that makes you the most important person in the world to me. Is that enough for you?” he said putting a hand on the bump.

“It works” she whispered with a smug smile leaning in and capturing his lips. Derek hummed scooping her up so she yelped and giggled till he deposited her on the bed gently. It was a happy moment for her when he lay down next to her kissing her till she felt lightheaded and happy. 

“We should talk about baby names” 

“We have plenty of time for that”

“Well give me your favourites” Stiles insisted when he brought her into his arms. 

“I don’t have any”

“I like…I like a few”

“Tell me” Derek muttered turning on the lamp and looking at her.

“I like for a boy…Oscar…Joshua…and I’m taking a fondness to Joseph” she said trailing her fingers up his arm. “For a girl I like…Ruby…Isabella…and I like the name Lily a lot” 

“Well no to Oscar but the other two aren’t bad and no to Lily because it’s common and overused” he said with a nod. “But again the other two aren’t bad at all”

“There are so many names out there and I am so worried we’ll name him or her wrong…” she said trailing off when Derek gave her a stern look.

“Stiles, you need to stop this and stop it now. This…stress…this worrying is not healthy for you or the baby. I promise you that the moment you hold him or her in your arms that you will know the name” he said cupping her cheeks. “Will you please, please, stop worrying about every little thing?”

“Okay” Stiles whispered kissing him back when he leaned in and moved to rest her head against his chest. “I promise”

*** 

“I hate everyone!” Stiles shouted chucking her essay at the wall and scowled when Scott went over to pick it up. “It’s like they know I’m tired and easily irritable. It’s, “where is your essay, Stiles?” or “do you want to fail this class?” and then they eye my bump like it’s a bomb!”

“You need to take it easy!”

“Piss off!” she cried grabbing her bag and walking out of the library ignoring the stares of everyone looking at her and whispering. Scott sighed closing his eyes and left her to it. Stiles in a bad mood was best left alone.

Her mood was foul today and she hated the fact it was only Wednesday. It seemed like everyone in school was judging her and putting too much pressure on her now more than ever. Tomorrow would be her twenty third week and she stroked a hand over it reassuringly when junior kicked her gently. 

“Are you reassuring me?” she whispered fondly. 

“Skank!” a girl’s voice said interrupting her and shoving her hard into the lockers. Stiles gasped when the breath was knocked out of her and she stared at the stranger all blonde and cold hatred surrounded by two girls she didn’t know in shock cupping her bump. It wasn’t enough for it to really hurt but she knew it was meant to. Her saviour came in Jackson who appeared shoving the girl hard and all her friends protested. 

“You touch her again and I’ll make you live to regret it” Jackson threatened. “Run along now”

Stiles reached out touching his arm and he turned towards her eyes shining in concern.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I feel fine, my arm hurts but…” she said trailing off and biting her lip. “I never knew I was hated this much, I’m five months pregnant and they shove me into lockers?”

“We should report the little bitch” he muttered clenching his jaw hard and she patted his chest gently. 

Danny appeared then out of nowhere and it was Jackson who filled him in.

“I think her name is Tamara, she fucking shoved her into the lockers, it’s a good job the baby wasn’t hurt” Jackson ranted pointing down the corridor. 

“It’s fine” Stiles muttered with a sigh looking in her bag and pulling out two essays she needed to complete. “I’m used to it, remember?”

“You shouldn’t be used to it!” Jackson protested. 

“He’s right, Stiles”

“Well please tell me what I am supposed to do!” she cried looking at them both. “I have had this since I was three weeks pregnant. I have people stop me in the middle of the street to tell me my mom would have been ashamed, I have people telling me my dad is ashamed me, they are ashamed of me, and where did the good daughter of the sheriff go? I mean who has sex at seventeen and gets knocked up? Oh yeah, me! I have had this constantly. I have random text messages telling me I’m a little slut. I have people demanding to know who the father is; I have everyone in this fucking town on my back because of a broken condom!”

Jackson and Danny stared at her sheepishly as well as people who were passing by. Stiles eyes were wet with tears and she shook her head. 

“I-I didn’t ask for this so yeah, yeah I’m used to it and I will continue getting used to this because this will continue well on till I have my child. So please tell me how I can stop it when it’s not just her” 

It was silence that filled her question as she moved away from them and continued down the hallway. Jackson and Danny made awkward eye contact with one another not knowing what to do or say. Stiles wasn’t looking where she was going when a figure appeared in front of her and she looked at Derek staring at her in concern. 

“You’re crying” he said pointing at her face.

“I’m not crying!”

“Come on” he urged pushing at her lower back and leading her to the classroom. 

“You’re like a ghost, you appear out of fucking nowhere” she mumbled stepping inside. “I’m not crying!”

“Yes you are unless your eyes decided to leak moisture. What’s going on?”

“I was shoved into a locker by a nasty bitch” Stiles said with a false small smile. 

“What? Are you hurt?” he said jumping to attention.

“No! I’d tell you if I was hurt and before you even ask the baby is fine. It didn’t hurt junior” she said with a scowl. “I’m in a horrible mood today” 

“I can tell”

“Oh fuck you” she muttered glaring at him. “Can I go now? I have a lot to do and deadlines falling out of my ass! I’ll have those two essays by this weekend, okay?”

“No, no it’s really not okay, so sit down…now!” he shouted so she stumbled back and leaned against the desk. “I don’t need those essays and you need to relax! You’re working too hard for someone in your condition, Stiles, and if I was you I would consider taking time off school to rest”

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can! I can speak to the principal…”

“You will do no such thing because I’m fine!” she shouted interrupting him before lowering her voice. “I feel fine, I look fine, I’m fine!” 

“If I hear the word fine one more time…” Derek mumbled scrubbing a hand down his cheek. “You’re being insufferable here, Stiles. You’re also acting like a child!”

“Oh you know what, I’m not standing here and listening to this” she muttered more to herself as she went to walk away and he stopped her. 

“See this is why you’re acting like a child! You’re going to make yourself sick!” 

“How am I going to make myself sick?”

“Because you made me a promise that all this stress and worry would stop and it’s bad for the baby. You have to remember that junior is inside of you, Stiles, and it’s your job and responsibility to care for he or she inside of the womb” 

Stiles felt a wave of guilt and looked down at the ground whilst he sighed deeply moving away from her.

“All I can do is advise you, take care of you, but I can’t force you, Stiles. I thought you would want best for the baby”

“Don’t start guilt tripping me! You know this baby means everything to me!” 

“I’m not guilt tripping you; I’m trying to talk sense into you. You’re worrying about nothing, Stiles” 

“Yeah, yeah, you, my dad, Scott, Laura, and the others are all telling me not to worry, to relax, chill out. I don’t have time for that! I have an education hanging over my head and a determination to not become what they think I am. I am trying my best here”

“Well maybe it’s too much” 

“How is trying your best too much?”

“Because you’re overworking yourself and I’m worried”

“I’m fine!” Stiles protested scowling when he rolled his eyes and the bell signalled for the end of lunch and the start of the last lessons. 

“It’s a good job you’re in here” he said pointedly nodding at her desk as she licked her lips and headed over there. Stiles mood was fouler as she sat down looking at her hands and wanting to curl up in a ball and hide. The others came in and she looked up when Scott handed her the essay and gave her a pointed look. 

“Thanks” she murmured taking it off him and stuffing it in her bag. It was when she sat up that she got a pain shooting across the bump. Stiles breathed out shakily touching it and rubbed it soothingly. The lesson began as Derek took charge ranting and raving about a book she didn’t care about. It was when the shooting pain erupted across her bump again was when she gasped shakily. 

It earned her a look from her neighbour on the next desk and she bit her lip not knowing what to do or say. Her heart is beating hard inside of her and she can feel the panic building in her chest when the pain starts again and she squeezes her eyes shut before letting out a gasp of pain. It caught the attention of Scott who spun around to look at her and jumped out of his seat altering the whole class.

“Stiles, what is it?”

“I-I don’t know” she whispered shaking her head. “It could be cramps, I don’t know” 

It was Derek who took charge acting the doting “teacher” as he moved Scott out of the way.

“Where does it hurt?”

“I…it hurts across the bump…like-like a shooting pain” she said gritting her teeth when it happened again and bowing her head. “I was shoved into a locker before and-and nothing hurt, I protected myself and the bump, and it’s the baby, it has to be”

“She needs to go to the hospital!” Scott protested glaring angrily at Derek whilst everyone whispered and talked around them. Stiles hated them staring and gripped his hands when he helped her up. It was only her who felt his hands shake under hers and she could see the fear in his eyes. 

“I’ll take you” he whispered.

“But…but the school, the principal, your class” Stiles whispered and groaned squeezing his hands.

“This isn’t time for chit chat!” Scott shouted scaring her and impressing her as he took her hands from Derek leading her out. Derek glanced at his class before ordering them to stay put and keep the noise down. Stiles was crying by the time he reached her at the principal office and Scott was ranting and raving at him.

“She needs to get to the hospital right now!”

“I’ll drive her; I need someone to take over my class. I’m a family friend” Derek lied stepping in and glancing at Scott who refused to let go of Stiles who was breathing shakily. 

“I’m going with her” Scott insisted.

“Mister McCall, I don’t think…” 

“No! She’s my best friend and she needs me, you’re the principal, you call her dad or whatever. You can drive us” Scott protested looking at Derek and wincing when Stiles gripped his hand too tight and led her out. 

“Well, I want an update…I better call the sheriff” he said dismissing Derek as he exited the room quickly running to the staffroom to collect his coat and keys before heading to meet them.

“I don’t want to lose the baby, what if I lose the baby?!” Stiles said with a sob clinging to Scott who shushed her. “It’s all my fault! I’ve had the day from hell and then that blonde bitch pushed-pushed me against the lockers!”

“Come on” Derek urged as they walked to the car. 

“What if I lose the baby?” she said desperately sitting in the passenger seat and looking over to him. “I’m sorry, this is my fault, I’m sorry”

“Stiles, just breathe, okay? Can you do that for me?” Derek said grabbing her hand and instructing her to breathe as he sped out of the car park. Stiles nodded slowly breathing in and out still crying silently while Scott leaned forward from the back. 

“Can you not go any faster?”

“You should put your seatbelt on!” he said looking back for a moment before focusing on the road. 

“Your baby could be dying!”

“I swear if you say one more word I’ll throw you out!” Derek hissed at him watching as Scott shrunk back and Stiles cried miserably into her hands. 

“Please don’t die, please” she pleaded touching her bump. 

It broke Derek’s heart to see her like this and he calmed her down the best he could as they arrived at the hospital and he took her inside. It was his insistence that she was seen immediately and that’s why it was Melissa who came in and Stiles cried harder when she fussed. The right procedures were taken and it was Derek who was left waiting in the waiting room while Scott stayed with her. It was literally hell as he paced up and down trying to breathe in and out. 

Derek was sat on the blue chair fiddling with his hands when the Sheriff came in demanding to see her. He swallowed hard watching him all the while and rubbed his fingers over his eyes feeling exhausted and sick. 

“Your baby is fine” Melissa said to Stiles as she brought the scan of the baby up on the monitor. “You were experiencing something called Braxton Hicks”

“I’ve heard about them, I’m a little early for that though aren’t I?” Stiles said desperately and sniffled reaching up to touch the screen. 

“Not necessarily but they were probably a lot more intense it seems because…you said you had been stressing?”

“Understatement” Scott muttered under his breath and yelped when Stiles hit him.

“Is junior okay, like really okay? Because you did so many tests and…” she said almost in a pleading tone.

“Stiles, your baby is perfectly fine but you need to rest though and I am being very serious here” she said taking off her gloves and grabbing the clipboard. “You’re still in a fragile state; there is still a possibility of late miscarriage and even still birth. I would recommend plenty of bed rest, sleep, and food. I would also recommended dropping out of school until the baby is born”

“Stiles!” the Sheriff announced walking into the room. 

“Dad” she said struggling to sit up and wincing. “Can I have all of that medication?”

Melissa gave her a look before she left and Stiles hummed when he pulled her into a brief hug before pulling away.

“I’m okay, well I will be” she said taking Scott’s hand and smiling briefly when he hugged her as well. “I thought I lost the baby and they were actually fake contractions. What the hell is with that?”

“Your principal scared the hell out of me. Come on, we’re going home” he said as she was led out and her eyes found Derek as he walked over. Stiles glanced at Scott before walking towards him. 

“I’m fine, it was something called Braxton Hicks. I’ve been recommended bed rest and quitting school” she said with a small smile before it faded and she glanced at her dad who came over frowning. 

“Who’s this?”

“This is my English Literature teacher, Mister Hale, and he’s the one who got me here” she said turning towards him. “He’s my saviour”

“I see” he said looking Derek up and down before nodding and holding out his hand. “Thank you for getting her here like that”

Derek shook it looking uncomfortable. “I had to get her here; there was no time for messing around in the office”

“Okay, well this is getting a little awkward” Stiles mumbled. “Dad, I’ll meet you by the car, I just need to sign out”

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes before nodding and heading out of the main entrance. Scott fidgeted a little before stepping back and heading outside as well. 

“What did the nurse say?” Derek whispered pulling her to one side conscious of people around them and the ones who could talk.

“That stress brought them on” she said softly meeting his eyes. “You were right, everyone was right, I did this! I’m a bad mom already”

“No, no you’re not, don’t you dare say that, Stiles”

“It’s true though! I said I was fine and I wasn’t, I’m not fine. I did this because I was worrying and stressing about every little thing and I nearly lost my baby”

“But you didn’t and everything is fine, Stiles” he whispered urgently and glanced around. “We’ll talk about this later” 

Stiles swallowed bobbing her head in agreement as she signed out at reception and went outside to see her dad waiting for her. The goodbye was brief as Derek drove Scott back to the school and Stiles sat in her dad’s car whilst he drove her home. Stiles rubbed her bump and smiled when she felt a kick in response. It was reassuring for her and she shifted uncomfortably when a little wave of pain hit her. It didn’t leave her completely reassured that if this was fake contractions then the real ones must be worse. 

“Your English Literature teacher drove you to the hospital?”

“Well who else was going to take me?” she muttered looking out of the window.

“The principal told me a “family friend” was driving you there. I don’t know about you but I’ve never seen that man before in my life” he argued looking over to her.

“He lied to get me out of there, he’s a good man” 

“Yes and awfully familiar”

“What are you trying to say?” she snapped looking over to him. “I could still be in school right now or waiting for an ambulance to come. He stepped in when I needed him because he’s a good man, he’s kind, considerate, and he’s the only teacher in the whole school who accepts my decision to have this baby” 

The Sheriff clenched his jaw with a nod and she sighed deeply looking outside. Stiles hated more than anything lying to him and knew eventually the truth would have to come out. Her heart lifted slightly when she saw the house and got out longing for the comfort of her bed and a few hours’ sleep before seeing Derek.

“Bed rest, it’s the nurses orders” he ordered shutting the door behind them. “You need to take it easy, Stiles; I don’t want another scare like that again”

“It’s mad really” she said turning on the first stair to look at him. “Five months ago you were demanding an abortion from me”

“I was upset”

“I know”

“I couldn’t bear to see you after losing a child, Stiles. I know the feeling too well and…the pain of it…that despair…it never leaves you” he said hanging up his jacket and staring at the wallpaper. “But…that was then and this is now. You’re my daughter, my only child, and that…junior is my grandchild” 

Stiles bit her lip hard before jumping down and pulling him into a hug. It was nice to breathe in the same smell of leather, rain, and hint of whiskey. It didn’t last long and she pulled back giving him a small smile. 

“Go, go get some rest, I’m on the evening shift tonight but I can cancel…?”

“No, dad, no, it was just Braxton Hicks” she said touching his arm. “I’ll just sleep and eat those grapes you got me” 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Positive” she said climbing the stairs and sitting on her bed. Her heart was still beating one hundred miles an hour inside of her and she smiled closing her eyes when the baby moved inside of her. It was probably nothing to anyone else but it was the scariest moment of her life when she felt that pain. The bed looked inviting and cosy as she pulled off her clothes pulling on shorts and a t-shirt before lying on her side. 

Sleep was limited these days what with the baby kicking, her bladder protesting every twenty minutes, and the odd ache and pain in her back. It was a relief though when she slipped off to sleep but was woken up what felt like five minutes later to see it was half past six and the house was silent. Her phone ringing woke her up and she sighed grabbing it to see Derek’s caller id. 

“Hey” she said in greeting pushing the covers off as she climbed out of bed. 

“Is your dad home?”

“I’ll check” she muttered and poked her head out of the door. “Dad?!”

Silence greeted her and she walked over to the window to see the car gone and another one in its place. 

“Bit risky don’t you think?”

“I can leave”

“No, no, I’ve had enough sleep. I’ll be down in a minute” she said ending the call and grabbing her stuff before heading down and out of the door. Stiles glanced up and down the street before climbing into the car and looking at Derek.

“How are you feeling?”

“Well that medication is wearing off and I get the odd pain but…I feel okay”

“You-you scared the shit out of me” Derek said slowly meeting her eyes and she looked down at her hands. “I haven’t felt that scared in a long time, Stiles, I thought it was my fault because we had been bickering before the bell went and I just…I…I don’t know what I would have done if it was worse” 

“Well it wasn’t your fault, it was mine” she argued. 

“How are Braxton Hicks your fault?”

“They’re not, but it was made worse by the fact I was stressing so much in school. I did it. It was my fault” 

Derek bowed his head clutching the steering wheel with both hands hard. “It was not your fault, okay? It was no one’s fault and now…now let’s be grateful that junior is okay”

Stiles pressed her lips together and nodded reaching for his hand and pressing against were the baby was kicking. Derek’s hard eyes softened and she leaned over pressing her lips against his before pulling away.

“I made a promise and I am going to keep it. No more worrying, no more stressing out, just calm and relaxed till I’m holding our baby in my arms. I won’t do anything else to danger him or her…I promise” she said staring into his eyes. “Do you believe me?”

“I believe you” he whispered touching her cheek and pulling back to start the engine up. “We’re going to mine”

“I can’t stay; my dad is on the evening shift”

“I’ll just have to manfully hug you till I have to let you go” he said glancing at her and she smirked amused leaning back into the seat and linked his free hand with hers. 

Laura was frantic when she walked in pressing a hand to her forehead and cooing over the baby. Stiles laughed and wrapped her arms around Isaac when he hugged her tight and told her off. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket and she rolled her eyes at the texts from the other five demanding to know if she and the baby were okay. 

“Go lie down” Derek murmured pushing her gently towards the bedroom and poked Isaac’s nose before heading there. 

Stiles yawned when he walked in and reached for him so he curled around her pressing a kiss into her neck. Stiles sighed happily reaching back to cup his cheek and smiled when he continued to kiss her neck.

“You can do that forever if you want”

“Okay” he whispered moving his lips to kiss her temple. “I don’t mind”

Stiles smiled turning to look at him. “I don’t deserve you”

“That’s a bad lie, I don’t deserve you” 

“You’ll regret that in years to come” she murmured shutting her eyes when he kissed her nose and forehead.

“I won’t” he said sincerely brushing a hand through her hair. 

It made something inside of her squeeze happily and she rolled onto her side taking him with her and closed her eyes. It was a comfort feeling his warmth against her back and his breath tickling her ear. It was there and then she prayed she never lost it.


	11. Chapter 11

Laura Hale was many things, but one of them was definitely a protector. You do not fuck with her family and get away with it. That’s why when Derek came home to the apartment and told them about Stiles going to the hospital and a girl who shoved her into a locker was when her blood boiled. It left a sour taste in her mouth as she drilled Derek for more information on the girl called Tamara with blonde extensions.

It was after that, that she went out into Beacon Hills and did her best to track her down. It was easy enough to find her out of Wal-Mart with her friends smoking. The sun was setting and the girls were talking loudly and being very irritating. It was when they were saying their goodbyes that Tamara walked to her car all swaggering hips and brushing her hair over her shoulder. Laura made her move when the others were gone and appeared to her out of nowhere.

“Hi, your name is Tamara, right?” Laura said innocently when they reached the black car all shining and new. It seemed she was a typical daddy’s girl living off his credit card.

“Yes? Who the fuck are you?” she sneered looking her up and down.

Laura smiled sweetly back scanning the area to see it was deserted. “Your worst nightmare” 

Laura didn’t hold back as she grabbed her arm twisting it around her back and slamming her into the car door ignoring her scream of surprise and hurt.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Tamara shouted and cried out in pain when Laura’s other hand twisted into her hair and pulled hard.

“I’m doing what I need to do to protect my family and protect her best interests and health. A little birdy told me that you pushed a pregnant girl, a heavily pregnant girl into a locker” Laura hissed into her ear satisfied when she whimpered. 

“Y-You mean…Stiles?” she said and gasped in pain when Laura nodded.

“Yes, Stiles, I mean to shove a six month pregnant girl into a locker must mean you’re a sick, twisted, and horrible little bitch. You’re just a waste of oxygen, sweetheart” Laura muttered breathing hard. “So listen to me very, very, carefully and tell your other little friends as well…you so much as touch a hair on her head again I’m going to make you regret it. I will make sure you regret the day your mom pushed you out into this world, do you get it?”

“Yes” Tamara whispered and gasped shakily when Laura let her go and brushed herself down. 

“I wouldn’t, you know, report this or anything considering you did shove the sheriff’s daughter” Laura said tapping her cheek hard. “Have a nice evening”

Laura left her satisfied and hummed as she walked down the road. “I need chicken”

*** 

Stiles chewed on the cheese as she stood in front of the fridge at 1am attempting to eat the contents inside. The squeak on the loose floorboard startled her and she looked at her dad standing there in the doorway blinking sleepily.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep” she muttered swallowing hard. “Baby’s awake and he or she is kicking me and moving around, my back aches like a bitch, and I keep thinking about labour. I keep reading these articles and women say it’s painful but the moment your baby is in your arms and blah blah blah. I’m twenty eight weeks pregnant, dad, twenty eight weeks. That means I’m six months and it’s not long before I’m pushing junior out” 

It had been an interesting six weeks for all as the weeks sped and life became interesting. It was decided by herself, the school, and her dad that school life would not be at home. Essays and notes were given to her by one of the five friends who stuck around and it was boring but necessary.

It also meant her stay at home kept her away from Derek and the cell phone became her new best friend in communication. It was easy to sneak off to his in the evenings when her dad was at work but it was limited. It also kept her away from Isaac, Laura, and Boyd which she didn’t want because she enjoyed their company. It was lonely being in the house all day with no one but her dad or not when he was at work. Her lack of motivation to do the many essays she had was left to one side as she ate grapes and watched all the Star Wars movies. 

Spring was gone and summer was in. The heat was stifling sometimes and Stiles chose to wear maternity summer dresses and shorts. There was a white dress that Derek particularly loved and she liked wearing it for him. It was also why she was stood in front of the fridge eating cheese and staring at her dad making them warm milk.

“It always used to make you sleep”

“I know but it’s a million degrees!”

“It’s cool now” he scolded. “Close the fridge and sit down”

Stiles sighed deeply slamming it shut and sitting down at the table. “Why are you up?”

“I heard you cursing in the toilet before coming downstairs. You’re so like your mom” he said with a fond sadness. “She was always up with you, she cursed you rotten but…she loved it. It was me who got the brunt when she was tired or irritated” 

“Oh poor you” she mumbled and smiled at him gratefully when he handed her the cup. 

“Yes, poor me” he said pulling out a chair and sitting opposite. “How are things with you?”

“Oh my god, what are you doing?” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ve not spoken to you since Tuesday” he said sipping from his own mug. 

“I’m fine, baby is fine, and he or she gets excited when I play Bruno Mars” she said with a small smile. “I wish it was someone cooler but the moment I blast, just the way you are, he or she gets into a frenzy”  
“Cute”

Stiles was silent as she stared down at her cup. “I’m scared about labour”

“It can’t stay in there forever, Stiles”

“I know that and junior will make an appearance whether I like it or not…it’s just…I’m good with pain most of the time but I’m not at the same time. I’m scared. I have those stupid antenatal classes soon”

“Is the father going?” The Sheriff questioned licking his lips and she swallowed shrugging her shoulders. 

“I don’t know, Scott said he’d go with me but I-I don’t know just yet” Stiles said with a sigh. “I think he wants to be there but obviously we’re in Beacon Hills and who knows who will be there”

The Sheriff pursued his lips thoughtfully. “Such a big deal…”

“Don’t start”

“Keeping secrets from your father…”

“Dad!”

Stiles glared at him but he wouldn’t relent as he drank a gulp of the milk looking her in the eyes and leaned forward to address her.

“Because that’s what it is kid, it’s keeping secrets from me. You know better than anyone that secrets always come out eventually and in a few weeks, months, I will know who the father is because I’m more than certain he’ll want to be in that little baby’s life. You can’t keep it a secret forever, Stiles, and I will know the truth”

“Okay, fine, you’ll know the truth and then what?”

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll have to wait and see won’t we? Because there is only one thing I know…he’s a lot older than you” he said standing up and moving to put his cup in the sink. “I can’t prove that but if he was your age then I would know by now. You’re keeping his identity a secret because you’re scared”

“I have a right to be”

“Oh and why’s that?” he said putting authority into the tone of his voice. 

“Because you’re my dad but you’re not only my dad you’re the sheriff of this stupid town and law is first”

“Stiles, you’ve already broken the law by having sex underage”

“Oh to hell with that, have you seen the show sixteen and pregnant? No one cares”

“I care”

“Well it’s too late” she argued narrowing her eyes at him. “What’s done is done and there’s no going back” 

“Yeah, probably” he said with a nod. “I’m going to bed; I have an early morning shift. Try and get some sleep”

Stiles was left alone in the kitchen listening to the clock tick, the fridge hum, and the baby kicked and punched inside of her like junior wanted to be known. Her chest felt tight as she sat back and closed her eyes. It wasn’t like she was kidding herself into her dad never finding out because he would do come the birth. They couldn’t keep it a secret forever because if Derek wanted to be in their baby’s life then he would be. 

“Are you ever going to let mommy sleep junior?” she whispered rubbing her bump lovingly and smiling when he or she kicked her palm hard. “Is that no?”

Stiles removed her hand and drank down the rest of her milk before heading upstairs to bed. Her ears picked up on the sounds of her dad moving around in his bedroom and she dropped onto the bed with a heavy sigh. Her eyes burned from lack of sleep and she reached for her Lord of the Rings boxset to watch that instead. Her window was open and it blew cool air onto her clammy skin. Her love for Samwise Gamgee grown ever fonder and she pulls her cell towards her looking at Derek’s number. 

_“Corny as hell but I miss you, why are you not cuddling me right now???”_

Stiles sent the message and dropped it on her side watching as Gandalf threw Sam onto the table. It was ten minutes later that she received a reply.

_“Why are you awake?”_

_“Our son or daughter is using me as a punching bag”_

_“Try and sleep”_

Stiles smiled at the last message and rubbed the bump slowly.

_“Will you rub lotion into my stomach tomorrow?”_

_“If you go to sleep, yes, and yes I do miss you”_

Stiles grinned happily into the pillow feeling like a lovesick teenager and sent him one last message.

_“Oh you have a deal. ;)”_

Her cell was quiet after that and she snuggled into her pillow watching the images of the Fellowship of the Ring before drifting off to sleep slowly and surely. It was hours later that she woke up needing to pee and to see the root menu playing over and over again. She groaned pushing her blanket away and padded to the toilet to relieve her poor bladder.

“Mommy is sick of peeing” she muttered finishing and walking downstairs. The orange juice was inviting as she opened the back door and looked outside. It was mid-morning meaning the sun was up and it was getting warmer. The garden was full of life and flowers which she enjoyed.

There was a lonely day in front of her with everyone at school and work while she sat at home and did nothing but essays and ate the contents of the fridge. Stiles did the complete opposite and pulled on a floaty top and shorts sitting in the garden and sunbathing. The baby was quiet inside of her and she rubbed the top lovingly. 

“Pregnant and getting a tan” she said stretching her arms out. “I hope this isn’t bad for you” 

Her thoughts were distracted though by someone knocking on the front door and she sighed deeply struggling up and answering it. Scott barged in and she blinked standing there for a moment before shutting it.

“Pleasure to see you as well” she said glancing at the clock. “Are you skipping?”

“Kind of” he muttered dropping on the couch and dropping a booklet on the coffee table. “It’s from Harris”

“Oh lovely, I’ll find some hidden hate message somewhere” she said sarcastically and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. “Why are you skipping, what’s happened?”

“Just…I couldn’t deal with it. I wanted out of there” he said with a sigh. “It’s not the same without you there”

“Oh my god, are you missing me?” she said gaping at him and cooed sitting down poking his arm. “I miss you too! I miss all of you; you have the others, remember?”

“Allison and I argued again…it was over nothing as well! I got in a mood, she got into a mood, and now she won’t speak to me”

“You two are giving me migraines” she mumbled patting his knee and Scott helped her up as she went to get them drinks. “You’re perfect for one another. She loves you and you love her. You two need to stop bickering and arguing and be the perfect couple I get jealous about”

“What do you have to be jealous about? You have our English Literature teacher head over heels for you and a baby on the way”

“I know” she murmured with wide eyes handing him a drink and sitting down. “It’s terrifying. Do you know how scary it is when you’re hopelessly in love with a guy who is eight years older than you? He’s just….amazing”

“So you don’t think shit will hit the fan?”

“Of course it will!” Stiles exclaimed giving him a look. “But I still want him in my life. Scott, I want to grow old with him, I want to marry him, and one day give him another child”

“Jesus, Stiles”

“I’m serious!” she said with a chuckle opening her can and taking a sip. “What about you? What’s Scott future or better yet his ten year plan?”

“College and…I don’t know, build my relationship with Allison”

“You think you’ll be with her?”

“I hope so! You know how I feel about her. I-I was looking at engagement rings the other day”

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed. “You’re not seriously going to propose are you? Chris will skin you alive”

“No! No, no, no, I was just looking you know….for the future and I love her, I do, and I want to be with her in that future”

“What about college? Have you decided where you’re going?”

“Mom keeps pestering me about it. I don’t know, I mean there’s the college around here but she keeps giving me books for Harvard, New York, Stanford, and all those ones and I don’t know. I just don’t know. What about you?”

“Scott, I’m not even thinking about that yet. I have a baby on the way and senior year to complete after it. College can suck my dick” she said and smirked when he rolled his eyes amused. 

Stiles grunted when a particular hard kick to the right of her stomach startled her and Scott pressed his hand against it.

“What do you think it is?”

“No idea. Derek’s hoping for a boy, he denies it but the odd “he” and “him” will slip out and he’ll get all embarrassed and scowly because junior might be a little princess and not a little prince” 

“Well we all have bets on”

“I know, I was there, the godparents of my child putting a bet on the sex” she said and met his eyes when he looked up at her.

“Godparent” he repeated looking at her.

“That was my subtle way of asking you? Look I’m not entirely religious and neither is Derek but I was baptised and so was he and I don’t want to thrust religion onto the baby but…I want to make sure the baby is fully protected no matter what” 

“Of course I’ll be and I’m sure all the others would agree” he said pulling her into a brief hug before letting her go. “Jackson will love it”

“Do you think?” she said with an amused smile.

“Maybe” Scott muttered leaning back into the cushions. “Do you have everything? I mean, like baby stuff”

“Mostly, I have to get a few more clothes. Dad came in the other day with a pram and a car seat” she said nodding at it tucked in the corner. “I cried for an hour” 

“Wow” Scott mumbled and grinned when she smacked his shoulder.

“Pregnancy fucks up your hormones so much you have no idea! You think a girl on a period is bad, you just wait till Allison has a baby, your baby, and then you’ll get it” she said stretching and resting her hands on the bump. 

“That is not happening for a long time!” he said holding up his hands and looking a little pale. “We can have your baby”

“You’re very welcome to babysit” she said with a smile. “So now that you’re here and I have company, fancy watching the rest of the Lord of the Rings?”

“Why not”  
Stiles hummed happily going upstairs and returned putting the second movie in.

“You’re my Sam” she said patting his knee.

“So what that makes you Frodo?”

“Hell yes!” she said grabbing the pillow and hugging it to her chest. It was nice watching the film together as they added commentary to it and Scott’s judgements were ended when she threw a pillow at his head. It was later on when she got a call from her dad. 

“Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?”

“I’m good, what’s up?”

“I’m pulling a double shift tonight, my cover is down with the flu, and we’ve had a shooting on the highway and a couple dead”

“Holy shit” she breathed.

“Language” the Sheriff scolded. “I’ll be with you all day tomorrow though, stay indoors, and get some sleep”

“Oh stop fussing!”

“It’s my job”

“I know, eat and don’t drink too much coffee! I love you”

“Love you too kid”

The call ended and she tossed her phone on the table with a sigh. “Shooting on the highway”

“Fuck” Scott said with wide eyes. 

“I know” she muttered patting her bump and smirking amused when she got a response five seconds later. 

Scott didn’t linger for a long when his cell beeped and he stared at the new message long enough for Stiles to snap and tell him to go. Scott kissed her forehead before he left and she smiled softly watching him leave. The house was horribly quiet after that and she sighed glancing at the television. It was going to be a long and lonely night as she got some food from out of the fridge and settled down to watch the rest of the saga and wrapped herself in the comforter ready. 

*** 

Stiles was sobbing as she sat in bed in her pyjamas and paused the lion king. Her hand reached blindly for her call and ignoring the fact it was 1.45am she called Derek. Derek was in the middle of a good dream when the ringing of a phone pulled him out and he reached out answering it.

“Hello?”

“D-Derek”

“Stiles” he muttered blinking and sitting awake. “What is it? What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Stiles, answer me!”

“I-I’m watching t-the lion king and m-mufasa just died and I-I…he died for his son!” she said her breath hitching as she tried to stop crying. “Simba ran away and I-I’m not in a good place right now”

Derek sighed deeply slumping against the pillows. “You scared the hell out of me, why aren’t you asleep?”

“I can’t sleep, b-back ache. I’m all alone! Dad is on night shift” she said sniffing hard. “I’m sorry” 

Derek sighed glancing at the time. “Do you want me to come over?”

“If I said yes, would you hate me?”

“No”

“Please” she whispered.

“I’m coming round” he muttered with a sigh ending the call and leaving the delicious warmth of his bed and stumbling as he pulled on his clothes. His eyes burnt for sleep and he walked out of his bedroom to see Laura in the kitchen drinking from a steaming mug.

“What the hell are you doing up?”

“Stiles” he said with a sigh. “She’s all alone and crying about the lion king”

Laura snorted amused into her cup and walked over patting him on the shoulder. “See you later” 

Derek glared at her half-heartedly and pulled on his shoes and jacket exiting the apartment and building. It didn’t take too long to get there and a message from Stiles led him to using the key under the flower pot and casting a wary glance before heading inside. It was such a risky move but he found his care leaving him when he climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom with the only light on.

Derek stared at Stiles surrounded by tissues and watery eyed as she cuddled a teddy bear to the chest. The sight made his heart clench and he walked over sitting down on the bed and bringing her into her hug. Stiles was like a monkey the way she clung to him sniffling and he kissed her temple amused. 

“You’re silly” he whispered. 

“Blame Disney! It’s just cruel” she cried gesturing at the screen. “I was in the mood for it and then he died and…boom! I can’t stop crying” 

“Okay, well why don’t we turn that off and get some sleep?”

“I need to pee” she muttered moving out of his arms. Derek turned her television off and took off the necessary clothing for sleep and waited till she came in looking tired and upset. 

“You need to sleep”

“I know, I know” she mumbled climbing into the bed. 

“Is junior awake?”

“No, he or she stopped kicking me about half an hour ago. I get the odd flutter now and again” she muttered with a sigh getting comfortable. “Junior is a nuisance”

Derek hummed as he leaned his head down and kissed her bump. “Hello” 

Stiles smiled at him and it quickly faded when he or she magically woke up and kicked in response. The full intensity of her glare was fixed on Derek who moved away with a blank look.

“It looks like somebody knows daddy is home” she snapped and closed her eyes with a frustrated sigh. 

“Sorry”

“It’s fine” she muttered and hummed when he wrapped her in his arms kissing her forehead. Stiles stared up at him and leaned in when he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. He kissed her slowly and like she was precious and it made something inside of her ache.

“I hate it when you do that” she breathed with her eyes closed before opening them slowly to see open curiosity there. “When you kiss me like I’m breakable…precious…and it’s just…yeah”

“You are” he murmured back in response stroking her cheek. “Can we sleep now?”

“You woke the baby up” she muttered turning on her side and pressing her face into the pillow whilst Derek turned off the lamp plunging the room into darkness. It was nice feeling him pressed against her and he held her close most of the night while she slept. It was at 7am when she woke with back ache and looked over her shoulder to see Derek sleeping soundly. 

“Oh right” she muttered sitting up and glancing around her bedroom. “Dad will be back soon” 

It was at that moment she heard the car in the driveway and gasped hitting Derek awake.

“My dad’s home!” she hissed so he blinked awake and sat up staring at her with wide eyes. “The closet, hide in the closet, he’ll come in, check on me, and then he goes to bed”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes! Get in the closet!” she said pointing at it and froze when the front door opened and closed. Derek was quick on his feet then when he opened it and stepped inside shutting it the best he could. Stiles breathing out shakily leaning back in the bed and stared at her bedroom door till it opened. 

“You’re awake?” he said in surprise looking at her all tired and peaky.

“Yeah, baby woke me up” she said rubbing her stomach. “I don’t mind, its practise for when he or she is born and screaming for milk”

“You had an okay night?”

“The best” she lied with a small smile watching him nod and walk back out. 

Stiles closed her eyes exhaling slowly and listened to her dad in the bathroom before he went into his bedroom. The door closed firmly behind him and Stiles watched as Derek slipped out of the closet and smirked.

“You’ve just came out of the closet. How does it feel to be gay?” she whispered and grinned at him when he rolled his eyes. “You’re going to have to sneak out and I mean be so, so, quiet because if he finds you…”

“I know” Derek hissed pulling on his clothes and shoes carefully and slowly till he was dressed. “Come on then”

Stiles grabbed her jumper yanking it open and looked up and down the hallway before gesturing at him to follow. The creep down the stairs was awful and it seemed like every stair wanted to squeak. Her heart was like a drum when she reached the door and smiled into the kiss Derek placed on her lips before he carefully opened the door and left. 

The moment he was gone she leaned against the door and patted the bump gently. She was hoping they got away with it because it would be awkward as hell if they were caught out. Stiles hummed in the kitchen as she got out the juice and made herself some sausage on toast. 

Instead of sitting in all day Stiles took the opportunity to get out and headed over to Derek’s apartment. She knew he wouldn’t be in what with school but Laura would be. Laura hummed in delight when she opened the door to her and let her in.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine I guess”

“You’re getting so big! In a good way of course” she said cooing as she looked at the bump.

“I feel like a whale! I have this chart of healthy eating but it’s no fun” she muttered sitting down on the couch. 

“I hear Derek came running to your rescue last night”

“Yeah…I watched the lion king…it wasn’t a very good idea” she murmured. 

Laura nodded sitting next to her and gave her an appraising look. “I was thinking when the baby is born…you’re going to want to be a family, right?”

“Yeah”

“Well you can’t be a family in Beacon Hills”

“What are you saying?”

“That you, Derek, and the baby should come with me back to New York” she said staring at her and watching as Stiles gaped playing with her fingers.

“I have another year of school to finish”

“You can do that in New York! The baby will be about nine months when you finish right?”

“I think so”

“Stiles, you’re not going to be able to be family, a real family, around here. Do you really think those judgemental bitches are going to leave you alone once you have the baby? No, they’re not. They’re going to be worse! You’ll be a single mom in their eyes or better yet just an underage mom with a baby” Laura said taking her hands and squeezing them reassuringly. “I want what’s best for you and my brother here and the moment your dad and everyone else finds out he’s the father is going to be…huge! They’re not going to take it lying down, you will both be judged and Derek…Derek could be fired and sent to prison” 

“I don’t want that” she whispered looking at her with wide eyes.

“Neither do I” Laura said sincerely. “I don’t want my little brother in prison. It’d be disastrous and that little baby needs a dad” 

“Well…what am I supposed to do? I’m in my last year and I can’t go to college without my final exams” she said desperately. “Why does everything feel like it’s crowding me in? It’s too easy to forget when I’m here with you, or I’m with Scott, or even when I’m with Derek. I feel…no, I hate this town for what they’re doing. I haven’t even done anything wrong! If it was anyone else they wouldn’t care” 

“I know” she murmured clutching her hands tighter.

“I just want to have this baby, that’s all I want, I want my baby in my arms and then all the crap that comes along with it I’ll deal with” Stiles said closing her eyes for a moment before opening them. “If I have to move, I’ll move. I’m still seventeen though, still a teenager, and not a legal teenager. My dad will have a few choice words if I upped and moved to New York with the baby and Derek” 

“He won’t when you turn eighteen”

“Just-just let me have junior and then everything can be sorted afterwards” she said with a determined nod.

*** 

Stiles liked doing spontaneous things and spontaneous things were Derek taking out of Beacon Hills that weekend. It was a sunny day, the type of day that was blue sky, no clouds, and a hot sun. It meant Stiles could wear a summer dress without shame. It was that morning when she came down feeling happy and smiled when junior wriggled and kicked inside of her like he or she was feeling it too that the Sheriff took one look at her and blinked.

“You-you look like your mom” he said slowly before clearing his throat. 

“I do?” she muttered looking down and raising an eyebrow. 

“You do”

“I’m going out for the day” she said pulling on her white pumps and standing up slowly. “I’ll be gone most of the day”

“Have fun and drink plenty of water” he ordered pointing a finger at her.

“Sir, yes sir” she said saluting him and leaving the house. It was a walk up the road till she spotted the car and slid into the passenger seat. 

“I feel like a fugitive…DRIVE!” she shouted and Derek raised an eyebrow at her. “What? Oh just drive will you” 

“Where are you taking me?”

“The countryside”

“Wow, really?” she said amazed and pushed down button on the window to let the fresh air in. “Why not the beach?”

“Sand gets…everywhere” he said with a wrinkle of his nose. 

“Mm, true, but still you should take me to the beach soon. I like the beach” Stiles said with a wistful look. “Please?”

“Okay” 

Stiles hummed happily sitting back and letting the fresh air wash over there as he drove them out. It was the simplest of pleasures and it was actually a nature park he took her to and she gasped looking around the place and looked at him with a smile.

“How did you find this place?”

“It was by chance” Derek answered with a shrug locking the car, handing her a bag, and taking her hand. Stiles looked down at his hand and could feel her cheeks flush and heat as he tugged her along. 

It was beautiful for her as she looked around the scenery taking in the flowers blooming, the grass green and luscious and the trees above them all tall and beautiful to look at. Stiles grinned when they stood on a hill overlooking it all and he wrapped his arms around her pressing his mouth to her ear.

“It’s so beautiful” she murmured. “I could live here forever” 

“Would you want to live in the countryside?”

“I don’t know, maybe?” she said tilting her head to look at him. “I love the city, I do, I love the noise, the smell, the people, but then there’s…there’s this” she said gesturing around with one hand. “It’s peaceful, quiet, beautiful, and it smells good, really good, and I’d like our baby to see that”

“Then he or she will”

“Promises, promises” she murmured turning in his arms and parting her lips against his when he leaned in. It left sparks running up and down her skin when his hands reached up tenderly cupping her jaw and she pulled away with a chuckle. 

“God I hate you sometimes”

“No you don’t” 

“I do! I hate it when you’re like this but I just…adore it at the same time. You’ve very unfair” Stiles said closing her eyes when he kissed her forehead and pulled away to find a nice place to lie down. The morning sun was nice when she lay down in the grass and he pulled out a water bottle for her. 

“If I pee myself I blame you” she murmured staring up at the sky and looking at him when he dropped down next to her.

It was nice and comforting for her when he turned on his side and draw patterns on her dress over the bump. The baby wriggled inside of her like he or she knew what he was doing and the warmth in her chest grew and grew. It took everything to stop her blurting out the three little words she longed to say to him. She did love him, she had fallen in love with him a while back now, but she hadn’t said those three words. 

“I have a name for if he or she is a girl” Derek said looking up at her.

“Shoot”

“Evie” 

“That’s pretty!” Stiles said in surprise and nodded. “Where did you hear that?”

“Baby book” 

“Right” Stiles muttered with a smirk. “I like Joseph” 

“Why?”

“It’s cute! Little Joey” she said with a chuckle. “No, little Jo-Jo” 

“Wow” Derek muttered shaking his head. “I like it, it’s nice”

“It’s so hard! I keep changing my mind”

“It’ll come to you soon enough”

“I do like Joseph though, I will not be one of those moms who call their babies after a drink or you know…Bluebell” she said with a wrinkle of her nose. “I refuse” 

“Please don’t call our child Bluebell” 

“I won’t! I was just pointing out, it will be a nice normal name” Stiles said patting her bump and pulling him down so she could kiss him. It was her bliss that he hovered over her deepening the kiss till she could practically taste his morning coffee. The arousal that had been muted sparked to life inside of her and it was only the baby kicking between them that made her pull away gasping.

“We should…” she said trailing off breathlessly and he nodded kneeling on the ground before standing up and helping her up. Stiles straightened her dress and drank from her bottle attempting to cool the hell down and fast. It was soon forgotten though when Derek took her hand again and led the way as they made good use of their little day out. It felt good to forget about her inner worries just for a moment but of course they always made a reappearance when she was sat on the hood of the car and Derek stood between her parted legs. Derek played with her fingers and she twined them together. 

“Aren’t you scared?” she whispered.

“Terrified”

“You don’t show it”

“I can’t” he murmured meeting her eyes. 

“Promise me you’ll never leave me” she whispered feeling needy and pathetic.

“I’ll always fight for you”

It wasn’t the yes she wanted but it was the best she could ask for and it was her who pulled him into a hug. It was her hands that dug into his back clinging and her heart beating faster and faster in worry. The feeling flooding her chest and stomach was that one when you knew something bad was going to happen, you didn’t know when, you didn’t know how, you just knew it was coming. It terrified her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Derek, and Sheriff confrontation is coming soon and of course the birth.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

“I have something” Derek said as he walked into his bedroom to see Stiles reading a book and looking at him curiously. She was thirty four weeks now, five weeks away from birth, and heavily pregnant. Her mood swings were all over the place and she was often complaining about her swollen ankles and hands.

“What?” she said dropping the book and raising an eyebrow when he handed her a bag. Stiles opened it curiously and smiled pulling out a blue onesie with the words:

**Mommy and Daddy love me.**

“Wow” she said looking up at him and placed it against her bump. “This is so cute! Where did you get it?”

“Not me, Laura was having a look online and ordered it awhile back” he said trailing his hand over the soft material. “I can’t wait to see him or her”

“Six weeks, give or take, I could go into early labour and then…we’re parents” 

“We’re already parents” he said grabbing her hands as he sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap. She rolled her eyes settling comfortably and winced when the baby pressed against her bladder.

“Midwife came yesterday, she said the baby’s head is against the cervix and he or she is getting ready for the birth” she said looking down at her hands. “I’m scared, like really, really, scared, Derek, I’m not good with pain. I mean I can deal with certain things but this? It’s so scary”

“I’ll be there” he reassured brushing a hand down the back of her head. “I’m going to be there every step of the way” 

“You promise?”

“I promise”

“Dad will want to be there too” she whispered meeting his eyes. 

“He has to know sometimes, right?”

“Yeah” she muttered closing her eyes. “That’s just terrifying; I’m even more scared of that. He will be so disappointed in me and he’ll try and arrest you” 

His arms wound around her and he placed his chin on shoulder. “It’ll be okay”

“Don’t lie to yourself” she whispered glancing at him. “Seriously”

“Just…just don’t stress yourself out about it. When it happens, it happens” he whispered leaning over and pressing a kiss against her cheek. Stiles smiled leaning against him and nosing at his cheek before capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Derek hummed deepening their kiss and manoeuvring them so she was lying down and he was hovering over her.

“We shouldn’t” he breathed when her hands went for his belt.

“Please?” she murmured biting his lip and he groaned closing his eyes and shaking his head. “It doesn’t have to be sex, it can be…”  
Stiles trailed off giving him a look and he raised an eyebrow at her. She grinned at him when he drawn her back into her kiss biting at her lip in retaliation and she groaned when he pushed up her dress. It was the best thing she could have ever received right there and then, apart from the gorgeous onesie for the baby of course, and she groaned when his mouth and tongue pressed her clit. His hands gripped her hips and she moaned in surprise and longing when he pulled her forward stroking his tongue inside of her collecting her wetness. 

Stiles gripped the pillow underneath her with a cry when he sucked gently on her clit and fingers pushed inside of her slowly fucking her. It was teasing in the best and worst way and she was so happy that no one was in because she couldn’t hold back her moans. 

“Derek” she breathed hands sliding into his hair and pushing him down. Derek was simply encouraged more as he drew back ignoring her whine and kissed down her inner thighs slowly. Stiles wriggled desperately and could feel a hot flush on her cheeks and chest and moaned gratefully when he returned putting pressure and pressing his tongue inside of her. 

Stiles could feel the warmth of her orgasm coming as she curled her hands into his hair and pressed her feet into the mattress. She panted her way through it as he focused on her clit and she whined when it became over sensitive and made her jump. Derek flicked his tongue against the small nub and she huffed pushing at his head so he’d move. 

“How was that?”

“You’re too good” she muttered closing her eyes and letting her legs flop to the bed. “Do you want me to…?” 

Stiles gestured at his obvious erection and he shook his head coaxing her into a kiss. 

“I feel like one of those people who are selfish in bed though! I will happily blow you again” she said shamelessly and he groaned shaking his head.

“You really are shameless”

“I’m willing here!”

“I’m fine, Stiles, this was for you and you know I like it” he said pressing a kiss against her nose and she wrinkled it batting him away. 

“I know, you’re a keeper” she said with a dramatic wink and giggled when he kissed her neck. “I’m starving, like need to eat food right now or I may collapse, and I really fancy Kentucky fried chicken” 

“We can order out?”

“Hell no! It’s a nice day and I need fresh air” she said grabbing her underwear to yank them on and shuffle to the side. Stiles stood up with a groan resting two hands on her lower back as she stretched the best she could and looked at Derek with wide eyes.

“Are you coming?”

“Well I would but we can’t be seen together” he said sitting on the edge of the bed. Stiles closed her eyes with a sigh and joined him sitting next to him.

“We can’t keep doing this! Laura keeps bringing up the move to New York and it’s looking more and more welcoming by the minute here” she muttered brushing her hands down her summer dress before looking up to meet his eyes. “I never thought I’d say this but after eight months of hiding, keeping you a secret, and lying to people I just want the truth to be out. I’m sick of it! How can you see the baby without people knowing? I won’t sneak around with a baby, I won’t” 

“I know, Stiles, I know” he said rubbing a hand up and down her back.

“No. I’m being serious here, Derek, because when my dad finds out that is it! I don’t care anymore, I want to be a family, I want junior to have a mommy and a daddy, and I’ll fight for it” she said determinedly. 

“I wouldn’t ask for anything more” Derek replied with a hard swallow. “Look you stay here and I’ll go get the chicken. We’ll have to hide for a little longer” 

“This fucking sucks!” she said dramatically and grabbed his hand as he helped her up and they walked out to see Isaac looking pale and sick on the couch. Stiles narrows her eyes, looks at Derek before realisation floods her and she lets out a bark of surprised laughter. Derek bites his lip semi embarrassed and amused as he walks and goes to get them chicken. 

“You-you heard us didn’t you?”

“Yes”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s-it’s fine” Isaac muttered with a hard swallow. “I’ll make more noise next time”

“It’s only sex…” she said trailing off when he blushed a tomato red and she chuckled sitting down next to him. “What about you, do you have anyone special?”

“No, no, no, I haven’t…I haven’t met anyone yet” he said fiddling with his fingers. “I don’t get out much and Boyd’s back with Erica so I never see him anymore”

“I’ve never really asked…please don’t be offended but...guys or gals?” she questioned meeting his eyes. 

“Guys” he whispered and his face turned ever redder if it was possible and she bit her lip wanting to coo and stroke his hair. Stiles pulled him into her arms anyway and kissed the top of his head when he huffed into her shoulder.

“I know a gay bar…”

“I don’t…I don’t think I can go to a gay bar, I mean I’m gay, but not…openly gay…” he said trailing off and wincing. 

“I have a friend, he’s one of my best friends, well Scott is my super best friend, my one and only and all that jazz, but I have this friend and his name is Danny. Danny’s gay” she said stroking a hand down his back. “I could introduce you, not for dating and relationships, well not if you don’t want to because it’s so early days but for…support, friendship, someone who knows, someone who could even set you up, and he’s just awesome”

“I don’t know…”

“It’ll be fine! I promise you, I’ve wanted to introduce you to them but just not had the time” she said rubbing his curls and groaning. “I’m starving! I haven’t eaten since this morning and baby is demanding food aren’t you baba?” Stiles said and stroked a hand across her bump proudly. 

“You’re about ready to pop” he said leaning back into the couch. 

“Oh I know” she mumbled shuffling back and leaning into the cushions. “Dad’s fussing over me, he’s like “early labour” and having hyperventilation attacks and making sure the baby has everything and I mean everything”

“Are you breastfeeding?” Isaac said looking at her and blinking when she shot him a surprised look.

“Yeah, midwife says it’s the best for the baby and it saves me getting up at 2am to make a bottle when these babies are filling with milk” she said patting them. 

“Are you scared about everyone finding out?”

“Yep but as soon as I find a way to finish senior year, get a college in New York, and set things straight with my dad we are so out of here”

“What?!” Isaac exclaimed looking at her shocked and she bit her lip. 

“I thought you knew…”

“No! We’ve only just got out, I can’t go back”

“You don’t have to go back. This is for me, Derek, and the baby. It was Laura’s suggestion to me and it’s looking better and better by the second what with these judgemental shits” she said softly in reply patting his knee. “You can always come back”

“I can’t” he said quickly avoiding her eye contact. “I can’t go back there, I can’t go back to…him and all those memories I’ve tried to leave behind” 

“I know, Isaac, I know” she said trying to be reassuring and they sat in silence together. It was her relief when the door opened and Derek came in with KFC. Her stomach seemed to growl in appreciation as well and she used Isaac for leverage as she got up.

“You’re the best” she said in delight and hummed when he kissed her softly before pulling away. “Isaac, you want any?”

“Sure” he muttered getting up and joining them as they ate with their hands like animals. It ended up with them sitting in front of the television, Isaac on the floor, Stiles sitting in between Derek’s legs and leaning against his chest, and they watched Up. 

“I think we should get a dog” Stiles said and opened her mouth amused when Derek fed her a fry. “I don’t mean treat me like one”

“What dog?” 

“That one and make sure it talks, it needs to talk” she said with a nod and narrowed her eyes at Isaac silently laughing on the floor. “I can dream can’t I?”

“Yeah about realistic things, not dogs that can talk” 

“He’s right”

“I’m surrounded by assholes” she said turning her head away and shivering when Derek kissed her neck. “You’re still an asshole”

“Now that’s just not nice”

“Can you guys seriously not? I’ve already heard you have sex and I don’t want another show” Isaac whined from the floor looking like a puppy being mistreated. 

Stiles cooed and nodded pushing at Derek who rolled his eyes and glared at Isaac over her head. Isaac gave no fucks as he turned back to the movie and Stiles pushed a fry into her mouth and winced.

“Baby is getting too big for this womb, he or she is seriously poking everything inside of me” she said rubbing it gently. “Get him or her out of me”

“Well unless you want me to rip it out of you I can’t” Derek murmured against her ear. “Six more weeks, six more weeks and you’ll be holding our son or our daughter in your arms and everything will be okay”

Stiles closed her eyes at the idea and let Derek rub his hands over the bump. “That sounds utter bliss when you put it like that but life isn’t like that and you know it”

“So pessimistic”

“I know” she whispered tilting her head back. “But you know you fucking love it really”

Derek laughed softly and righted her head so they could finish watching the rest of the film. It was drawing close to evening when she sighed glancing at the clock on the wall.

“I better get back”

“I’ll drive you” Derek said helping her up and she waved her fingers at Isaac in goodbye and walked out of the apartment. 

Stiles sighed when he parked down the road and leaned over pecking him on the lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“If you can make it” 

“You’ll be lucky” she said as she groaned climbing out of the car and slammed the car door shut behind her walking towards the house. Her dad’s car wasn’t in the driveway and she let herself in and climbed up the stairs. Her bedroom had recently been switched and changed to fit her bed and the crib plus moses basket at the side. Stiles stood in front of the crib and smiled softly realising a little baby would be in there soon and the quicker the better. 

*** 

“Danny!” Stiles sang as she stood in her bedroom looking out of the window.

“Stiles” he said softly in greeting. “What is it?”

“I want you to meet someone today. He’s a friend of mine, I met him a few months back, his name is Isaac and I have mentioned him”

“Yeah once or twice, why do I have to meet him? Why not Scott”

“Because he’s not just a friend idiot, he’s my second gay friend” she said and heard him hum.

“Are you setting me up?”

“No! Look he just needs someone, he’s not openly gay apparently and he’s lonely and you’re you. You’re amazing and everyone loves you and I think he needs a friend, Danny, he’s a lonely guy” she pleaded hearing him sigh deeply.

“Fine! I’ll meet the guy”

“Did I tell you I love you and if you weren’t gay I’d be all over you like a ladder” she whispered down the phone and ignored his laugh of surprise. 

“I need to get that image out of my head, when do I get to meet this Isaac?”

“Today! You can meet us at Roy’s” she said with a grin and a fist bump. “Meet us at two?”

“Fine”

“I love you”

“Yeah, yeah” Danny said ending the call and she clapped her hands. The baby kicked her in response and she cooed stroking it.

“Mommy did good didn’t she? Yes she did and everyone will make me queen” she said with a nod pulling on her pumps the best could and sending a text to Isaac to meet her. It was fun waiting for them at the café that did the best chocolate muffins ever and she ordered. It was not fun when everyone in the café stared at her and the waitress who served her couldn’t stop staring at her bump.

“I’m not carrying a bomb! I’m eight months pregnant” she protested loudly so she blushed, apologised, and handed her the change. Stiles huffed looking her up and down and found a table sitting in and eating it slowly. 

It was Danny who shown up first and she smiled waving at him when he came over and slid into the opposite seat. 

“You look positively beautiful” he said and she smiled at him. 

“I feel like a bloated cow” she said in reply pushing a piece of muffin into her mouth.

“You look glowing”

“How are you?”

“Trying to find a summer job”

“Scott got one; he’s working in the local vet. He called me up, yelled down the phone for ten minutes and hung up. I love my best friend” she said blinking and sitting up when Isaac opened the door. “Okay, blonde approaching”

Danny turned his head looking at him and spun around quickly with wide eyes. “Holy shit”

“Is that a good holy shit?”

“Yes” he hissed and Isaac appeared at their table staring at Stiles with wide eyes. 

“Isaac, meet Danny, Danny, meet Isaac” she said and watched as they exchanged hellos and it was Isaac who made her move up as he sat down.

“I haven’t seen you around” Danny started off and Stiles nearly wept with joy there and then because she could feel the awkward tension coming. Isaac responded and the conversation flew right there and then to the point where Stiles got bored, uncomfortable, and the baby was having a hell of a time on her bladder.

“Okay!” she said startling them both as they looked at her like they had forgotten she was there. “This is adorable, seriously, I may call Lydia and Allison about this and cry but I need to pee and you, my darling puppy, are in my way so move or I’ll pee on you”

Isaac was quick to get away as she slid out and headed to the bathroom. When she got back she couldn’t help but notice the awestruck look in Danny’s eyes and mimed a clap for herself as she waddled over. 

“Aw, stop, seriously, look I need to go, so you two have a nice time and I will call you both later” she said petting them both on the head and leaving them to it. It was boiling hot when she stepped out and she cursed summer and her being pregnant. Her cell phone buzzed again and she saw two messages from Derek asking where she was.

Stiles sighed dialling his number and he answered after two rings. 

“I’m the perfect matchmaker, okay? I have Isaac and Danny talking to each other in Ray’s. Danny has love shining in his beautiful eyes and I think Isaac may pop the question” she said walking down the sidewalk.

“It’s their first meeting, Stiles”

“Hey I saw you for the first time and wanted to jump your bones”

“Really?”

“I’m sorry, have you looked in a mirror recently?”

“Where are you?”

“Walking down the sidewalk dying because of the heat and the baby dwelling inside of me” she said with a sigh shoving her sunglasses on. “Where are you?”

“Home” 

“Come pick me up”

“Effort”

“Okay well I’ll just walk the billion blocks to your house where I will collapse because my ankles are swollen and I’ll go into early labour from the stress and I’ll blame you” she said causally listening to him sigh deeply on the other end. 

“Where are you?”

“I’m near Nancy’s shop; you know the one with the shit clothing”

“You’re seriously shameless”

“I know, hurry up” she said ending the call and glancing around at the people milling past. They all stared and she sighed deeply feeling like a walking talking freak show to these people. It didn’t take long for the Camaro to appear and she walked around climbing in.

“You’re wearing the dress I like”

“Danny said I looked radiant”

“You do” Derek said with a nod starting up the car and driving them away. 

It wasn’t like Stiles to notice things but she certainly didn’t notice, Miss Sarah Kay, her dad’s deputy and close friend watching as the car drove away with narrowed eyes. Her hands reached for her phone and she pressed the call button. 

“Hey, I think you need to know something…”

*** 

The Sheriff was not a stupid man. He was actually very, very, clever and it was under Stiles word that he hadn’t gone digging into who the father of her baby actually was. Oh he had his suspicions alright and he was still not over the idea of Scott being the father. His suspicions also went to the over friendly English Literature teacher and even Jackson. He kept them on the down low though and watched as she got bigger and bigger, she spent more time out than in, and he never knew where she was. 

He spotted the red on her cheeks from stubble burn obviously and it only made his suspicions deepen. It left a sour feeling in his stomach when he thought of the different men it could be and her age hit him over the head again and again. Whoever this guy was had sex with his underage daughter and left her knocked up with a baby. 

His baby was having a baby. The whiskey was the best taste in the world when that thought occurred to him most nights and it always left him on the couch staring down at his wife’s picture. He often wondered what she would think. Would she be ashamed? The thought left him shaking his head because she wouldn’t. She’d be the doting mother she always had been and support her every step of the way. 

It left an aching feeling in his chest every single time he thought of her despite the time that had passed since her unexpected death. It was less painful now as time healed and lives changed. Her ever present memory remained in Stiles who looked more and more like her every day. That same glow, that same happiness and it left him feeling breathless and wounded sometimes. 

Now he had this hanging over his head as a call from his deputy and his close friend telling him he saw Stiles getting into the car with an older man left him confused and desperate to know more. 

The Sheriff knew he couldn’t shout and demand to know who it was not when she was in her state and her due date was coming ever closer and closer. It was about waiting and watching. The summer was hot and it meant everyone was out and about and it also meant more and more calls were coming into the station. He hated being apart from her, not when he had to know who this guy was, and Stiles was ever cheerful and foul in mood. 

“I want this baby out of me!” she shouted one morning coming down the stairs slowly. “Due date is literally around the corner and I want junior out!”

“Patience”

“I have Braxton Hicks and they feel so real and I just can’t anymore” she said sitting down and pouting at him. “Midwife is like…”any day now” and she makes me sick. She’s not the one pushing a ten pound baby out of her…well you know” 

“I gather”

“She keeps giving me all these tips to speed it along like pineapple, curry, walking, and other crap I can’t be bothered to do because curry gives me gas, I despise pineapple, and I waddle, not walk” she said with a frustrated huff. 

“It’s soon your mom was early as well”

“Yeah well I’ll probably still be pregnant at forty two weeks or some crap like that” she said and paused pulling out her cell phone. 

He didn’t raise any attention to it but kept a close eye on her as she text back and hoisted herself up.

“Who was that?” he said ever casually watching her look at him with wide eyes.

“Scott”

Lie. The Sheriff nodded pursuing his lips thoughtfully as he stirred a spoon in his coffee.

“I’m going to head out and see him” she said moving away as she spoke collecting her things and moving out. He nodded watching her leave in a hurry and waited for a minute before grabbing the house phone and dialling the McCall’s. It was a beat before Scott answered.

“Sheriff? Oh my god, is it Stiles? Has she gone into labour?!” he cried panicked down the phone.

“No, no, no” he said shaking his head and sighed deeply letting his suspicions flood over him. “I was wondering if you knew where Stiles was actually”

“Oh, oh no sir, I don’t” Scott said in relief. 

“Well if you see her tell her I need her” he said quickly ending the call and rubbing his forehead. The Sheriff went to the front door, opening it up, and stepping outside. It was a quiet sort of day and he stepped out of the yard looking up and down to see her gone.  
His suspicions and worry would have to be put to rest as he headed into work and walked into the station. He was sat at his desk rubbing his forehead from the headache that just wouldn’t fade today and looked up when Sarah walked in dropping a cup of coffee, two aspirins, and a file on her desk.

“What’s this?”

“I did a little digging on that car, got a friend to keep an eye out, and she got me the driving plate of that little beauty. I did a little more digging and well…” she said gesturing at the file as he opened it up and narrowed his eyes.

“Derek Hale…Derek Hale, how do I know that name?”

“This” she said handing him another and he opened it and his eyes widened. 

“Wow, I haven’t…I haven’t thought about this in a long time. Tragic really” he muttered closing it and looked down and nodded. “Yeah, I know him, I knew him before and I know him now”

“Who is he?”

“No one special” he lied glancing up at her. “You’re my saving grace”

“I was bored” she said with a smile and walked back out. “Oh and the McDonald case, we need that paper work”

He nodded waving her off and stared down at the file, the old picture of him, and just knew. It made sense really, he was a lot older, Stiles labelled him as gorgeous and had a job, and he was there at the hospital. The Sheriff glanced down and pulled out an address for an apartment not too far away. His eyes narrowed and he stood up collecting his keys.

“Sarah, cover for me” he called to her and walked out heading to his car. The drive didn’t take too long and he parked staring at the building and down at the paperwork. The Sheriff opened the main door building walking in and climbed the stairs looking for the right apartment. His eyes scanned down the doors and he looked down at the paper before up at the door and knocked. 

***

Stiles was sat on the couch going through the stuff. There was a bag for the hospital at her house and one for here just in case she went into labour at the apartment. The weeks that had passed that drew her closer and closer to the due date were nerve wracking and even at thirty eight weeks she could go into labour at any time. Derek was in the kitchen when the knock on the door startled her and she looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow.

“Who could that be?”

“I don’t know any of my neighbours” he murmured with a shrug opening the door and stiffening instantly. 

“Derek” the Sheriff said with a nod.

Stiles gasped shakily pushing herself up and stared at her dad who walked in when Derek stepped aside looking pale and nervous. Derek swallowed hard closing the door and leaned against it watching as he looked around the place and nodded.

“Nice” he murmured and zeroed in on Stiles. “Did you really think I’d never find out”

“I told you to wait”

“Sarah saw you getting into a black Camaro, she told me, she done some research, and I am so glad she did” he said taking in the pale skin and wide fearful eyes. “Imagine my surprise…so are you going to tell me now or did I have to guess?”

“I’m sorry”

“Is he the father?”

Stiles bit her lip and bobbed her head. The Sheriff nodded slowly feeling the weight of his gun pressed against his hip and thigh. The urge to pull it out and shoot Derek in the head was overwhelming. 

“Did you force yourself on her?” he said turning to face Derek who shook his head.

“Dad!”

“Be quiet!” he shouted pointing a finger at her so she shut her mouth and stepped back. “Eight months, eight fucking months, Stiles, I have kept my word, I kept my silence, and I waited. I waited for you to tell me but no you kept your little secret and now I know why. I know why you kept the fact that your English teacher is the father of your baby” 

“I know what it looks like…”

“Yeah, yeah I do, statutory rape” he said facing Derek. “You do realise she’s seventeen?!”

“I do sir”

“It was consenting!” Stiles cried moving forward to get closer to him. “It was more me than him dad. We used protection but the protection broke and…” 

Stiles trailed off when he held up a hand shaking his head. 

“I don’t care! It was underage sex with a minor, Stiles, I can get you locked away for years” he said looking at Derek who swallowed hard and nodded. 

“No, no, please” Stiles said desperately moving in between them. “Dad, you can’t, think of the baby”

“I am thinking of the baby, I am thinking of my baby, my baby who is now pregnant because of you!” he said sternly glaring at Derek and covered a hand over his mouth walking away. “Did you think I would be okay with this? Did you think I’d welcome him into the family with open arms?! Give-give me one good reason I shouldn’t lock him up!”

“Because he’s the father and I love him” she said shakily. Derek placed a hand against her back before stepping forward to address him. 

“I know what I did was wrong, believe me, I know. I don’t want to go to prison sir; I want to be in my baby’s life. I will be there for Stiles every step of the way and I will never ever let her down” he said almost pleadingly. 

“Oh will you now? Well I don’t want you anywhere near her”

“Dad, please!” Stiles cried moving forward.

“No, I don’t want you anywhere near my daughter or this baby!” he shouted at Derek. “You stay the hell away from her and maybe, just maybe, I’ll think about not arresting you and locking you away because believe me…you’d get years” 

“No, no, you can’t! Junior needs a dad” Stiles pleaded rushing forward again. “Dad, please, please don’t do this. I need him” 

“You need only yourself for this”

“How would you feel you if mom had told you, you couldn’t see me?” she said determinedly and furiously now. “I didn’t have the father figure I had now, the one telling me to deprive my child of his or her father!?”

“I am doing this for you!”

“You’re doing it for yourself!”

“Stiles” Derek whispered putting a hand on her lower back. “You need to calm down” 

“He has been here every step of the way, every scan, and every lamaze class. Derek held my hand when I needed him most, he has always been there, and he has paid for the stuff I needed and he loves this baby” she said breathing deeply when a wave of pain hit her and she closed her eyes. “You can’t send him away!”

“Yeah the ever perfect gentleman and father” he said sarcastically. “You’re seventeen, it means you’re underage, it means you’re not an adult, not yet, and it’s my legal obligation as a dad myself and the sheriff of this town to protect your best interests”

“How are my best interests sending him to prison?” 

“He can stay away then” he said sternly and looked at Derek who was silent and pale next to her. “You stay away”

“No!” Stiles yelled at him. 

“Just when I thought I couldn’t be any more disappointed in you” he said to Stiles who blinked biting her lip. “Did everything I teach you go through one ear and out the other? Where’s the girl I raised to be smart, clever, and not stupid and in over her head gone?”

“You know I’m sorry”

“Oh I know, I also know that despite how wrong this is…you didn’t trust me enough to tell me” 

The tears burning in the back of her throat were threatening to spill as she glanced at Derek whose head was bowed staring at the floor. 

“I was doing what I was thought was right. It’s not just me…it’s not just me in this situation anymore it’s me and my baby now and I need to do what’s right for me and the baby” 

“Exactly” he said giving her a pointed look.

Stiles closed her eyes looking away from him and it was Derek who took charge as he stepped forward arguing his case and she moved away to try and breathe. Her heart was like a hammer inside of her and she breathed through the pain going on inside of her. Her dad shouting at Derek was echoed in her ears and she could hear Derek arguing but trying to be reasonable. It truly was her worst nightmare coming true. 

It got worse. 

“Guys” she said slowly turning towards them feeling weird and looked at them both at each other’s throats. Stiles blinked when it felt like a water balloon popping inside of her and a gush of water warm came out of her soaking her legs and dripping onto the floor.

“Derek!” she cried hysterically staring at them both as they silenced and turned towards her. Derek looked at the mess on the floor and up at her with wide eyes. The Sheriff swallowed hard watching as Derek took her hands leading her out of it. 

“Oh my god, oh my god” she said over and over again clutching his hands and grunting when a contraction hit her. “It hurts, oh my fucking god, the baby is coming!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, just look at me and breathe” he instructed.

“Dad, the bag!” she shouted pointing at the couch. “I packed two…dad!”

He was shell shocked for a moment as he stared at the scene in front of him and nodded frantically snatching the bag with all her essentials, clothes/night clothes for her, the baby clothes, nappies, toiletries, and everything else on the check list given to her by the midwife. It meant the bag was heavy and Stiles freaked out when she realised they didn’t have a car seat.

“You-you need to get it” she said pointing at her dad whilst Derek called the hospital. “I need to breathe, I-I just…oh my god my baby is coming”

“Remember your breathing technique” Derek said before he was distracted on the phone. 

Stiles glared at him as she braced herself on the counter inhaling and exhaling deeply focusing on the wall. She cried out when another contraction rippled and looked over her shoulder when her dad joined her rubbing her back and looking at his watch.

“Time your contractions” he said with a reassuring nod. 

“Yeah…yeah…Derek, what’s the hospital saying”

Derek held up a hand nodding and hung up. “Hospital, come on”

“What, seriously, midwife was telling me I might have to wait”

“Well they told me to bring you in” he said taking her hands and she whimpered when a contraction hit again. “You can do this, okay? In a few hours he or she is going to be here, okay?”

“Okay” she said with a nod clinging to his hands. “Call Scott”

“What?” the Sheriff said when they walked out. 

“He was there when I found out I was pregnant and he’s going to be there at the end of it” she said breathing heavily as they walked down the stairs. “You three are in for a world of pain as well because I’m the one pushing this baby out and don’t you think for one second I am letting you off”

For the first time Derek and the Sheriff glanced at each other in fear and knew the next few hours were going to be painful.


	13. Chapter 13

Scott was pale as he got off the phone from the Sheriff and looked at Allison sitting cross legged on his bed staring at him expectantly.

“Stiles is in labour, she-she wants me to be at the birth” he said staring at her with wide eyes. “We-we need to go”

“I’ll call the others” Allison said with a smile grabbing her cell and dialling Lydia’s number.

“Yes?” Lydia answered with a sigh as she sunbathed. 

“Stiles is in labour, get Jackson, Stiles wants Scott at the birth” Allison said pushing at a stumbling and frightened Scott as they ran downstairs collecting the car keys. “Try and get Danny as well because I can’t call while I drive and Scott is…Scott’s not doing so well”

“It’s labour, not murder, I’ll be there soon” Lydia said with a roll of her eyes collecting her shoes and standing up. “I’ll get them both, we’ll be there soon”

Lydia ended the call and dialled Jackson’s hurrying back to the house. Jackson was a starfish on his bed as he slept and groaned when the theme tune from Jaws played in his bedroom and it meant one person. His hand flew out grabbing it and he pressed his cell against his ear.

“This better be fucking good”

“Oh it is, Stiles is in labour, so get up, get dressed, and I’ll be around in fifteen to pick you up. Oh and I need you to get Danny” she said and he sighed deeply sitting up.

“She’ll be in labour for hours”

“I don’t care, she can be in labour for sixty hours and we’ll be there. Get the fuck up and get dressed or I’ll make you sure you can never have kids yourself” she said and ended the call. 

Jackson glared at the phone before dialling Danny’s number listening to it ring and ring before a breathless Danny answered.

“This isn’t a good time, Jackson” he hissed down the phone.

“Stiles is having the baby” he muttered grabbing his shirt. 

“What?” Danny said sitting up. “Stiles is having the baby?”

“That’s what I said Sherlock! Get to the hospital” Jackson snapped. “Oh and I know you’re having sex, I know you well enough by now, so get your dick out of him and hurry up”

Danny gaped wordlessly and drew his phone away from his ear staring at Isaac who was looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Stiles is…”

“…having the baby” Isaac finished and scrambled out of the bed to collecting his clothes from Danny’s bedroom floor. 

“How do you know Stiles?”

“Derek’s my friend”

“Derek?” Danny said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, you know…or not” he said trailing off and biting his lip. “Derek Hale, I’m pretty sure you know him as your English Literature teacher in Beacon Hills High School but to her he’s the father of her baby”

Danny could feel his mouth drop open as he watched him get dressed quickly pulling on the wrinkled clothing, his mouth was red and abused and the hickey on his neck was a faded red. It left Danny reeling as he attempted to digest that information and did the same as he climbed out of bed getting his stuff. 

Isaac pulled out his phone as he called Laura and went downstairs. “Laura, have you heard?!”

“Yes!” Laura shouted excitedly looking up at the hospital. “I’m outside right now, Stiles is already here so I don’t have to hear stories about Stiles giving birth in the back of the car! Boyd is on his way as well, I gave him a call. Get your ass here, Lahey” 

Isaac smirked amused glancing back at Danny as they exited the house and got into the car. 

Scott was shaky as he looked around the waiting room to see everyone there and looked up when the Sheriff came strolling out of nowhere. It was there and then that everyone jumped to attention.

“How is she?”

“Is she in labour?”

“I brought a teddy bear!”

The Sheriff looked up at them all and held up a hand so everyone quietened down. “Stiles is still in her private room waiting, she’s not yet ready, she needs to be ten centimetres and she’s only four at the moment so we’re all in for a wait. I’m not here for you lot, I’m here for him” 

Scott looked sick as he was pointed out and nodded shuffling after him. He shot a pleading look at Allison who blew a kiss at him and everyone else looked frustrated and concerned. Scott felt like he was walking to his death for a moment and walked into the room to see Stiles on the bed wearing a gown and blankets covering her lap. The breathing tube for her gas and air was in her mouth and Derek was sat on the bed next to her holding her hands. 

“Scott!” she said tugging it away. “You look pale dude”

“You’re making me do this!”

“Oh come on, I need you, you were there at the start and I want you for the finish” she said shooting him a pleading look. Scott closed his eyes and nodded sitting on the spare chair next to the bed. Stiles shot him an amused look and leaned against Derek who pressed a kiss to her temple. The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at that but didn’t say a word and instead sat down in the corner with a newspaper. Scott looked at the bump and at Stiles who was breathing deeply. 

“You’re doing so well” Derek whispered into her ear and she snorted.

“The rest of them are in the waiting room” Scott said catching their attention. 

“What? Oh my god, really?” she said with wide surprised eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, everyone…even Jackson”

“Aw” Stiles murmured softly and hissed grabbing onto Derek’s hands when a contraction hit her. It was Derek who led her through it as she whimpered panted through it. They all knew they were in for the long haul with this one and it was Stiles cursing the baby, Derek, and even Scott. 

Laura refused to wait in the waiting room and knocked on the door. “Like I am going to wait in the waiting room with that lot, Isaac now has a boyfriend apparently and they just look like they’ve come here after fucking their little minds out”

“Laura” Stiles said in greeting and grimace while Laura grinned walking over before it slipped slightly when she saw the Sheriff staring at her confused but with recognition in his eyes. 

“I know you…”

“Laura Hale” she said in greeting nodding her head. “Sister of him, auntie of this little one in a few hours”

“I see” he said with a nod of his own.

Laura smiled and met Stiles eyes. “So…how are you feeling?”

“Well I’ve been here for nearly two hours now and it hurts, it really hurts, and I’ve refused the epidural and I’m surviving on this” she said patting the bump. “Midwife said I shouldn’t be long and Melissa came in before”

“She did?” Scott piped up interested.

“Yeah, gave me some advice” Stiles mumbled with a pout and Derek rubbed a hand down her arm. “I’m scared really; it’s going to hurt even worse than these stupid contractions” 

“You’re going to be fine, you’re going to be incredible actually, and if anyone can push this baby out then you can” Laura said gripping her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. 

Stiles bit her lip feeling a little emotional and nodded squeezing her hand back. Laura left them to it after that when the midwife came to check on her and Stiles lay back whilst the midwife checked.

“Well?” Stiles questioned peering down at her. 

“Five, you’re halfway there now” she said taking her glove off and giving her a sympathetic smile when Stiles whimpered a little curling into Derek. “You’re doing fabulously well, just breathe, relax, and I’ll come check on you later” 

“Thanks” Derek muttered watching as Stiles turned on her side and it was Derek who rubbed her lower back. Stiles groaned happily letting him and looked at Scott staring at the wall with wide eyes.

“Hey, where have you been all day?”

“Allison and work”

“How is it? Come on, Scotty, distract me from the pain” she pleaded making a grabby hand at him.

“It’s good, it’s really good actually, I get to work with different animals. Kittens, rabbits, and dogs which is always a bonus but…a cat got brought in yesterday that had to be put down” he said with a pout and Stiles gaped at him horrified. 

“How is that distracting me, Scott, “Oh yeah, I got a new job but a cat we got in was put down and the poor kitty died” you’re an ass” she said with a scowl rolling towards Derek and cried out when another contraction hit her. Her teeth gritted and she snatched the gas and air sucking in a great gulp. 

“Fucking hell” Stiles moaned thumping the bed. “I need this baby out of me!” 

Derek smiled pressing his lips into his hair. “Soon” 

He was wrong. 

“This is taking forever” Jackson muttered sipping from his water bottle and huffing when his sore lower back protested and he stood up pacing the length of the waiting room. Lydia rolled her eyes at him lounging in the seat and Laura wouldn’t stop pacing. The impatience was there and everyone was feeling the rawness of waiting eight whole hours for Stiles to finally give birth. 

It was dark outside and they had seen many patients come and go, Melissa McCall on her rounds enquiring about her, Scott coming to see them and answering all their questions by shaking his head. Isaac was leaning against Danny and Danny smirked when Lydia raised a speculating eyebrow at him. He knew he was in for a questioning later. 

Stiles was fed up as she dozed in and out of a sleep with Derek holding her hand in the chair opposite and her dad asleep in the corner. She sighed glancing at the door and rubbed her bump closing her eyes and tugging at Derek’s hand when another contraction hit her. Derek blinked before sitting on the bed and helping her through it.

“I want to push” she hissed through her teeth. “Get the midwife!”

Derek sounded the alarm and the midwife came in with a smile whilst Stiles breathed through her pain. 

“Ten centimetres, you’re ready, you’re about to become a mom” she said with a small smile as she gaped and nodded. It was like everyone had an electric shock as they woke up, stood to attention, and Stiles was prepared for labour.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” she chanted looking at Derek who squeezed her hand and nodded. “This is happening, this is…can these be with me?”

“Of course” the midwife said looking at three, Derek determined, the Sheriff nervous, and Scott looking sick and pale. 

It was a blur for Stiles as she was prepared and she shouted at them all to be stood at the sides and not in front.

“This isn’t a show!” she snapped and groaned breathing hard as she clutched at Derek’s hand enough for him to hiss. Stiles could feel the pressure of the baby’s head on the pelvis and it was overwhelming and more than painful than she could have imagined. The midwife was there all the way as she was told to listen to her body and pushed when she was told. 

“Oh this is all your fault!” she yelled grabbing Derek’s t-shirt so he was yanked forward and she panted. “I’m going to kill you, you asshole! This fucking hurts!”

“Stiles, focus!” the midwife said when she let out a sob and nodded grabbing onto Scott’s hand when he grabbed it. The Sheriff stood by hands covering his mouth in a prayer as she was told to bear down and Stiles shook her head.

“I can’t do it!” she whined tossing her head back. “It hurts…”

“I know, I know, Stiles, you can do this. I know you can” she said looking into her eyes and Stiles could feel the tears collecting in her eyes when she nodded and pushed when she was told. 

“Okay, okay, I can see the baby’s head…” the midwife said and Stiles glared at Derek who shifted just a moment to look.

“Full head of a dark hair” he said breathlessly coming back to her.

“Have a nice look did you?!” she snapped grabbing his hand again. “Of-of course the baby has your hair” 

“Okay, Stiles, I’m going to need everything you have now and you need to keep pushing, okay?” the midwife said and Stiles nodded frantically. 

It took every last bit of her strength for her to push through the contractions and the burn was intense enough for her to push to get it away. Stiles felt it when the baby slid out of her into the midwife’s waiting hands and the baby squeaked and opened its mouth drawing in its first breath and wailed loud in the small room. Stiles let out a small sob of delight hearing it and the midwife held up the baby for them both.

“Congratulations, you have a baby boy” she said and the baby was instantly placed on her abdomen for skin to skin contact. He wailed and drew in sharp breaths whilst the nurse sorted the umbilical cord, clamping it in two places and she looked at Derek who was looking a little stunned.

“Do you want to cut the cord?” she suggested to Derek who nodded walking over. The midwife instructed him where to cut and he snipped it separating baby from Stiles who was too distracted to notice as she reached down stroking the top of his head. The midwife handed a sample of the cords blood to one of the other midwifes there. 

All eyes were on the baby boy lying on her stomach quietening down and blinking wet light blue eyes which would soon turn into his eye colour for the rest of his life in a few weeks. Stiles was overcome as she cried into her hand and the midwife cleaned the baby on her stomach with a clean warm towel and a little white hat placed on top of his fluff of hair. 

“We’ll do some tests now” the midwife said as she gently picked him up taking him to one side as they did an Apgar assessment. That meant testing the baby’s heartbeat, breathing, reflexes, appearance, and given a score, it also meant the baby’s footprint was taken and an ID band placed on baby, Stiles, and Derek. 

“Baby boy, we-we have a boy” Stiles whispered looking at Derek.

“I’m never having babies” Scott muttered. 

“It’s okay, Scotty” she whispered reaching over to pat his arm. “Dad”

The Sheriff was focused on the baby with large wet eyes and he nodded looking over to her. 

“I’m a granddad” he whispered. 

Stiles nodded and reached out when the midwife handed him over and she held him for the first time in her arms and he stared back at her locking eyes.

“So you’ve been kicking me for months” she whispered pressing her finger against his palm so his reflex kicked in and he squeezed it. “Oh hello baby boy” 

“Do we have a name?” the midwife said looking tired herself as she peered down. 

Stiles opened her mouth looked at Derek who nodded at her. “Joseph”

Joseph was handed to Derek who stared down at him in awe as he blinked and made a small noise while he gave him his own skin to skin contact. Stiles grunted as she was told she would have to push the afterbirth out. Scott quickly left the room when they said that and headed to the waiting room where everyone was talking amongst themselves. He appeared and everyone stood up.

“Scott!” Lydia cried impatiently. 

“She had a baby boy, his name is Joseph”

Stiles blinked when she heard a commotion outside of her room and slumped against the pillows exhausted, sore, and happily overcome when she finished with the afterbirth. Derek sat down next to her with Joseph in his arms and she smiled looking at him.

“Healthy baby boy, you should be proud” the midwife said to her with a nod.

“So there are no problems?” Stiles said pressing a hand against the towel covering him.

“None at all even for a newborn that is born earlier, do you want to try breastfeeding?” she suggested and Stiles nodded glancing at her dad and Derek.

“Yes but…dad do you think…?” she said and he bowed his head in a nod leaving the room to get a breather and Derek remained at her side. The midwife was helpful as she instructed what to do and Joseph was laid on her chest and her nipple gently encouraged into his mouth. It took patience but soon enough Joseph got the hang of it. The areola was in his mouth and he sucked on it letting the milk flow into his mouth. Stiles placed a hand on his back and looked at Derek with wide eyes as he watched and met her eyes. 

“It’s weird”

“What kind of weird?”

“Amazing weird” she whispered watching him feed until he was done. 

Stiles was cuddling him when people came to see and she looked up at Laura, Isaac, and Boyd who came first and Laura made grabby hands at her. Stiles handed him over and rest against Derek still sat on the bed with her. 

“Oh my god” Laura whispered. “Well who’s a gorgeous boy? I think you are, Joseph” 

“Scott threw up” Isaac said with an amused smile when Stiles gaped and let out of a burst of laughter.

“I’m exhausted but this is funny, where is he?”

“He’s with Allison, he told us you had a boy, his name was Joseph and then ran to the toilets” Boyd said standing near Laura looking at him. “He’s a looker already”

“Are you surprised?” she said indicating her head at Derek who pushed at her head gently.

“Ignore her, he’s all her” 

“He is not!”

“Oh he is, he’s beautiful” 

“Ignore him” she whispered waving a hand at him. 

Laura shot them both a pointed look when Isaac made hands at her for his turn and held him close whilst he slept. The midwife came in that moment to take Joseph to the nursery and stopped looking at them all.

“Can you give us fifteen? I have five friends I want to see him first and then you can take him away” she pleaded and the midwife nodded leaving them to it. 

“So is it Joseph Stilinski or Joseph Hale?” Laura said in wonder. 

“Um, not sure yet” Stiles muttered shrugging her shoulders. “I’d say both for now” 

“Does he have a middle name?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, you pick a name” Stiles said to Derek who blinked and shrugged.

“Ryan” 

“Oh I like it” she said looking at him in surprise. “Why the name Ryan”

“Our little brother” Laura said with a sad look in her eyes. 

Stiles bit her lip and could feel the tension in the room. It was blown out though when Joseph made a small noise in his sleep against Isaac who quickly handed him to Derek.

“Joseph Ryan” Stiles said with a nod. “I love it; can you go get the others? He’ll need to go into the nursery soon, I need sleep, and he’ll wake for a feed soon enough” 

They said their congratulations to them and she hugged them in return when they leaned in and waved them away. Derek was the ever doting as he stroked a finger against his cheeks and Stiles watched them with a fond smile. 

“Can we all please talk about how our English teacher is her baby daddy?” Lydia said as they walked into the room. “Hey sir”

Derek swallowed glancing at an amused Stiles and handed her Joseph as he left to give them some space. Stiles glared affectionately at them all as they gathered around her bed. 

“I mean what the hell?” Lydia said again poking her leg. “You had sex with him!?”

“On my birthday, look I wanted to tell you but the less people that knew, the better. Scott was the only one who knew because he figured it out so…” she said trailing off and Allison held out her hands for Joseph. “How are you feeling Scott?”

“I hate you”

“Love you too” she said with a smile. “I’m glad you was there” 

“Oh he is so beautiful” Allison said getting a look in her eye and Scott was shaking his head at her when she met his eyes. “Oh come on, I’m not ready for motherhood, but he is so cute. I can’t help it. It’s like a woman’s instinct” 

Joseph was handed around by all of them as they held him and bonded with him for a few minutes till it was Jackson left. 

“Come on, Jackson, hold your godchild” Stiles said with a nod. “He’s not a bomb”

“I’ve never held a baby” he hissed and Danny grinned at him as they gingerly swapped and Jackson stared down at him with wide eyes. 

“How much did he weigh?” Danny asked. 

“Midwife said he was exactly 8lbs” she said with a smug smile. “He’s a healthy baby boy” 

“Did it hurt?” Lydia whispered and Stiles nodded.

“Like a motherfucker!” she hissed and Jackson made a small noise of protest.

“You can’t swear in front of the baby!”

Everyone shared a look before small bursts of laughter played out and he scowled flipping them all the finger. 

“Looks like someone is hooked, watch out Lydia” Allison said with a smile looking at Jackson who was still holding Joseph gingerly but the fond eyes was there. 

“No way, I am not ruining my figure” she said with a wave of her hand. 

The midwife came then and Stiles was handed Joseph and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Mommy loves you” she murmured and the midwife took him away to the nursery for rest, a bath, and to keep warm. Stiles slumped against the cushions exhausted and they left her to it and Scott lingered behind. 

“You did awesome, just like I said you would” he said sitting on the bed and she pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Thank you” she murmured and let him go. “Now go away, I need to sleep”

*** 

Derek was by the coffee machine and leaned his forehead against it feeling tired but happy. Laura appeared and nudged him with a happy smile.

“Hey daddy”

“I know”

“He’s so beautiful, you should be proud” she said with a hum. “I’m now an auntie, an auntie to a nephew. Life can’t be better”

“Well if the Sheriff has his way I won’t be anywhere near him” he murmured and looked up meeting his concerned eyes. “He found us before she went into labour; I think it’s the reason why she went into labour. It was like stress overload. The arguing stopped because of it but he was…he was so adamant I would never be in their lives”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen” Laura said shaking her head. “You forget a key player and that’s Stiles”

“She’s only seventeen”

“Yeah and eighteen in November when she can do what the hell she wants”

“He can arrest me”

“She’d never forgive him” Laura muttered. “Get your coffee and go to her” 

Derek nodded grabbing it and leaving her as he went back to the room to see Stiles on her side sleeping and the room empty. He sat down in the spare seat looking at her and leaned back sipping the sort of disgusting coffee but it was keeping him awake. The thought of being torn away from her and Joseph left an ache in his chest he never ever wanted to feel. His love for his son was a bright spark and he had already buried himself into his heart and was never coming out.

His thoughts were distracted when the door opened and the midwife wheeled Joseph in waking Stiles up. 

“This little one is hungry again” 

“Greedy guts” Stiles mumbled rubbing her eyes and turning onto her back when Joseph was handed over. Stiles glanced over to Derek with a small smile while Joseph fed off her. 

“How long have you been there?”

“Not for long”

“Where’s my dad?”

“He went out to pick up the car seat and I think to tell people he’s been born”

Stiles nodded stroking a hand through his now clean hair and pressed a gentle kiss there. 

“Ignore what my dad said before. You will be in Joseph’s life no matter what. It’s not just me in this equation anymore, it’s our boy, and he needs you just as much as he needs me” she said looking at him as he stared down at the floor. “He’s just protective, the law comes first in some things and he sees you as an older man who seduced his minor daughter. I’m a mom now, my son comes first now above everything else, and I want us to be a family. Do you want that?”

“You know I do” he murmured looking up at her.

“Then don’t worry because no matter what happens we’ll have each other” Stiles said with a determined nod and glanced down at Joseph awake and suckling from her breast. His stomach was only small and he drew his mouth away with a whine and she smiled bringing him to her shoulder patting his back. 

“What has the midwife said?”

“I have to stay overnight, we both do, and we can go sometime tomorrow. He needs his blood taken first and his first needle. My heart nearly jumped in my throat when she told me that” she murmured kissing Josephs head. “I love him so much already, I just dreamt about him. I can’t believe he’s real” 

“Can I hold him?”

“Of course” she muttered giving him a look and they swapped as he sat down and she lay back into the cushions. Derek held him in the palm of his hand, his eyes were wide and alert as they scanned the room, his hands and feet tucked up close and he looked small in his sleeping suit and hat. He did exactly what Stiles did as he placed him on his shoulder and looked at Stiles already asleep again. 

Derek held him till Joseph fell asleep again and wrapped him up before placing him in the small cot. This was his family and there was no way he was letting them go. The coffee didn’t work after all and he fell asleep wrapped in a blanket off the bed.

Joseph woke up many times with a just a small wail needing a feed, a change of a diaper which left both of them reeling as she changed a diaper for the first time, and a change of clothes. It was just them three as everyone else went home to get some rest and Stiles was exhausted by the next morning.

“I need a shower” she said in disgust. 

“Well he’s down for the count so get out of here” he said nodding at the bag as she got out of bed with a wince and grabbed her clothes and toiletries. Derek was left alone in the room while one of the nurses shown her the place to shower. The door opened after ten minutes and the Sheriff walked in with a bag and the car seat. He paused looking at him before placing them down on the ground.

“Where’s Stiles?”

“Shower” he said in reply and looked at Joseph fast asleep with his hands either side of him looking a little like Stiles when he slept. 

“I want to talk to you” 

“Right here, right now?” he questioned glancing at Joseph.

“This shouldn’t take too long…” he said and his speech was interrupted by the door opening again and Scott walking in looking between them.

“Is this a bad time…?”

“No, no, it’s perfect, just stay here while I speak to Derek please outside”

Scott looked at them both with wide eyes and sat down on the chair Derek had just vacated to mind a sleeping Joseph. Derek followed after him nervously and caught Laura’s eyes as she came in looking clean, fresh-faced, and concerned.

“I want you to leave right now before I arrest you” he said in a stern tone of voice. 

“Whoa, what” Laura said interrupting.

“I can’t do that; I can’t just walk out of here”

“Oh you’ll do it alright otherwise I’ll make sure you never see him again” he snapped glaring at the both of them. “She’s my family, not yours, that little boy in there is my grandson…”

“You’re pushing away his father!” Laura hissed and held up a hand to Derek’s protest. “No, no, no, you listen to me Sheriff. There are fathers out there who don’t give a flying fuck about their babies, they just up and leave the mom and child without a second thought and Derek wants to be a part of the baby’s life. He wants to step up and be a father and Stiles and Joseph need that, they need him to take care of them for not just now but for later. Stiles is seventeen yes, yes she is minor, and yes what they did was wrong but the result of that mistake is a little baby in there” 

Derek stared at his sister in slight awe while the Sheriff looked stumped. 

“The little baby who doesn’t need this drama hanging over his head, Derek is stepping up, and he’ll always be there. Stiles won’t forgive you for this and you know she’ll fight” she said stepping back and holding out her palms. “The ball is in your court”

“She’s right, I will provide, I’ll take care of her and Joseph, and wherever she goes I go” Derek said determinedly. 

The silence was drawn and tight between the three of them and he bobbed his head in recognition.

“I don’t like this” he muttered more to himself.

“Well we all have to work together” Laura said cheerfully. “Now where’s my nephew? I want a cuddle”

Laura strolled in the room and cooed staring down at him in the crib before picking him up. Joseph made a small noise after being disturbed but settled into the crook of her arm comfortably. Derek made his move as well as he left the Sheriff in the corridor and walked back inside. 

Stiles felt clean and satisfied when she dressed into more comfortable clothes and walked out of the hospital bathroom and into the room to see people.

“Hello people coddling my son” she said in greeting when they turned to look at her. “If you wake him up…”

“He’s fine, he’s having cuddles” Laura said kissing his forehead. “You look better!”

“I feel better, I can’t wait to leave” she said putting her stuff on the floor and sitting on the bed. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine” Derek said reassuring her as he sat on the bed and the Sheriff who had come in previously nodded looking down at the floor. “It’s all fine”

“For now” she muttered and smiled when Laura passed Joseph over as he was waking up and she smiled down at him. 

The underlining worries of everything spiralling out of control when other people in the town found out who the father was lingered inside of all of them. Stiles smiled softly when Derek joined them on the bed wrapping his arm around her and pressing his lips to her temple as Joseph woke up blinking and curling a hand around her finger. But for now it could be brushed aside because Joseph was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby boy! It was a hassle trying to choose a name because I'm fussy but Joseph Ryan was the end result I guess.
> 
> The birth was hard to right but thank the heavens for Google.


	14. Chapter 14

“You’re so beautiful” Stiles whispered as she cradled Joseph and sat in bed at 3.15am exhausted. Stiles had come home four days ago and she believed she took to motherhood easily enough. The waking up every two hours was exhausting but watching his eyes adapt to the world around him was fascinating. The weirdest thing about it was receiving gifts from people in the town which was odd and strangely hurtful. They had judged her throughout the whole pregnancy but the moment Joseph was born it was like it never happened. Stiles refused them and they were piled in the living room under her dads insistence it was their way of apologising to them. 

Scott and co had been to visit her throughout the day wanting to see and the baby which she liked and hated because her emotions were all over the place sometimes. The hardest was Derek though who came in the morning and left in the evening not being able to stay throughout the night being torn away from Joseph. The Sheriff had been lenient with him visiting but never stuck around and forbade anything “sexual” happening under his roof. 

Stiles had rolled his eyes when he said that because she was in no mood for sex. It was good spending time with him and Laura sometimes when she popped in but it was the worst when he left. Stiles could see the wistful longing in his eyes to stay and she kissed him till her lips hurt and he cuddled Joseph till he had to leave. 

“Daddy loves you so much, he does” she whispered as he suckled from her breast and she stroked his cheek. He was wearing baby pyjamas with an elephant on from Allison and she adored it. His hair was dark like Derek’s and fluffy around his head.

“If he could be here, he would, he wants to spend all the time with you” 

Joseph made a small sound against her when he was finished and she burped him, rocked him till he was asleep before placing him in the moses basket next to her bed. The blanket with little teddy bears covered him and the soft blue bear from Isaac was next to him. Stiles smiled stroking a hand against the blanket before settling down into her bed. Her hand reached for her cell and she sent a quick text to Derek he would read in the morning. 

_“We both miss you”_

Stiles settled down for a sleep that would only last a couple of hours when Joseph woke up at 6am for a diaper change and another feed. It was exhausting for her and she wasn’t in the best mood when she went downstairs with Joseph at nine for breakfast and put him in the baby chair strapping him in. Stiles eyed him for a moment before getting some orange juice and toast. Her breasts were a little sore and she sighed sitting on the couch letting her head fall back on the cushions. 

“Mommy’s tired” she mumbled tearing the toast into pieces and shoving them into her mouth. The morning news was terrible and she sighed flicking it over.

“Life lesson, Joseph, the news is never, ever, good news. It’s filled with war, bombing, murder and everything bad in the world. It’s just a way to ruin your day” she said looking over to her sleeping baby and sighed. “Life lesson number two, sleep is awesome” 

Stiles dozed on the couch on and off listening to the sounds of the cartoons she chose to watch and jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on the door. She narrowed her eyes and opened the door to see Derek standing there.

“It’s barely ten” she muttered letting him in.

“Is your dad in?”

“He’s upstairs sleeping still and Joseph is asleep” 

“I don’t care”

“Well when he wakes up screaming you can deal with him” she muttered watching him pick him up out of the chair gently and place him on his shoulder. Joseph snuffled in his sleep but remained sleeping whilst Derek cuddled him. 

“You’re in a bad mood” he stated sitting down next to her.

“Just tired, hormones are everywhere. I feel fat, I need to wash my hair, and I need a proper meal”

“Go get a shower”

“He might wake up needing a feed”

“It’ll be fine, just go” he encouraged nodding at the stairs. 

Stiles looked at him for a long moment before nodding and getting up. Derek watched her leave and looked at the cartoons on the television feeling Joseph breathe on his neck. He hated being apart from him and it was these small moments that he relished the most in the short time he had been here. His head turned though when he heard someone come down the stairs and looked at the Sheriff. 

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes taking him and grunted in greeting when he went to get coffee and his breakfast for the morning.

“Where’s Stiles?”

“Shower, she needed to wash her hair” he answered stroking a hand on Joseph’s back. 

“Right” he muttered glancing at him. “You’re here early”

“I want to spend as much time possible with him. The bonding process” he stated watching as the Sheriff nodded thoughtfully. 

Silence greeted him this time as the Sheriff made his way to the dining table and sat down. Joseph snuffled again against Derek and he turned his head to look at him. His eyes trailed on his baby smooth skin, fluff of hair, and he longed to see his eyes. They were still blue of course but they shape of Stiles and he knew they’d be a chocolate brown soon enough.

Stiles felt happier after her shower but it dampened a little when she looked in the mirror and felt disgusted by what she saw. Her breasts were larger, fuller, and filled with milk. Her stomach still flabby and big but the midwife told her the stomach would ping back into shape. Stretch marks covered the bump in red and silvery lines and she sighed turning away from her reflection rubbing a towel through her hair. 

It was still summer which meant it was boiling outside and she pulled on a tank top and shorts before heading downstairs. Derek looked up trailing his eyes down her when she appeared smelling fresh, her hair clean and damp, and feeling better.

“You look nice”

“I look awful”

“You gave birth five days ago, Stiles” he said with a pointed look and she pulled a tongue at him sitting down on the couch. 

“He’s still asleep” she pointed out cocking her head and humming in delight. “He’ll wake up soon though demanding my boobs”

“I wonder why” he murmured and smirked when she hit his arm. “It wasn’t anything suggestive! How dirty minded of you”

“Please don’t say such things in front of our son” she said poking him and on cue Joseph stirred from his sleep blinking his eyes and looking around. Derek drew him away from his shoulder and placed him on his lap. Joseph jerked and moved making a small snuffled sound when he breathed and he blinked staring around the room for a moment. It didn’t take long for him to get worked up and a loud wail echoed in the room.

“Oh my poor baby boy” she said reaching for him and patting his bottom. “No, no, you’re dry, are you hungry? Is Joseph hungry?”

Derek watched the way she adjusted getting her breast free and he immediately sought it out sucking from it.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, not really, I mean they ache a little from the constant feeding but the milk is always there. I have two for a reason and I swap from time to time” she said looking down at him. “It’s better than making bottles every few hours and getting up while he screams in the night” 

Derek reached out touching the top of his head gently, his hair was soft underneath his fingertips, and he looked up meeting her eyes. Stiles smiled at him softly but their moment was ruined with a loud interrupting cough from the Sheriff watching them from the door sipping his coffee.

“Morning dad” she said slowly and looked away rolling her eyes. 

“I heard him only twice last night”

“I told you to get ear plugs” 

“I won’t hear my alarm then”

“You can have mine” she said with a sweet smile nodding at Joseph blinking and suckling intently like he’s been starved for days. “He screams when he’s hungry, pooped, or peed all over his diaper and it’s a lovely yellow and green colour”

“I’m good” he muttered.

“Can you pass me his bib?” she said to Derek who got up getting from the pile and she waited patiently for him to finish before burping him. Stiles hummed bringing him into the air and kissing his little nose as he made small sounds and blinked looking around before focusing on her and looking away. 

“I’m off to work” the Sheriff announced and she nodded settling Joseph into the crook of her arm and waving him off. Derek met her eyes uneasily still feeling a little off and awkward around him.

“He’ll lighten up soon”

“No he won’t” Derek said softly waving his fingers at Joseph silent and blinking sleepily on her knees. 

“Well…give him four or five years” she joked and smirked when he gave her a sidelong glance. “Maybe longer”

“I was thinking, I have to go back to the school in September”

“Yeah” she muttered. “I’ll have to sort out what I’m doing for senior year. I’ve missed so much already because I had to leave and I don’t even know if they’ll let me back. You can’t mind him, my dad can’t, and I don’t want to stick him into some nursery and I don’t think I can be parted from him when he’s only two months” 

“I know” he said with a nod. “That’s what I mean. I’m never going to see him”

“I’m trying to get my dad to change his mind about you staying over” 

“He won’t, Stiles, it won’t happen and I won’t see him”

“We can rearrange something…how about-how about I spend the days here and at night we come see you and stay over” she said patting Joseph’s back when he started fussing. 

“I can’t ask you to do that” he said looking a little frustrated.

“I’m not asking, I’m telling you. I can do that and it means you can help me out, you can see him, and be with him before you go to work” she said holding Joseph in the air. “Do you like that? Should we sleep at daddy’s apartment?” 

Joseph let out a small whimper and she shushed him gently bringing him back down. Derek watched her with fond eyes before leaning and in and stealing a kiss from her. Stiles hummed surprised and pulled away looking at him with narrowed eyes. 

“The simplest things please you”

“I know but you make me happy” he whispered bringing her back in and kissed her till she was breathless and blissed out. 

*** 

The greatest moment for Stiles is watching as Joseph adapted to the world around him growing in leaps and bounds, becoming more self-aware, he slept a little less and became more aware to what was around him. He responded to her sometimes in coos and gurgles and lifting his head for short periods of time. Joseph was a month old now and Stiles loved him more than anything in the world. 

It also meant that summer was ending though and Stiles looked at Scott staring dotingly down at Joseph with a sad smile.

“You go back to school next week”

“Yeah, senior year, have you decided what you’re going to do?”

“I can’t go back, I just can’t, Scott, he needs me, he’s on breast milk, and he’s only a month old. I can’t miss him growing up but…senior year. I had plans” she muttered rolling her cell on her hands and looking over at Scott on the living room floor with Joseph on his play mat. 

“I know you did but plans changed because of this little man” Scott said waving a small rabbit at him and Joseph was blinking and reached up an arm for it. “Look at that!”

“Yeah, he always does that, he just can’t grab it yet” she mumbled. 

“You’ll figure it out, Stiles, what’s Derek said?”

“Nothing because he doesn’t know but he goes back as well so we’re going to stay with him on nights”

“What’s your dad said about that?”

“He doesn’t know yet, I’m a little wary telling him. I know he’ll be mad but there’s nothing he can do, not really, and Derek wants to be with his son and how can I deny him that?!” Stiles exclaimed standing up and walking into the kitchen. “I want to stay with him though and I’m hoping the school will let me be home schooled but what about the final exams?! How can I take care of Joseph and do the finals?”

“You’ll find a way”

“I need an education, Scott, I can’t not have an education because I want to go to college and have a good life, get a good job, and support my baby” she said walking back over to him and picking him up from the floor. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and Scott looked at her with concern. 

“Well…you can always take a year out”

“I can’t do that because then everyone will be going to college and I’ll be stuck behind” Stiles murmured leaning her cheek on top of Joseph’s head. 

“You can sort it, you’re you, and you can sort anything. You were worried about having Joseph and a month later here he is, you were worried about carrying him, and again here he is. You can do anything you put your mind to”

“Scott, marry me?” she mumbled and smirked when he rolled his eyes getting his things together. 

“No, I don’t want to be eaten alive by your boyfriend”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Then what is he?”

“He’s my…he’s the father of my child and we…occasionally…fuck” she said slowly and met his eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend! I have no idea what he is” 

“So he’s the father of Joseph and you two occasionally have sex. It’s like…friends with benefits but with serious consequences in the end” Scott murmured amused kissing one of Joseph’s hands and poking her forehead.

“That hurt! Where are you going?”

“I have to pick Allison up” he said waving a hand at her before he left. Stiles sighed deeply glancing at Joseph who was content resting against her shoulder. She knew he’d be fussing soon and put him on his play mat.

“Look at that, pretty colours” she said waving the animals and shuffling back as she put the television on and settled for a programme about doctors she had become involved in. Her thoughts were distracted though when the door went ten minutes in and she sighed scooping a disgruntled Joseph up.

“I need to get you a key” she muttered when she saw it was Derek and handed him Joseph. Derek took him with a small smile and walked back inside sitting down on the couch.

“You also disturbed my programme”

“Sorry, how has he been?”

“Well he was restless all night and then Scott came around in the morning and he was all sweetness and light” she said with a smirk glancing at them both. “He’s been okay” 

“Good” Derek muttered and sat down next to her sitting him on his lap and meeting his eyes. Joseph locked eyes with him before looking away and whining.

“I think he hates me”

“Don’t be stupid” Stiles murmured glancing at the time. “He’s due a feed; the midwife came to see me the other day for a check-up and told me he’s doing awesome, well not in those words, and gave me all this advice about breastfeeding” 

“You could put him on bottles?”

“Oh I am using that pump were you pump the milk beforehand and yeah…” she said trailing off when Joseph let out a wail scrunching his little face up. “Give him here”

“I think it’s beautiful” Derek murmured when she got him into position and he suckled from her. 

“You just get to see my boob” she said leaning back and smiling when Derek rolled his eyes. “It’s amazing though, you feel so connected to him”

“I’ll never feel that”

“You can try…” she said gesturing at him and chuckling when Derek gave a pointed look and Joseph fussed till the areola was placed back in his mouth. 

“Laura’s buying him stuff for the apartment, crib, toys, and other bits for when you stay during the night” he said shuffling down the couch so he was relaxing.

“Good” she murmured stroking Joseph’s cheek and looking up at him. “I haven’t told my dad yet”

“You have to tell him, I think he’ll get a little suspicious when you and Joseph aren’t here”

“Well done, Watson”

“Watson?”

“You know, Holmes and Watson, well I’m Holmes and you’re Watson. That was a clever deduction for you” 

“You’re not funny” Derek said dryly glancing at the television. 

“I’m hilarious” she said proudly. 

Joseph finished his milk quickly after that and Stiles handed him to Derek while she cleaned up and made some food for them. Derek kissed Joseph on the nose holding him in the air and smiling when he cooed. He stood up after that looking in at Stiles cleaning up and leaned against the door frame finding it strangely comforting.

Stiles was chucking things in the trash when she felt his eyes on her and turned to see Derek watching her with fond eyes.

“You say one woman in the kitchen joke I’ll make sure you can have no more babies” she warned pointing a finger at him. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“I don’t know, I like it, not you being in the kitchen, but in a house, and you being the doting mom…and I don’t know” he said narrowing his eyes and Stiles straightened up looking at him thoughtfully. 

“Can you see our future? You, me, Joseph, a house together and maybe even a dog or a cat. We’re happily living together, you have a well-paid job, I’m the doting mom and I do have an excellent job on the side. The house is magnificent and out of Beacon Hills of course. I want out of here as soon as possible. It has a backyard, the neighbourhood is lovely, and Joseph is grown up in school and maybe we even have another one on the way” she said patting her stomach and seeing the want shining in his eyes.

“Yes” he breathed moving towards her and cupping the back of her neck. 

“You seriously want a future with me?” she murmured moving closer to him and smiling at Joseph who gurgled batting his chest. 

“Who says I didn’t anyway?”

“I’m seventeen”

“Eighteen in three months”

“So? That’s still young and you’re twenty four, Derek, which is a lot older than me” she said with a sigh and made a small sound of surprise when he kissed her softly. 

“I don’t want anyone else” he whispered so she flushed and pressed closer capturing his mouth in a slow kiss. It didn’t last too long though because Joseph fussed in her ear and she turned towards him kissing his nose and sending Derek away as she continued cleaning. The flush in her cheeks didn’t fade and the excited beat in her heart was more than welcomed.

*** 

“Who’s my perfect boy?” Stiles said as she smiled at Joseph on the bed in front of her gurgling happily and kicking his legs and lifting his arms. “I think you are. Five weeks old and such a clever boy already, I think you have my intelligence” 

Joseph was wearing dungarees that Lydia bought for him and little booties that made Stiles want to coo at him all the time. 

“Hey, hey” the Sheriff said knocking on the door and she smiled looking up at him expectantly. “What’s that?”

Stiles glanced at the bags on the floor and bit her lip guiltily. “I-I told you the other day, I don’t know if you were listening because you had been drinking whiskey at the time and it probably wasn’t the best time to tell you but –”

“Stiles!” he cried over her. “I think I remember it vaguely”

“Well school started today, everyone is in, and I got a call from the famous five this morning all wishing I was there. It was nice. Derek is in work all day, he’s in at eight and he leaves at like five and Joseph goes down about six or seven depending on his mood. Derek will never see him, not until the weekends, and he misses him so much. Derek can’t claim leave off work because no one can know he’s the father” she said seeing the tightness in his jaw. “Thanks to you by the way. I just…in the day we’ll be here but in the night we’re sleeping at Derek’s so he can see him, help me out, and see him in the morning before he goes to work” 

“Well what about me?”

“What about you?”

“I’ll never see my grandson or my daughter” he protested. 

“You’re on nights this week! You won’t see us” 

“What about when I’m on days?”

“Dad!” she said exasperated. “I’m trying to make this work for everyone here so Derek can see Joseph and I can see Derek”

“You shouldn’t even be seeing Derek! You’re seventeen!”

“Oh please don’t start that again” she protested getting Joseph’s coat and hat putting them on him despite his whinging and put his pacifier in. 

“Should he be using that?”

“It’s the best invention in the world and my midwife said it was okay” she protested and picked him. “How cute does he look?”

“Adorable” he said honestly. “I still don’t like this, Stiles”

“Look you will still see me and Joseph! If I have to come to the station everyday then I will” she said putting him in the middle of the bed so he wouldn’t roll off and got the car seat. “I’m doing what’s best for my family and that does include you” 

The Sheriff looked down at the floor for a long moment before nodding and letting it slide. Stiles watched him leave and sighed deeply looking down at Joseph sucking his pacifier and looking around the room. 

“Come on baby boy” she murmured picking him up and strapping him into the seat. Stiles looked up when she heard the car and looked out of the window to see Derek waiting for her in the car. 

“We’re off to see daddy!” she said excitedly grabbing the bags and the car seat taking them downstairs. Stiles placed them down with a sigh and glanced at her dad sitting on the couch drinking from a tumbler of whiskey.

“You’re not seriously mad are you?

“No, no, of course not”

“I just…I want him to see Joseph and I know I’m seventeen but…I can’t change it now” she said looking at him and sighing deeply when he nodded instead of responding. “I’ll see you tomorrow”

Stiles glanced down at Joseph before picking up the car seat and the bags and walking out. She felt bitter and disgruntled herself as she got into the car and smiled at him gently from the back seat where she was sitting with Joseph. 

“Before you ask, I’m fine, my dad and I had a…difference of opinion. He doesn’t like I’m coming here tonight or the other nights”

“I don’t want you falling out with your dad, Stiles”

“I’m doing what’s best for me and Joseph and you” she argued. “Drive”

Derek scowled at her for a moment before turning around and driving them to the apartment. Laura and Isaac were waiting for them when they walked in and Joseph was instantly stolen away from her as they cooed and got him out. 

“You upset him, you deal with him” she warned pointing a finger at both of them as she walked into the bedroom to put their stuff down and cocked her head smiling at the crib. “You’ve been longing for this day haven’t you?”

“Yes” he murmured into her ear when he came up behind her. “I told you, I hate being apart from you both” 

“I gathered” she murmured turning in his arms and looking into his eyes. “How was your first day in work darling?” 

“Hilarious” he murmured kissing her gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck hooking him in closer. It felt nice to feel his lips moving against hers and she drew back with a sigh when Joseph started crying in the next room. 

“Feed?”

“Not yet, this is probably because of Isaac’s face”

“Hey!” Isaac protested hearing it and narrowing his eyes at her when they walked back in. Laura hummed patting his back as she walked up and down. 

“Auntie Laura’s got him, he just needs cuddles and… a diaper change” she said feeling his diaper and handing him to Stiles who held her hands out for him. 

“Plus tired” she muttered taking him into the bedroom. “Is my baby died?”

Joseph kicked and cried throughout the whole diaper change and protested louder when she put him in his sleeping suit.

“He doesn’t like being changed” she said to Isaac who came in to watch. “He’ll protest loudly so every single person knows” 

“He’s…loud” Isaac cried over his wails. 

Stiles hummed with a nod popping in his pacifier and picking him up to rock him side to side. 

“He’s a noisy baby, my little noise maker” she cooed so he settled whimpering instead till Derek came in and took over cradling him close. Isaac was ordered out as they stayed in the bedroom and chilled on the bed instead with Joseph in between them on the bed.

“I still find it mad” she muttered lying on her side and waving his fingers down at him so he reached up trying to grab the fingers curiously. 

“What?”

“How we made him”

“It’s called sex, a sperm, and an egg” he replied slowly and tucked his face into the pillow when Stiles scowled slapping his arm. 

“I know how he was made, I was there, but I mean look at him! We made him” she said gesturing at him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Who knew whiskey and a broken condom could make something so beautiful?”

“Science will be baffled”

“We should ask someone about it” she murmured picking up when he started to get restless and rocked him gently till he dropped off curled towards her. Derek eased him off her when he was gone and out him in the crib gently smoothing a hand over his hair and giving Stiles a sidelong glance when she put in the blue toy rabbit. 

“He loves it, well I think he does, he’s restless all night if it’s not there and his eyes light up when I show it to him” she said shrugging her shoulders and leaning back. 

“Isaac did a good job”

Stiles hummed in agreement sitting back down on the bed and dropped back closing her eyes feeling exhausted. 

“I’m doing a good job, right?”

“Of course you are why are you doubting yourself?” he said lying down next to her. 

“I don’t know just…constant worry?” she muttered turning her head slowly to look at him. “I think I’m doing a good job but this doesn’t come with a handbook and sometimes I feel I’m doing the wrong thing. I love him with all my heart and I can’t imagine my life without him and I just worry I’ll let him down”

“Hey” Derek said turning to face her. “Don’t say that, you’re doing a great job, Stiles, and as long as he’s given clean clothes, milk, a changed diaper, and has a roof over his head then you’re doing a great job. It comes with the package deal doesn’t it?”

“I guess” she murmured pulling at his tie and pulling it off. “Learning on the job” 

Derek pressed his lips to her knuckles and she smiled sadly at him. The door opened disturbing them and Laura hissed.

“Sorry” she whispered holding up her hands. “We’re ordering food in, want some?”

“I could do with food” she murmured linking their hands together and pulling him up as they turned on the baby monitor and walked out. 

“He’s down?” Isaac questioned.

“Yeah” 

“Have you spoken to the school yet?” Laura said looking up at her from the kitchen counter. 

“No, not yet, I don’t want to think about it” she mumbled sitting down next to Isaac. 

Laura shared an uneasy glance with Derek before chucking the takeout menu at them. The evening was pleasant enough but Stiles was grateful for when Derek went to bed and she could follow him. His big double bed was inviting as she changed into shorts and t-shirt and snuggled into the pillow.

“It’s still so warm” she whispered looking at the window and at Derek who hooked her close wrapping an arm around her waist.

“It’ll get colder soon; you’ll be able to show Joseph snow for the first time”

“Oh he’ll love that! He’s adapting to the world and then there’s white crap everywhere” 

“I have to agree” he whispered pressing his finger underneath her chin and kissing her gently. Stiles closed her eyes letting it happen and nearly fell asleep against him till he pulled away and she opened tired eyes.

“Sorry” she muttered with a chuckle.

“Go to sleep” he whispered into her ear and she nodded readily agreeing as she placed her cheek onto his chest letting sleep claim her. 

It felt like five minutes later when Joseph started to cry and Derek jerked out of his sleep confused and looked at Stiles blinking slowly awake. The blanket and sheets stuck to him stickily and he climbed out of bed looking down at Joseph awake and kicking his legs crying. 

“Okay, okay, here you go” he muttered lifting him out and handing him to Stiles. Joseph mouthed trying to find her breast till he succeeded and Stiles hummed sleepily. 

“I was dreaming of a chocolate cake as big as a house…it was awesome” she murmured meeting his eyes when he got back into bed and lay down next to her watching Joseph.

“You can sleep you know, you have work later on”

“I can survive” 

“Okay well don’t blame me when you crash later on” she whispered closing her eyes while Derek watched him feed till he was done and he burped him. Stiles dozed slipping off back to sleep. He held him against his chest after he was done, his eyes trained on him as Joseph blinked sleepily.

“I’m going to take care of you; I’m always going to take care of you. You and mommy, I’m never going to leave. I promise” he whispered pressing a kiss on top of his head and climbed out of the bed. It was easy as breathing rocking him to sleep so he snuffled against his chest curling towards his warmth. That was enough for something inside of him to ache and he never wanted to let this go. Not ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles was with the gang when Joseph smiled for the very first time. Joseph was lying on his back in the middle of them dressed in a teddy bear onesie that Stiles adored because he looked adorable. It was a Saturday evening which meant gathering at someone’s house and tonight it was hers. Joseph was seven weeks old and becoming livelier each day and Stiles loved it. 

Danny was being the doting uncle as he placed him in his lap and Joseph blinked at him watching him intently. 

“So you’re seriously having private tutoring?”

“Yeah” Stiles murmured munching on the garlic bread. “School said it was okay, dad is paying for it, and when our exams come along I go in and do them. It means I can graduate with everyone. I thought they were going to be horrible but it appears like being the sheriff’s child has its benefits”

“It’s all just put on a plate for you” Jackson muttered and scowled when she flicked garlic bread at him. “Oh come on!”

“Shut up before I make you” Stiles warned pointing a finger at him. 

“You do have it lucky, Stiles” Scott said shuffling next to Danny to focus and play with Joseph cooing at them and waving his little hands. 

“How? I went to the store yesterday for a few bits and bops. I got some diapers, shampoo for him, and other little things and do you know how many people stared at me? If I had Joseph with me it’d be a whole other story when people are coming up and telling me how adorable he is” she muttered bitterly. “I have it lucky because of my dad” 

“No you have it lucky because you have a beautiful baby boy, you have the sexiest boyfriend who is still our teacher by the way and who’s older than you and loves you, and now you have this” Lydia said picking the meat off the pizza. “That’s why you’re lucky and I may feel a little jealous”

“He’s not my boyfriend and…Lydia that can all be changed if someone steps up and becomes a man” she said directing a look at Jackson who paled a little to her amusement as she laughed and turned her head when Scott and Danny gasped.

“What?!” she said fearful moving towards them and Danny was pointing at Joseph currently smiling a gummy smile. Stiles gasped covering her mouth with her hands as she took him off him and sat down amazed.

“Can you smile for mummy?” she said and squealed a little when he smiled and he got overexcited. “Camera, get the camera! Derek is going to freak and not in a good way” 

“Yeah because he smiled at us” Scott said with a smile and Stiles narrowed her eyes at him before grabbing her phone. “Smile for mommy, Joseph, who’s a gorgeous boy? There we go!”

Stiles captured several and sent one to Derek, Laura, the Sheriff, Isaac, and Boyd. 

“Clever boy” she said in delight giving him an Eskimo kiss before passing him to Allison making grabby hands at her. 

“Cleverest boy” Allison cooed and smiled back at him when he smiled gurgling at her.  
“There’s a reason we are here by the way, not just for crap, films, and bonding time. In two months you are eighteen” Lydia said looking at Stiles who sighed deeply.

“I can’t afford to do anything” she said sipping her drink. “Joseph will be four months…”

“Excuses. You’re eighteen; this is a big night, a big altering change in your life because it means you’re legal for certain stuff” 

“Sex” Stiles muttered with a snort. “It’s a little too late for that. I have a bouncing baby”

“Yeah but that’s the beauty of a fake ID, a few close friends out of you guys, and a sheriff who can turn a handy blind eye while his teenage daughter gets drunk. Don’t even try and protest because we haven’t had a night out in over a year because of you being pregnant” Lydia said while Stiles rolled her eyes. “This is happening no matter what” 

Stiles looked at the others for help but found one and sighed dramatically. “Fine”

“Derek can mind him I guess” she mumbled glancing at her phone to see responses from everyone but Derek delighted he had smiled for the first time. It made her worry a little but not too much as she took Joseph and ordered everyone home.

“We’re going to see daddy aren’t we?” she said waving Scott away and closing the door over. “Mommy’s friends give her migraines something, shall we go see daddy? I think daddy misses you and is going to be pissed at mommy because you smiled when he wasn’t here”

Joseph butted his head against her shoulder and she raised an eyebrow at him before walking upstairs to get them ready. The presence of her dad was missing considering he was still at work and she sighed getting Joseph into his pyjamas.

“I know, I know you hate it, but this is life” she said when he cried loudly. “Life is mean”

Joseph was in a bad mood as he sucked his pacifier and brooded in his car seat waiting for Derek. He was actually late and she scowled walking out of the door to see him waiting in the car. 

“Why are you so late?”

“I was busy”

“Did you get my message?” she demanded putting him in and looking at him pointedly. 

“I did, I can’t believe I wasn’t there” he said with a frown. “Who saw it first?”

“Scott and Danny”

The scowl was in place when she got into the passenger seat and glanced at him. “I didn’t see it either! So stop scowling” 

Derek was silent and frowning throughout the whole car journey and she sighed knowing she was in for a crap night. Derek took Joseph away into the bedroom when they got in and Stiles frowned from the kitchen.

“Are you two fighting?”

“I have no idea” she said honestly looking at Laura who was sucking a lollipop and looking at her in concern. “He’s been weird and quiet since he came to pick me up. I’ve hardly spoken to him all day and he ignored my texts, he didn’t text or even call about Joseph”

“He’s been in town and yeah…he’s been quiet and thoughtful all day. It’s probably his man time of the month. I swear men have them like women but they become assholes and we bleed” she said with a grin around her lollipop. 

“Maybe” Stiles murmured heading to his bedroom and standing in the doorframe. Derek was lying on the bed cuddling Joseph. 

“You have no idea how hot you look right now do you?” she said looking him up and down. “Is everything okay? I feel like we’re fighting and I don’t have a clue what about”

“We’re not fighting and everything is fine”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“I don’t know” Derek said innocently looking up at her. “I’m telling the truth” 

“You’re being weird! Laura even said you’ve been quiet and you were in town all day?” she said moving into the bedroom and felt like a controlling wife. “You were ignoring me as well”

“I told you I was busy”

“What were you doing?” 

“Stuff….things” he said with a sigh putting Joseph on his lap so he sucked his pacifier and kicked his feet happily enough. 

“Are you seriously quoting, The Walking Dead?” Stiles said slowly and narrowed her eyes at him frustrated. 

“Maybe” 

Stiles gritted her teeth and nodded leaving the bedroom and went into the living room sitting down. Her good mood died and withered into nothing as she became bitter and moody watching the television. Derek didn’t join her and she glared when he eventually did but only because Joseph was fussy and hungry.

“Come on baby boy” she murmured taking him off him and walking into the bedroom slamming the bedroom door behind her. It startled Joseph enough for him to sob harder and she shushed him gently sitting on the bed comfortably. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry baby, here you go” she whispered calming him down enough to take her breast and stroked his hair gently. 

Laura was frowning at Derek sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. “Okay, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?”

“No but how about you back the hell off?”

“Cute” she muttered and tossed a lollipop at him so it bounced off his head and he glared at her furiously. “I’m serious, what the hell is going on? You’ve been weird and now you’re fighting with her…about what?”

“Nothing, okay? Nothing, we’re not even arguing. I’m just…I’ve had a weird day, I feel weird, and I’m taking it out on you, her, and I just…I’m sorry” he said staring down at the carpet.

“Then stop it before an angry mom kills you” she said pointedly looking at him and walking away back into her bedroom. 

Derek sighed deeply rubbing his hands through his hair and stood up walking into the bedroom to see her rocking Joseph asleep singing to him softly. Joseph snuffled hands gripping her t-shirt and his eyes blinking sleepily. It made something inside of Derek ache watching her and he remained there watching till Stiles put him into the crib covering him with the blanket.

“That’s creepy you know” she murmured grabbing the monitor and brushing past him as she walked by.

“It’s not, what were you singing to him?”

“Lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little, she wrote it down. I remember it” she muttered sitting down on the couch. “What’s going on, Derek?”

“Nothing, I’m sorry…I’ve had a weird day, thoughts and musings, and I didn’t mean to act weird or quiet” Derek replied awkwardly sitting down next to her and brushing her hair off her cheek. “Your hair is getting longer”

“I know” she said tugging the curls brushing her shoulders. “I need it cut. I kind of forgive you…but you’re going to have to make it up to me. I’m serious. I want major making up and if that means a lot of naked touching then please…”

Derek made a small noise shutting her up with a kiss which she moaned into dragging him down into the couch. Stiles gasped shakily when he kissed down her neck nipping the pale skin and she felt something stir inside of her. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, we can’t. Laura is in her bedroom and Joseph is in our bedroom”

Stiles made a small disappointed noise and pushed at him. “Well get off me before I get too horny and make Laura very uncomfortable” 

“I’ll make it up to you later” he murmured into her ear and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do I have to be really, really, quiet?”

“Yes”

“Game on” she murmured sitting up. “Oh and by the way it maybe two months in advance but Lydia’s planned my eighteenth and I’m going out. I’m going to need you to mind Joseph; my eighteenth is on a Friday this year. I hope you don’t mind” 

“Out, you mean like…clubbing”

“You sound like my dad” she said with a snort of laughter. “Yes, town, drinking, just a night off and I’ll make sure you have everything. I’ll pump milk for him” 

Derek’s face was conflicted as he stared down at the floor and not at her. 

“I didn’t…I didn’t think it’d be a big deal” Stiles said slowly sitting up and facing him. “You’re looking like I just told you I’m leaving and you’re never seeing your son again. It’s a night out; I’m eighteen, not eighty”

“It’s fine”

“You don’t look fine!”

“I said its fine, Stiles, I don’t mind” he said looking over to her and away. 

Stiles pressed her lips together till it hurt and curled her legs towards her crushing herself to the corner. The inner conflict inside of her burned and Derek steadily ignored her and kept his eyes trained on the television screen. Stiles didn’t like this Derek, this quiet, conflicted, and weird Derek. It eventually grew too much for her and she pushed up getting a drink from the fridge and heading to the bedroom away from him. The window was open blowing in cool air but not enough to make it freezing. Stiles dressed into her pyjamas and slipped into bed facing away from the door. The room was quiet apart from the small breathing sounds of Joseph. It calmed her a little listening to him and her eyes burned from lack of sleep. He slept a little longer now and mostly woke up around two or three before sleeping again and waking up at six or seven give or take. 

It was weird for her that Joseph was nearly two months. His hair remained the dark fluff but his eyes were slowly changing. The Sheriff was adamant that in a couple of months’ time his eyes would be brown like hers. Sleep soon took her away and she only woke up hours later when there was a shift in the bed and she knew Derek was finally coming to bed. Stiles didn’t acknowledge and closed her eyes again wanting him to stay away but that little thought bubble was popped when he pressed against her back. 

She sighed sleepily when he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against the back of her neck.

“Asshole” she murmured rubbing her eyes.

“Sorry” he whispered.

“Whatever” she muttered reaching back and rubbing her fingers through his hair before letting it flop down and going back to sleep. 

Derek pushed his nose into her hair smelling apple shampoo and breathed it in letting him lull into a sense of calmness. His mind went to the small box in the living room and he bit his lip holding her closer. Derek hadn’t even told her he loved her yet and he was thinking of doing something that would make the sheriff shoot him and bury him in a ditch. Stiles protested sleepily and he kissed her neck in apology loosening his grip on her. 

The problem was though in Derek’s mind, he knew Stiles was worried about him leaving her for someone else, someone older, mature, and it was silly really. Derek was worried about her leaving him for someone else, someone closer to her age. It was probably the stupidest worry but it niggled his mind. The age difference wasn’t huge but it was there of course. 

Derek trusted her and that was important but he didn’t trust himself to keep her. The conflicting thoughts were keeping him awake and the minutes and the hours ticked away that he was awake when Joseph woke up. He didn’t cry but Derek raised his head when he saw the blanket twitch and be kicked off. Derek pulled away from her and hovered over the crib. Joseph blinked looking up at him and sensing him there started to whimper and he picked him up gently holding him against his chest rubbing his back. 

“Stiles” he whispered shaking her gently so she woke up with an annoyed sound and blinked looking at them both and pushed up. 

“Did you wake him up?”

“No, I was already awake when he woke up” he murmured gently passing him over so she could feed him. 

Stiles blinked and nodded sitting up straighter and stared down at Joseph before focusing on him.

“Why were you awake? Have you even been asleep?”

“I can’t sleep” he answered honestly resting his hand over her thigh.

“Why?”

“Just those annoying thoughts that like to come out when you’re trying to feed” he whispered and she nodded. 

“I know that feeling well” she whispered and blinked when he leaned over brushing his lips against her in a chaste kiss. “Um, okay, what was that for at two in the morning?”

“I wanted to kiss you, is that a crime?”

“No” she whispered softly giving him a small smile and looked down at Joseph. His hands were clutching at her top and she smiled happily enough down at him. 

“I don’t like fighting with you, Derek, even though I have no idea what we’re fighting about. I won’t go out if you don’t want me to -” 

“No, I want you to, you deserve a night off, all moms deserve a little freedom away from the baby even for one night” he said pressing a finger to her lips. “I want you to enjoy your eighteenth no matter what, okay? It’ll be hopefully different from your seventeenth”

“Oh nothing can beat that” she murmured with a smirk looking into his eyes and giggled when he kissed her harder and pulled away leaning his forehead against hers. 

“That’s strangely nice to hear”

“None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for that night. I owe everything to my seventeenth birthday and a year later I have a baby and I have you. My life is so different. I planned so many things before I was pregnant. I was going to travel the world. I was going to get Scott to come with me but now…now that’s a dream I don’t want because I have this” Stiles said sitting Joseph up and tucking her breast away. “I can’t imagine my life without him now. I just can’t” 

“I’m glad to have helped” 

“Funny” she mumbled patting his back till he threw up onto the bib and Derek took it away chucking it into the laundry basket. 

Joseph gurgled and curled towards her when she held him rocking him gently. Stiles loved it when he did that and eventually fell back asleep resting against her. His hands clenched in her pyjama top till it was pried away by Derek putting him back in his crib. Joseph whined in his sleep sensing the different and his pacifier soothed him when Derek slotted it in. Stiles waited till he climbed back into bed.

“You should try and get some sleep” she murmured pressing her fingers underneath his eyes. “You’ll be tired later on”

“I know” he whispered kissing her fingertips and she smiled at him faintly. “I’ll live”

“Oh I’m sure you will when you’re moody and I will kill you with a frying pan” 

“Sure you will” 

Stiles huffed turning on her side and pressing her face into the pillow with a happy sigh. Derek lay on his back and his eyes flicked over to her watching the slow rise and drop over her shoulder. He scrubbed a hand down his face with a tired sigh. Stiles little snores filled the room alongside Josephs and they calmed him. Derek gently pushed the cover off and padded out of the bedroom. The clock ticked slowly and loudly in the corner making him shiver in the cold of the room. He switched on the lamp going to his favourite hiding place and pulled out the small light blue box. 

The thought had been swimming in his mind for some weeks and it grew from something so small to larger and now sitting in his hand. Derek pried open the box and closed his eyes with a sigh staring at the engagement ring. It was without a doubt the stupidest idea since she was so young but he wanted that promise, he wanted to show he was in it for the very long run and he wanted this badly. 

If Stiles said yes then it wouldn’t be for years to come but the commitment was huge. It was a platinum 0.38 forever diamond ring. It was beautiful, stunning actually, and cost him a year’s wage but it was worth it. It was so worth it if she said yes. It was part of the reason why he had been acting so weird around her. He sighed snapping it closed and put it on the table. 

“Derek?”

Derek jumped and looked at Isaac with wide eyes trying to calm the slight race of his heart. 

“What the hell are you doing up?” he muttered irritated.

“I was hungry, it woke me. Derek, is that a...?” he said and was cut off by Derek jumping up and slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“Yes, yes it is, and if you say one word I will kill you. I’ll kill you slowly” he threatened and Isaac nodded with wide afraid eyes before Derek let him go. 

“This is huge though!” he hissed excitedly and slapped a hand over his mouth. “Can I ask when?”

“I’m not sure yet, her eighteenth, maybe” he whispered sitting back down. 

“You think she’ll say yes?”

“Hopefully” 

“I have the hugest urge to call Danny right now” Isaac whispered to himself and squeaked in fear when Derek stood up shaking his head urgently. 

“No, okay, no telling her damn friends about this. Laura doesn’t even know and the only reason you know is because you’re out here” he hissed at Isaac so he nodded and backed away to the kitchen. “Go get your food and piss off back to bed”

“Exciting” Isaac hissed running back to his room with a sandwich. 

Derek rolled his eyes and looked down at the little box with a sigh. This was going to be a lot more difficult then he thought.

*** 

Stiles was in mourning for the summer she never had as September and October rolled in and autumn made its entrance. Stiles did secretly love autumn. She loved the way the leaves on the trees became orange and yellow, there was a hint of fire in the air every morning, and the air was colder meaning she could wear her boots and beanie hat again. It made things a little bit better. 

Things in her life seemed to improving as her studying began and she was allowed the baby with her. Joseph slept in his chair and she was allowed breaks to feed him and anything else he needed. The tutor was nice, understanding, and it felt good to finally be back in school in a sense. But that wasn’t the major thing that had improved.

It was two days after their mini squabble that it was early morning and Derek was getting ready for work.

“Say bye-bye to daddy” Stiles crooned waving Joseph’s hand as he smiled a gummy smile. He was always happily content after sleep and his hair was a fluffy mess around his head. 

Derek knelt on the bed pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you”

Stiles smiled looking up down at Joseph who gurgled in response and looked up meeting his eyes. 

“I love you” he said softly staring into her eyes and Stiles gaped at him for a moment. 

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she felt her mouth dry and swallowed hard with a nod.

“I-I love you too” she whispered and smiled when he leaned in kissing her deeply. Stiles wrapped a hand around the back of his neck parting his lips and felt giddy and happy when he pulled away going to work. 

It was the first time they had both said it to each other and it left Stiles wanting to say it more. She said it to him every morning when he went to work, she breathed it against his lips when they had the apartment to themselves and he slid inside of her. It was the first time they had sex since Joseph was born. Stiles murmured it in the afterglow afterwards and smiled against his cheek when he whispered it back. 

Life was going swimmingly for her and she never wanted it to end. Joseph was twelve weeks old and in Derek’s arms when he laughed for the first time. It was a shrill giggle that left everyone speechless and everyone included Stiles, the Sheriff and Scott. It was an awkward company what with Derek and her dad on polite terms but it was still tense. 

His laughter had turned that around when everyone got their turn with making him laugh somehow. Stiles got her turn when she blew raspberries into his stomach and he squealed in delight. It was watching him grow into his own little person and it was amazing. 

But while her life was going swimmingly, Derek was still being weird with her. It wasn’t a bad way but it was disconcerting when she didn’t know what was happening with him. 

“What are you wearing for your eighteenth?” Lydia said disturbing her thoughts when she looked up at her from cuddling Joseph on her bed. 

“I don’t know” she murmured realising it was next week and looked down at Joseph suckling on his pacifier and curled towards her sleeping. Joseph would be four months soon and she pressed her lips on top of his head with a small smile. 

“Well we’re going shopping then, you need an outfit” Lydia said scandalised and clicked her fingers at her so she looked at her. “Joseph is adorable but concentrate this is important”

“Yeah, yeah, who’s coming?”

“Everyone, Jackson is kicking up a fuss but you have no idea what the power is in telling him he’ll have no sex for two weeks if he doesn’t come. It works every time” she said brushing her hair over her shoulder and Stiles smirked amused. 

“People dress up to impress people, to feel good about themselves and I don’t need to impress anyone. I already have a guy”

“I thought he wasn’t your boyfriend”

“I don’t know what the hell is going on but he told me he loved me” she murmured and looked up meeting Lydia’s surprised.

“When was this?!”

“It was a while back”

“You’re only telling me this now!?” Lydia said and glared at her. “The most gorgeous man in this stupid town, do not tell Jackson that, tells you he loves you and you don’t tell me?”

“I’m sorry” she said honestly reaching over to pat her leg. “It was just so sudden and I kind of forgot and everyone has been busy and yeah”

“Oh whatever” Lydia said with a wave of her hand. “I’m thinking…little black dress. You have amazing legs so heels are a must. We’ll style your hair, put your makeup on, and make you feel good about yourself. Yeah you have him but this is your night”

Stiles rolled her eyes but agreed before peppering kisses down his cheeks and forehead. 

“He recognises me now. He woke up and smiled at me when I picked him up” she said looking at Lydia. “I love him so much” 

“I can tell, you practically radiate happiness” 

“He’s mine” she whispered resting her cheek on top of his head.

Lydia left soon after that rattling about shopping for dresses. Joseph snuffled against her and she placed him in his moses basket before going downstairs. The Sheriff looked up at her from the couch when she wandered in.

“Where’s Joseph?”

“He’s sleeping, it’s just us girls” she said with a grin and sat down next to him whilst he shot her an unimpressed look. “How are you doing?”

“Dealing with the fact that my little girl will be eighteen next week”

“I know right” she murmured nibbling on her thumb. “Eighteen…you seriously don’t mind that I’m going out? I’m technically legal over in England”

“Well you’re not here and I’m allowing you” he said with a sigh. 

“You’re the best” she muttered butting his shoulder. “I feel like I haven’t spoken to you in ages. I know…I know it’s been difficult what with me staying with Derek and work plus studying but I hope you know that I’m not ignoring you dad. I’m not”

“I know” he said patting her knee and she smiled at him warmly. 

Their little talk finished with the television coming on and watching shows till Joseph woke up and she was once again distracted and pulled away. Joseph was kicking up a fuss by the time she got up there and peered down.

“You look like your daddy when you pull that face mister grumpy pants” she said picking him up and pressing a kiss to his nose. “Are you missing him? We’re going to see him soon. He’s busy with…god knows. He doesn’t tell me anything anymore. I should be allowed to beat him until he tells me” 

Joseph was placed on his back and kicked his legs fussing again and wailing till she picked him up again.

“Can mommy not have one minute? I need to pack our bags” she said slotting his pacifier in. “It’s not feeding time yet, so shush” 

Stiles rocked him side to side as she placed him under her chin and he calmed down instantly breathing softly against her.

“Is that what you wanted?” she murmured patting his back. “Aw” 

Stiles stood by the window looking out and grabbed her cell dialling Derek’s number listening to it ring three times before he answered.

“When are you getting here?”

“Half an hour, I was with Isaac” 

“Okay, just checking” she said swaying with him. “I’m not ready, Joseph is being clingy. He just wants to cuddle and I haven’t packed anything”

“It’s fine, we still have time” he said and she ended the call after that sitting down and pulling him back to look at him. Joseph brought up his fists and made a sound of protest till she laid back down, bringing him back up to her chin and rubbing his back gently. Joseph made a small sound before quietening down and Stiles smiled softly in awe. 

“Did you just want cuddles with mommy?” she whispered kissing the top of his head. “Mommy has to pack baby boy” 

Derek arrived when Stiles was dozing and she jerked awake to see Derek stood in her doorway. 

“I waited but you didn’t come” he said nodding at Joseph as she handed him over. 

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll be right down” she said patting his arm and watching him walk out. 

Derek went downstairs with Joseph quiet against his shoulder and swallowed hard looking at the Sheriff on the sofa. He knew the right thing to do was ask the father for permission but it was the scariest idea going through his head at that moment in time. He really didn’t want to be shot and he couldn’t imagine the Sheriff jumping to say yes to marrying his daughter in many years’ time. 

He got the car seat strapping in and left the house quickly after that putting him into the car. Derek leaned against the car waiting as Stiles shouted her goodbyes and walked over.

“You look you’ve had a cactus shoved up your ass”

“Thanks”

“Please don’t be weird again” she pleaded handing him the bags. “I can’t cope with you acting like a jerk. Just smile and be happy, okay?”

“Yeah” he murmured putting the bags in the boot of the car before driving them to the apartment. 

“That was one of the most unenthusiastic responses I’ve ever heard” Stiles muttered putting her seatbelt on and giving him a sidelong glance. “I’m serious; if you’re going to be weird, then stop the car because I’d rather be at home”

“No, no, no, I’m fine, everything is fine” he said shaking his head and looking over to her. “I want to spend time with you and the apartment is free”

“Seriously?” Stiles said with a raised eyebrow.

“Laura is meeting a friend in town, Isaac is staying with Danny, and Boyd with Erica” he said and she grinned with a nod. 

“It’s weird it being quiet” she murmured when they arrived and put the car seat down before getting him out. “Is Joseph tired?”

On cue he made a small soft sob and she cooed placing him against his shoulder.

“Okay, well I think we should change you, feed you, and pat your back till you’re sick and then rock you till you go to sleep” she said walking him to the bedroom. “How does that sound? I think it sounds awesome”

Derek smiled faintly sitting down on the couch and listening to Joseph cry in the room.

“I know, I know, why is life so hard? You’re clothed and then suddenly…naked! I know it’s so hard” she said changing his diaper and pulling on his sleeping suit. “Come on, you can have my breast” 

Derek smirked into his hand listening to her and Stiles sat on the bed and blinked when he instantly found it.

“Who’s a greedy guts? You’d think I was starving you” she murmured relaxing and getting comfortable whilst he fed. “I can’t wait till you’re older and I can show you the delight of baby food, it’s disgusting for me, but for you it’ll be a delight. You’re giving me that look, that look is “shut up mommy before I kill you” and I don’t like it”

Derek pushed his face into the cushions to still his laughter and listened to her ramble onto him. It was fifteen minutes later when she returned without Joseph looking tired but satisfied. 

“He went out like a light; he’s not even done anything today. He played and entertained my dad throughout most of the day and when he smiles at him…my dad becomes a little girl. He has so many pictures of him and I -”

Stiles was cut off by Derek tugging her over into a kiss that she returned eagerly pressing her palms against his chest. Her lips parted and she groaned when his tongue slid against hers slowly and she felt the arousal inside of her swell. She became instantly horny and wet when he pushed her down into the couch and she moaned softly when he kissed her neck. His teeth nipping the pale skin of her throat and she eagerly pressed against him when his hands travelled over her clothes and pushed under her top.

“Fuck” Stiles breathed shakily when his fingers grazed over her ribs and she made a small sound pressing her teeth into her bottom lip when they grazed her navel. 

“Derek, please” she pleaded when he pulled back yanking off his shirt and she groaned drinking in the sight of him. Her hands slid over his chest and abs and she honestly couldn’t believe he was real. Derek made quick work with her own clothes as they kissed hot and fast and she moaned breathlessly when his fingers unclasped her bra tossing it aside. 

Stiles bit her lip harder when his hands cupped her breasts and he brought his mouth down licking the nipple and sucking on it for a moment before pulling away. Her heart was hammering inside of and her panties soaked with her juices when he swirled his tongue over each nipple till they were hard in his mouth. Derek could taste the faint trace of milk and found it oddly appealing as he looked at her from under his lashes. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes wide with lust and want that made his dick harder than it already was. He kissed down her stomach and kissed over her stretch marks.

“They’re beautiful”

“No they’re not” Stiles mumbled pushing at his head to get him away.

“Yes, yes they are” he whispered moving her hands and kissing her till she was breathless and straining. 

His hands went to get jeans as he unbuttoned them yanking them down and tossing them on the floor with her socks. Stiles looked at him from where he was kneeling wearing nothing but her panties and he liked the sight of her. His erection was tight and uncomfortable underneath his pants as he pulled them off and Stiles shuffled up the couch giving him room. Derek’s hands bracketed her thighs and he kissed the inner skin slowly till she groaned pleading his name. He nosed against the wet fabric of the panties and inhaled the scent of her as she covered her face with her hands breathing hard. He licked a stripe upwards before hooking his fingers in and dragging them down slowly. Stiles felt exposed and open as he made a small sound and pressed his thumb against her clit.

Stiles felt her whole body jerk in pleasure as he rubbed it slowly and she panted eagerly for more when he slid another finger upwards pushing the wetness around and feeling it. Stiles could feel her orgasm peaking and she gasped eagerly when it happened and she climaxed. Her body jerked shakily and she could feel her juices soak her inner thighs and ass. 

“Oh my god” she murmured.

“We’ve just begun” he murmured lowering his head and pressing his tongue against her clit so she jerked feeling oversensitive.

“Derek” she whined clutching at his hair and rocking her hips forward so he mouthed at her and pressed two fingers inside of her. Her legs spread wider and she moaned allowing him to eat her out like he was dying and he brought her to climax again. Stiles moaned shaking her head when he pulled away breathing warm air against her swollen clit that was still oversensitive.

“I want to fuck you”

“Oh god, do it” Stiles moaned eagerly despite having two orgasm in the past twenty minutes. Derek pulled down his own underwear and Stiles watched as his cock was released. It was full and red leaking pre-come and her mouth watered as she sat up fingers stroking up the silky skin.

“I want to suck you”

“No, later, I want come inside of you” he murmured claiming her mouth and she nodded laying back down as his weight bore down on her and she felt his dick rest against her stomach.

“Condom, fucking condom” she murmured.

“You’re on birth control”

“I don’t care. Everything, Derek, condom, pills, everything, because I had one baby I’m not having another one” she said giving him a look and he pulled off going to get one. Stiles watched his ass bounce as he walked away and returned to her with a condom putting it on. Stiles kissed him desperately after that and groaned against his lips when he lined up pressing inside of her slowly till he was in till the hilt. 

“God” she moaned tossing her head back and he moved thrusting inside of her. Stiles hands claimed his ass as she pulled him in deeper and her fingers clutched into his ass cheeks as he fucked her. The living room was filled with the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin and she encouraged him harder. Derek kissed her till they were breathless and he stared into her eyes the best he could when he wasn’t.

The impending orgasm rolled over him and he pounded into her once, twice, and a third time before pushing his face into her neck with a final groan. Stiles panted feeling the wet heat of it despite wearing a condom and she brushed her lips against his sweaty temple thankful. His weight grew too much for her as she tapped him and he pulled off her to yank the condom off and they cuddled up together in the post sex glow. 

Derek wrapped the comforter around them and kissed her slightly swollen lips so she sighed happily.

“Empty apartments are awesome” she murmured trailing her fingers over his sweaty chest.

“This place is going to reek of sex”

“Isaac’s going to cry” she whispered biting her lip and laughing when he shook his head amused. “Ah well, it serves him right for not telling me Danny was over and I walked in. I’m telling you I saw some things I can never speak of. Who knew Isaac was so bendy?”

“Oh god, no more information” he said covering her mouth and pulling away when she licked his hand with a grin. 

Stiles turned on her side grabbing the remote and turning on the television. Derek resting his chin on her shoulder and his eyes flicked to the hiding place containing the small box and he sighed deeply. He had one week to ask her father and ask her and he was dreading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heterosexual sex scenes are surprisingly easy to write. I think.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles was kneeling on the floor putting a disgruntled Joseph into his coat and hat. The Sheriff stood watching her as she picked him up with a smile and put him into pram covering him with a blanket.

“Look its Blue, you adore Blue. I really need to thank Isaac for getting you this” she said waving his rabbit at him and he cooed till she put it into his hands and stuck his pacifier in. Stiles hummed happily enough as she pulled on her new pea coat and pulled on her beanie hat before looking back at her dad.

“I’m taking him for a walk. If Derek comes tell him I’ll be half an hour tops because he’s restless and fresh air will do him good” she said pulling on her gloves and walking out of the front door with the pram. 

The Sheriff waved her off and sat down with a happy sigh sipping his coffee and was about to put his feet up and watch his Law and Order box set when the door went. He sighed deeply standing up and opened the door to see Derek stood there standing tall and looking pale but vacant.

“Stiles has taken Joseph for a walk” he said politely.

“I know I waited till she was gone down the road before knocking. I’m not here for her; I’m here to speak to you, Sheriff. I’d like it if you’d hear me out” Derek said with a nod and stepped inside when the Sheriff allowed him in with a raised eyebrow. 

Derek walking into the living room and stood awkwardly waiting for the Sheriff to return drinking his coffee and looking at Derek with suspicious eyes.

“What do you need me for?”

“I’m here to ask you something. I want your approval or permission if you like…I want to marry Stiles, not now, but in years to come when she’s in her twenties. I want to propose to her” he said watching the tick in the Sheriff’s jaw as he listened to him. 

The Sheriff stared at him for a long moment before sighing dramatically and drinking the rest of his coffee. Derek shifted again nervously when he sat down and leaned forward clasping his hands together to address him.

“So you’ve come here to get permission to marry my seventeen year old daughter”

“She’s eighteen tomorrow” 

“That’s not the point. The point is you want to propose to my soon to be eighteen year old daughter. I approve of you asking my permission of course but does Stiles even want to marry you?”

“We’ve discussed a future but not in detail about marriage, sir. I don’t want to marry her now. I just want her to know it’s a possibility, that it’s something I want for the future with her. I want to with her and I want to raise Joseph with her no matter what” 

The Sheriff was quiet as his eyes travelled up and down him before he let out another sigh and nodded.

“I’m not going to lie here, I’m glad to hear that. I’m glad you’re stepping up and you’re going to be there for my daughter and my grandson. You say in her twenties?”

“Yes, we wouldn’t even plan a wedding till Joseph was older, Stiles has left college, and we’re much more stable. I just want the commitment for her” he said and cleared his throat nervously.

The Sheriff stared down at his hands considering. It was the weirdest situation he had been in for a while and it was too scary how fast Stiles was growing up. He hadn’t imagined her to be like this, older boyfriend who used to be her English teacher, a mom to a four month old baby, and possibly engaged to said man. It made his stomach churn as he looked up at Derek but something inside of him, something he hadn’t known was there trusted him. He trusted Derek to take care of her and take care of Joseph and caught himself nodding.

“Then you have my permission to one day, many years in the future, to marry my daughter” he said standing up and they shook hands firmly. “When will you ask?”

“Tomorrow, hopefully” he said breathing out a sigh of relief. “I’m taking her and Joseph to this place I know” 

“Right” he said with another nod. “Drink? I’d suggest a strong one”

“Please” Derek said watching him and blinked feeling a small smile tug at his lips before it faded and he sat on the couch waiting patiently. 

Stiles was surprised and even more slightly confused when she pushed the pram into the house after a long walk and took Joseph into the living room to see Derek and her dad. They were currently drinking whiskey and arguing over baseball playing on the television. The sight should make her happy but it just left her reeling as she came forward and they looked up at her.

“Um, what’s going on?”

“He supports the wrong team!” the Sheriff exclaimed and Derek scoffed downing his drink and protested arguing his case.

Stiles opened her mouth feeling like a fish underwater and glanced at Joseph in her arms waiting contently. She knelt down on the floor putting him down on the carpet and pulled him out of his coat and he huffed kicking his legs unimpressed till he was simply wearing his teddy bear t-shirt and pants. 

“Gorgeous” she murmured kissing his nose and smiling when he did. Joseph smiled at her when she picked him up cuddling him close and looked at her and Derek watching her and she raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going to get some food, I’ll leave you girls to it, yeah?” she said saluting and walking into the kitchen with Joseph in tow. Derek joined her quickly after that and she passed him Joseph into his waiting hands. 

“How did…you and my dad?” she said nodding in the direction of the living room. “I mean I leave and you both hate each other…”

“I never hated him, I was…wary”

“Scared” she corrected pulling out the load of the bread bin to make a toasted sandwich. “What happened?”

“I talked to him, Stiles, we sorted some stuff out. I thought this is what you would have wanted?” he said jiggling Joseph who was gurgling and patting his chest. “Oh and he also said you’ve been prescribed another medication for your ADHD?”

“Oh…that. Yeah, I know I should of told you but it was only two days ago and I’ve been struggling without it. I can’t take Adderall because it transfers into the milk and can harm Joseph. It can give him symptoms” she protested buttering the bread. “It’s…I don’t even know what it’s called but it’s going to help me out. You remember the withdrawal I went through at the beginning. I need it more than ever what with studying and caring for Joseph. I thought my head was going to explode”

“Okay, okay, I get it” he said rubbing her back. 

“It’s helping though” she said meeting his eyes with a smile. “I’m glad you’re friends or getting there. It’s seriously going to help” 

“I did it for you” he said honestly lifting Joseph into the air making airplane noises and she watched with a smirk whilst Joseph laughed. 

“If he’s sick, do not blame me” she warned taking a bite out of her sandwich. “He’s happier now. It’s chilly out there but it’s so nice. I think the Jenkins down the road made a fire and it smells so nice. It smells like autumn” 

“I see” he muttered bringing Joseph back to his shoulder. “Are you still going out tomorrow?”

“Yes” she said with a nod and a grin. “We’re all going! Isaac is coming as well because of Danny and it’s going to be good. I’m going to miss him so much and of course you but I just…I need this. I need to let my hair down and I haven’t drunk in over a year. My dad is minding him as well”

“I said I wouldn’t have minded”

“I know” she whispered stepping closer to him. “He’s got the night off though and he wants this, he actually needs this to be honest. I’m not here in the nights and he barely sees me or Joseph”

“Yeah” he murmured looking at him and back at her. “Tomorrow, I’m taking you out”

“Where are you taking me.?” she murmured excitedly taking a bite of her sandwich.

“It’ll be outside so wrap up warm and Joseph is coming with us” he said rubbing a hand over Joseph’s head so he cooed looking up at him. 

“Exciting” she said with a hum giving him a look and walked around him to join her dad in the living room. “You don’t mind minding Joseph tomorrow, right?”

“I’m looking forward to it” the Sheriff answered honestly looking up at her. “Since I never see the pair of you anymore”

Stiles exchanged a guilty look with Derek and pulled a face at him.

“I know but you know I love you” 

“Love you too kiddo” he said with a small smile looking up at her and gave Derek a meaningful look as she left to go upstairs. Derek nodded trailing after her and up to her bedroom where she dropped on the bed looking at him.

“You’re looking oddly guilty about something” she murmured eyeing him when he put Joseph down onto his mat and he gurgled kicking his feet looking at the toys. 

“I’m not guilty about anything I just…is that what you’re wearing?” he said pointing at the black dress on the door. 

“Yep, Lydia picked it out for me. It’s a little black dress as she calls it and it’s just gorgeous” she said with a smile leaning back. “I look good and this is coming from the girl still suffering with weight issues, stretch marks, and all that crap with being pregnant” 

“Yeah” Derek murmured softly feeling the material and stepping back swallowing hard. “Trying to impress someone?”

“No” Stiles muttered with narrowed eyes. “I don’t need to impress anyone, this is for me. This is for no one else and no I am not going out for a guy when I have you thank you. So stop looking like you’ve sucked a lemon and come here” 

Derek licked his lips gently before sitting down next to her and grunting gently when she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You know I’m not going out cruising right?”

“Cruising?”

“Guy talk” she whispered and ducked her head. “You know I wouldn’t do that. I don’t even know how to flirt. I’m the girl that no dated till you came along. You’re like…my first relationship, kind of, well…” 

“What?”

“Oh come on! You’re my first everything, Derek, you were my first proper kiss, you took my virginity both ways, you’re the first person to tell me you love me and I-I’ve had a baby with you” she exclaimed slapping his chest. “I’ve never had a serious relationship” 

“You’re only seventeen”

“Okay you need to stop saying that because I’m eighteen tomorrow”

“Fine, you’re only eighteen” 

“That doesn’t matter! I can’t even look at another guy anymore because you have ruined men for me” she cried dramatically clutching her chest and glanced at Joseph content enough playing on the mat. 

“That’s a serious overstatement” he muttered rubbing his hands down her thighs so she shifted closer pressing her lips against his cheeks. His stubble tickled her lips and she breathed in the scent of his cologne and shampoo mingled in with the scent of whiskey. 

“You don’t see yourself do you?” she said pulling back to look into his eyes.

“Neither do you”

“Okay, there’s me, there’s Stiles who is a hyperactive plus worrisome teenager who is now a mommy and is nothing, my eyes are a boring brown, my hair is a curly mess, and pregnancy ruined my body and I just -” she ranted and squeaked when he flipped them pressing her into the mattress. 

Stiles legs fell open naturally as he pressed her weight into her looking down into her eyes. Her eyes flicked to Joseph naturally before looking back into his eyes. 

“You need a lot more confidence in yourself and you need to realise that you’re a yummy mommy as they say” he said and she laughed covering her mouth with her hand. “You need to realise how beautiful you are, how beautiful your eyes are and they’re not a dull brown at you. They’re beautiful, they’re like…a mix of brown all mixed together, chocolate, and even whiskey sometimes in a certain light. Your hair is not a curly mess, I’ve already told you once I love it when it’s down because they’re loose and natural. You have these moles and those freckles dusting your nose that are cute and kind of sexy” 

Stiles was embarrassed as she squirmed underneath him and he grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head. 

“Do I need to tell you about your body?”

“No, no, no, I believe you, kinda, I just mean…you’re…you’re unbelievable and then there is me and I sometimes can’t believe it” 

“What’s so hard to believe?”

“Are you kidding me!? You’re so much older and…gorgeous” she mumbled and hummed when he pressed his lips against her and let go of her wrists. 

“Shut up” he murmured nuzzling her cheek and let her go when Joseph squawked annoyed and wailed loudly after being ignored for so long. Stiles picked him giving him an Eskimo kiss and sat down smiling when he wrapped his arms around her placing his chin on her shoulder whilst she entertained Joseph.

*** 

Stiles was dreaming of eating a cookie the size of her head when she woke up to the door opening and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked slowly taking in the sight of her dad holding Joseph who was full dressed and wearing a bow around his wrist.

“Have you dressed my baby as a present?” she said sitting up as he came in with Joseph and a present. 

“I took him out when he woke up; I was keeping an eye out for him. I gave him so milk you pumped out, dressed him, and he’s missing his mommy” he said putting him down on the bed. 

“Yeah with a box” she said pulling at it and bringing him to her chest as she pressed kisses to his face and he gurgled smiling at her happily. 

“Happy birthday” he said handing it over. 

Stiles hummed opening it up to see tickets for a two week holiday to Majorca and looked at her dad with wide eyes.

“Oh my god!” she cried startling Joseph and he wailed a little until she shushed him rocking him back and forth. “Dad, this is…for next year…in spring break! Oh my god” 

“It’s for all of you, you, Joseph, and…Derek” he said with an honest smile at her and she laid Joseph on her lap comfortably before pulling him into a tight hug and letting him go.

“This…this is awesome! I could so do with a holiday and Joseph and we’ll be with Derek and dad you’re just awesome” she said playing with Joseph’s hands.

“Well it’s from me and Joseph”

“I figured” she said with a chuckle. “Mommy loves it” 

Joseph smiled when she brought him up tickling and kissing him. The Sheriff watched with a smile and patted her knee.

“Breakfast downstairs for you” 

“Oh, awesome, can you take him so I can get dressed?” she said handing Joseph to her dad as they went downstairs and she could Joseph squealing downstairs. 

Stiles rummaged around her wardrobe before pulled on an oversized jumper and tights feeling a little confident in herself before heading downstairs. Joseph was in his chair in front of the television and Stiles wanted to get on her knees and bow down to the man who created it. Joseph was entranced by the movement and colours of the children’s programme and would suck his pacifier now being silent for a good couple of hours. 

“You look nice” her dad commented and she smiled at him before taking in the full breakfast with all the trimmings. 

“You’re trying to get me fat aren’t you?”

“Never, I’m allowed one as well” he said nodding at his own and she sighed deeply.

“When you have a heart attack, don’t blame me!” she cried sitting down and pointing a fork at him. 

“Oh hush” he murmured sitting in the seat opposite her as they tucked in and Stiles stomach groaned in appreciation for the food sliding down her throat. She groaned happily enough after eating and settled her hands on her stomach. 

“That was good dad, really good, being eighteen is great already” 

“Whatever happens today, you have an amazing birthday” he said sincerely meeting her eyes so she blinked and nodded.

“Of course I will. Derek is taking me out, well Joseph and I out, but still taking me out” she said with a bounce in her step when she got up putting her plate in the sink. 

“I mean it though, Stiles, it’s your eighteenth so don’t let it be ruined”

Stiles turned her head to look at him with confused eyes and nodded. “Okay, I promise” 

He nodded satisfied and started to clean up while she sat down on the couch bringing out her cell to see a few birthday messages. Joseph cooed loudly making her smile as she looked over to him with flailing arms.

“I wonder who you get that from” she murmured amused. 

The wait was making her nervous as she took Joseph upstairs getting him dressed, fed, and played with him till Derek called informing her he was on his way. Stiles hummed feeling the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 

“Oh my gorgeous boy” she murmured carrying him downstairs. “I wonder where daddy is taking us for mommy’s birthday” 

The Sheriff was quiet as he watched her strap him into the car seat and sat down waiting anxiously. Her eyes flicked over to him and she bit her lip.

“Do you know?”

“Know what?”

“Where he’s taking us? 

“Not a clue” he admitted honestly. 

“It’s weird” she murmured glancing at him. “I mean last year I got pregnant with him and here I am a year later. It’s just weird how time flies and I’ll be applying for college soon”

“What colleges?”

“Well…you know, um, NYU mainly” she said awkwardly with a hard swallow. “I haven’t really thought about it but I don’t want to stay here. I know you don’t want that”

“I don’t. I think you need to broaden your horizons out of Beacon Hills” he said feeling a small knot in his stomach at the thought of losing her, losing them both, and he knew it was inevitable.

“Laura wants us to move there with her and I know Derek is warming to the idea as well and…New York dad. I have always wanted to go there but live there and study there plus raise my baby there? I need it” she said with excitement shining in her eyes. “I could make the perfect career and Derek’s been looking on the internet for a house, an actual house with a garden and three bedrooms. It sounds awesome”

“You deserve it” he said and they both looked up when the door went.

Stiles jumped up yanking open the door and smiled in greeting when she saw it was Derek.

“Happy birthday” he said in greeting grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him to kiss her in greeting. It was sweet and slow as he cupped the back of her neck and his other hand rested against her hip. There was a cough behind them that drew them apart as they turned to see the Sheriff looking at them. 

“I’ll get Joseph” she said licking her lips and moving away to get his car seat, bag, and pram. Her dad helped her as they got things into the car and he stood back watching them as Stiles got into the car with Joseph and he looked at Derek. 

“Good luck” he said in farewell and turned his back leaving Derek to get into the car and look at Stiles waiting expectantly.

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere” he answered waiting for her to buckle up before he drove them away and headed out of Beacon Hills. Stiles raised her eyebrows and blinked before looking back at Joseph in the back content as he gurgled and make small sounds. The excitement was building inside of her when she remembered.

“Guess what my dad bought me, you, and Joseph?”

“What?”

“Two week holiday to Majorca in spring break” she said with a grin when he looked over to her with wide surprised eyes. “You’ll come, right?”

“Of course I will” 

“I got that excited I scared Jo-Jo” she said pointing her thumb behind her and smiled innocently when he shot her a look. “Jo-Jo is a cute nickname”

“It’s really not” 

“Fine”

Derek drove them out of Beacon Hills and to a park she had never been before. She raised an eyebrow at him as they got out setting up the pram and putting a dozing Joseph into it. It was Derek who led the way as she pushed and Stiles instantly fell in love like the last park he took her to. It was a weird like of hers that she took to nature quite quick and Derek led her to a spot overlooking the park. It was beautiful to her in the height of autumn and she sat down on the bench.

“Why did you take me here? Not that I don’t appreciate it because it’s just so beautiful but I got to say I am surprised. I really wasn’t accepting this” she said parking the pram and peering into look at Joseph still sleeping. 

“I wanted to take you somewhere you’d remember” he said honestly looking at her and she met his eyes confused. “I wanted to give you somewhere that you could remember and I’m not…I wanted to do something different. I brought you here for a reason”

Stiles shifted on the bench turning towards him feeling her heart clenching a little in fear. “Um, okay” 

“I…I don’t know quite how…” he said trailing off and closing his eyes in frustration. 

“Oh my god, are you breaking up with me on my birthday?!” Stiles cried a little hysterically and covered her mouth. “Is this what this is?”

“No! No, no, no, how could you think that?” he said panicked grabbing her hands and stilling the flailing and panicking she was creating. “Just listen, can you do that?”

“Tell me you’re not breaking up with me! I swear if you are I’ll grab that rock and smash your head in” she threated pointing to the large rock in the distance. “I swear to…”

“Stiles, listen to me!” he urged covering her mouth with his hand. “I am not breaking up with you, I promise you. I would never do that. I would never hurt you like. I brought you here because…because I want to say something, do something, it’s just…difficult for me. I’ve never done this before”

“What are you talking about? You’re scaring me” she murmured narrowing her eyes at him. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you”

“What?” she muttered her eyes wet and her hands trembling in his. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Stiles, just you, no one else, I think I wanted that from the moment I met you and I know that’s…sick in a way but you were different. You weren’t like everyone else, you were different from the others, and I saw something in you that I liked and I hated myself for it. I wanted you in ways that were forbidden to me. You’re beautiful, loyal, funny…sometimes, and I never want to let that go”

Derek shifted closer to her cupping her cheeks and brushing under her eyes whilst she stared at him openly and still confused. 

“You-you…” he said trailing off and cursed himself for words failing him and she swallowed hard. “Look, maybe this will explain things a little better”

Stiles watched as he reached into his jacket pulling out the little blue box and she gasped drawing her hands away and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears and the world had stopped. Her hands reached out for it instinctively and Stiles fumbled for a moment before looking at him. 

“Derek…” 

“Open it” 

Stiles pushed the lid up and let out a shaky gasp of surprise looking at the silver engagement ring nestled there. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” she cried covering her mouth and staring at him with wide eyes as a tear slid out her right eye slowly. “This is an engagement ring!”

“Yes”

“You’re proposing to me!”

“I’m trying to, yes”

“Holy shit” Stiles whispered. “Oh my god, is this real life? I’m dreaming aren’t I?”

“No” 

“Derek” she whispered staring down at it. “You want to marry me?”

“Yes” he said grabbing the box and she covered her face when he went down to her knees in front of her. “Stiles, look at me”

Stiles dropped her hands slowly looking at him and she sniffed deeply letting him take her hands again. He sought her eyes and held them as he knelt there on the cold ground.

“I love you” he said simply and she bit her lip. “If I didn’t love you I would not be doing this right now. You’ve done this to me and I don’t know what it is and sometimes I hate it but at the same it’s everything I could want and more. You’ve given me things I never imagined gaining. You’ve given me you, you’ve given me a son, and you’ve gave me a future” 

“Word vomit” she whispered with a chuckle. 

“Shut up” he warned and she chuckled again waving a hand at him to go on.

“You never have to worry about me leaving you” he promised bringing her forward so she could press her forehead against his. “Never”

“Are you sure you want this? I mean you’d be married to…this” she said gesturing at herself. “Forever and my dad would kill you if you ended this one day”

“Why would I end this?”

“Because this isn’t a fairy tale, Derek, this is real life and in real life couples think they’ll be together forever and then three years down the line they’ve split up and childcare custody is split. It’s messy, it’s complicated, and Joseph would be in the middle!” she ranted hyperventilating. 

“Stiles, you need to breathe” he instructed brushing his thumbs over her wrists. “No our lives aren’t prefect and I’m not expecting it to be perfect. But I don’t just fall in love and out of love so easily and I want only you for the rest of my life”

“Fuck” she murmured looking down at the ring. 

“Stiles, will you marry me?” he murmured softly stroking her cheek and she nodded pressing her lips together.

“Fuck yes” she whispered and held her hand up as he slid the ring onto her finger easily enough. “It’s so pretty and the diamond!”

Stiles wrapped her arms around his neck tightly kissing him hard and she squealed when he hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He held her weight easily as they kissed slowly and she laughed breathlessly against his lips.

“I’m engaged” she muttered in disbelief. “How is this my life?!”

“I don’t know”

“Wait…that’s why you were with my dad yesterday” she said and looked at him shocked. “You asked his permission”

“He said yes”

“Oh my god” she breathed and closed her eyes when he kissed her jaw and sat them back down on the bench. “So when’s the wedding?”

“Years away, Stiles, well after college and when Joseph is old enough to take part” he said kissing her hand and she ogled her ring. 

“This is kickass” she whispered. “This beats last year! I mean for my seventeenth you take my virginity and get me pregnant and now you’re proposing to me. I am fully accepting something huge for my nineteenth”

“Okay?”

“I love you” she murmured softly running her hands through the back of his hair. “I really, really, love you. Fuck, Derek”

Derek tugged her closer as they kissed till her lips were sensitive and swollen. It was then a little hiccup came from the pram alerting them to Joseph being awake and wanting their attention which they gave. 

*** 

Laura screamed in excitement when Stiles came into the apartment and she stepped back crashing into Derek’s chest. 

“Jesus, Laura”

“I’ve been dying waiting for you both!” she said and Stiles held up her hand before being tugged into a bone crushing hug. “You’re going to be my sister!”

“In law” Derek said putting Joseph’s car seat on the couch to get him out.

“Oh fuck that bullshit”

“Hey, language, I have a learning baby” Stiles scolded pulling away from her to smack her arm. “Where’s my present?”

Laura ended up getting her a day at the spa, two tickets, and she rolled her eye before instantly asking Laura who accepted it with a smile. It didn’t take long for Isaac and Danny to turn up looking loved up and Stiles preened because she got them together. She was the reason Isaac was happier and he had love bites on his neck and throat. She was the reason Danny adored her more than ever. 

Stiles held up her hand and it took a long moment before they caught on before they gasped congratulating them both and hugging her tight. 

“Oh my…” Danny said gesturing at the ring. “You should have your own television show. You were underage and pregnant and now you’re eighteen, a mom, and engaged”

“I’m secure for life!” she said with a hand on her heart and smiled when Derek huffed amused behind her dealing with a flustered Joseph. 

“Have you told the others yet?”

“Nope” she said with a smile. “Lydia and Allison will be on my ass soon for tonight, you two are still coming aren’t you?”

“Of course” Isaac answered. 

Stiles was satisfied and excused herself as she went to the toilet. It resulted in her sitting on the lid staring at her hand. The diamond glittered in the light and she was still letting it digest that she was engaged, she was engaged to be married, and it was a whirlwind rolled into a rollercoaster and the ride wasn’t ending. The ring was a perfect fit for her finger and she breathed out shakily before leaving the bathroom to see Derek on his own entertaining Joseph.

“Where are the others?”

“Isaac and Danny are in his bedroom and Laura’s gone to get wine” he said looking up at her and she wandered over picking up Joseph and sitting in his lap. 

“You sure you’re okay about tonight?”

“I’m fine” he murmured resting his chin on her shoulder and she grinned happily enough and cooed at Joseph as she cuddled him. Derek ignored the possessive tug in his stomach now and knew she’d be fine but it just wouldn’t fade. 

Stiles left with Joseph soon after that but not before kissing Derek till she was reeling and breathless. She was still feeling a little dazed when she walked into the house and her dad was waiting for her expectantly.

“You know” she said with a smile.

“You said yes”

Stiles held up her hand with a nod and accepted the hug he gave her. “I would have thought you’d say no”

“All I want is for you to be happy. You’re eighteen now, you’re legally an adult and he asked my permission” he said kissing her forehead. 

“He makes me happy and I love him” she said with a smile and turned her head when a hammering at the door started. Stiles let in Lydia and Allison who came in with bags for themselves and her. The Sheriff took Joseph and Stiles went upstairs to be pampered and to get ready. 

“Right we’ll start with -” Lydia said and cut off staring at Stiles hand with wide eyes. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish before she shrieked scaring Allison and making Stiles jump out of her skin. 

“Is that…is that an engagement ring?!” Lydia half shouted so Allison gasped grabbing her hand.

“Um, yes, he asked me about two hours ago now. Scott doesn’t even know yet” she said and covered her ears when they squealed like birds. 

“I can’t believe it” Allison breathed before tugging her into a hug. “It’s on your birthday as well! How romantic”

“Was it romantic? What did he do? Did he go down on one knee?” Lydia demanded manhandling her onto the bed and squeezing every bit of information out of her before they got ready.

“I don’t need make up!” Stiles protested hiding her face when Allison finished with her hair. It was freshly washed and hung in loose curls around her face. It actually looked nice for her but when Lydia brought out the eyeliner she hid.

 

“It’ll make those beauties stand up!” Lydia protested smacking the top of her head. 

“That was mean; don’t be mean on my birthday. I don’t need makeup” she said looking at them both.

“She’s right” Allison agreed. “You know she’s a beauty natural”

“So get that away from me and you’re a liar” she said pointing to both of them. 

It didn’t take long after that to get ready and Stiles stood in the mirror turning side to side in shock. “I actually look good! I was a whale four months ago”

“You were not a whale, you were pregnant” Lydia retorted with a huff painting her nails. 

“You do look good, Derek should be worried” Allison murmured with a smirk. 

“I have legs…who knew” she murmured. “These heels are killing me already; can’t I just wear flat shoes?”

“No!” Lydia protested. “You look gorgeous and tall and no you cannot wear flats”

“Why are you the devil?!” she shouted as Lydia walked out of the bedroom for the bathroom. “Why is she in my life? Why have I allowed this? I have a baby and a fiancé waiting for me”

“Because it’s your eighteenth and you’re allowed to have fun, you’re allowed to drink till you can’t feel your body” Allison said clamping her hands on her shoulders and shaking her a little. “Just…breathe” 

Stiles did as she was told and collected her things moving downstairs slowly. The Sheriff looked up and swallowed taking her in. 

“I have the urge to order you upstairs and tell you to change into your sweats” he said handing her Joseph as she kissed him and nuzzled his cheek. 

“I wish” she muttered and smiled when Joseph did. “I’m going to miss you like crazy, you be good for granddad, okay? You have his milk right? Oh and keep the monitor on you at all times and make sure he has Blue”

“Stiles! I think I know how to take care of my own grandson” he said shooting her a look when Stiles handed him over.

“I’m allowed to panic” she said biting her lip and waving her fingers at Joseph. “I feel like I’m leaving forever or something. I’ll see him tomorrow”

“It’s only natural; your mom was the same”

“She was?”

“She hated leaving you and her first night out with her friends ended with her coming back early to be with you” 

“That won’t be happening here” Lydia said appearing out of nowhere looking stunning and it made Stiles feel small and inferior. Allison was the same, all dark beauty, and Stiles just gave up there and then. 

“Come on, Scott and Jackson are waiting”

“Okay, okay” she said moving towards Joseph and kissing his forehead and hugging her dad quickly before leaving the house. “Oh god, I don’t know if I can do this”

“You can, he’s fine, you’re fine, and everything is good and okay” Lydia said turning towards her with fierce eyes. “Say it”

“Everything is fine” Stiles said quickly feeling scared of her. 

It’s easy telling Jackson she’s engaged. It gives her a thrill to watch his eyes widen, take in the ring, and glance at Lydia in fear. The worst was when Scott appeared and she bit her lip realising he was learning last that she was engaged.

“I saved the best till last” she said instead and he grabbed her hand staring at it for a long minute. “It means that when I do eventually marry him, I won’t be having a maid of honour, I’ll just be having my best friend so you can be my…man of honour” 

The hug was unexpected for her and she clung to him breathing in the smell of his aftershave and she smiled understanding. Words didn’t have to be said and they weren’t when he pulled away and became a puppy in love when he spotted Allison. Lydia took full control as always as they got a cab into town instead of someone being the designated driver. It was never a fun night. 

Stiles had to admit that she was terrified of being caught out on the fake ID but Lydia was true to her word about having friends in higher places. She didn’t want to know how. The first club they managed to get in was filled with people who Stiles didn’t know and was thankful for. Allison passed her a shot and she grimaced before knocking it back and coughing at the sharp sickly burn of it.

“It’s been over a year” she shouted to her over the thump of the music. “I haven’t even thought about drinking not with Joseph, Derek, and everything else”

“It’s your eighteenth!” Allison said and handed her a sash that she put on her. “You’ll get free drinks now”

“Fuck” Stiles whispered looking down at the bright pink of it and true to her word that’s what happened. 

Isaac and Danny turned up late and she had an idea why when she pointed at the hickey on Danny’s neck.

“You two are animals! Is it always sex, sex, sex?” she questioned handing them both a drink. 

“No…food as well” Danny answered and Isaac blushed hiding his face into his shoulder whilst she covered her mouth laughing. 

“I have a message from Derek” Isaac cried close to her ear. 

“What is it?” 

“Stay safe, be careful, drink sensibly, and he loves you” Isaac said counting them off his fingers with a nod. 

Stiles nodded with a smile sipping from her bottle feeling happier about her night. The result of it ended up having a few drinks in one place before leaving and going somewhere. The end result was that Stiles was a bad lightweight and the last club they ended up in was Danny’s choice.

“It’s a gay bar!” Jackson and Scott said in unison and Stiles pressed her face into Isaac’s chest laughing. 

“It’s universally acknowledged that gay guys know how to have a good time and unless you want to turn gay then there is no problem” Lydia said with a shrug grabbing Jackson’s hand and leading him away. 

Scott looked fearful as he edged towards Allison and looking at a guy checking him out. Allison kissed his cheek shrugging her shoulders at the guy’s disappointed face and led him away. 

“I love you guys” Stiles muttered throwing her arm over Danny’s shoulder as he supported her. 

“You’re drunk” Danny said amused.

“What? So-so is Isaac, aren’t you?” she said pointing at Isaac walking ahead of them. “I love you, Danny, thank you for making my Isaac happy” 

“I think that should be the other way around”

“Oh my god, you should get married!” Stiles exclaimed wobbling and gesturing hands at them. “It can-can be joined, Danny, no, listen to me, we can have a double wedding” 

“Okay, Stiles” Danny muttered with an amused smile leading her to the bar. “I think the birthday girl needs a glass of water”

“Fuck off, ignore him, get me something alcoholic and sweet. I’m eighteen and recently engaged” she said pointing at the bartender. “Where are the others?”

“Table” Danny said pointing across the crowd of guys dancing and making out. “You’re going to be flat on your face soon”

“Well pick me up” she said taking the drink and handing over money before walking away and joining them. 

“I am not gay” Jackson protested drunkenly to Lydia. “I’m not!” 

“I know” Lydia said patting his cheek and rolling her eyes when he mumbled to himself. 

“Hey, guys, is that Greenburg?” Scott said slapping Stiles arm as they all turned their heads to see a very sweaty and very drunken Greenburg in the middle of the dance floor.

“He’s gay” Jackson muttered with a nod. 

“Well” Danny muttered with a raised eyebrow whilst everyone looked bemused and Isaac was pleasantly confused. 

“New information” Allison murmured to Scott and caught Scott who nearly fell over. “I always had my suspicions though”

“I think it’s cute” Stiles muttered wrapping an arm around Scott’s shoulder to keep him steady. “Hey, Jackson, he might be your type”

“I’m not…I’m not…Lydia!” Jackson protested and whined turning towards her. Lydia glared at them all before shushing him and kissing him. 

By the end of the night all of them were reasonably drunk and heading home. Stiles was holding Scott’s hand as they walked down the street and she was currently barefoot. 

“I’m hungry” she whined and lit up when she saw a takeaway. “It’s like a godsend” 

It was all accepted as they followed suit and near enough forty five minutes later everyone had food and cabs were ordered. Danny was practically asleep in Isaac’s lap and funnily enough Jackson was a starfish on the pavement asleep with Lydia sat next to him frowning. 

“See this is why we don’t get drunk with Jackson” Stiles muttered leaning against Scott. “Look at that, look at it” 

“Is it weird that it’s oddly endearing?” Allison murmured punching on a fry.

“He’s passed out on the pavement!” Scott gestured and Stiles laughed for the sake of it. “Pass me my cell”

Stiles giggled as she got his cell and her own and they took photos of him. 

“Blackmail material” she said and slapped her hand against Scott’s as their cabs started to turn up to take them home. 

“I’m going Derek’s” Stiles announced hugging Allison and Scott at the same time. “Tell them lot” 

“Do not throw up in here” the cab driver warned and she grinned telling him the address and when he turned away she flipped him the finger.

Stiles threw money at him when they arrived and groaned looking up at the apartment block before taking off her heels. The walk up the stairs took forever in her opinion as she stumbled and tripped till she found the door and knocked till Derek opened the door looking tired and confused. 

“Stiles?”

“Hey!” she said gesturing at the pizza box. “Pizza?”

“What are you doing here?” he said helping her inside and wrinkled his nose. “You reek of booze”

“I’m a little drunk” she whispered pressing a hand to her lips and chuckled. “Only a little bit, just a little bit”

“I can see that” he said taking her in and shaking his head when she stumbled a little and sat on the couch with a smile. “You’re strangely appealing whilst drunk”

“It was so fun! We ended up in a gay bar and Jackson had a mental breakdown. I…I drank something that tasted like apples” she said taking a bite of the pizza.

“Did anyone chat you up?” he pressed standing in front of her.

Stiles swallowed hard and shook her head. “One guy looked interested but Scott scared him away for me” 

“Good”

“Aw, were you worried?” 

“No”

“Liar” she murmured with a smirk. “What time is it?”

“It’s nearly two in the morning” 

“Oh” she whispered with a small chuckle. “Sorry” 

“It’s fine, I wasn’t sleeping anyway” he said watching as she brushed her hands and held up her hands. 

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“Did you seriously just ask that?” he said with narrowed eyes and she hummed when he picked up in a bridal sweep carrying her to the bedroom. Stiles was steadied enough for Derek to sit on the bed watching her as she pulled down the zip of her dress and stepped out of it. She could feel his eyes burning into her and she turned her head to see lust in those eyes. 

“Close your mouth” she said with a smirk before pulling on one of his t-shirts and smoothed a hand down the soft material before joining him. Derek left her for a moment only to return with a glass of water and a paracetamol. 

“Drink all of it” he said climbing into the bed watching her gulp it down and look at him. “If you’re going to be sick…”

“I won’t be, I promise” she mumbled shimmying down and smiling when he wrapped his arms around and shifted pressing his thigh in between her legs. 

“You reek of the bar” he murmured into her hair.

“Should I shower, I can…” she murmured struggling to get up only for him to trap her and shake his head. 

“It’s fine, just sleep”

“Miss my baby” she murmured with a sigh before her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep instantly. It was one of the many bonuses of being drunk. 

Derek watched her and pressed a kiss on top of her head. She was right that he had been worried all night, worrying she’d hurt herself, worrying someone would attempt to chat her up and it left him anxious and paranoid. He was glad now though that she was here in his arms. It was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a seriously long chapter, I need to cut back.
> 
> Upcoming is her exams, graduation, and planning her future.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles never thought she’d say it but she understood why parents got stressed buying Christmas presents for their children. It seemed like after her eighteenth birthday things seemed to speed up dramatically with Thanksgiving appearing. Thanksgiving turned out very well in her eyes and it was her dad who invited Derek, Laura, Isaac, and Boyd around for dinner. Joseph was still too young to eat dinner with them but took great delight in Derek pressing a finger covered in gravy into his mouth. Joseph cried afterwards but only for more. Stiles smiled watching as he fed him little licks of gravy till he was smiling and kicking his legs in joy. 

It was then again the lead up to Christmas and the bitter cold came into Beacon Hills. The snow was sudden and unexpected two weeks before the twenty-fifth. Stiles took great delight bundling Joseph up in his blue and green snowsuit and taking him outside. Joseph blinked at the bright white of the snow and he snuffled against her ear staring with wide eyes. It gets better for her though when she takes Joseph back inside for his nap and Derek turns up looking disgruntled and irritated by the snow.

“You look like Joseph when you pull that face” she said to him with a laugh of delight before his cold hand wrapped around her wrist tugging her towards him. 

Stiles was officially allowed to tick off “kissing in the snow” off her bucket list when Derek pressed warm lips against hers. His hand cupped her jaw as he tipped it up deepening their kiss so she could feel the warmth in her heart travelling everywhere. The snow falling from the sky tickled her cheeks and she pulled back staring into his eyes all wide and hints of brown and green swirling together. They were beautiful and she pulled him closer biting into his bottom lip. 

It all ended in wet clothing though when Stiles pushed into him and Derek slipped on the snow so they tumbled to the ground. 

“Oh my god” Stiles muttered with a giggle before spreading out her arms and legs making a snow angel. Derek was brushing snow off his jeans when he grabbed her hands hauling her up and they went into the house to get dry. Stiles made them caramel hot chocolate and she leaned her head against his shoulder happy. 

Derek and Stiles split between them Joseph’s presents and Stiles was a whining mess when she came to Laura for help on what to buy for Derek.

“He’s a complicated man” Laura said rubbing her back. “I’d recommended aftershave”

“Yeah I already have that! I made him pick one” she murmured into the cushion from where she was lying down. 

“Well…this is cheesy but you’ve gave him everything he could ever want” she said and Stiles gave her an exasperated look. “Look I’ve already given this talk to him for you!”

“Oh my god, seriously” she whispered in question and Laura nodded rolling her eyes. “Men are so difficult! Dad’s piss easy because all he wants is scotch and the others…well they can go to hell and I practically have a toy store in my house for my baby”

“Well get him little things, things you think he’ll like. Derek doesn’t need fancy stuff. He’s never been like that and…I wasn’t joking about you and Joey giving him everything” she said with a pointed look. 

Stiles took her advice and did just that as she bought him bits and pieces she’d think he’d like and one which included lingerie for her. Lydia was the first to look at it when she came around for a chat and stared at it. She let out a gasp and a smile looking at her.

“You make me proud, Stilinski” she said holding it up and Stiles moaned into her hands. “Naughty Santa lingerie, I like it. I think I might steal that idea for Jackson”

“Oh my god, no, please do not say anything more” Stiles pleaded holding up her hands. “I don’t know why I bought it! I was just out in town and the store was there and I went in and the shop assistant took one look at me, saw the ring, and well…she was most helpful”

“You’re going to look so sexy. I’m jealous of him” Lydia muttered looking over to her and Stiles raised a surprised eyebrow.

“I’d rock your world, Miss. Martin” Stiles murmured and Lydia hummed looking away from her.

“Why are you here by the way?” Stiles questioned looking at Joseph lying on the floor kicking and talking to himself in a series of babbles. 

Lydia sighed dropping the lingerie in the bag before coming to sit on the bed opposite her. For the first time her lips were without lip gloss and her teeth were biting into her bottom lip. 

“You have no idea how lucky you are do you?”

“What?” Stiles answered and held up a hand to get Joseph from the floor and sat him on lap as she came back to her. “I don’t think I’m lucky”

“Are you kidding me? You have a beautiful son, you’re engaged to the hottest man on the planet, and you’re kept for life. You have everything I could ever want. I want things and…Jackson doesn’t. I’ll bring you up sometimes and he gets this look in his eye and I’ll mention the future and he’ll freak out” she said with a sigh looking at her nails. “We’re applying for college. Berkley, Boston, Harvard, and anywhere else and I’m afraid he’s going to get accepted somewhere and I’m not” 

“Do you want to get married?” Stiles questioned and pulled her curl out of Joseph’s grasp and smiled when he cooed looking at her. 

“Not now but in the future. I want…I want everything you have. Where are you applying for?”

“NYU mainly and a few others but… I think NYU is the one” Stiles answered looking down at Joseph reaching for her hair. “No, don’t pull mommy’s hair” 

“New York?” Lydia whispered stunned. “You’d move to New York?”

“It’s not official, not yet anyway, and it all depends on whether I can get in or not. It’s just…Laura keeps mentioning it and I know she’s going back and Derek is really keen on the idea. He wants to stick close to his sister and I want to get out of here. Do you know how nerve-racking it is wandering around town wondering if anyone knows Derek is the father? I think some people suspect but I can’t ask them” Stiles said with a deep sigh. 

Joseph made a loud sound startling both of them and smiled when he tugged her hair. Stiles narrowed amused eyes at him holding him up and kissing him gently. 

“Mommy’s little troublemaker” she whispered before putting him back down and lying him on his back. Lydia’s wistful eyes were on both of them and Stiles sighed waving a hand at her to get her attention. 

“You just need to talk to him”

“Jackson doesn’t do talking”

“Well make him! You’re Lydia Martin, if you want to talk, you talk. Take control, be the woman I know and love” she said raising an eyebrow at her. “You can go the same college and Jackson may do happily ever after one day. You just need to…convince with him”

“The only time he’s happy is when we’re having sex”

Stiles winced looking down at Joseph sucking on his fist happily enough. “You two are worse than Allison and Scott! Oh and who by the way came to my house, borrowed my computer, and was looking at engagement rings”

“WHAT?” Lydia demanded furiously. 

“I’m the messenger, don’t shoot me!” she said holding up her hands. “He ran out of the house though when I caught him out and he’s now ignoring my calls. Bless him. I’ve started a phase though! I get engaged and you two girls are gagging for a bit as well”

“I’m not gagging for it” Lydia replied with a huff brushing her hair over her shoulder. “I just want a promise” 

“Lyds, you’re one of my best friends and I love you so listen to me and speak to him about it. If you bury that pretty strawberry blonde head under the sand then nothing will happen or change” she said grabbing Joseph’s hands and playing with them. 

It took a while but Lydia eventually got the message and left to speak with Jackson. Stiles felt especially proud of herself and took great delight in hopefully fixing another relationship. The lead up to Christmas was a slow one and a hard one to arrange when Stiles realised she wouldn’t wake up with Derek on Christmas Day. It took a lot of pleading with her dad before he gave in letting Derek stay over at the house. The others would join them for Christmas dinner. 

Christmas ended up being an early wakeup call when Joseph woke up at half six crying and kicking his little legs. Derek was the one to climb out of the bed and bring him over to her. 

“Merry Christmas to me” she murmured sitting up and glancing at Derek with sleepy eyes. “Someone sucking on my boob”

“Someone should” Derek mumbled and she smacked him gently on the shoulder as he rested his head against her shoulder watching him. Stiles let her head fall against the top of his head and she closed her eyes waiting for Joseph to finish and rubbed his back till he burped. Derek took him over her after that shuffling down and laying him on his chest. Stiles smiled watching them as they cuddled in bed till they heard her dad get up. 

Derek flicked tired eyes over to her and she smiled softly leaning in and kissing him.

“Let’s get this day started” she murmured pushing the cover off and padding out of the bedroom. Joseph wailed disturbed when Derek sat up shushing him gently and pressing a kiss into the softness of his hair. He smelled like baby shampoo and washing detergent mixed together. He waited till Stiles came back in looking fresh faced and smelling minty as she grabbed Joseph and ordered him into the bathroom.

“Oh it’s nice having this power” she murmured grinning at him and humming when he pulled her into a kiss before gently pushing her away. “Very, very, nice” 

Joseph tugged on her hair and she sighed glancing at him. “I think mommy is going to have get her hair cut isn’t she? Because mommy’s little tiger keeps pulling her hair”

Joseph made a small sound against her cheek when she brought him up patting his bottom so he babbled against her. Derek returned looking slightly more awake and smelling of mouthwash. 

“Christmas” she whispered against Joseph’s temple and took the lead as she walked downstairs and Joseph got to see his favourite thing in the whole wide world: The Christmas tree. 

Joseph was more interested in the wrapping paper then in the presents and it was the pair of them that opened them up for him. He took great delight in a teddy bear from the Sheriff and wailed when Derek took it away. Stiles laughed at the alarmed look from Derek when he handed it back to him. 

“Don’t you take his teddy bears from him” she said with a smile rocking Joseph back and forth amused. “Is Blue being replaced?”

The rest of their presents were opened and Stiles took great delight in her presents varying from money, clothes, DVD’s and vouchers she could happily use. Stiles handed Joseph to her dad who took him into the kitchen to cook some breakfast up. 

“I have one last present for you later” Stiles murmured into his ear and smirked when he turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh really, naughty or nice” he questioned. 

“Naughty” she whispered and grinned when he pulled her into a hard kiss. She smiled when they parted and she could see the want shining in his eyes when she got up patting his cheek to join them in the kitchen.

Stiles got dressed in some of her new clothes and helped her dad as they made the dinner. It was hard work and Stiles nearly cried in relief when Laura and Isaac turned up bearing gifts and informed them Boyd wouldn’t be attending.

“Girlfriend” Laura explained with a roll of her eyes. 

Christmas dinner turned out successfully and they were even able to give Joseph a try who favoured the gravy above everything else. Stiles was more than relieved though when the end of the day dawned and she could pack their things for the night and go to Derek’s. Laura made plans to go out drinking with Boyd and Erica and Isaac had run to Danny’s after dinner. Stiles cooed the whole time because it was adorable. 

“God it’s good to be here” Stiles said when they walked into the apartment to find it empty. 

“Is he due a feed?”

“Not yet” she said looking at Joseph in his car seat and bringing him out. “I’ll go get him ready for bed”

Derek watched after her as she whispered to Joseph and sat down on the couch eyeing the off television. Stiles shushed a crying Joseph as she finished putting him into his sleeping suit and let him rest against her shoulder. His cheeks were wet as he snuffled breathing heavily against her and before she knew it he was asleep.

“Okay” she murmured in surprise. “You’ve had a hard day. I get it” 

Stiles put him in the crib and raised an eyebrow at him as she stuck his pacifier in. His cheeks were looking a little red and Stiles knew his teeth were coming in soon. Stiles was not looking forward to that at all and heard horror stories of babies teething. It was nasty and they screamed a lot. She bit her lip stepping back and glanced at her black bag on the floor. Her nerves fluttered inside of her as she grabbed it, exited the room, and headed to the bathroom. 

Stiles looked in at Derek concentrating on the television currently playing a Christmas film. She swallowed before going in and closing the bathroom door behind her.

“Will I regret this? Maybe” she whispered unzipping it and looking down at the red and black silk and satin. “Maybe not, who knows, okay stop talking to yourself. This is why you’ll be locked away, oh my god, what the hell am I doing?”

Stiles looked in the mirror and turned her head side to side before grabbing a brush and brushing it through her hair till it was smooth. It looked relatively okay and she turned inhaling deeply and mentally told herself if she could push out an eight pound baby she could do this. The material was soft and she put her big girl boots on and got dressed. 

She looked down at herself when she was done and closed her eyes shaking her head. This was seriously a first for her and she grabbed her dressing gown wrapping it around her barely covered body. It was silk and satin with a hint of fur. It was also incredibly revealing and her tiny bit of ego told her she looked good. Stiles grabbed the door handle rubbing her forehead before stepping out.

Derek was frowning at the television when she came out and looked over taking in the pale blue dressing gown confused. Stiles smiled at him softly and he turned off the television watching as she walked over and stood in front of him. 

“I’m a present” she said as he sat up taking her in and nodded at the dressing gown before he pulled it open and sucked in as sharp breath.

Stiles shrugged it off and looked at him expectantly. “I feel and look like a whore”

“You’re wrong, very, very, wrong…Jesus, Stiles” he murmured raking his eyes up and down her body. His fingers grazed over the black satin of the underwear she was wearing and the red satin covering her breasts and stomach. The lust and want was turning Derek’s eyes practically black when he skimmed his fingers down her bare thighs. 

“So…good?” she murmured with a smirk and gasped when he tugged her into his lap with a nod. His hands were hot when they touched and caressed her skin so she could feel herself getting wetter by the second. The small moan escaped when he leaned in kissing her neck and throat to bit and nibble across her collarbone. 

“Really, really, good” he murmured gripping the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss that left her reeling and breathless afterwards. Derek’s erection was hard and pressing against her inner thigh as he ruined her neck and shoulders with hickeys. 

“It should…be…Christmas everyday…Derek” Stiles muttered breathlessly when he slid his hands up the material and palmed her breasts. 

It’s easily the hottest thing she has ever done for herself and for someone else and she moans when he licks a warm tongue over her nipple. Goosebumps cover her arms and thighs from the heat coming off him and gripped the soft grey Henley he was currently wearing and tugged it off. Her hands grazed over his chest and she scratched her nails down leaving red lines. Derek hissed and the satisfaction was worth it when she pulled his hair and he bit into her shoulder.

“Fuck!” she cried out because it hurt in a good way and he shushed her not wanting to wake up the baby, not now at least. 

“Do you think our sex life will go downhill when we’re married?” she whispered and gasped when his hands slid down into the panties cupping her ass. 

“No” he said with wide eyes and she bit his bottom lip teasingly when his fingers stroked her cleft slowly so she wriggled desperately. “It’s never going downhill, ever”

“I want to ride you” Stiles whispered and kissed his exposed throat when he groaned nodding. “Can I?” 

“Yes, fuck yes” he whispered watching as she stood up and he yanked his jeans down kicking them off with his underwear. Stiles hummed watching him and flicked a condom at him. 

“Safe sex sweetheart” she whispered and bit her lip when he shot her a look before hooking his fingers into her panties and yanking them down. Stiles stepped out of them with a smirk before pushing him back and straddling his lap. She gasped hands clutching his shoulders when he guided inside of her and he made a small sound against her jaw. 

“You feel so good” Stiles murmured and stifled a loud moan when he hit the good spot inside of her. She lifted rocking her lips and kissed him eagerly when he thrust his hips upwards matching her. It was perfect and so, so, good for her as he gripped her hips, his nails digging into her skin leaving red circles. Her hands cupped the back of his head and she pulled his hair as he kissed behind her ear. 

Her heartbeat was echoing in her ears and the wet slap of their skin was the only sound in the apartment. It was fast, rough, but with a touch of gentleness that left her craving more. Derek nipped her shoulder as he slipped his hand down rubbing his thumb over her clit so she opened her mouth in a wordless cry. It was too much and she whined when Derek flipped them so he was pressing her into the couch. 

Stiles cried out muffled by her hand when he brought her to orgasm rubbing her clit till she was oversensitive. She felt boneless when he fucked her into the couch and pressed his face into her neck when he climaxed. 

“Merry Christmas to me” Stiles whispered and hummed when he lifted his head to look at her kissing her tenderly. His hands stroked down the satin she was still wearing and her eyes felt heavy with sleep she craved. 

Their moment was ruined though when the front door opened and they heard the familiar scream of Isaac.

“OH MY GOD! STILES! DEREK!” he screeched and Stiles closed her eyes when Joseph started to cry and Derek turned furious eyes on Isaac. 

“My life” she murmured getting her dressing gown and attending to Joseph while Isaac wailed into his hands and Derek ranted at him. 

*** 

Her life was like a routine now. New Year arrived and everything seemed to hit her at once. Joseph had started teething and weaning meaning she wasn’t breastfeeding as much. He had started to roll over and was becoming more and more animated in speech and gesturing. Joseph was her main focus but so was her education as she got up and went to her private tutoring for all the exams. 

Derek was hardly there what with work and when she went over with Joseph they mainly slept or spent time with the others. It meant that things between them were a little strained and it was in February that they had their first massive argument. Stiles had no sleep what with Joseph wanting to play and woke up every so often with his teeth. She was exhausted and in no mood for any drama or anyone actually. 

Stiles had cursed the world and glared at her dad till he left for work looking sheepish. The only person she loved was Joseph who was curled into her asleep. Scott was one of them and she ignored his texts for her. Derek was ignoring her texts and it was making her mood fouler and fouler as she sat in sweats doing nothing but sulk at the television. 

Derek eventually turned up during the evening and she scowled at him when he walked in. 

“How was ignoring me all day?” she said casually.

“I see you’re still in a mood” he said in retaliation so she looked up at him angrily.

“Oh just a little bit! You know since I have essays to complete, a teething son, your son as well by the way, and he’s in a bad mood as well. I only just managed to get him down for a well needed nap. I can’t sleep because I needed to do this, I need to make myself food, and I have had no sleep” she argued breathing hard. “I texted you, Derek, why did you ignore me”

“I forgot” he replied turning to face her. “I’m tired as well, you’re both with me at nights, remember?”

“Oh I’m so sorry! Did you have a bad day? Were your students mean to you?” she snapped standing up and storming into the kitchen. 

“No, I had no sleep either, Stiles, and I had no energy to deal with little children” he said following her. 

“Oh boo hoo! Well maybe you should take care of a crying and screaming six month old baby constantly wanting your attention…”

“That’s motherhood, Stiles, deal with it! I’m at work providing for our son and I’m providing for you. I don’t see you working…” he said trailing off when she spun on her heel to face him. 

“I can’t work, you fucking idiot! I’m studying to get out of high school and into college or uni or whatever it’s called! Back the hell off, okay? I’m in no mood for this at all”

“Do you think I am? I came here to spend time with you but I think Stiles has left the building!” 

“Oh you know what, screw you! If you don’t know how I’m feeling right now then just go away and leave me alone” she said waving a hand at him.

“No because I’m here to see you, I’m here to see Joseph, and I want relatively normal Stiles who isn’t shouting at me like it’s my fault he’s crying, you didn’t get any sleep, or you couldn’t complete your essays” Derek argued back watching as she glared at him. 

“Well you’re not going to get one because I don’t feel normal! I feel like I’m going crazy and my tablets are not working and my ADHD is fucking my head up. I don’t need this!” 

“Neither do I!” he snapped gesturing a hand at her. 

“You ignored me!”

“So? I ignored what? Three texts, I read them, I was busy in work, Stiles” 

“I needed you!”

“Well the whole world doesn’t revolve around you!”

“I didn’t say it did! You’re being a fucking asshole so get out; I’m serious, fuck off” Stiles shouted pointing at the door and watched as he clenched his jaw and did what she said. 

Stiles flinched when he slammed the front door and she stared up at the ceiling with watery eyes when Joseph woke up screaming. She wasn’t afraid to cry as she picked him up shushing him and giving him his teething ring. Joseph snuffled wetly against her holding it and she cried silently on the bed. The pain in her chest intensified and she heard her dad come in downstairs. She looked up when he knocked on the door and paused taking her in.

“Stiles? What is it?” he said coming in and sitting on the bed. “Is it Joseph? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine” she whispered in a croaky voice looking at him in her arms chewing on the teething ring. His eyes were wide as he looked back at her and away and she smiled kissing his forehead. 

“It’s Derek and I, we argued, our first big argument. We’re just tired and…” she said trailing off and looking at him. 

“It’s understandable” he said with a nod. “It happens, no relationship is perfect, but you move on past it and you carry on” 

“I know but it’s our first proper one and I just…I feel really bad. I was horrible to him but so was he. He’s not getting off” she murmured kissing Joseph’s forehead again. 

“It happens” the Sheriff said with a sigh. “How about I make us some dinner, you get him down for the night, and we watch a film?”

“Okay” she whispered with a small smile watching him get up and move out of her bedroom. Stiles felt slightly better as she pressed her cheek against the top of his head and checked the time. Her cell was silent next to her and she pressed the red button till it turned off. No one was disturbing her and certainly not him. She’d deal with him tomorrow. 

Like clockwork Stiles got Joseph some medicine, fed him a bottle instead of her breast, and got him down for the night. Stiles stroked his red cheeks and left the room smelling pizza and narrowed her eyes at her dad when she walked in.

“Blood pressure father of mine”

“Daughter of mine, we need this” he said pointing at the oven. “I’ll eat carrots tomorrow”

“You know we just quoted Doctor Who and that’s so cool” she said with a nod heading into the living room. Stiles lit up when he came in with two plates with meat feast pizza and curly fries. She looked over to him with adoring eyes but they settled in front of the television watching a film picked by her dad. Stiles had no idea what it was but the moment she finished eating her body felt warm, full, and her eyes slipped close.

The Sheriff was lost in his film when he glanced over to Stiles fast asleep and curled in the corner. He smiled thoughtfully and grabbed the comforter on the couch and draped it over her so she could sleep comfortably. He took the sleep monitor with him as he walked upstairs and dialled the one number he didn’t want to. 

Derek was sat in his car watching the rain beat down slowly on his car when his cell phone rang and he immediately dived for it.

“Stiles?”

“No, it’s the other Stilinski, and this one is equally as mad as the other one. What are you doing making me daughter cry, Hale?”

“I’m so sorry, Sheriff, I don’t know what I was saying and everything was a mess. I’m sorry” Derek muttered closing his eyes and letting it fall heaving against the seat. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine and asleep on the couch but I want you to make it up to her tomorrow or I’ll make your life a misery till the day you die. I don’t have a lot to do” he threatened and ended the call because he had the last word. 

Stiles was tired and lethargic when she woke up blinking into the darkness and groaned stretching out with a sigh. She walked or more like stumbled upstairs to see the baby still asleep when she climbed into bed. It felt weird not being with Derek and she sighed switching on her phone. Her phone flashed with messages and she looked at the dozens from Laura, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, and just two from Derek.

_“I’m sorry”_

_“I love you”_

Stiles sighed as she looked up at the ceiling and put her phone down choosing to curl up and go to sleep. It got better though in the morning when she was nursing an irritable Joseph and Derek turned up at half eight with breakfast for her. 

“Is this your apology?” she said looking at him and away. 

“Part of it”

“It’s good, you got my favourite coffee” she murmured watching as he moved towards her cupping her jaw. “I’m sorry as well, I’m at fault as well, I was just tired and I really, really don’t like arguing with you and -” 

Her speech was cut off by Derek kissing her into silence and she eagerly pressed against him. 

“I’m sorry too, I know you’re tired. Are you going to be okay today?”

“Fine, I can handle it” she muttered with a nod patting his chest. “Now…don’t you have work darling?”

“You’re not funny” he said poking her nose before he left kissing Joseph who was bouncing in his chair gurgling contently. Stiles smiled looking up when he left and felt better as she drank her coffee and got ready for her day. It was going to be a busy one filled with math and science. 

*** 

“I’ve failed everything” Scott wailed as he pushed his face into the cushion. Stiles snorted with laughter from where she was on the floor with Joseph who was on his hands and knees rocking back and forth. It seemed very likely he would soon start crawling. He was a lot more energetic and Stiles just loved watching him grow up. Joseph was talking in babbles and some words. He had a hang on saying the words “bot” “ma” “da” and “pop” for the Sheriff but everything was a series of squeals and babbling a lot. 

“Oh shut up, you have not! You’re in school, I’m not, and I’m the one who’s probably failed”

“No because you’re seriously smart and you have probably blasted through all these exams. I want to cry, Allison is stressed out as well and won’t speak to me properly, and I swear I saw Jackson crying the other day” Scott mumbled playing with the thread of the cushion. “Have you applied to everywhere?”

“Yeah, well not everywhere, just three mainly and those are Beacon Hills, NYU, and Berkley. I’m putting all my hopes on NYU though”

“New York” Scott murmured with a pout. “That’s halfway across the country, Stiles, it takes over twenty four hours to get there by car if you have a good day or two or three days if it’s bad”

“I know”

“You’d leave me”

“Do you think I want to leave you?”

“No”

“Then shut up” Stiles mumbled and looked down at Joseph before sitting him on his bum so he sat on his own and played with Blue. “You know I want a future for Derek and I plus Joseph and New York gives us both potential. We can raise Joseph in the best way…”

“You’d leave us behind, Stiles, your friends, your dad, everyone”

“Oh and you’re saying in Beacon Hills!?”

“I don’t know yet but we’ve all applied to the college here, well Lydia hasn’t, but what about your dad?”

“Oh don’t start! You don’t think it’s niggling my mind every second that I have to leave my dad behind? He’s all on his own and Joseph and I are all he has and I have to leave because he doesn’t want me to stay here and wants me to make a career for myself. I have to leave behind my best friend and we’ve been best friends since middle school when I shoved your head into the sand and you tripped me up” she ranted staring at Scott who looked guiltily at the floor. 

“I…know, I know, Stiles” he muttered and pressed his face into the cushion. 

“Anyway, it’s not like I’m moving to a different country. It’s New York and it means you and Allison can come visit us” she said softly.

“Ma!” Joseph screeched and she huffed picking him up when he raised his arms. 

Joseph was now nine months old and it was scary for Stiles who realised he would soon be one years old and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her eyes went to the window were it was currently sunny. The warm weather was returning and it made Stiles happier. It meant summer was going to be good, very good in fact.

“Where’s Derek?” 

“He’s marking work; he’s also really busy lately. Work is catching up on him loads lately and he has hardly any time for us” she said with a grimace. “Not that I blame him” 

Stiles skipped telling him that they were house hunting for New York and instead focused on Joseph focused on climbing her like a tree. Scott was content to wail and moan into her pillow till he had to go home and Stiles took Joseph to Derek’s. 

“Hello” she greeted pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“You would come when I look like this”

“You still look hopelessly beautiful even with the bags” she said stroking a thumb underneath his eyes.

“There’s my nephew!” Laura said announcing herself when she came out of the bathroom to see Joseph sat on the floor with his toys. Stiles smiled faintly when Laura scooped him pressing kisses to his face before sitting down on the floor with him. 

“I’m done” he murmured tossing his pen down and Stiles squeaked when he kissed her hard pressing her into the couch. 

“Excuse me” Laura said loudly disturbing them and Stiles smirked pushing at Derek till they were sat up. 

Stiles took control as she grabbed the laptop and they started house hunting again. It was mainly in New York and when they eventually did move over Laura would go back to the apartment she was still paying for. 

“Oh my god! Look at this one, three bedrooms, it has a front yard and a back yard…look at that back yard! It has a kitchen, living room, and oh my god it’s so pretty” she said pointing at it on the screen. 

“Yeah but look at the price” he said pointing and she pouted leaning back. 

“Yeah, I guess, well I guess we could get something small for now and maybe…”

“Derek” Laura said startling her and Derek frowned at Laura.

“No”

“Derek…”

“No, Laura!”

“I haven’t touched a single dollar of it because I don’t need to! It’s just sitting there untouched and believe me I know because I check every week in case Peter gets his hands on it but still untouched” 

“I don’t care”

“What-what are you two talking about?” Stiles muttered looking between them.

“Two words: Life insurance” she said softly. “It’s just sitting there, a lot of money, and it’s enough money for you to buy a house and the furniture. You can even get a mortgage with what you are on” 

“Oh” Stiles whispered looking at Derek. “Laura, if Derek doesn’t want to then that’s that. Look, it’s fine, we’ll get something small, something cheap, and it’ll be good”

Derek glanced at her and swallowed hard while Stiles clicked off the page with a sad twist of her mouth and looked for something smaller. Laura met his eyes shaking her head before concentrating on Joseph shaking his toy. 

“Oh look at this mansion!” Stiles said with a squeal. 

Laura laughed at her when Stiles looked at it suggestively. “How many rooms do you need?”

“Well we need a bedroom, Joseph’s run, and a spare bedroom for anyone who wants to stay over and if we have anymore they can be storage or even a playroom. I could deal with a mansion” she said with a frown looking at the laptop. “Even though it’s like a million dollars, but still, it’d be awesome” 

Derek was quiet as he leaned back and she sighed closing it.

“Well we have plenty of time and we’d have to see it anyway. That means travelling up to New York. I need to get Joseph a passport, not for New York, but Majorca...I keep forgetting” she said with a sigh looking at him on the floor. 

“Well get accepted into NYU then we can go” Laura said picking up Joseph and making him fly like a bird in the sky as he laughed kicking his legs. 

Stiles chuckled leaning back and glanced over to Derek still in thought.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Fine”

“Liar, what’s up?” she murmured turning towards him. “We don’t have to use the money, Derek, it’s fine. You have money from the school and savings and I’m sure my dad will help us out if he can…”

“No, no, that’s my job and…Laura is right. It’s just a little difficult and I had chosen to ignore it because it didn’t feel right. But now I think if I didn’t she’d be disappointed in me” he said turning towards her and stroking her cheek. 

“So that three bedroomed house?”

“If you want it, it’s yours. We can arrange a viewing, go down one weekend and see it” he murmured. 

“Yay!” Laura cried clapping her hands at the both of them. “I was listening in, I’m not apologising because that’s the best news I’ve heard all day” 

“You’re far too nosy” Stiles scolded playfully. “I want that mansion”

“No” Derek murmured pulling her into a softer kiss and she sighed softly into it. It was easy to do this and she parted her lips letting him take control. She breathed in the smell of his aftershave and chuckled when trailed his fingers over her neck tickling her.

“I love you” he breathed against her lips. 

“I love you too” she replied softly ignoring Laura mock gasps covering Joseph’s eyes. 

*** 

When their final exam was finished the six of them went for a drink to celebrate the end of high school and the start of a new beginning. It started with cheer and joy but ended in tears and worry about the future instead. It was Stiles holding a miserable Scott at the end and holding him close. It was the worry that their exams would fail them and then what would they do?

Stiles had already been up to New York already to see the campus and fell so in love she nearly stayed there if it wasn’t for her dad and Derek dragging her away. Her hopes and dreams were on NYU accepting her and Derek getting them the house they wanted. They took Joseph with them when they went to see the house. It was something out of her dreams when she took in the outside. The cream door, the wood panelling, the front garden and driveway which made her melt. 

The kitchen was to die for as she squealed handing Joseph over to Derek and took a look around while their realtor told them about the estate and house. They both fell in love and talk was in the air for a deposit down and moving in. Everything though was dependent on her getting into NYU and Stiles was not ready for the acceptance letter. 

Which is why when she came down one morning with Joseph on her hip babbling to himself she wasn’t ready for when she sat down and he handed her a white envelope. 

“What is this?” she mumbled and took in the stamp with wide eyes. “Oh my god, no, no, no”

“Stiles, it’s okay”

“No it’s not! You open it” 

“It’s your letter!”

“Dad, please” she pleaded handing it over to him. 

The Sheriff sighed as he ripped it open and Stiles concentrated on Joseph in his highchair while he read it. He swallowed taking it in and nodded.

“Stiles…”

“Oh my god, just tell me, I’m not in. Oh my god am I not in?” she said tugging it away and scanning the paper.

“You’re in” he said with a catch in his throat. 

“I-I was accepted?”

“You were”

“I WAS ACCEPTED!” she shouted jumping up and covering her mouth with tears in the back of her throat and she hugged him when he came around the table. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, I can’t believe it. I just…I did it” she whispered staring at the acceptance letter. “New York” 

“I knew you’d do it. I’m proud of you” he said looking a little teary eyed and she bit her lip with a nod. 

“I need to call Derek, get him around here” she said grabbing her cell.

Stiles tried to keep calm as she called Derek telling him to come over because they needed to “talk”. It left a funny feeling in her stomach when he told her he’d be right there. Stiles cuddled Joseph who cuddled against her dotingly. The knock on the door twenty minutes later was urgent and Derek looked a little scared when she answered the door.

“Come in” she said with a small smile.

“Stiles, what’s going on?”

Stiles swallowed handing over the letter and watched him frown confused before reading it. Derek’s mouth fell open as he took it and looked at her. 

“You got in?”

“Yes”

“You scared me! I thought you were giving me bad news!”

“I know” she muttered with a grin.

“Fuck, Stiles” he whispered tugging her close and kissing her eagerly. 

Joseph was in his chair watching the television and clapping his hands while he held her close kissing her till she was breathless and clinging to him.

“We’re going to New York” she whispered with a grin. 

“Yeah, yeah we are” he said in wonder staring into her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him. The warm rush of happiness was welcomed and she felt the prick of her future coming together. It was about time.


	18. Chapter 18

Despite everything going on in her life, her acceptance in college, waiting for her results, and New York ticking her mind over and over again she hadn’t forgotten her present from her dad. Majorca was a pain in the ass for someone like her and she panicked her way through it making sure they had everything to go, their passports, both new and old, plus their tickets. Stiles could swear on anything that she knew Derek was close to strangling her and his undying patience with her was wavering. The night they were going was a relief when they threw their suitcases in the car for two weeks of sun, sea, and relaxing before everything came to head back at home.

The flight was long and Joseph got stressful halfway through it not wanting to be on the plane and it was up to Stiles to soothe him from the crying. Derek dealt with the nasty looks the other passengers gave and he eventually settled into the crook of her arm whilst she read a story to him. 

“Poor baby boy” she murmured kissing the top of his head when he curled into her fast asleep. His mouth slack and breathing soft and heavy like he hadn’t slept in years. 

When they arrived it was busy, it was early morning, and it was already warm. They were both used to the warm weather but this was quite unbearable. Stiles was tired and irritated when they finally got their suitcases from the terminal and made their way to the coach transfer that would take them to the hotel. 

Their room ended up being on the top floor with a balcony overlooking the beach. It was heaven wrapped in a big shiny bow when they walked into the room to see a large double bed, a bathroom, a cot in the corner for Joseph, and a wardrobe for clothes. Stiles was overexcited as she stepped out onto the balcony and whistled at the view.

“Okay fourteen days of this?! I can get used to this” she murmured with a nod and grinned when he wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck.

“Well then let’s get our heads down for a bit because I am a little jetlagged and we’ll get going” he murmured into her ear. 

Stiles nodded stripping out of her clothes till she was in her underwear and climbing into the bed. It was hard like all foreign beds but Stiles didn’t care as Derek put Joseph into the cot where he whined sleepily before going off again and he joined her but naked. 

“I’m already hot, you better get used to this” he mumbled and she hummed in appreciation before dropping off to sleep.

“Naked…just always be…naked” she mumbled before slipping off to sleep. 

It felt like ten seconds when Joseph woke her up talking to himself and called out “ma” to her. The room was flooded with light and the heat prickled her skin when she got up to pick him up out of the cot.

“Are you hungry? Because I am” she grumbled getting on the bed and letting Joseph sit in the middle of them as he slapped his little hands against Derek’s face gurgling. Derek frowned sleepily opening his eyes. 

“The first thing I see when I wake up is your eyes in my son, it can’t get any better” he mumbled and Stiles flushed shaking her head at him. 

“Come on, up and dressed, I’m hungry and I need to somehow heat some food up for this little tiger” she murmured kissing the top of his head.   
Stile dressed Joseph in shorts and a t-shirt before smothering him in sun cream until he whined and tried to take his sunhat off. She eyed Derek in his wife beater and knee length shorts amused before doing the same when she pulled on shorts and a top. 

“Don’t put your hair up”

“It’s boiling!”

“It’s nice down, you look beautiful” he murmured kissing her gently before taking Joseph off her and grabbing the key. “I thought you were hungry?”

“You’re a…” she trailed off mumbling profanities under her breath as they walked down the stairs off the hotel till they found breakfast. Stiles was able to use the one microwave she found and sat at one of the tables.

“You’re drinking beer” she said with a nod.

“Stiles, its lunchtime here”

“Oh my god, seriously?” she said looking at Joseph alarmed. “You must be starving, here we go baby”

Joseph was like a baby bird as he ate the food and had a bottle afterwards. He was happier afterwards clapping his hands and smiling when Stiles tucked into her breakfast. Derek was drinking his drink happily and let his eyes wander around and they lingered for a moment when a lady wearing a bikini walked past before quickly looking away.

“I noticed that” Stiles said chewing slowly and leaning back into her chair.

“Noticed what?”

“Did you see something you liked?”

“No” 

“Oh so you weren’t gawping at the woman wearing a bikini, oh and a very revealing bikini as well, so you did see something you liked”

“Stiles, I didn’t! I was looking around the room” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Oh you were there but then the blonde with the fake boobs walked past and you ogled her” Stiles said pushing her plate away. “Don’t let me stop you” 

Derek closed his eyes with an exhale when she picked up Joseph, the key, and walked out. Stiles knew it was childish but she couldn’t help it. It was like jealously and she couldn’t stand it and she didn’t want to be one of those clingy overbearing girlfriends. Joseph smiled clapping his hands excitedly when she went to get the baby carrier and put him in. Stiles smiled looked down at him as she got their stuff together.

Derek followed after her of course and opened the door as she was preparing to leave.

“Okay I may have looked but it doesn’t mean anything, Stiles, it doesn’t mean I want to look at other women wearing bikinis when I have you. If there is anyone I want to see wearing one it’s you” he said looking at her with soft and pleading eyes. 

“I have one, I have a few of them actually, and I bought that black one you really like” she said conversationally watching his hands clench and he swallowed hard. 

“Can-can you wear it now?”

“No, we’re going for a walk around here” she said popping in Joseph’s pacifier and securing his sunhat. “Come on” 

Their walk turned out to be kind of successful if it wasn’t for Joseph fussing and they eventually found a spot on the beach under an umbrella. 

“I know you’re hot, here” Stiles said putting him on the blanket with his cuppy and pulling his t-shirt off. The shade was shielding him from the sun rays and she flicked her eyes to Derek currently sunbathing. It was nice and Stiles revelled in the hot warmth of the place before it got too much and they went back inside.

The first day was successful in her opinion and she was glad to lay in bed that night while the fan blew cold air over them. Derek pressed kisses down her neck slowly while she dozed and she inhaled deeply turning over to look at him.

“I’m trying to sleep”

“Sleep then”

“Not when you’re distracting me and kissing my neck” she mumbled turning back off and smiling faintly when he resumed. 

“I like kissing you” he whispered tickling her with his breath. 

Stiles hummed softly turning back on her back and pulling him into a real kiss as her lips parted and he flicked his tongue. They kissed till she was practically falling asleep and she smiled contently when he rolled them till she was tucked against him for sleep.

In the end their holiday turned out to be the most successful part of the year for both of them as they enjoyed it the best they can. They sunbathed, they swan, and realised they had a water baby who took to it with laughing and slapping the water in enjoyment. Stiles got to wear her black bikini and relished when Derek couldn’t stop staring at her when they were on the beach or even in the pool. He got what he wanted later though when Joseph was asleep and he ripped it off her before proceeding to fuck her into the mattress. 

Stiles pale skin turned a nice shade of brown before the end of the two weeks and Derek couldn’t stop touching her and pressing his lips against her tan lines.

“You’re like a horny dog!” Stiles whispered one night when he kissed down her stomach. 

“You look amazing, I can’t help it. I need you” he murmured stroking his hands over her thighs so she shifted and shivered. He kissed till he was near her cunt, his lips brushing against her clit before he hooked her legs over his shoulders. Stiles gasped silently when he ate her out like he was dying for thirst and her toes curled when her orgasm hit her. Derek licked her clean till she was twitching and pushing at his head. 

He eventually let her go and she slumped against the mattress as he licked his lips laying his head on her stomach satisfied.

“I love how you taste”

“Fuck” she whispered when he chuckled closing his eyes. “It’s a good job you love it then”

“I could do it forever” he whispered glancing up at her with a grin. Stiles looked back at him fondly and tugged him till he was lying next to her and pressed her cheek against his chest. 

“We have to go back to reality tomorrow”

“We’re moving to New York in a couple of months”

“I know but…but it’s the goodbye to my dad, Scott, everyone. It’s packing up our lives and moving so far away. I know it’s still in America but it’s still far away from my dad. All he has is us and I’m packing up and taking his grandson away from him” she said with a sad sigh doodling on his chest.

“He wants this for you”

“It’s not the point, Derek, the point is he has no one and I have you, I have Joseph, and I have a solid and secure future in front of me. I’m just worried. He has no one” she said running her fingers through his hair.

“He’s a big man, Stiles, he’ll be okay” 

“That’s still not the point”

“Then what do you suppose we do? Bring him with us?” Derek asked sitting up to face her. “You’re eighteen, you’re an adult now in people’s eyes and that means going off to college. You once told me that before you were pregnant you were going to travel the world. Well that’s leaving your dad behind” 

Stiles sighed deeply giving him a sidelong glance before looking up at the ceiling. “Well he’s not coming with us; he’d never give up the house. I just worry”

“I know you do but he’ll be fine, he has work, the neighbours, and isn’t he friendly with that nurse…you know…Scott’s mom?”

“Melissa? Kind of but nothing serious” 

“Then that’s something isn’t it?”

“I guess” she mumbled and chuckled when he grabbed her wrists tugging her towards him to kiss her.

“Then stop worrying, it’s going to be okay, we’re all going to be okay” he whispered caressing her jaw till she relaxed and slumped back into the pillows. 

Derek wouldn’t let her go as they lay on the bed together and inhaled the smell of her shampoo and the sea still clinging to her skin. It was weird thinking about going home but the relief was there as well. Stiles was missing her dad, her friends, and her bed a lot more than she imagined. She turned then resting her head against his chest and let him stroke his fingers against her lower back till she fell asleep. 

*** 

Stiles wasn’t expecting the greeting party when they got into the airport to see Laura, Isaac, and the Sheriff waiting for them. She grinned though when Laura rushed forward pulling them into a desperate hug.

“I’ve missed you!”

“I can tell”

“You’re so brown!” Laura said excitedly looking at them up and down with a shake of her head. “Where’s my nephew? I’ve missed you so much!”

Stiles rolled her eyes when she fussed over Joseph and picking him out of her arms. She greeted her father with a hug and he also commented on how brown she was.

“Yeah no longer pale but give it a few weeks” she said with a smile and tugged Isaac into a greeting hug as well. 

It was nice to return to and the drive back to Beacon Hills was good as they both dosed in the back of the car with Joseph in his baby carrier lying against her chest sleeping as well. They were all jetlagged and Stiles nearly wept in relief when they got home and their bed greeted them. The Sheriff took Joseph off her and ordered them both upstairs to go to sleep. 

“Did my dad just accept you into the house and ordered us both to bed?” Stiles murmured when she pulled off her clothes and climbed under the cold covers. 

“I think so” he muttered in reply joining her and Stiles sighed pressing her face into the pillow in relief. 

No more words were spoken between them as they finally drifted off to sleep in a bed. Stiles’ dreams were confusing and mixed as she spoke up hours later feeling a little better. Derek was still asleep curled around her and she smiled trailing a finger down his cheek before getting out of the bed and dressing. Joseph was awake and playing when she came down to see him. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m still tired but I feel a lot better” she said with a smile. “Thanks dad for watching him and the holiday. It was…amazing! It was fourteen days of sun, sea, sand, alcohol, and spending time with my two boys before New York. It was the best”

“I’m glad it was money well spent” he said with a small smile looking over to her. “But I see something else there in those eyes”

“I’m worried about leaving you” she said softly looking at Joseph instead of her dad. “New York is far from California dad”

“I know kid but this is your dream and it’s already happening. You have a house ready and accepted your place and I’m going to be okay. I raised myself all these days”

“But you’ll be all alone”

“In a way here I will be but I have work, I have friends, and I’ll have a daughter who will Skype with me every single night” he said with a teasing tone to his voice. 

Stiles smiled glancing at him and nodded. “Of course, I’ll get the Wi-Fi first”

Stiles dropped down to her knees crawling over to Joseph chewing on a toy and grinned when he brightened seeing her. Derek soon joined them after that and the Sheriff even made them dinner. It was strange but nice when they sat down at the table to eat it. 

“I need to get back to the apartment. I have to make sure Isaac hasn’t burnt it down or turned it into a sex pad” Derek murmured as she stood at the front door with him.

“Okay, well I’ll get our stuff together and drive over there. Scott called though and I think he wants to see me before I come over”

Stiles reached up pressing a kiss against his lips and sent him on his way with a smile. It didn’t take Scott too long to come around on his own and pushing into her for a hug. Stiles chuckled letting him squeeze her a little too hard before letting her go.

“Who knew two weeks could drag? I missed you!” 

“It felt like a day, seriously, it was so awesome. I want to go back or somewhere different might be nice. You know…you better get used to the feeling of missing me”

“Don’t”

“Scott”

“Come on, Stiles, you’ve only just come back!” he whined looking at her pleadingly.

Stiles sighed deeply before nodding because she knew he was in denial about the whole thing. Her goodbye to them all was going to break her heart but it needed to be done eventually. Her results would be in soon and it would mean packing up her things, Joseph’s things, and Derek’s before arranging a truck to bring them over to New York. The house they had gone to view was there’s now what with the deposit down and the contracts signed. Stiles couldn’t wait to get in there and make it hers completely. 

She didn’t speak about it with Scott though as they went to her bedroom and Joseph played on the floor happily. 

“I got accepted into Boston” Scott said softly meeting her eyes. “But I also got accepted here and so has Allison. I don’t know where to go”

“Go where your heart tells you”

“Allison is really leaning towards the idea of Boston, getting a flat together over there. I mean we’d all be leaving! Lydia and Jackson are leaving, I don’t know where, they haven’t said anything. Danny is staying here because of Isaac, he said he doesn’t mind where he goes but Beacon Hills is the best option for him. He really, really, likes Isaac. I’ve never seen him like this before” Scott rambled clutching and pulling at her teddy bear. 

“You have no idea how proud I feel” she said putting a hand over her heart. “I did that in a spur of the moment thing and I had a lot of feelings because I was pregnant. Look, Scotty, just go to Boston. Boston can give you opportunities; you can get out of here!”

“I’d leave behind my mom…and you” he said looking up at her with the saddest puppy eyes. “We’ve been best friends since kindergarten, Stiles, we’ve always been there for each other and now we’re parting”

“Scott, that’s what Skype is for! Do you think I’m just going to go to New York and forget all about you? You’re my best friend, idiot; you’re my one and only, remember? Plus there’s Christmas and we will be coming back and there’s holidays and I’ll have to come back to see my dad and you for your mom” she said with a sigh slapping his arm. 

Scott rolled his eyes looking over at Joseph while Stiles looked down at her cell.

“Stiles”

“What?” she mumbled looking through her messages.

“Stiles, look!” Scott demanded pulling on her leg till she looked up to see a shaky but determined Joseph crawling across the floor.

“Oh my god” Stiles exclaimed in delight. “Get your phone, record this!”

Scott fumbled before bringing out his cell to record Joseph crawling for the very first time.

“Oh Derek’s going to be mad he missed this” she said looking over at Scott with wide eyes. “He missed the first time he smiled; he was there when he clapped, when he said dada for the first time, and when he sat on his own. He’s missed the next step though” 

“Well you could lie? Take him around, put him on the floor, and pretend”

“No it’ll eat away at me and I can’t lie to him” she said scooping up Joseph and pressing kisses to his cheeks. “My clever, clever, boy” 

“I can’t believe you’re going New York” Scott mumbled. “You’re eighteen, Stiles, and you’re engaged and you’re a mom. It’s…so much to happen in over two years” 

“I know” she murmured patting his back. “It’s scary”

Scott was quiet as she fussed over Joseph and sat down with him in her lap.

“When are you leaving?”

“Um, well I need my results and then we’ll start getting things into movement. Laura is going over first because she already has an apartment and then we’ll go over. I’ll start college and Derek will get a new job. He’ll find one easy” 

Stiles was distracted by Derek calling her in a bad mood now because he missed Joseph crawling. It was amusing for her and she managed to calm him down before joining Scott on the bed to watch a film. 

“I’m going to miss this” Stiles murmured resting her head on his shoulder. Scott nodded in agreement before laying his head on top of hers with a small smile. It was nice to spend some well needed time together before she had to leave and go see Derek and the others. She wasn’t lying when she said she’d missed them all because she would. The pain in her chest was real and she sighed deeply letting it linger there just for the moment. 

*** 

“It’s fucking hot” Stiles mumbled as she woke up that morning with Joseph talking in his crib and Derek snorted into his pillow amused. It was summer break and it also meant school was over and today would be the day she’d receive her results with the others. It was leaving butterflies in her stomach at the thought of failing everything but she had her optimism.

“You’re going to prove them all wrong; you’re going to be what you always wanted. You’re going to be in college and a young mom” Derek whispered into her shoulder before kissing it. “We’re going to be fine”

“I know” she whispered looking over shoulder and leaning in to press a kiss on his lips before pulling back and going to get breakfast for them. 

They were going into the school to get their exam results and Stiles was shitting herself. Her dad would be coming with her while Derek took care of Joseph and she was so not ready. Her breakfast was unappealing to her as she spooned porridge into Joseph’s open mouth and scooped it off his chin when he dribbled. It was just them and Isaac in the apartment since Laura was already gone and in New York getting settled and doing their house. Laura had gone to New York with Derek’s credit card and their instructions for their house. Laura would buy everything and when they went over they’d have everything they would need. All that would need doing is decorating. 

“You need to eat” Derek said watching her as he drank his coffee.

“I can’t! I’m nervous and when I’m nervous I can’t eat” she muttered wiping Joseph’s chin. “I just hope everything will be okay”

“You need to be positive”

“I am! I’m allowed to be nervous” she scolded giving him a look. 

“I didn’t say you weren’t”

“Yeah but you were hinting at it” she muttered picking up his bowl and washing it out. “What happens if I don’t have the grades to get in? We have a home in New York now. Laura is over there right now getting our home ready for us and Joseph. Everything we want, everything we need, and what happens if I don’t get in?!”

“Then we will sort something out” Derek replied standing up and cupping her cheeks with his hands. “No matter what happens we’re going to be fine”

“I guess” she murmured softly in reply before leaning in and kissing him softly. Derek stroked her cheek gently and let her go as she picked up a sticky Joseph and went to get him dressed and cleaned. Derek sat down on the couch breathing out slowly. The apartment was going to both Isaac and Boyd who would pay the rent between them. It meant all he needed to take was his personal belongings and clothes. The furniture would stay here. 

He was lost in thought when Stiles came out with Joseph wearing dungarees and Stiles in her shorts and t-shirt. His eyes tracked down her and she narrowed her eyes at him thoughtfully.

“See something you like”

“My fiancée”

“Talk dirty to me” she whispered and smirked when he rolled his eyes at her when she handed him Joseph babbling. 

“Dad will be here any minute to pick me up. I said I’d drive myself but he looked at me like I announced I killed someone with a spoon” she murmured pulling on her pumps and glancing at him looking at her ass. 

“Will you stop ogling me?”

“You look pretty” 

“Well eye the goods later” she said with a smirk grabbing her stuff and jumping when he beeped outside. “I’ll call you”

“Hey!” he called watching as she backtracked to him. “Good luck”

Stiles kissed him back quickly before hurrying out of the apartment and downstairs. The day was warm and sunny when she got into the hot car and smiled at her dad openly. The drive was long and left her nervous when they arrived and walked to the school. Stiles saw Danny first and pounced on him immediately.

“Hey, are you nervous?”

“Like a leave in the wind. Are the rest here?”

“No idea” 

Stiles hummed slapping his shoulder as they went to the right room to collect their results and her dad waited behind in the front for her. Stiles was a bundle of nerves when she eventually found the others and butted his shoulder.

“You look ready to barf”

“I feel like it” Scott murmured. 

Lydia was a mess as she actually nibbled on her nails and Jackson couldn’t stop pacing till it was his turn to go in. Stiles winced when her name was called and walked into the room to collect the envelope from the stony faced teacher handing them out. Her hands were shaking as she exited and stood at the side pulling the piece of paper out.

“I passed” she whispered staring at the results. “I FUCKING PASSED!” 

Stiles was now a bundle of excitement as she ran back to them and threw herself at Danny who caught her with a grunt. 

“You did it?!”

“I did!” she said with a wide smile jumping up and down excitedly. “I actually did it! I’m in, I’m going to NYU. Oh my god” 

“I DID IT!” Scott screeched. Stiles jumped out of her skin when he came out of nowhere and actually screeched like that. She didn’t think it was possible. 

In the end they all got their results and apart from Jackson failing economics and Allison just barely passing Chemistry they all got their results. It meant Allison and Scott were off to Boston, Stiles to NYU, Danny in Beacon Hills, and Jackson and Lydia were off to Berkley after coming to a decision that would help the both of them. It meant all of them separating and it left a sad feeling in her chest when Stiles pulled Scott into a tight hug.   
The moment didn’t last long though when Jackson called for getting very drunk and Stiles had to agree there and then when they walked out of there. Stiles immediately ran to her dad waiting and thrust the paper at him. 

“You did it” he whispered looking at her passes and she laughed when he pulled her into a hug with tears in his eyes.

“I am so proud of you” he whispered so she bit her lip feeling tears coat the back of throat and she nodded wordlessly letting him hold her till it was awkward and he let go. “You’re off to NYU”

“Yeah, next week, we just need to get our stuff together and go. I’m, um, we’re going to get a drink together but I can be with you if you want”

“No, no, no, you go celebrate. We have plenty of time” he said looking at her with pride in his eyes and she wanted to collapse there and then.

“Thanks dad” she said honestly catching up with the rest of them as she pulled out her cell calling Derek. 

“Just tell me” Derek answered as he paced the living room. 

“I passed” she said in excitement.

Derek closed his eyes in relief and nodded bowing his head. “I am so proud of you”

“You can show me that later” 

“I can show it to you now if you want”

“I’m having a drink with the others. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Don’t get too drunk” he said with fondness in his tone. 

“Promise, promises”

“Hey, I love you”

“I love you too” she said in reply before hanging up and getting into Allison’s car. 

They ended up in a bar flashing fake ID’s because they weren’t actually legal but everyone was there needing a drink. Stiles downed the first cherry vodka shot in one and nodded wrapping her arm around Danny’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to miss you”

“Don’t you dare say your goodbyes when you’re drunk, Stiles, because I will kill you. We’ll say goodbye when we’re both sober” he said knocking back his own shot. 

“I know” she mumbled with a pout. “I have to say goodbye to everyone”

“It won’t be so bad”

“Are you kidding me?” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes. I have to say goodbye to you all”

“Well you’ll have Isaac, you’re so good together” she said knocking back another and wincing at the taste. “You take good care of him”

“I’ve been told you’ll be on Skype?”

“Hell to the yes” she said slapping his arm and wondered away to find the others now sat at a table playing a game. The game did result in them getting a little too tipsy. 

“I’m going to miss you so much” Allison slurred clambering onto her with a pout.

“I’ll miss you too”

“Tell-tell me we’ll see each other when we can” she whispered pressing a finger into her chest. “Because we’re all leaving…is Lydia crying? No, but we’ll never see each other!”

“It’ll be okay” she said shushing her as she hugged her tight. 

The drinking in the end made them all emotional and resulted in some of them crying but not Jackson who called them all “pussies” before passing out on top of Danny. Stiles in the end was glad to get back to the apartment stumbling and drunk but sad. Derek opened the door took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose opening his arms for her. Stiles climbed him like a tree when he hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. 

“You’re drunk”

“Yep” she said popping the “p”. 

“You’ve also been crying”

“I’m leaving my friends behind or better yet they’re going far away and it makes me sad” she mumbled and looked over her shoulder when he placed her on the counter. “Where’s baby?”

“He’s asleep” 

“You’re pretty” she whispered with a smile.

“I’m proud of you”

“Did you tell Laura?”

“Her screaming was her answer” he said shaking his head. 

“New York” she sang looping her arms around his neck as he lifted her and took her over to the couch. “You, me, and our baby in a house like a family. I’m eighteen years old! How the hell is this my life?”

“The moment we fucked in the back of my car” he whispered dumping her on the couch and pressing her against it. 

“Oh baby” she whispered with a giggle and pulled him down into a kiss so he could show her exactly how proud he was of her. 

***   
Stiles stood in her empty bedroom holding Joseph close to her as he rested his head against her shoulder sucking on his pacifier. It was nearing the end of July and soon her little boy would be one years old. It would mean he would celebrate his first birthday in New York and she glanced at him with a small smile. His eyes were now the same shade as hers and his hair was longer and fluffier. He looked like Derek more than her and she let her cheek rest against the top of his head. 

They would be flying to New York tomorrow and it would mean she’d have to say her goodbyes sooner or later. Derek was getting things ready for them the next day and Stiles was waiting for Scott to come around. Her goodbye to Lydia and Jackson wasn’t the best but it was easy for Lydia to cling to her and insist she calls, texts, and anything else. Jackson was easier as he rolled his eyes telling her to be careful and he’d see her soon. It left tears in her eyes and she hated it. 

Her goodbye speech to Danny and Isaac left her crying when they did the same to her and she cursed Danny into hell. She clung to him like a lifeline and Isaac refused to let her go until Derek forced him to. Her goodbye to Allison was hard but they got through it and all was left was Scott and her dad when it came to it.

The knock on the front door startled her as she hefted Joseph up and took him downstairs with her as she opened the door.

“Hey” Scott said softly.

“Come in” she muttered stepping aside. 

“Allison told me she cried for half an hour when you left. You’re not doing that to me”

“I have a positive effect on everybody’s life” Stiles said with a smug smile. 

Scott hummed nodding and looking back at her with nod. “Yeah”

“You know I’m going to miss you”

“I know”

“Come on baby” she whispered putting him into playpen that would be left behind. “I’ve brought you here so I can say a goodbye, a proper goodbye”

“No, we’re not, we’re not saying goodbye”

“Scott”

“I don’t want to say goodbye to you, Stiles, I’ll see you when I see you. We’re not saying goodbye because I’ll see you every night on that laptop” he said with a huff. 

Stiles blinked feeling tears collecting in her eyes and walked over pulling his arm and pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I hate you”

“Yeah, yeah” he murmured hugging her back till her breath left her and she didn’t know how long they stood hugging each other. Her back ached though and so did her legs before she pulled away and sniffed shaking her head. 

“I do hate you”

“This is happening for the right reasons though because I get to be with my family and you get to be with Allison. You’re right though. Skype is there for a reason and I will talk to you every night and we’ll see each other when we can” she said with a nod. 

“I promise” 

They sat on the couch after watching television like old times until Joseph started crying and joined them. The Sheriff returned followed by Derek who walked in with him.

“Can I come the airport tomorrow?”

“It’s early, we’re leaving at eight”

“I’ll be there” Scott said with a promise squeezing her hand and leaving them to it. 

“Was it hard?” Derek questioned sitting next to her and taking her hand.

“No, not as hard as Danny and Isaac, those bastards, but it was easy because I know that we’ll talk every day without fail. I know I’ll see him when I can and he’s my best friend” she said glancing over to him and smiling when he kissed her forehead. 

“Dada” Joseph said clapping his hands and Derek picked him up lifting him into the air so he squealed. 

Stiles watched them fondly while he played and entertained him till Joseph was tired and cranky. She took him upstairs putting him into his bed so he could sleep and returned downstairs to see her dad and Derek talking. Stiles paused on the steps watching them and smiled at how even though there was still a little tension between them they were civil. 

“Hey kiddo” he said noticing her when she walked in and sat next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m nervous” 

“How has everyone taken it?”

“Better than I imagined” she said honestly thinking of their reactions. “I kept mentioning it though so I guess they got used to it. I’m glad though. I didn’t want sobbing over me, well Isaac ruined that, but still. The others were reasonable”

“You two should get your head down for the night” he said nodding at the both of them.

“Early start” she said with a hard swallow. 

They said their goodnights and Stiles felt a stone in her stomach that had been there for days. It had been there when the van left with all their stuff. It had been there during her goodbyes, and here it was again. Stiles curled up in the bed realising this would be her last night here and looked over at Derek climbing in. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I just feel funny” she whispered rolling towards him. “This is really happening. You’ve quit your job, I’ve left school, I’m in NYU, and we have a house close by. The house of my fucking dreams and I have you, I am engaged to you and I just -”

“Stiles, breathe” he whispered stroking her cheek. “It’s okay, just breathe. You know we’re going to be okay”

“You promise?”

“I promise”

Derek stroked her cheek till her eyes closed and she could the grips of sleep and he followed soon after her. It was her alarm that woke her up the next morning and not Joseph still fast asleep. Stiles blinked looking at the night sky and nudged Derek as he grunted waking up. It was 4am because they had to be there early to check in and it was exhausting for her as they got ready and Joseph whined sleepily when she got him out. 

Her dad was awake as well as they got their stuff together and Stiles was surprised when a knock on the front door startled her. Scott was standing there looking like death when she opened the door and he stumbled in. 

“You’re insane”

“I have to say goodbye” 

Stiles shook her head yawning as she got Joseph into his baby carrier and waited downstairs for them. Derek soon joined her with bags looking exhausted but ready as her dad came down with the keys. 

“I can’t believe I have to sell the jeep” she mumbled miserably as they walked out. 

“It won’t get a lot of money” Scott replied and grunted when she shoved him hard. 

The rest of town knew she was leaving but didn’t know Derek was leaving with her. Derek had resigned under the false pretences that his sister was ill and he was returning to New York to be with her. It looked suspicious but slightly believable. 

The drive to the airport was weird for Stiles who watched as Beacon Hills passed by and she said an inwards goodbye to it all. They wouldn’t be able to come with them once they passed the gate and the goodbyes would have to be at the door. 

Stiles turned to her dad who looked a little pale for her liking and she shook her head when he pulled her into a massive hug.

“Don’t worry about me, you just take care of this little one, and you be happy. You call me when you can, you do whatever you can to prove everyone wrong, and I am so proud of you” he whispered into her ear so tears spilled over and she nodded. 

“Eat red meat and your vegetables! Do not underestimate your high blood pressure here, okay? I love you so much dad, never forget that. I will, I will call” she said and ignored the roll of his eyes. “I promise we’ll always try and visit”

“I know kid and I love you too”

Stiles turned to Scott whilst Derek spoke to the Sheriff and pointed at the tears with a snort.

“You said you wouldn’t cry”

“Screw you”

“No, it’d be incest” she said with a watery smile before hugging him mindful of Joseph against her chest. “I’ll keep my promises, if you keep yours”

“Yeah” he said with a tight swallow. 

Stiles bit her lip glancing at Derek who held out his hand which he took as they went to check in their tickets and get their seats. She was shaky and emotional as they took their bags with them and glanced back at them. The moment they got past security was when it hit her and she carried silently. Derek was quiet as he took Joseph off her putting him into the seat safely with a blanket while he slept and hugged her. Stiles sobbed into his shoulder until she was cried out and rested against his chest. 

“It’s going to be okay” he whispered into her hair.

“I know, new start, new beginning, and our new future”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters I think and then it's done. *gasps*


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, sorry about the long update. I had a SPN convention and then my laptop broke! I had to have it rebooted and lost everything and it took forever to type this. 
> 
> I apologise for any typos, errors, anything like that. 
> 
> The epilogue is next and then it's done and dusted.
> 
> Enjoy.

Stiles was in one word: homesick. It was weird for her when she woke up every morning to see a new bedroom, feel the softness of a new bed under her, and look out of the window to see a brand new street. Derek was right about the neighbours being lovely because they were. The amount of cooked dinner and cakes being delivered was a sign for that. Joseph had taken to his new nursery with confusion but was a lot more aware that he was somewhere different. His first birthday was right around the corner and it was already leaving her stressed out. 

She was yet to start college and here she was at 8am waiting for Joseph to wake up and staring at the ceiling. It had been two weeks since they moved here and Derek had already found a job thanks to Laura. Derek was teaching English again but not in a high school in a primary school. It seemed recommendations from Beacon Hills High School went down very well since he was soon to start. 

Derek was breathing against her neck softly still deep in slumber and she sighed softly pulling out of his grip and pulling on her dressing gown. Her eyes roamed down his naked chest and she hummed in approval before heading downstairs to get breakfast ready. The ache in her chest from her dad, Scott, and the others was there most of the time. Skype helped a lot but at the end of the day she missed them like crazy. 

The radio was turned on and she made coffee for them as she listened out for Joseph. It was weird how relieved she was when he eventually cried for her. Joseph was sitting on his bottom with a fluffy bedhead when she walked in scooping him up.

“How’s my baby boy?” she whispered kissing his cheek. “Did you sleep okay? I know your new cot is still a little weird”

“Dada” Joseph said patting her cheek.

“Dada is in bed still” she whispered kissing his nose as she carried him downstairs. “Shall we get you some cheerio’s and fruit? We have your favourites in”

Joseph was smiley when she put him in his highchair. Stiles smiled stroking his hair and looked into familiar eyes shining back at her. She was sipping coffee when Derek came down to join her looking tired but fresh faced. 

“I hate you in the mornings” Stiles said softly meeting his eyes and kissing him when he leaned into her.

“No you don’t” he whispered nuzzling her neck before greeting Joseph currently sticky with strawberry and grape juice. 

“I do when you look that good in the mornings and then there is me” she said with a sigh looking down at her shorts and t-shirt. 

Derek rolled his eyes as he got coffee from the side and looked back over to her. “Do we need to have this argument again?”

“It wasn’t even an argument”

“It was when you throw pillows at me and call me a “stupid fathead” because I was right” he said stirring sugar in before sitting opposite her. 

“Whatever”

“What are you doing today?”

“Well I need a few things for college, I thought you could take me” she said smiling sweetly at him. 

“What if I have things to do today?”

“I can catch the bus?”

“No, no, no, I’ll take you” Derek muttered shaking his head and ignoring her smug smile. 

Stiles knew Derek hated her taking the public transport and with Joseph it scared the hell out of him. She was lost in her own thoughts when his fingers touched the back of her hand.

“I heard you shifting around last night”

“I couldn’t sleep”

“Again” he stated. 

“It’s just…just difficult. I don’t know why” she muttered wrinkling her nose. “I tried hot milk, we tried sex, and you go off but I don’t. I don’t know. I get a couple of hours but then I wake up again” 

“You miss Beacon Hills”

“No, I just miss my dad and my friends. I think that’s it” she muttered flicking her eyes up and sighing deeply. “I know, I know it’s been two weeks, but I just need more time to adjust”

“I’m not judging you, Stiles, I know how hard it is” 

Stiles smiled softly at him. “Maybe college will sort me out. I just can’t wait to start. I’m studying art and science and I just can’t wait to get stuck in” 

Derek nodded understanding and Joseph squealed from his highchair. Stiles smirked glancing at him and brushed her hands as she stood up.

“Come on tiger, we’ll get you cleaned and dressed. Then dada is going to take us into town so mama can get the rest of her stuff before she goes to college”

Stiles took him upstairs cleaning him down before changing his diaper and changing him into a blue top and shorts. It was still hot out there and she did the same when she pulled on a short plaid shirt and shorts before looking in the mirror. She tugged on the curls now currently brushing past her shoulders with a sigh. 

“What are you pouting about?”

“My hair”

“It’s nice like that”

“It’s not” she mumbled turning to Joseph sat on the bed clapping his hands. “Get ready, we need to get going” 

“It is and stop being so bossy” he whispered pulling her into a soft but lingering kiss. Stiles hummed stroking her hands down his chest before pulling away narrowing her eyes. 

“You better get used to that” 

Stiles clapped her hands at Joseph before scooping him up and taking him downstairs to get ready to go out. She wasn’t lying when she said that was excited to start college. NYU was highly looked upon and she was looking forward to the lessons, the work, and meeting new people. Joseph was smiling at her as she played airplanes with him and her head turned when he came down dressed and ready to go. 

New York baffled Stiles as she looked up at the skyscrapers feeling overwhelmed by it all. His hand in hers was reassuring as he helped her along; he squeezed it till it hurt but it was the kind of hurt she needed. It was reassurance and that everything was going to be okay. 

*** 

Joseph’s first birthday was a small event in Stiles eyes. They got him presents which he took great delight in opening as they spent the Sunday morning in bed watching him play with the paper and play with the toys. The rest of the morning was spent on Skype with back in Beacon Hills as she stood him on her lap as he bonded over screen with the Sheriff. 

“One year old” he said to her. 

“Yeah, this time last year I was screaming in labour, and I wouldn’t change it for the world” she said pressing a kiss on top of his head. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, well I’m better, and I’m sleeping better? Derek’s already in work and I start college in a weeks’ time” she said playing with his hands. “We’ve enrolled him in nursery”

“You have?”

“Well I can’t look after him and Derek is in work. It’s really nice; the crèche workers are all nice and professional. The place is like ten minutes away from the college which means as soon as I finish for the day I can go get him” 

“It’s a wise choice”

“How’s work? Are you eating healthily? I’m being serious about the cabbage and broccoli dad and no bacon…or sausages! Your blood pressure is enough to give me nightmares” she ranted watching him shake his head at her amused. 

“I know, Stiles! You need to calm down and stop worrying. It’s your son’s birthday. I think you need to worry more about that and not me” 

“I always worry about you”

“That’s my job”

“No, no, no, it’s mine” she protested cuddling Joseph who pulled at her hair cooing. 

“No it’s your job to worry about yourself, Joseph, and…Derek” he said awkwardly scratching his neck.

“You are never going to be fully okay with him”

“Never” he said with a poker expression. “I have every right to hold some sort of grudge. You’re my daughter and I have every right to hold a grudge for the shit who knocked up my daughter and who is now engaged to” 

“Oh the wedding should be awesome” she muttered with a chuckle.

“What wedding?!”

“My future wedding! Jesus, calm down, your blood pressure, I have a good couple of years in college to complete first and then maybe we’ll start planning the wedding” she said rolling her eyes while he huffed on the other end.

Stiles turned when she heard a crash in the kitchen and a few choice swear words coming from Derek.

“Um, dad, I better go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” she said distracted. 

“Okay sweetheart” he said before she logged them off and she rested Joseph against her hip as they went to the kitchen. Stiles looked around with wide eyes at the flour currently coating the sides, the floor, the expensive cooker, and Derek. The laughter bubbled in her chest and she pressed her lips together watching him glare looking like a ghost.

“Um…” she muttered trailing off and smiling at him amused. “W-what happened?”

“It slipped”

“I did say we could just buy him a cake”

“It’s not the same!” he protested brushing himself down while she desperately bit into her lip before pushing her mouth against the Joseph’s head. 

“Stop laughing!”

“I’m not!” she protested before giggling and covering her mouth. “I-I’m sorry but…but you should see what you look like and the whole kitchen is covered in flour! I am not cleaning this up at all”

“I wasn’t expecting you to” he grumbled pouting and grabbed the brush. 

“Look we can -”

“No, we are doing this my way” he said pointing a finger at her.

“Fine” she murmured shaking her head and taking Joseph out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Joseph babbled to himself as he curled across the living room towards his toys. The television was a wide screen and obviously Laura’s choice as she sat down stretching out and turning on it on. It was a little boring until she found a film to watch and kept one eye on Joseph pulling at a book trying to look at it. 

Her lips twitched into a smile though when she heard banging and crashing again and Derek using creative words that made her wince.

“We have a one year old son!” she yelled so he muttered to himself before shouting back an apology. 

Stiles bit her lip amused turning her attention back to the television. It didn’t take too long for a nice warm smell of cake baking coming from the kitchen. Derek emerged much later looking a little better but a lot more tired.

“How’s it going?” she muttered when he leaned his head against her shoulder.

“It’s baking” 

“I’m sorry for laughing at you”

“I forgive you” he whispered with his eyes closed.

Joseph was tired of no attention and crawled over clambering up her legs till she picked him up and he went for Derek’s face palming it. Derek hummed kissing his nose and taking him over her as he focused his attention on him and him alone. It was nice and it was very domestic for her as the house filled with the smell of birthday cake and they played with their baby. Derek left half an hour after that to get the cake ready and they ordered food in instead of cooking. 

The doorbell rang when she was watching him decorate the top of it. 

“Do not flirt with him” he warned when she smirked getting the cash.

“I do not flirt” she muttered amused heading over there and yanking open the front door to see the local delivery boy. He was lanky, skinny; there was a ton of acne, and the biggest green eyes she had ever seen. Stiles watched as a faint pink appeared on his cheeks and his eyes travelled down the length of her before he handed over the food.

“Jerry, how are you?”

“I’m good, I’m really…really good, how are you?”

“It’s my little boy’s birthday” she said with a smile handing him the money. 

“Oh…yeah…tell him happy birthday from me. Is…whatshisname in?”

“You mean, Derek? Yes he is” Stiles said holding out her hand for the change. “So you’re looking really good! Do you work out?” 

“Stiles” Derek said from behind and she looked over her shoulder giving him a grin from where he stood with narrowed eyes.

“There he is, well it was just lovely seeing you again. Have a nice evening” she said taking the change while he gaped at her like a fish before closing the front door.

“Was that necessary?”

“I wasn’t even flirting! It was a nice conversation with the delivery boy who fancies me” she said handing over the pizza and garlic bread. “It’s not my fault I am so irresistible”

“You’re mine” he muttered tugging her into a hard kiss. 

Stiles was breathless and dazed when he let her go and walked into the kitchen smug. Joseph didn’t take much care for his birthday cake in the end until Stiles spooned some into his mouth and he screamed for more until he was fall and sleepy. She put him into the cot afterwards pressing a kiss to his forehead when he snuffled sleepily. 

“I’ve just had garlic” Stiles protested when she joined him downstairs and he pulled her into his lap.

“Stiles, I have witnessed you throw up, eat that sandwich you had, and then throw up again on it and all over yourself”

“That was one time! I was sick” she protested poking him in the chest hard. “I’m just saying. I have garlic breath and I’m feeling a little bloated as well. I don’t feel sexy” 

“You’re always sexy”

“Even when I’m throwing up” she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“No”

“Well I’m not always sexy”

“Shut up, Stiles” Derek murmured kissing her neck gently so she hummed digging her hands into his shoulders. 

“Is this because I was talking with Jerry?”

“No”

“You were jealous weren’t you?”

“No”

“Liar” she whispered trailing her fingers over his shoulders slowly so he closed his eyes with a groan. “You were jealous. You know I’m yours right?”

“Yes, all mine”

“Oh possessive much?” she mumbled wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Yes”

“I’ve always been yours though. I mean there’s you or some delivery boy. God my options are so high right now, I mean there’s you and then there’s Jerry who’s all tall and greasy looking. I swear I found a piece of his hair in my pizza. God!” she said clutching her heart and laughing when he huffed annoyed pushing her into the couch.

“I can make a clone of him, teach him everything he knows…what I like…what I don’t like…oh is that jealously?” she muttered and groaned when he kissed her already tender lips hard before kissing and nibbling her neck and throat. 

“Shut up, no clones, and where is that hair because I’m burning it” he muttered lifting his head. “Oh, and I am answering the door from now on”

“How is that fair!” 

“Because I said so” he whispered hands sliding down her chest and stomach so she gasped nodding and pushing her hips upwards to meet his.

“Hate you” she whispered before letting her body relax so he could kiss it and caress her skin. 

Derek pulled back after a couple of minutes and she opened her eyes feeling sleepy. 

“You’re falling asleep on me”

“I’m sorry, I’m just tired” she murmured wrapping her arms around his neck when he lifted her up letting her legs wrap around his waist. He carried her upstairs till they were in the bedroom before depositing her on the bed. 

“Who knew birthdays could be so tiring? I now understand the pictures of me on my first birthday. I am covered in chocolate birthday cake, like literally head to foot, and my mom and dad are standing next to me looking exhausted. I mean I was a hyperactive baby back then as well” she said holding up her arms when he undressed her. 

“I knew he’d be like you”

“That’s seriously not a good thing” she replied meeting his eyes. 

“It is in my eyes” he said pushing her shoulder so she fell back and he undressed. 

“No it’s not because ADHD is not fun as well. You’re on tablets all your life and when you don’t take it…it’s the worst. It was so hard coming off it when I was pregnant and those new tablets were crap and now I’m back on the usual ones. It leaves your concentration at zero. It’s like a buzzing in your mind sometimes…it’s weird. I don’t want that for Joseph” she said slowly getting under the duvet and turning towards him when he switched on the lamp and got in. “I need to brush my teeth but…effort” 

“Fuck it”

“Rebellious” 

“Have a mint instead” he murmured hooking her in by the waist. 

“It’s not the same! Come on, I feel disgusting” she muttered grabbing his wrist and hauling him to their ensuite bathroom. 

Stiles felt better when her breath and teeth were cleaner as she got under the duvet smelling of them and washing up powder. It was a nice smell and she smiled when he hooked her back in pressing his nose to her neck and shoulder. She hummed trailing her fingers into his hair and bit off a gasp when his fingers stroked down her thigh. 

“I thought you were tired” he whispered into her jaw.

“I am” she whispered in reply moaning when his fingers stroked her panties gently. “You’re making it difficult though”

Derek snorted and removed his hands from her so they could do just that. Her eyes narrowed before she let it go and snuggled into him thankful that sleep liked her once more and she drifted of quickly to sleep. 

*** 

Stiles was panicking the morning off her first day as she rushed around to get herself and Joseph ready. She was a bag of nerves when Derek drove her to the college and she leaned over pressing a kiss against his lips. 

“Are you okay taking Joseph?”

“He’s my baby of course I am!” she protested narrowing her eyes at him.

“Have a good day, I’ll see you tonight, and I love you”

“I will, you’re cooking, and I love you more” she said kissing him a second time before climbing out of the car and getting Joseph out with his car seat. 

The walk to the nursery wasn’t long and she felt an ache in her chest when a young woman approached with warm smiles.

“I’m Sandy; I’m guessing this is Joseph Hale?”

“Yes, yes, he came the other week for a trial and he did well…I guess. I have college though so I really need to go and he will be okay, right?”

“He’ll be perfectly fine, you got our leaflets right?”

“Yeah, yeah, we did. He naps right after lunch though and make sure he drinks juice that’s watered down and his fruit make sure he eats it” she said passing him over.

“Oh what a cutie” Sandy cooed. “Of course we can do all that” 

Stiles smiled hesitantly and nodded reaching over to kiss his temple before fluttering her fingers at him and leaving. It broke her heart to leave him as she hurried to NYU for her very first day. They had given her a map, directions, and a time to be there for but the whole building terrified her as she looked around. She ached and longed for Scott more than anything right there and then. 

There were hundreds of new students there and she felt small and inadequate as she desperately followed the map to the right classroom. It also made her miss high school. They all said she’d love it when she finally left but she didn’t. It was a relief though when she finally did find it and walked inside to see other students there. She had to check she was in the right classroom before sitting down. 

Stiles was nervous as she fiddled with the end of hair and looked up when someone sat in the desk next to her. Her eyes looked over the wavy dark brown blonde hair, the quizzical light brown eyes staring back at her, the dimple in his left cheek, and a small pleasant smile on his lips. He was a good looking guy and she swallowed hard when he held out a hand. 

“Jake Freeman” he said introducing himself.

“Stiles Stilinski”

“Seriously?” he questioned.

“It’s…um…it’s a nickname. I, um, my real name brings back memories I don’t want. I came up with it when I was little and it’s stuck since then” she explained. 

“It’s nice, it’s pretty even, and a little bit odd” he said and chuckled glancing at her. “So how long did it take you to find this place?”

“It took forever” she said glancing up when the door opened and a middle aged man walked in who was obviously their tutor. “I’m just glad I’m here. I’m on my own”

“Same” he said brightly. “Maybe we can help each other out today”

“O---okay” she said with a nod blinking rapidly. 

Jake smiled at her again as he turned to face the class. Stiles swallowed hard doing the same as the middle aged man introduced himself as Sam Adams. It turned out very successful and the first day left her with a good feeling come lunchtime. 

“So you have no friends here?” she said when they walked in the cafeteria.

“Nope, you’re the first person, well the second person, I’ve spoken to today” he said as they stood in line. “What about you?”

“No, I’m on my own. I moved here from California with my…” she said trailing off and meeting his eyes. “I moved here with my fiancé” 

“Wait…you’re engaged?!” he said startled and his eyes went wide when she held up her hand with a nod showing him the engagement ring. 

“Yeah and I’m a mom”

“Oh my god”

“Yeah, this is me, I’m a mom to a one year old son and I’m engaged to an older man. I’m literally a show” she said grabbing an apple. “You can run now if you want”

Jake was quiet next to her as he got his own stuff before following her. “Why would I run? So you’re engaged and a mom…that’s kind of amazing. So your son, what’s his name?”

“Joseph, I had him a year ago and my fiancé is called Derek” she said as they wandered outside and she breathed in the fresh air. It was a lovely day and they found an empty spot as she sat down. “Are you in a relationship?”

“I was about a month ago. We were dating for about a year and then she went off to Yale and I came here. It just ended…nothing dramatic or anything” he said screwing the cap off his drink. 

“I’m sorry” she murmured giving him a small sad smile. 

“So how long have you been engaged?”

“Nearly a year, we won’t be getting married, not yet anyway, but we’ve been together a bit longer than that. We didn’t end up together in the best of circumstances but here we are in the end” she said opening the chips she had. 

“Wow” he murmured. “So you lived in California?”

“Beacon Hills” 

“I’ve lived here all my life”

“Oh, seriously? Maybe you could show me around because I’ve been here for about a month now and I still get scared”

“It takes time” he said with a burst of laughter. 

Stiles found herself warming towards him seeing a bit of Scott and a mix of Danny in him that she liked. It was easy to talk to him and he shown her around the campus, taking her to the best places, and Stiles was glad when they were dismissed for the end of the day. 

“I need to pick up my son but I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure, here” he said handing over a piece of paper. “My cell, text me”

“Oh…okay” she said looking down at it before looking up at him to see something strange in his eyes before he turned on his heel and left. 

Stiles didn’t think anything of it as she walked to the nursery and walked inside. She found the right room and opened the door to see other children between the ages of 0-1 and saw Joseph in front of the mirror.

“Hey, I’m here to pick up Joseph” she said to Sandy who perked up when she saw her. “How’s he been?”

“He’s been a delight! He had a little cry when you left but we distracted him and he’s been good as gold all day” she said when Stiles picked up Joseph who cooed seeing her. 

“My good boy” she whispered kissing him as she left signing him out. “Mama is going to get her own car soon so we don’t have to wait for dada anymore” 

It was a fifteen minute wait for Derek to turn up in the car and she put him in the back.

“Hello” she greeted and smiled when he leaned over kissing her in greeting. “How was your day?”

“Tiring, how was yours more importantly?”

“It was good, really good, I made a friend?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah his name is Jake” 

Derek glanced over to her as they drove home. “Jake?”

“Yeah, Jake, he’s in my class. He was the first person I spoke to and he’s really nice, really helpful, and he knows about you both before that green eyed monster rears its head” she said shooting him a pointed look. “Don’t even try and deny it”

“I have every right to be jealous”

“Oh my god, are you kidding me? Have you looked in the mirror recently? I went to that school with you and every woman in that place is gagging for you” she protested with a huff. “They looked at me like I was dirt on their shoe! I make one friend, one new friend by the way, and you’re practically green”

“Stiles, you underestimate yourself”

“Okay, no, no one paid any attention to me in high school and no one is paying attention to me now. I was lucky to get you because of whiskey and bad decisions and a broken condom”

“Stiles, that’s crap! I wanted you well before that and you know I did. Stiles, you know I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you” he argued and met her eyes when she looked at him stunned. “You’re stunning and people didn’t see that back then”

“This is stupid anyway! Why are we arguing about this? I love you and you love me. I made a new friend who is a guy yes but I think you forget about the fact that my best friend in the whole wide world is Scott! I also had Danny and Jackson plus Isaac when I met him. It’s no different from that”

“It is different because two of them were gay and the other two were in relationships with your other friends. This is a new one and I have no idea what he wants”

“Okay, well let’s ignore that and focus on what I want instead? I love you, I’m engaged to you, and I am not arguing about this after one day, Derek, so…chill” Stiles protested rolling her eyes.

*** 

Derek bit the inside of his lip but kept his silence. He drove up to their drive and Stiles sighed as she climbed out and got Joseph out of the car. His heart was fluttering in his chest when he followed her into the house and she took charge getting ready for the evening. Derek knew it was really kind of stupid getting jealous of someone he didn’t even know but this “Jake” stirred it inside of him. 

He sat down heavily on the couch watching her as she talked to Joseph who talked back to her in a series of words and sounds. His jaw ached in a way as he watched her in her mother role putting him in the living room and heading into the kitchen.

“I thought I was cooking tonight?”

“Yeah but I’m full of energy so I’ll do it” she called back to him.

“Alright” he replied watching Joseph as he pulled himself up on the couch staring at the television now on. 

“Joseph” he called watching him turn towards him and smiling a toothy smile at him before shuffling along the couch to get to him. 

Derek picked up patting his back and smiling at him. Joseph got uncomfortable quickly and shuffled down him till he was back on the floor again. Stiles was in the kitchen listening to the radio and he closed his eyes listening to her inhaling the smell of herbs and meat cooking. It stirred something in his chest and stomach again when she called them both forty minutes later. 

It was spaghetti and meatballs which was his favourite and he sat down taking her in the brightness in her eyes and the smile that wouldn’t fade. 

“Open wide” she said to Joseph who opened his mouth eagerly and smacked his lips sucking the spaghetti and tomato sauce. 

The happiness was good on her and he was more than glad she was good in college. He just kind of wished that this Jake was a girl instead. It wasn’t like he wanted to be jealous but it was how it was. The dinner was good and he kissed her deeply in thanks. Derek was smugly satisfied when they parted and she was dazed but pleased.

“I should make that more often” she murmured when he collected the plates to wash them. 

“You should do, it was nice”

“I may” she murmured picking up Joseph. “I’m taking this one for a bath, you coming after that?”

“I’ll be right up” he replied watching her walk away and upstairs. 

Derek washed the plates silently inhaling the smell of lemon and lime till they were done and he walked upstairs listening to Stiles and Joseph in the bathroom. He walked into see his baby in the bathtub wet and bubbly with Stiles squirting the duck at him so he giggled slapping the water. It warmed him to watch and he lingered behind her with the towel when she brought him out. 

Stiles passed the wiggling child into his arms as he wrapped the towel around him before carrying him into the bedroom. Joseph screamed and squealed as they got him dried and dressed into his pyjamas before they cuddled him on the bed.

“He was a good boy today” Stiles murmured cuddling him as he sucked on his pacifier and kicked between them. “It was horrible leaving him behind full of strangers but that Sandy said he was good as gold. He should be okay for when kindergarten starts” 

Derek hummed in acknowledgement staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom while she talked or more like rambled lying next to him. He dozed in and out of sleep till she shifted waking him up to take Joseph into his bedroom.

“You fell asleep whilst I was talking to you. Rude” Stiles said as she wandered back in with hands on her hips. “It’s a good job the little one likes to talk to me”

“I’m tired”

“We all are!” she protested closing the door before coming over and straddling his waist.

Derek swallowed as he trailed his hands up her skin tight jeans and smoothed his thumb over the button there. 

“I can see what’s going on in your head in your eyes” Stiles commented when he brought her closer trailing his fingers up her stomach. 

“Oh really” he murmured meeting her eyes. “Then you should prepare”

“Prepare…Ah!” she said when he flipped them so she landed on her back with a huff. “Oh, okay” 

Derek didn’t wait as he kissed her hard enough for her to squeak and moan as he pulled at her clothes and she did the same. They shimmied out of them till they were naked on top of the covers and he kissed her till she was breathless and arching into him. He loved her like this, she was all pale and pink, her eyes blown with want and lust, her hair a curly halo around her, and she smelt so good. He kissed down her chest tasting the salt of her sweat and skin, the sweet scent of her deodorant still lingered and he could smell how wet she was. 

Stiles moaned tossing her head side to side when he kissed down her stomach. Her legs were spread and waiting as he inhaled deeply and hooked them over his shoulders. Derek swiped his tongue gently over her clit so she jerked and whimpered. He loved doing this to her, he loved feeling her completely unwind and fall apart because of his fingers and tongue and then eventually his cock. Her moans spurred him on as he breathed warm air against her cunt and he hummed pressing his tongue into the folds collecting the wetness. 

“Fuck, oh my god, Derek” she hissed hands clutching into his hair tight enough to hurt. 

He ignored it though as he slid his tongue upwards so she shuddered and sucked on her clit so she squirmed. His hand pressed against her stomach keeping her place while he sucked and licked her till she was moaning helplessly. 

“Oh god, c’mere” Stiles hissed pulling at him till he shuffled up kissing her. He let her taste herself as she wriggled underneath him.

“Let me fuck you”

“If you don’t, I will kill you” she muttered in reply when he moved away getting a condom and pulling one on. 

The first push inside of her was bliss as they groaned together and his arms caged her head when he began to thrust inside of her. He kept up the pace thrusting his hips into her harder and harder till she was a whimpering mess. 

“Stiles, I -” he said cutting off shaking his head and she encouraged him.

“Do it, come on” she whispered digging her nails into his back. 

The wave of his orgasm was overwhelming as his muscles cramped and he groaned pressing his face into the pillow. Derek didn’t stop there though as he pulled out of it and resumed sucking and licking at her cunt till she had her own orgasm. Stiles panted her way through it before collapsing all limbs on the bed. 

“You’re going to kill me one day…that should be fun. Death by sex” she muttered opening her eyes when he collapsed next to him. 

“Shut up and go to sleep” he replied tossing the spent condom into the bin before wrapping the covers around them.

“Bossy” Stiles mumbled resting her cheek against his chest sleepily.

Derek looked down at her fondly. His fingers traced her cheek as she breathed heavily in and out before it evened into a sleep. 

“I love you” he whispered holding her closer and meant it with everything he had. 

*** 

Laura was sitting in her favourite café when Derek finally came in with the pram. Joseph was awake and happily lounging sucking his pacifier when he came over.

“Finally, you’re twenty minutes late”

“I have a child!”

“Excuses” she said waving him to sit down. “Coffee” 

“Yeah, mocha would be good” he said as she stood up with a smile going to order it. Her eyes flickered over to him and she could see the tiredness under and in his eyes as he sat Joseph up in his pram. 

Laura ordered a coffee for him and for herself and a biscuit for Joseph before walking back over and sliding it towards him.

“Here you go beautiful” she said handing the biscuit to Joseph who grabbed it eagerly before shoving it into his mouth sucking it. “So how are you?”

“I’m fine”

“You don’t look fine”

“Well I feel fine” he argued sitting back and sighing deeply. 

“I can tell, I asked you here for a reason. I see you didn’t bring Stiles”

“She’s busy” he sneered before looking away. “She has a class project with…Jake”

“Oh!” Laura said eyes widening and she bobbed her head. “Oh yes she mentioned him and I see you are the hulk because you’re so green with jealously! I think you need more faith in your fiancée and the mother of your child. They’re friends, Derek”

“I know that” he snapped.

“Well why are you acting sour and bitter?”

“I’m not, I just don’t like him. I trust her with everything I have but I don’t trust him. He came around the other day so they could work and…it was the look in his eyes when he was looking at her. Fuck that she has a fiancé and a baby…he wants in” Derek said grinding his teeth together. 

“So? People are going to like her and even fancy her, Derek, just because she’s yours doesn’t mean people aren’t going to look. This Jake or whatever is no threat to you”

“He’s her age”

“Yes so that means his mind is a sponge of sex, sex, sex, and sex” Laura argued leaning forward to look into his eyes. “She’s not like that. Stiles loves you and you alone so stop worrying and let her make friends…boy or girl. Now tell me about the job!” 

Derek swallowed hard looking down at the light brown wood of the table knowing she was right but it just didn’t fit right inside of him. He ignored it for now though as he did what she said telling her all about his job. 

Stiles at that time was currently sat at the kitchen table with Jake as they did there class project together. She was missing the sounds of Joseph and Derek in the house and leaned back with a sigh.

“It’s the weekend and here we are” she said looking up at him. 

“I know, we should be out there, seeing the sights, getting a coffee, and we’re doing college work” he said with a snort of laughter. “Do you have alcohol?”

“Yes but it’s not mine, it’s Derek’s, and I don’t think he’d be too happy if he came home to find me drunk with you”

“Why not? It’s not like he’s your owner…or your dad” he said giving her a look.

“No but he’s my boyfriend or fiancé even and I don’t think he’d be too happy to find me drunk with another guy” she argued giving him a look.

“I don’t think it’d be too bad…I could get stuff out of you” he said with a leering look.

Stiles pressed her lips together and felt an uncomfortable prickle down her back. “Let’s just…get some work done”

“Why are you marrying him?”

“Because I love him”

“You’re eighteen, nearly nineteen if I remember right, and you’re getting married already?”

“No I’m not getting married till after college but I am engaged to the man I love and the father of my child. I’ve known you barely a month now and you’re judging me?” Stiles argued slamming her pen down. 

“No I just think you need to live a little, broaden your horizons, I think you’re too young to be settling down with someone. I know you have a baby and that’s great and all but marriage and sticking with that guy?!” Jake said with a scoff. “You need fun, you need to be a student, and enjoy your life. You know how many rushed marriages end in divorce?”

“Oh my god, am I seriously hearing this? You have no right to say any of this! You’re meant to be my friend here…or…or is that all a lie? Are you here in your hopes of breaking up my engagement so you can jump right in like my knight in shining armour?” 

“Well…well I like you, yeah, I do, okay? You have no idea how incredible you are” 

“What?”

“I knew it the moment I saw you and then you told me you were engaged and were a mom and I was shocked! But I wanted to be your friend so I stuck by you and then I got to know you…you’re amazing”

“I think you should leave”

“Stiles, please, I could be good for you, better even”

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles shouted at him and pushed away from the table. “There is no one better than him. I have known him for two years and I love him. I have known you for a month and you expect me to end my engagement and be with you?” 

“Not right away…”

“Oh my god, get out” she said ordered turning away from him. 

“Stiles, please” he pleaded jumping up and going into her personal space. 

“Oh my god! Just go, you are so inappropriate you have no idea. I love him, you fucking idiot! You’re insane and you-you had a girlfriend” she protested and cringed back when he crowded her against a wall. His eyes were wide and she swallowed down the disgust at the want in them. 

“She’s nothing like you” he said gripping her wrist and keeping hold when she struggled trying to tug it away.

“Let go of me!” she shouted angrily and looked over his shoulder when Derek appeared behind him and Jake was gone. Jake was currently across the room on his back winded while a furious Derek stared at him. 

“You touch her again and I’ll break your hands enough that you can never use them again. Get out of my house and if you ever…ever go near her or even look at her again I’ll make you regret your worthless life. Now get out!” he shouted at Jake who scuffled up and ran to the front door. 

Joseph was wailing in his pram at that point and she hurried over to him getting him out and shushing him. Derek was breathing furiously when he came over to her grabbing her wrist to inspect it. 

“Good job I came home early”

“Nothing happened, I promise, he just…came onto me! He started saying all this crap about how I was too young and he was right for me” she said with a shake of her head. “I’ve never been so glad you came home early and I love you and I think we should run to Las Vegas to get married” 

“I love you too and no” he said softly giving him an amused look stroking the redness on her wrist. “I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t go near him”

“I’ll try, I’ll have to rearrange some stuff” she murmured with a wrinkle of her nose. 

Derek half smiled at her before tugging her into his arms in a gently hug. Stiles sighed in relief resting her head against his shoulder as Joseph snuffled between them content enough. She knew they were going to be just fine no matter what happened. They had each other; they had a future, and a wedding to plan in years to come. The first chapter of their life was ended and the second was beginning for all of them. She honestly couldn’t wait to see what was around the corner for them all.


	20. Chapter 20

## Five years later. 

If Stiles had to sum up the last years of her life it would be: wonderfully weird. It had to be because right now everything was different compared to when she moved here. When she had moved here she was a young mom starting college plus engaged to the hottest man on the planet. Stiles was now five years old, young mom to a six year old, teaching an art class, and married to the hottest man on the planet. Her hand that proved that point was resting on the five month bump containing their second child. Her lips twitched into a smile every time she looked down at it and she couldn’t help but love it.

It had been a surprise to both of them when she came down one evening clutching four pregnancy tests to show Derek. It had been a weird coincidence considering Derek was broody since a young woman in the school he worked at had a baby. It had also been the weirdest feeling for her considering she always believed that Joseph would be her one and only baby like she was for her mom and dad. That clearly wasn’t the case and Derek was thrilled. 

So here she was now though lying in bed on a Saturday morning in the middle of July happily content before a hectic day took place. This summer considering Joseph was off school and Derek off work they were heading back to Beacon Hills for a week or two. It was to see everyone who would be there as well. The excitement had been building inside her for weeks and she turned towards Derek currently sleeping curled around her. 

“Stop watching me sleep” Derek mumbled so she jumped and giggled at him awkwardly. 

“I can’t help it, you’re so pretty. Pray tell me how a thirty year old can still look this good?” she whispered pressing a kiss to his stubble cheek amused.

“Taking care of two pain in the asses has taken its toll but I’m fighting through it” he replied opening his eyes and smirking when she glared at him. “Why are you awake so early? It’s not even eight yet”

“I’m nervous! We’re flying out to California in like…eleven hours! I’m nervous. We have a lot to do today and Joseph has still not packed his case! I need to make sure the house is cleaned and locked up and Laura’s coming by to pick up Shadow. She’s not happy about that” 

Her thoughts went to their black and white husky dog currently downstairs sleeping or ripping apart papers. They got him nearly a year ago and Joseph adored him. They were a proper little family now, the couple married for nearly sixteen months, the son, the dog, and the baby on the way. 

“I still don’t see why we can’t take him with us”

“Dad said no and he’s not keen on dogs. I begged him for one when I was little and it was always a no and he lied saying he was allergic. He’s not” she said smiling when he rubbed her bump.

“Are you sure you can fly? I mean you’re twenty one weeks now right?”

“Yes! I discussed it with the midwife who said it was perfectly fine” Stiles argued rolling her eyes. “God you worry too much”

“I’m allowed to worry about my pregnant wife and our little princess” Derek grumbled shifting down to kiss her bump.

It had been both their decision to learn the sex of the baby since Stiles didn’t want to know Joseph’s sex in the beginning. It had been a shock and a delight when the nurse told them they were having a little girl. If Derek’s wet eyes and kissing her till she was breathless was any indication to how he took that news. 

“Well this pregnant wife is perfectly fine sitting on a plane for a few hours so they don’t have to drive all the way there” 

“I’d do it”

“I know you would but Joseph in a car for nearly twenty four hours? No fucking way” she murmured and smirked when he smacked her arm lightly. 

“We could cope”

“No we couldn’t at all. He’d be crying and mopey and just…I’m glad we’re taking a plane. He likes planes. He wanted us to buy him an airport for Christmas if I remember rightly” she said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah and kicked up a fuss when we said we couldn’t” 

“Ah parenthood” she whispered and smiled at him when he came back up and coaxed her into a morning kiss. The sunlight was warm on the bed and she pulled back touching his cheek gently. 

“I love you” he whispered and she smiled liking the fluttering in her chest when he said it.

“I love you more”

“Fucking impossible” he growled back so she laughed when he pinned her to the bed and they lazily kissed till she was tingling and breathless. 

It was these types of mornings that she loved and because they had a lazy child that didn’t wake up till around about now it was bliss. On cue their bedroom door opened and Joseph ran in wearing a batman onesie. His black hair was messy and fluffy around his head as he looked at them with wide tired eyes.

“Mommy, I’m hungry” he said pulling at the edge of the bed. 

“Daddy, Joseph is hungry” she said nodding at Derek who hummed looking over to him. 

“I’m hungry as well; do you think we should make…pancakes?”

“Yeah!” he screeched excitedly jumping up and down. 

It was also on cue that downstairs Shadow knew they were awake and started to bark and howl for his own breakfast and attention. Stiles sighed deeply closing her eyes as she pushed at Derek to start the day. Joseph held her hand as they walked downstairs.

“Oh be quiet you overgrown puppy” Stiles scolded when they walked into the kitchen and Shadow whined at her. 

“Shadow!” Joseph yelled before running over to him and Shadow’s tail wagged excitedly when he hugged him and stroked him.

Stiles smiled as she got the bacon and eggs out plus the mixture for pancakes. She was in her element when she started to cook and she glanced over her shoulder when Derek joined them making the coffee. His coffee was the best coffee and after a disaster of her trying to make some went wrong she was now officially banned. 

Their mornings were ritual now as they moved around each other easily and she smirked closing her eyes when he came up behind wrapping his arms around her waist. His fingers stroked over her pyjama top covering the bump he loved touching so much and his lips nuzzled her neck greedily. 

“You just can’t stop touching me can you?” she whispered meeting his eyes. 

“No” 

Stiles hummed thoughtfully as she flicked the bacon and he eventually let go sitting down at the kitchen table in the dining room. 

“Shadow, no” she said when he wandered over sitting at her feet and staring expectedly at the bacon. “Derek, will you feed the little devil?”

“Sure” he said whistling at him so he bounded over to him and Shadow got his breakfast. 

“Mommy, breakfast, please” Joseph pleaded looking at her so she put some onto his place alongside the pancakes. 

“It’s hot so be careful. I think your pancakes are a little cool so eat them first” she instructed placing it in front of him. “Now when you’re done I want you to go upstairs and get changed. Then I want you to call mommy and we’ll pack your case. Are you excited to see grandpa?”

“Yes, is Shadow coming with us?”

“No baby, Auntie Laura is coming to get him and look after him for a bit because grandpa is allergic” she said chewing on the bacon and smiling reassuringly when he pouted. “It’s okay because he’ll be with Daisy”

“He doesn’t like Daisy! He doesn’t like Labradors” Joseph said with a pout. 

“Well I’m sure they can make friends until we come back home” she said shaking her head and looking up when Derek came back. 

Breakfast was finished quietly and quickly as he finished jumping up and heading off upstairs like he was told. Stiles nibbled on the banana watching as Derek collected the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

“You’re such a good house husband” she said licking her lips and swallowing when he looked at her with amused eyes. 

“You do enough”

“Yeah I wash your dirty underwear. I deserve an award” she said with a grin hopping up and walking away as she walked upstairs to see Joseph sitting on his bed wearing only his t-shirt. He was currently busy with his Nintendo and she sighed leaning against the doorframe. 

“Joseph”

“I’m sorry!”

“Put down your game, get dressed, and we’re going to pack your suitcase or you’ll be walking around naked” she said mocking a gasp and he giggled grabbing his pants. 

It didn’t take too long to get Joseph dressed, his suitcase packed, and him settled playing on his game whilst Stiles started the day by getting everything ready. Stiles had a list and she warned Derek to stay out of her way as she completed it. The problem was it was taking its toll on her and Derek was getting more and more irritated when she fussed and was on her hands and knees cleaning. 

“Geneviève” Derek said in a stern tone so she winced sitting back on the back of her legs.

“I knew marrying you was a bad idea” she muttered when he helped her up. 

Derek had learnt her real name a month before their wedding ahead and he couldn’t stop telling her how beautiful it was. There was a reason she didn’t like it though and no matter how many times she told him not to do it he used her name when he was angry. 

*** 

In the beginning it was Derek who brought up marriage and starting to plan it. Stiles had been wary at first till he proposed to her again and she caved in. It was easier now that she was older, Joseph was older, and they could plan their wedding properly. It was decided by the both of them that the wedding would be held in New York and they were going to need a wedding planner. 

“I’ll do it! Oh my god, please, please, let me plan your wedding” Laura pleaded when she told them. “I will listen to everything, I will handle everything, and you will have to worry about is your dress” 

“Um…” Stiles said glancing at Derek who shrugged in return. 

“Please!”

“Fine! Breathe in and out before you keel over” Stiles cried placing two hands on her shoulders when she squealed jumping up and down. 

It was just like that and Stiles could only watch as Laura took full charge and became terrifying to her. She often found herself cowering behind Derek when Laura was stressed and shouting at cooks over the phone. It was up to her to find everything and it was Stiles decision on her dresses and the bridesmaids. 

It was an easy decision to pick Scott as a “male of honour” and Lydia and Allison as her bridesmaids. Derek also chose Isaac as his best man and the pair of them held their wedding rings specially picked out by Derek beforehand. It was hectic and emotional planning for it all and it was planned for their wedding date: 17th March. 

Lydia and Allison were the ones to come with her when she went to get her wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. It turned out to be 50/50 day when she found the perfect bridesmaids dresses that were satin and light blue but not her wedding dress. 

“Maybe I should just go in a bin bag!” she raged that evening whilst Laura and Derek watched her pace the length of the living room. “The bridesmaids dresses are…stunning. The wedding dresses were not. I should just go in a jeans and t-shirt”

“Never in a million years” Laura said dryly. 

“It’s looking possible!”

“You have weeks, no months! You will find the perfect dress and your dad has given you that gorgeous tiara that was your moms, we have that veil from Japan, thank you, Derek, and you will find that dress” Laura said pointing a pen at her so she deflated and bowed her head. 

“Or…maybe I could go as a naughty school girl” she said slowly feeling Derek stiffen next to her. “Short skirt, blouse, tie…”

Stiles grinned behind the hand now covering her mouth and glanced at Derek glaring at her. 

“Do I even want to know?”

“Derek and I had a kink night, what we like, what we don’t like, and well Derek’s were surprising” she said and giggled when he shoved her to the side. “I could go as a nurse as well!”

“Stiles, shut up!” Derek hissed at her so she laughed uncontrollably. 

“You two disgust me” Laura said collecting her stuff together while Stiles shoved her face into Derek’s neck laughing and he grimaced playfully holding her close. 

Laura was right though, she always was, and three weeks after that conversation she found her perfect dress. It was pristine white, fitted her perfectly, and was a mixture of silk and satin. Laura was in tears when she came out after having it fitted and Stiles was hugged tight while she sobbed. 

“Oh-oh god you’re going to look so beautiful. We’ll…we’ll have your hair pinned back and those curls will work so well, Stiles, and the tiara nestled in there and your makeup! You’re going to look stunning” Laura said chokingly. “I need a moment” 

“I’ll give you twenty moments” she murmured as she stared at herself in the mirror. “I never…I never imagined myself to get married. I never really sat down when I was a little girl and planned my wedding day out. I was too busy making mud pies with Scott and discussing our favourite superheroes and burning my Barbie dolls” 

“Well look at you now!” Laura said dabbing her eyes and sniffing deeply. 

“I always thought I’d marry Scott”

“Seriously?” she questioned.

“Well…yeah! I mean I was like seven at the time but he was my best friend and I loved him and I just imagined it to be him. I’m really glad it’s not though” she said smoothing her hands down and glancing at Laura nodding in approval.

“Okay, dress off! We need to get it bought and we can’t if you’re wearing it” she ordered snapping her fingers till Stiles sighed and relented. 

In the end the weeks and the months flew by leading up to their wedding day and Stiles was a jittery mess waiting for it to happen. The closer it got the closer she felt to insanity and half of her was wishing it would hurry up and be over. The week before Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson travelled over to stay at the house helping with the wedding. Danny, Isaac, Boyd, and the Sheriff came over two days before the wedding 

It arrived though on the 17th March. The air was clean and fresh and despite the cloud there was the hint of sunshine that made her happy. Derek wasn’t here and neither was Joseph who went with him to stay at a friend’s house. Scott, Allison, and Lydia were at the house alongside Laura.

“Stiles!” Laura shouted barging into her bedroom at 7am so she woke up with a gasp. “It’s your wedding day, we need to do everyone’s hair, makeup, and get into our dresses. You’re getting married at twelve girl so up…now!”

Stiles gaped stunned watching Laura walk out to be replaced by Allison and Lydia coming in to get her up.

“I’m getting married”

“Yep”

“Like married, like looking at his pretty face for the rest of my life, like married” Stiles said gripping their hands breathing hard.

“Just breathe, Stiles, it’s going to be okay” Allison said reassuringly stroking one of her hands gently. “You’ve been planning for this, you’ve waited years, and here it is. You’re marrying the man you love” 

“You’re giving her ideas” Scott said sleepily appearing from the stairs. “It’s so early”

“It’s her wedding day! You go get the coffee on or something” Lydia said pointing a fake nail at him as he shrugged going back downstairs. 

Stiles went to the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Her skin was unblemished and her eyes wide and bright for the early morning start. The butterflies in her stomach were active and she let out a small whimper before walking out. 

“Come on, coffee and toast” Allison said sweetly leading her downstairs. Stiles let them take care of her as she sipped too sweet coffee and nibbled buttery toast. The butterflies wouldn’t stop and after breakfast she was placed in the bedroom as they waited for the woman Laura had hired herself to help with makeup and hair. 

Stiles gave herself over to them as they came in all excitement and fussing over her. Stiles was having her hair pinned when Scott came in looking like 007 in his suit and she grinned at him fixing his flower. 

“Who’s a handsome devil?” she said with a wolf whistle so he flushed and flipped the finger. Allison was blowing on her painted nails with a smile when he walked over kissing her cheek and calling her beautiful. 

“Yeah, both of you look seriously beautiful. I feel small and I want to punch you both” Stiles ranted when Lydia walked in looking stunning and perfect in her dress. 

“Oh be quiet! Just you wait till you see yourself” Lydia replied nodding at the towel currently covering the mirror. Stiles wasn’t allowed to see herself until everything was done and her dress was on. It left her nervous and bouncy as clever hands fixed and adjusted her curls, brushes went over her cheeks and eyelids. Laura was in her own dress and she sighed happily covering her mouth when they were finished with that. 

“Can I marry you?”

“If you want” Stiles said with a smile feeling the pink gloss there and Laura’s hand fluttered. 

“Derek would kill me and make me into a soup” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Okay, dress time, and do not…do not crease it, get it spoiled, nothing! I will rip up your pay cheque” 

Stiles giggled shaking her head and went into the bathroom as she got the dress on. It took a good fifteen minutes before it was on, her tiara in place, and the memories that flooded back to her nearly made her cry until Laura came in pleading with her not to cry, not yet. 

“She would have been so proud of you but don’t cry because your makeup is perfect” Laura pleaded and laughed when Stiles did. “You look so beautiful”

“I feel like a doll, this isn’t me”

“It is you and for one day, one whole day, this is you and Derek is going to weep or I’ll make him weep” she said squeezing her hands gently. “Do you want to see yourself?”

“No I want to vomit” she said jokingly as she was led out of the bathroom and Laura led her to the mirror. 

Stiles was in shock and her mouth fell open when she took in the reflection of herself. In a lot of ways she looked like her mom did when she got dressed up to go out somewhere nice. It was a shock to see her hair carefully pinned so only stray curls fell down her face. Her makeup was something that could only be done by a makeup artist and her dress set everything off perfectly. 

“See” Lydia said from the side of the room looking at her with a beaming smile. 

“Oh…my…god” she whispered and looked down at the small heeled shoes before slipping them on. 

“Where’s that silver locket?” Laura said to Allison who handed it over. “This is something borrowed. This is mine; it’s the only thing I had on me that survived when I lost my family. I want you to wear it. You have that blue garter and that tiara is something old plus this bracelet is something new”

“It’s basically perfection” Lydia answered with a nod. 

“I can’t feel my hands” Stiles murmured with wide eyes. 

They all turned to the closed bedroom door when someone knocked and she nodded letting Scott back into the room. Scott’s eyes went wide and round when he took her in for the first time and he mouthed wordlessly.

“You look like a fish”

“You look…fucking hell” Scott muttered and covered his mouth. “Sorry, you look incredible!” 

“I’m stealing him” she said to Allison who grinned at her. “Hey, can we have like a minute or two alone? Just for a talk”

“Two minutes” Laura warned as they all walked out and the room was empty apart from the two of them. 

“Tell me I can do this” Stiles pleaded when he came over taking her hands in his. 

“Remember when you came to me when you were pregnant?”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember what I said?”

“Vaguely” she admitted with an amused snort. 

“You can do this, if you can have a baby, if you can move halfway across the country, then you can do this. You can marry our English Literature teacher” he said with a poker expression.

Stiles giggled bowing her head and nodded. “Fuck, how is this my life?”

“I don’t know shall we make a time machine?”

“Hey, that was my idea! I remember and you told me I was an idiot” she said pointing at him. “Do you have the ring?”

“Yep” he said patting his pocket. “You look so beautiful”

“I actually feel it” she said blinking rapidly and looking down at the dress. “I can’t wait to do this. If I collapse will you catch me?”

“Of course” he said and grunted when Stiles tugged him into a hug just for a moment before he let her go.

“I don’t want the wrath of Laura Hale” he said nodding at her as they headed back out. 

Stiles was looking at her bouquet of flowers when the front door went and she looked up when her dad came in. It was silent agreement when the girls and Scott left them to it as she stood up.

“Oh…” the Sheriff said slowly. “God, Stiles”

“I know”

“You, um, you…look so much like your mother”

“Oh my god, don’t, I will cry, and then Laura will kill me” she said holding up a hand to him. “I know what I look like because I saw myself in the mirror. I’m just so glad you’re here” 

“You look beautiful and I’m glad I’m here too” he responded sounding choked up as he moved towards her and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I will gladly give you away to him now that he’s proved himself”

“It only took him a good couple of years”

“He knocked up my daughter!” he protested so Stiles rolled her eyes sitting back down. 

“He has also provided for said daughter” 

“I thank him for that” the Sheriff said patting her hand when he sat down next to her. 

“This is so weird. I mean when he proposed to me I was so happy but I didn’t think about the next bit and here I am. I’m getting married in less than two hours. I’m going to be with him for the rest of my life and…it’s so scary”

“Terrifying” he agreed looking over to her with a small smile. “You’re going to be amazing though”

“Why are you trying to make me cry?” Stiles cried and closed her eyes with a shake of head. 

Laura came in after that and made the Sheriff stand up as she looked over him and fitted his flower as well. Stiles could feel the butterflies in her stomach build up and fidgeted nervously. She wondered how Derek was and even pined for Joseph wondering how he was dealing with mommy and daddy getting married. 

The minutes seemed to pass by though and she jumped out of her skin when Laura said it was time to go. They were using a hired car to get them all there and when Stiles thought of the money her skin crawled. They’d be paying this off for years. 

“HOLD HER TRAIN!” Laura shouted at Scott who paled in fear. 

“Laura” Stiles said so Laura became human again and smiled sweetly back at her. “Calm down before you collapse”

“I am calm, totally calm, come on” she said leading the way and Stiles shushed Scott who whimpered for a moment before getting a hold of himself. 

Stiles sat next to her dad and Scott as they drove to the church and her nails dug into her palms. Her eyes trained on the buildings that passed by and she inhaled and exhaled slowly listening and feeling her heart beat faster and faster in her chest. Scott met her eyes when they got to the church. They would go in first followed by her and her dad. 

The Sheriff noticed her nerves and slid his hand into hers squeezing reassuringly.

“I’m probably going to vomit all over the aisle” she whispered before they stepped out. 

“I won’t let that happen” he said giving her the bouquet of flowers and she sorted her dress out. “You still look beautiful”

“Thanks, I’m just worried about the vows”

“It’s going to be okay, come on” he said holding out his arm which she took with a small smirk as they walked into the church. 

The butterflies in her stomach reached high levels when she walked into the church inhaling the smell of old polish and dusty books. She wasn’t very religious but Derek wanted the marriage in a church and who was she to deny him that? 

“You ready?” 

Stiles nodded pressing her lips together and wished she had vodka for courage before heading down the aisle. She could feel her cheeks flood in embarrassment as their friends from New York and from Beacon Hills looked at her. Her eyes sought Derek though who was looking a little winded as he looked at her and the smile was overwhelming. Her own lips twitched into a smile and she fought down the urge to laugh right there and then. 

The moment her dad gave her over was amusing and exhilarating for her when she stared into his eyes and mouthed “hello” which he responded to with a smile. Their priest began and Stiles glanced over her shoulder at Scott who nodded at her in reassurance. Their vows were traditional and even if Stiles stumbled a little and got choked up she did it. Derek was a master at it as he said his name and smiled when Stiles said hers shakily. 

The ring that was slid onto her finger was cool and sort of completed her in a way. Her hands were trembling though when she slid his onto his finger and she could feel everyone’s eyes on them. It was the scariest feeling. Stiles could barely hear the priest speaking as he rambled on and on and she smiled at Derek. They both heard the words when he said they could kiss and she was more than ready for that.

Derek’s hand cradled her jaw gently when he kissed her slowly and pulled away to lean his forehead against hers just for a moment. Goosebumps covered her skin as she chuckled and applause broke out in front of them like it was play.

“I love you” he murmured to her.

“I love you too” she whispered before they pulled back and she slipped her arm into his. 

They signed what they needed to, their photographs were taken outside, and they were soon off to the reception. Joseph was there to greet her as he screamed “mommy” and ran towards her. She hugged him tight ignoring Laura’s choked off sound about her dress. 

“You go with grandpa, okay, and mommy and daddy will meet you at party” she said kissing his nose so he giggled. 

Stiles made the most of her time alone with Derek in the car as they kissed and he told her how beautiful she was.

“How low did your balls drop when you saw me?” she whispered and laughed when he rolled his eyes stroking her collarbone. 

“I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach when I saw you. You looked…I don’t know how to explain it so just…” he said tugging her into a hard kiss so she moaned eagerly before pulling away. 

“You look like James Bond” she whispered. “So sexy” 

“Oh really”

“Yes” she said with a hum when he kissed her neck slowly and she almost told the driver to take them to a hotel so they could consummate. They arrived quickly after that and they had the meal, the cake, and then their first dance to deal with. That was also scaring the shit out of her and she let Derek lead her indoors as they found the right place. It was like being in a dream that was half terrifying half amazing and she kind of never wanted it to end. 

They did just that though and when it came to it though when Derek held his hand out for her and she took it gingerly.

“This is going to be so embarrassing” she hissed to him when he led her onto the dance floor when their chosen song came on. It was slow and kind of beautiful as he led her and she bit her lip focusing on not stumbling because she was all awkward limbs. 

“Relax, you’re doing amazing” 

“Says the expert”

“I’m not an expert” he murmured pulling her closer as he stared into her eyes.

It sent a warm shiver down her spine when he spun them around the dance floor and people soon joined them making it a little less awkward for her. Stiles laughed when he spun her out and brought her back in dipping her low.

“Oh so smooth” 

“I have my moves” he said with a small grin leaning his head forward to push their foreheads together. “You’re all mine now”

“Yes” she said with a nod. “Mrs Hale at your service”

“That sounds nice” he replied as they swayed in a circle now and he stroked her cheek until she smiled closing her eyes. 

“No regrets?” Derek whispered.

“None” she whispered honestly leaning into kiss him until her lips were tingling and a loud cough interrupted them and her dad stood there waiting patiently. Derek kissed her knuckles as he left them to it and Stiles smiled stepping into her dad’s waiting arms. It was the second best day of her life, the birth of their son coming first.

*** 

“No! I don’t want to say goodbye to Shadow!” Joseph screamed when Laura came to pick him. 

“Joey” Derek warned when he stamped his feet. “We have to; mommy already explained this to you. Grandpa said Shadow couldn’t come because of allergies and what do allergies do?”

“Make you sneeze” Joseph said with a sniff clutching at a panting Shadow. 

“Yes, you’re right, so Shadow is going with Auntie Laura”

“Little old me pal” she said to Joseph who pouted. “I expect full payment for this by the way”

“I’ll sort you out when we come back” he hissed so she rolled her eyes. 

“Where’s Stiles?”

“Bedroom” he murmured getting Shadows things together. 

“Good” she said turning on her heel and going to find her.

Stiles was straightening the bed when Laura walked in. 

“Should you be doing that in your condition?”

“Oh shut up” she said straightening up and brushing a hand over her bump. “I’m fine”

“Hmm, you look it, so looking forward to good old Beacon Hills?” she said watching as Stiles moved around the room fixing and cleaning things as she went. It was a warm day and Stiles was currently wearing a blue and white summer dress which Laura sort of envied. She could never pull that off and she wore pregnancy well. 

“I guess, I mean everyone will be there and I am dying to see Scott and my dad” she said thoughtfully straightening. “Are you sure you don’t mind minding Shadow? I know he’s a pain in the ass but he’s our pain in the ass”

“I told you already! Daisy loves him and I don’t mind. Derek’s paying me”

Stiles hummed narrowing her eyes at her as she left the bedroom and headed downstairs. Derek caught her wrist when she walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Are you done?”

“I’m done!”

“Mommy” Joseph wailed walking up to her and clutching at her leg. “I don’t want Shadow to go”

Stiles frowned stroking the top of his head and nodded at the two of them as she grabbed his little hand tugging him away and into the living room. 

“But I told you why and you’ll see him again in a few days” she said listening to Derek murmur to Laura as she got ready to leave. “Now Auntie Laura is going now so give Shadow a big hug and tell him you’ll see him soon” 

Joseph was sulky as Shadow padded in and he hugged him till Laura pulled on the lead and they went on their way. Stiles exchanged a glance with Derek as Joseph sulked kicking the floor gently before going into the living room. 

“He’s going to take this hard isn’t he?”

“He’ll be fine once we get there” Derek replied softly. 

“I just can’t wait to actually get there” she mumbled and moved past him as her mind itched and she had the need to feel busy.

Stiles got her wish though when the hours passed and they were soon at the airport getting ready to board and fly back to California. Joseph was excited and hyper as he clutched at her hand and demanded an airport of his own. The flight over there wasn’t long but it left Stiles feeling uncomfortable as Derek stroked her bump comfortingly. 

“This is your fault” she mumbled when she shifted again and he stared ahead with a small smile. 

“I don’t regret anything” he whispered back to her before leaning in and kissing her softly. “I don’t regret our baby girl”

“Bastard” she murmured and pushed at his nose playfully before looking at Joseph playing quietly on his Nintendo next to her. 

When they arrived Stiles was relieved and ached for sleep when they got off and went to get their baggage. It was a surprise for her when she caught sight of a familiar sight, well a tired familiar sight considering it was night. 

“Dad! What are you doing here?”

“You think I’m not going to greet you?” he said looking over her and shaking his head. 

“I’m just surprised” she said and smiled when he hugged her, stepped back and shook Derek’s hand in greeting and then opened his arms for Joseph who literally did a run and jump at him. 

“You’re getting bigger every time I see you” the Sheriff said with a grunt as Joseph babbled about the plane, Shadow, and his Nintendo. “So are you”

“I know” Stiles said with a chuckle patting her bump. “Where’s the car? I need a bed”

The Sheriff led them to the car and the drive back to Beacon Hills was a long trip for her as she yawned and nestled into Derek’s shoulder. Derek smiled stroking her hip so she slipped in and out of sleep till they arrived. 

“Home sweet home” he said parking the car in the drive and Stiles hummed in agreement as they got out of the car collecting their suitcases. 

“You two are in your old room, Stiles, and Joseph is in the spare bedroom. Melissa came round today to sort them out” he said sheepishly when Stiles smirked. 

“Oh I bet she did”

“Mommy, I’m tired” Joseph said with a yawn blinking rapidly. 

“I know baby but we’ll just get these upstairs and you can go to bed, okay?” 

“Okay” he mumbled stepping into the house and looking around. 

Stiles dealt with Joseph in the spare bedroom which had a blanket with cars on suited just for him. Joseph was tired and stumbling when she got out his pyjamas and changed him into them.

“You’ve been such a good boy” she whispered kissing his forehead. “Mommy loves you”

“Love you mommy” he mumbled before he crashed and she stroked his hair for a moment before leaving him to it and shutting the door firmly behind her. 

“How was the trip?”

“It was tiring” she answered when she came back downstairs and rubbed her forehead. “It’s late for all of us and I need my bed so can we do this later?”

They both agreed and she nearly cried in relief when they went into her old bedroom to see a double bed. It was barely recognisable now since she moved out and everything had been changed and suited into a spare room as well. Derek kissed the back of her neck as they stripped out of their clothes and Stiles chose underwear. 

“It’s warm” she mumbled climbing under the covers. “God, hello comfort” 

Derek hummed in agreement next to her as he pulled her pliant body towards him so he could hold her. Stiles let it happen easily as the whole exhaustion of the day took hold and she listened to his breathing as sleep took them away. 

*** 

Stiles was munching on her bacon when someone hammered on the front door that next morning. Joseph frowned over his cereal and it was her dad who answered the door and stepped past as Scott and Allison stepped in.

“You two do realise its 10am?” he said when they greeted him.

“Oh dad stop being a prude” Stiles said excitedly and nearly jumped up and down like a little girl when Scott came into view. Their hug was instant and tight as she giggled tucking her face into his neck. 

“He was dying to get here, he was fussing all morning” Allison said and smiled in welcome when Stiles hugged her.

“Oh my god let me see it!” she said stepping back and covering her mouth when Allison shyly held up hand currently holding a silver engagement ring. Scott had proposed to her three months back on their anniversary and they were already planning their wedding. 

“This is nothing! Look at you” Allison said in awe as she placed a hand on her bump. 

“Oh it’s just a baby! You’re getting married”

“It’s just a baby” Derek repeated slowly and she grinned looking over at him. 

“You know what I mean. This has already happened, this is new, and you, you old dog, it’s about time” she said to Scott currently talking to Joseph who was waving his little arms around. 

“Whatever” Scott mumbled flushing red. 

The Sheriff was watching the little scene amused and sat down on the couch sipping his coffee quietly.

“Oh” Allison said so they all looked at her. “Lydia and Jackson are in town as well”

“Oh crap” Stiles muttered shaking her head. 

Lydia and Jackson had broken up nearly nine months ago after a rather nasty argument which had still not been resolved. Lydia was currently dating a guy and Jackson was having an affair with a married woman but they were both trying to cause jealously in the other. It wasn’t pretty and it left everyone feeling bereft. 

“That’s going to be ugly” Scott mumbled in agreement.

“I was thinking we could go to the park? It’s a gorgeous name and it gets us out of the house” Allison said looking at them all. 

Stiles hummed bobbing her head and looked at Derek who nodded in agreement. “Shall we go park, Joseph?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, eat your cereal, and go upstairs and get dressed” she said softly. 

Joseph nodded eagerly scooping the milky mush into his mouth before finishing and jumping down to run upstairs. 

“What about Danny and Isaac? Please, please, tell me they are in town”

“They are” Derek said shaking his cell at her. 

“Yes!” Stiles said with a whoop. “What? I’m excited, don’t give me that look. I’m going to get dressed” 

Stiles pulled on a floaty top and shorts because it was still summer here and the weather was already sticky and humid. She ignored Derek’s words and pulled her hair back into a band before heading into Joseph’s room to see him dressed already. 

“You’re such a clever boy” she said with a smile. “Give me your shoes” 

Derek was the next to get dressed and she saw the look he gave her when he zeroed in.

“Not a word”

“I don’t like it”

“Tough”

Derek pouted looking like Joseph and she smiled at him before heading back downstairs to be with the others. Danny and Isaac were going to meet them there and Stiles felt excited. She hadn’t seen them in months and she pined to know what they had been up to. They were still going strong and had even moved into an apartment together. Stiles and Allison were discussing her wedding when Derek came down dressed in jeans and a fitted grey Henley that made her mouth water.

“Are we ready? Joseph, are we ready?”

“Yes, can we go now?” he pleaded jumping up to attention. 

They drove all the way there and Stiles breathed in the cool fresh air when they arrived. Joseph was a ball of energy as he grabbed Allison’s hand and tugged him with her as they went to the playground. 

“How’s the art class?” Scott questioned as they found a bench and say down. Derek was wearing his sunglasses but she could feel his eyes on them as they talked.

“It’s brilliant, it’s going well, and who knew I could teach art?” she said thoughtfully. 

They were so deep in talk that they nearly missed the arrival of Danny and Isaac. Stiles nearly screamed when she saw them and pulled them into tight hugs.

“Oh it’s so good to see you!”

“You’re huge”

“Hey! I am pregnant, five months, and she’s big already” Stiles said to Danny who chuckled shaking his head at her. “It’s so good to see you! How have you been?”

“Good, I’ve been good, but I’m not here to talk about me I’m here to talk about you”

“We have plenty of time for that! I’m here for two weeks if I get my way” she said and glanced over at Isaac currently greeting Allison and Derek. “I still can’t believe you’re still together, is it six years now?”

“Yeah…about that” he said gripping her hand and tugging her away and out of hearing distance. “I need to talk to you”

“Oh my god, are you breaking up with him!? If you’re breaking up with him I will kick you so hard in the balls you’ll feel me for months” Stiles hissed pointing a warning finger at him.

“No, fuck no, no, Stiles, I love him, I love him so much, and I love him enough to marry him” he hissed cupping her hand.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m going to propose to him” he whispered and cringed when Stiles screamed startling the others and Derek was practically falling off the seat in worry.

“Sorry! Fuck, I’m fine, I’m fine” she reassured and looked at Danny with wide eyes. “Are you serious? When?!”

“Our anniversary is this weekend and I have plans to wine and dine him and he has this favourite spot which I’m taking him to and well…”

Stiles could feel tears building in the back of her throat as she hugged him again. 

“This is amazing! Oh my god and you can so do it now. You can get married in New York, its legal there now. Oh my god, Danny, this is amazing” she said breathlessly. “Four best friend are now getting married”

“You’re having a baby” he noted with a nod.

“Yes and…Jackson and Lydia are teenagers again. It’s all working out somewhat brilliantly” she said with a giggle.

“Everything okay” Derek questioned coming over and touching her reassuringly.

“Totally fine, I’ll tell you later” she murmured kissing him chastely as they made their way back to the bench. 

Their day ended up being rather amazing as well as they spent time catching up and sunbathing. Joseph was excited getting to know them all and Stiles leaned back into Derek who was content enough to hold her and stroke his hand over the bump. Stiles would get the odd flutter now and again reminding her that she was inside of her. She also got two messages from Lydia and Jackson both informing her they would see her tomorrow. The similarities were amusing and she wondered if they were together or simply so alike. 

During the day, Stiles, Derek, and Joseph went to the store to pick up drinks and snacks because they could and Joseph was fussing. It was the same store that Stiles had picked up her pregnancy test all those years ago and the memory was overwhelming. Of course there was the odd person who recognised her and recognised Derek next to her. There looks also went to Joseph next to them pretending to be an airplane and the similarities between the two guys in her life. 

It was like a shock to the system when they arrived at the till to see the one and only, Irene Robinson. Irene’s eyes went wide when the recognition kicked in.

“Stiles Stilinski?” she whispered scanning their items.

“Oh no, Stiles Hale now, you know my husband” she said pointing at Derek who smiled back at the elderly woman. “We’re just back in town, you know”

“You…you two married?”

“Yep” Stiles said brightly. “Oh and you remember Joseph, say hello”

“Hello” Joseph said shyly holding Derek’s hand. 

“They’re so sweet that young. Well it was great seeing you again but you know life goes on, gossip spreads far and all that” Stiles said handing over the money and collecting the bags. 

Irene was gaping at them in shock as she looked at Joseph and Derek with wide eyes taking in the similar looks.

“I give it twenty four hours” Derek murmured as they walked out.

“I give it an hour” she mumbled with a smirk. 

In the end she was glad to get home with just Derek and Joseph to spend time with her dad and eat some pasta. It all ended though when her dad was called out to work and he wished them all a good night and he would see them tomorrow morning. Stiles and Derek were left alone and she could see the wonder in his eyes after they put Joseph to bed. 

“No way”

“Why not”

“I’m in no mood! I’m tired and my feet hurt” she said poking him in the chest.

The result of that was lying on the bed while he massaged her feet. She moaned eagerly when his thumbs rubbed her arch. 

“You know you making those sounds are not helping in the slightest” Derek commented.

“Poor baby, I’ll make it up to you” 

“Oh you better” he murmured taking her other foot and rubbing that one. “You’re noticeably happier here”

“They’re my family really and did Danny tell you?”

“No…?”

“Danny is proposing to Isaac!” she said and covered her mouth with her hands with a giggle. “We’re going to be so busy”

Derek hummed pulling at her leg so she squeaked sitting up and looking into his eyes.

“Did you imagine your life would be like all those years ago?”

“Not in a million years. I think my life would be so different if you hadn’t become my teacher, if I hadn’t flirted with you, if I hadn’t got that whiskey and then we fucked in the back of your car. I think I’d be somewhere different, in a different relationship or even not, and I wouldn’t have the life I have now. You’re made my life better in every single way from being with him, giving me Joseph, marrying me, and giving me this little one” she said patting her bump lovingly. “I have no regrets, none at all, I had fallen from the top but I climbed and I climbed till I reached were I am now. That’s because of you”

“I love you so much”

“I know, I love you too, now shut up and keep rubbing my feet” she said kissing him hard and lying back down with a smug smile. 

Derek narrowed his eyes at her before resuming and she sighed in the bliss that was her weird but wonderful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LONG. 8,200 WORDS. YOU'RE WELCOME.
> 
> Aww, it's come to an end. I loved writing this. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and left their kudos for this.
> 
> If you wish to find me I am on tumblr: babyangelcastiel.


End file.
